Endless Compromise - A Pokemon Fanfiction
by selrisitai
Summary: Ebgin wants to be a Pokemon trainer, but his parents want him to focus on the more mundane things in life, like studying and working in the family shop. When he meets a mysterious woman who gives him his first Pokemon, a world of temptation opens up to him. Can he stay true both to his sense of right and wrong, and still pursue his secretive ambitions?
1. Prologue: Quaint Shackles

**Prologue: A Quaint Life**

Ebgin was thirteen, and destined to be a Pokemon master, to bash his way through Victory Road, crush the elite four and ascend to the top ranks of the Pokemon battling hierarch; but first, he needed to finish wiping down the counter of his parents' convenience-store.

Loamy Town was a quaint little village built on a patch of dirt far away from most of civilization, and that included Pokemon gyms. A few buildings were scattered about haphazardly, and tall grass surrounded the parameter of the village on the north, south and west, while a large lake blocked passage to the east.

Ebgin hated it. How could he achieve his dreams when he lived in a secluded village miles from anywhere of significance? Even if he were allowed to have a Pokemon for training, which he was not because it was apparently too expensive and unnecessary for his schooling, at least according to his parents; even then, he would have nowhere to test his skills, no gyms to prove himself. No, it seemed that the entire universe had played a nasty joke on him, to give him this passion and deny him the wherewithal to pursue it.

So he rung out the red towel in a tin bucket and gave the counter one last once-over before he called out over the counter toward the door in the back, "I'm finished!"

A man came backing out of the door, holding a box with both hands. His stance was wide and he turned and waddled toward the counter, finally dropping the box onto the counter with a _wump!_ and the tinkle of glass and plastic containers jostling together. The box contained some wine-glasses and glass candleholders. The shop sold mostly mundane merchandise of all sorts, but also a few Pokemon items for the odd traveling trainer, or for the pets of locals.

Ebgin's father wiped his brow and grinned, "Whew! Good work on this counter, Ebgin."

Ebgin's father was a nice man, maybe too nice at times. He had short brown hair, an average build and was of average attractiveness. He was a combination of an anchor for Ebgin, a solid foundation of values and strength, and also a portent of the rest of Ebgin's life, a simple, mundane person without the promise of adventure or exceptionalism. Consequently, Ebgin was ambivalent about his father, love notwithstanding.

From the back room, a sing-song female voice chirped, "Edward!" The note held for a bit. "Could you please help me with this?" The request was as saccharine as honey-dipped chocolates.

"Sure thing, Gina, dear," Father called, then he hooked a thumb back toward the door, "Go help your mother."

Ebgin nodded, "Yes, Sir." He opened the counter hatch and carefully closed it, then proceeded toward the back stockroom doorway, grabbing both sides of the doorframe and leaning in, "Ma'am?"

His mother had just lifted a box and it must have been very heavy. Ebgin guessed this because her face was red and her knees were bent and wobbling.

"Take this, take this, take this," she said with urgency and Ebgin rushed over and took hold of it from the bottom, pulled the weight to his stomach. His mother bent over, clutching her thighs and panting, "Oh, goodness. Thank you."

Ebgin grinned. For all of his disappointment with the direction of his life, he loved his parents and their antics.

From the front of the store, he heard the entry bell's distinct jingle, then his father greeting a customer. Then the bell tinkled again shortly thereafter and it was mostly silent. Turning, Ebgin left his mother to tend to the stock and brought the crate of Pokemon potions into the main room. He glanced around the little shop. His father was not there, and a single customer was browsing the shelves. The customer was young, maybe the same age as Ebgin himself. He was wearing a white, short-brimmed hat, a polo-shirt and shorts. He was someone Ebgin had seen before, though he could not recall exactly where. Perhaps at school.

Father must have stepped out for some reason. Deciding to stock the shelves himself, Ebgin came around the counter still holding the box. He lifted the counter-hatch with the toe of his foot, and came through to the other side.

He saw that the customer had actually brought a companion with him: A Marill, which is a small Pokemon, maybe knee-height, blue and round. It had a black tail that zig-zagged up and ended in a glossy blue sphere. Ebgin had been tending the store and talking to people for a long time, so striking up a conversation was as easy as tying his shoes.

"Hey, there, anything I can help you with?"

The customer looked at him and smiled. He looked nervous. "Oh, I dunno, I'm just browsing I guess."

"Alright, no problem. If you need anything, just let me know. My name is Ebgin."

"Will do," the customer said, then added, "My name is Jason."

"Nice to meet you."

Ebgin closed the counter's rising blockade with his foot again. It had taken some practice to not let it slam down, but he was able to start it down with the ball of his foot, then work his toe under it and gently set the hatch down, all in one smooth movement. He made it look easier than it was.

As he pulled the potions from the box and set them neatly onto the shelf, he could not resist glancing at the customer, Jason, and his Marill. Ebgin could hear Jason gently speaking to it, and it would respond with small sounds as if it could understand English. Ebgin could feel a tightening in his chest. He had felt this more than once. It was a yearning for that life. If only his parents were not so against the training and battling of Pokemon. It was all sanctioned, there were rules, and Pokemon loved to fight! It was in their natures to do so. If they did not fight them, then Pokemon would fight together without human intervention.

"Excuse me."

Ebgin had been staring, and his eyes had lost focus as his thoughts overcame his consciousness. The statement made him jerk, "Ah, yes. Yes?"

It was Jason. "If I go out of town, do you think I should bring some potions with me for Rain?"

Ebgin was confused for a moment. Was he dreaming? "Rain?" He repeated dumbly.

"Yeah," Jason said, pointing at his Pokemon, "That's the name of my Marill. She's a good fighter and can protect me, but I'm not sure if I'm being paranoid to buy a bunch of potions. I'm only going to the Stacker's Inn."

Stacker's Inn? Ebgin knew it. An inn only about four miles from Loamy town, a respite for people traveling to or from Town-Town, a place as simple as its name, which the mayor there had given it out of spite, claiming that all of the "good" names were taken. It seemed silly to Ebgin that someone would give his town a lame name just because someone had taken a better one, but he wasn't a mayor or even an adult, so perhaps there were things he simply did not understand.

"Well," Ebgin began, "on the one hand, the journey would only take three or so hours at most, depending upon which route you take, or if you decide not to take the footpath at all. Still, you don't want to be attacked by a wild Pokemon if your Marill is injured and you don't have anything to heal her with."

Ebgin bent down and plucked two potions from the crate on the floor and handed them to Jason, "Here, these should be good enough."

"Okay!" Jason said, accepting them with a grateful smile and cupped hands.

"Hang on," Ebgin said as he turned and crossed the aisle to the far wall, adjacent to the counter where shelves were lined with merchandise. With the quickness of familiarity, he grabbed a small canister and turned to face Jason again, "You'll need this, too. It's an antidote. In the grass you'll meet all kinds of Pokemon who have poisonous barbs or fangs. If you or your Pokemon gets bitten, you'll need this. I wouldn't leave town without it."

"Oh," Jason said, his voice low. He seemed surprised. Ebgin figured he was just overwhelmed with the influx of information.

"That's about it," said Ebgin cheerfully, "I can check you out at the register if you're done."

"Yeah, I'm done."

Jason followed Ebgin to the counter, "Do you- really think we're going to encounter that kind of thing?"

"What do you mean?" Ebgin began entering the prices on the till.

"You know, this is my first time out of town alone. I'm kind worried." Jason was looking down at his feet.

The concern in Jason's voice was evident. Ebgin looked up from the till, "Hey, don't worry. You've got Rain with you, right?"

Jason looked over, and Ebgin couldn't see the short Pokemon from this vantage with the counter in the way, but he heard the Pokemon make some noises that sounded happy enough. Jason's grin told Ebgin everything he needed to know.

"You're right. Nothing will happen to us as long as we look after one another."

"That's the spirit," Ebgin said as the till dinged, and the dull rumble of the drawer sliding out sounded, "That'll be eight bucks."

That evening, the sun was waning, casting orange lights through the glass door and throwing the back of the main room into shadows.

"Don't forget to lock the door when you're done, alright, Ebgin?"

"Sure thing, Father."

Father gave him a wave from inside the open door as he egressed. The door swung closed with a tingle from the little golden bell. Ebgin stared at it for a moment as the sound died, orange sunlight reflecting off of its metal surface. With a sigh, he finished his sweeping. For a time, the only sound was that of his broom's bristles brushing against the wooden floor. Then there was the plastic clacking of the dustbin, then the door opened again and the bell tinkled. Leaning outside, he hurled the dust from the dustbin and it plopped to the ground some feet away in a billowing of particles. The breeze was gentle enough only to sway the small cloud of dust.

Finally finished, Ebgin locked the door and started for home, squinting at and admiring the sky as it turned from orange to pinkish, and lit up the treetops in the distance beyond town like molten gold poured atop them, and shot through with brilliant iridescent light. A part of Ebgin knew that he should appreciate this. It was a beautiful town, the weather was temperate and life was good, really. Really, it was.

He was walking along a brick path straddling a grass field that rolled down and up like frozen waves of grass. The wind was sporadic, blowing heavily in its own time, rippling the grass, and then resting again for a while to bring stillness to the land in quiet contrast.

Walking along and enjoying the weather, Ebgin was suddenly aware of voices. He looked to his right and then left and spotted two specks in the distance. No, four. Two must have been Pokemon, and they were bouncing about. A Pokemon battle? Here? Without another thought, Ebgin turned off of the path and went running through the grass, sliding down the hill perhaps a dozen feet and he hit the ground running, the wind billowing his outer shirt like curtains at an open window.

Skidding, he transitioned into a fast walk and as he approached he slowed to an amble. The trainers were both girls, one young, perhaps Ebgin's age. She was standing in front of a growlithe whose fur was standing on end. Its upper lip was peeled back in a snarl that wrinkled its muzzle and showed its fangs. The other was an older woman, though younger than Ebgin's mom, and very pretty, with hair in a dark brown braid that went all the way down to her lower back. Her Pokemon was a starmie, which floated before the older woman, its aft cog spinning rapidly one way, its forelimbs spinning slowly the other. It was a little scary, because everyone knew that this meant it was prepared to attack.

Suddenly, Ebgin was struck with a strange feeling, like something horrible was about to happen. The wind, up to that point only a zephyr, reminded Ebgin of its presence with a violent surge, whipping his hair wildly. He hugged himself with one arm, using his other hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

The battle began, and Ebgin would soon know the truth of these violent altercations.


	2. Chapter 1 - Favorable Happenstance

Ebgin had seen Pokemon battles on television. It always seemed fun and fascinating. The battles were real, but they were far away, and that was a significant difference. You didn't see the baring fangs and the wrinkled muzzle, not in so much detail, and you certainly did not feel the rumbling growl vibrate in your chest. The growlithe was bristling furiously.

Then the starmie was attacking. Hanging in the air, it recoiled as bright yellow stars of energy shot from the crimson gem at its core. The growlithe darted to the left and came rushing in, a trail of stars pelting the ground behind it and throwing up dirt.

The starmie whipped around and floated backward. Ebgin was shocked. He was certain the growlithe was going to get in an attack, but the starmie was easily outpacing it! The growlithe was zigzagging left, right, the stars of energy digging up the earth. A star hit the ground close. Too close. The ground shifted beneath the growlithe's feet and it staggered. The next star hit it in the hind leg and it yelped in pain and scrambled on the ground. Another three stars hit it again, two bouncing against his rib with an audible crunch. The bones crunching were almost as bad to hear as the screeching yelps of anguish, and Ebgin slapped his hands over his ears to block the sound. The third and final star hit the growlithe's shoulder with such force that the Pokemon jerked aside and smacked into the grass with a soft thud, like a fist punching a leather glove.

For a moment, there was a stunned silence, and the wind blew.

"Spark!" Shouted the little girl, a chilling scream. She rushed to her growlithe and threw her arms around it, "Spark, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and her nose was running. Around her shoulder was a sort of messenger bag. She began shakily digging into it, "Don't worry," she was saying, "Don't worry, I have a potion right here, O.K.?"

She pulled a potion from the bag, struggled with the pull-tab, but eventually it broke free and she flung it away. She stood, finding any wounds on her growlithe and began spraying, pulling the trigger all the way back on the canister.

Ebgin noticed this immediately, being familiar with the product she was using, and he stepped forward to help, "Hey, wait, don't do it like that," he said softly, easing into his customer service voice, "You'll waste some of it if you just hold the trigger all the way down."

The little girl looked at him pathetically, her eyes wide and glistening with tears.

"Let me," he said with a smile, and held out his hand. She gave him the potion and he began carefully applying it to the most severe wounds first, and then to the lighter ones, talking all the time.

"Just put it on the wounds that seem the most severe first, like this, and it will ensure that he doesn't need to worry about the worst of it himself. Look, see how he's breathing steadily? You can even hear him snoring." He grinned at his statement. The girl seemed to appreciate it, but she must have been uncertain. She was staring at the growlithe, eyes darting all about its body like she was looking frantically for something.

"His name is Spark, you said?"

That got the girl's attention, "Y-yes," she began wiping her eyes, "He's my best friend."

Spark was looking much better, but his whole body suddenly began glowing a bright red. Ebgin spread his arms, wanting to do something but not knowing what to do.

"What's happening?"

All of the details of Spark began to disappear: It's medium-length orange fur with black stripes; the texture of its light brown mane, and the small cuts that had made swaths in its fur, exposing the flesh beneath. Then Spark was just a glowing red energy in the shape of a growlithe. The energy pulsed and jerked like wobbling jell-o, then it streaked in a line away from him, and into a waiting Pokeball being held by the other Pokemon trainer. Or anyway, who Ebgin presumed was a Pokemon trainer.

Ebgin watched it, dumbfounded.

The lady spoke, "Thank you." She was grinning, and it was not the nicest grin Ebgin had ever seen.

The little girl stood and her face was full of terror. "Please, no, I don't want to."

The lady did not seem sympathetic, "My dear, you agreed to my terms. If you try to take this growlithe back now, you'll be a liar, not to mention a thief, since it is mine."

The girl put the knuckles of one hand against her mouth, and bit at the flesh, and shook.

"Run along home, now, and feel free to challenge me to a battle any time."

The little girl turned, brown hair fallen into her face, but she didn't seem to notice. She just walked away from them. Ebgin did not like it, but she should not have played for keeps with her Pokemon.

The little girl stopped, her head was bowed low, shoulders slumped. Ebgin watched her to see what she would do.

"His name is Spark," she said quietly. The wind rustled along the grass. Ebgin's eyes were wide and uncertain. He turned to look at the woman and her face seemed to have lost some of the hard edge it had before, she seemed somehow softer. What was it? How to describe it? She seemed- friendlier.

"Spark, then," she said.

Ebgin looked back to the girl, who was already walking away. He felt as though he had entered into something that was none of his business, and he regretted for a moment getting involved. He felt something on his hand and looked down to see that he was still holding the young girl's potion. He shook it. Empty. He supposed she would not be needing it.

"So," the lady behind him said into the silence, and he turned to face her, "are you here to battle, too? I could use some more Pokemon for my collection."

She had this look on her face that Ebgin could not place. Her eyes were narrowed, her face tilted at an angle a bit and downward, so that she was looking at him more through the top of her eye sockets. She had this grin that scared him, like she wanted to - to do something, something bad. Ebgin took a breath and tried to nonchalantly stuff the potion into his back pocket. On the third try he managed it. "I don't have any Pokemon."

"Oh?" Ebgin glanced at her and she was now grinning broadly, flashing her teeth, "Why ever not?" Her voice was simultaneously smooth and biting. It made Ebgin feel small, insignificant.

"Because my- my parents won't allow it." He was aware of how lame this sounded. Every kid deferred to his parents - mostly - but still, having to admit it felt pitiful.

The woman took a step toward him. Ebgin stiffened, and he tried not to take a step back, but his conscious thought was too slow and one foot settled into the grass behind him.

"Now, now, don't be afraid," the lady said, stopping so closely to him that he could nearly feel her body-heat. He looked up at her, noticing her glasses for the first time. The lenses were reflecting the horizon, flaming pink and purples reaching over the hillside behind him. He stood there, flushing red with embarrassment and tense with uncertainty. Without moving, the woman just looked down at him, eyes still half-closed, and her cheeks seemed red. What did she want? Why was she looking like that?

"Parents won't let you have a Pokemon, hm?" She stretched out the "hm," and it rose in pitch and Ebgin was just certain he would die of embarrassment although he did not know why.

"No," he said quietly.  
"Then why don't I give you one? A Pokemon of your very own, would you like that, little boy?"

"I-I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"I mean," Ebgin shook his head and put on an expression of intensity, "I mean, yes! Of course! I'd do anything to have a Pokemon!"

The lady let out a chuckle that started somewhere in her throat, rose into her mouth and bubbled out, both sweet and dangerous, like an untamed Mawile. She bent down suddenly and Ebgin stifled a shout that rumbled in his throat audibly. He was afraid of her, but he wasn't going to just run and make himself look like a complete coward.

She looked him right in the eyes, "Here you are," she lifted the Pokeball. Ebgin glanced between her eyes and the Pokeball: The Pokeball was like someone holding freedom in her hands and offering it to him, but the hand looked like an Ekans, fangs curled around the prize.

She cooed, "Take it."

Ebgin slowly reached up. The moment his fingertips touched it, she pulled it away about an inch, "But," she lifted her other hand and put up a finger, "You must promise to train with me."

"Uh, I-I'm not sure. I have to go to school, and then help my parents in our sh-"

She leaned in so close their noses touched. Ebgin stopped talking.

"Listen, do you want this or not?"

"Y-yes," he managed to squeak.

"Then, think. Are there any days that you can go out for a couple of hours?"

It didn't occur to Ebgin that she was being persistent, or any of the ways in which this could end poorly; he just suddenly felt compelled to get that Pokemon, even if it was a nearly useless magikarp, or a Pokemon he hated, like Snubbull.

"Saturdays, all day, and Sundays, sometimes."

"Time?" She said, still intimidatingly close. Ebgin could see the imperfections in the silver metal frame of her glasses.

"What?"

"What time are you free on Saturday?" She said with barely contained impatience.

"One o'clock is fine."

"One o'clock? You can't do this any earlier?"

"No, I, well, my family likes to eat lunch together, so unless you want to do it between eight and twelve. . . ."

She stood, saying, "Fine," and tossed the Pokeball to him. Her free hand adjusted her glasses with this casual disregard, like she was already forgetting Ebgin existed, even as he fumbled the Pokeball, caught it in both hands and held it to his chest.

Turning, the lady began walking away, toward the treeline in the distance.

"I'll see you Saturday, little boy, and don't let that Pokemon out until we are together. Got it?"

"Yes," he said to her back. She waved a hand, but said nothing more.

Ebgin stared, watching her go, but the treeline was a ways away, and it was twilight, the sky light-blue against the horizon and changing gradually into a dark blue that spread across the rest of the evening sky. The woman disappeared into the darkness. The last thing he saw was her long braid drifting in the wind, and her silhouette moving indistinctly against the blackness of the trees ahead.

With a shiver, he pivoted about face and headed for the brick road. He realized that his parents were not going to be happy. He should have been getting home right now. Now that the meeting was over, he found all of the unasked questions rushing to his mind. Who was she? Why had the little girl put up her Pokemon against a fight with someone so much older and obviously more experienced? The fight had been brutal. Was it really something he wanted to do? No, of course he did. Now he had his own Pokemon, and yet, he already was thinking of how to either explain it to his parents or hide it entirely.

He still clutched the Pokeball to his chest as he walked down the brick path toward his home. The night followed on his heels, and swallowed the last vestiges of daylight on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 2 - Dangerous Befriending

With trepidation, Ebgin turned the doorknob of his parents' little cottage and swung the door open. He had expected his father or mother standing, waiting for him in the narrow antechamber. His father would tell him that any explanation was an excuse. That would hurt. His mother would tell him that she wanted him to explain himself, that she wanted to give him the opportunity to give her a good reason for her not to be upset. That would probably hurt even worse.

The antechamber was empty. A plain brown coat hung on the wall-mounted rack on the left, shoes placed neatly into square cubby holes beneath it. A rough carpet lay upon the floor, from outer door where Ebgin stood to the inner door ahead. Of course, it had been a silly thought. He was fifteen minutes late. He could have easily been held by a persistent customer who wanted in, or an especially stubborn stain on the floor or counter. Any number of reasons would explain his lateness, and he had been late before. Never, though, had he been late because of lollygagging. The guilt made him paranoid.

He shuffled a few steps in to clean his shoes, and walked the rest of the way to the inner door where his outstretched hand paused before the knob. His relief at not seeing his parents in the vestibule dissolved and was replaced again with anxiety. Pursing his lips to bolster his courage with the irritation of needing to be worried whatsoever, he grabbed the knob, turned, pulled the door open. He stood where he was, looking into the parlor.

Directly across him was the staircase that led up to his room. He eyed it and momentarily considered making a dash and hoping that his parents would just forget his transgression by the morning. It was fleeting thought. He took a step in and glanced to the left, where the kitchen alcove was at the far end of the room. His mother would normally have been in there in the evenings after work, preparing dinner or talking on the corded phone mounted on the wall. She was not.

Ebgin could hear soft voices coming from somewhere, probably the television. Looking to the right, the kitchen opened into the living room which comprised most of the ground floor of the house. In the middle of the room, in front of a coffee table, Ebgin's father sat on his easy-chair, simultaneously reading a newspaper and watching the news on the television. Ebgin knew that ultimately he would need to say something, and just being truthful was the least stressful thing he could do. Disregarding his previous anxiety and all thoughts of surreptitiousness, he bent and began untying his shoes, "I'm home!" he called.

"Where you been?" his father called from the living room.

"There was a Pokemon battle off the side of Settler's path," he responded without even thinking, "I stopped to watch." He had been resolute, and now that the words were spoken, he was committed.

"I hope you didn't bother them."

"No," Ebgin side, stepping on the back of a shoe and wrenching his foot out, "I just watched. It was a short match. Where's Mother?"

Ebgin bent to pick up his shoes. He held his breath. This next response would tell him if he was in trouble or not.

"She had to run to the store to pick up some onions. I wonder if we should be selling food to supplement our normal stock."

Ebgin released a sigh, grabbed his shoes and put them into the cubby hole. Seemed he was going to escape the evening without a scolding. All of his previous fears suddenly seemed silly. Why would he have been in trouble for that? Fifteen minutes was nothing, and normally his mother was not yet finished with dinner when he got home, so even if she had not gone out, he probably still would not have missed more than a few moments. Yeah, his parents liked him to eat with them, but they were not tyrants!

"I'll be in my room getting some homework done," Ebgin said as he walked in his socks across the carpeted living room. He passed behind his father's chair as he approached the staircase and he glanced over to see his father turn the page, heard the rustling of the pages, his father shaking the kinks out with a jerk. Good, good, everything was fine.

He bounded up the stairs, entered his room and locked the door. Ebgin had not lied. He was going to finish his homework. Fortunately, he had always been the type to get that sort of thing completed as soon as possible, and in fact, some days he wished he had more to distract him from boredom in general, and from his Pokemon master fantasies in particular.

Inside the room, he pulled off one sock, threw it behind him, and went to his small wooden desk against the rightmost wall, which had a single wooden chair at it. He sat and felt something in his front pocket jam into his thigh, and something in his rear pocket jab into his backside. With a grunt he stood again, recalling his pokeball and potion. Digging into his front pocket, he got his fingers around the pokeball and pulled it out. It was the size of an aggie, which is the larger marble used to knock smaller marbles out of a circle. He set it onto his desk.

Reaching into his left back pocket, he pulled out the potion he had accidentally taken from the girl, and he set it also on the desk next to the Pokeball, which it clacked against. The Pokeball rolled a tad, and the potion wobbled on the desk and steadied. He plopped back down in his chair. Relaxing, he stared at the two items and recalled the events from earlier. He had no idea what to think about the whole thing, and when he tried to pinpoint specifics about it, his mind wandered or the moment became hazy. That woman had been intimidating, and he found his throat tightening from anxiety just thinking about her.

The little girl too, had been a puzzle. Ebgin could recall feeling a certain sense when he watched her, particularly when she had stopped before leaving and given those final words.

"His name is Spark," she had said.

The words themselves were simple, something anyone might have said, but the way she had said them, with a combination of defiance and defeat; pleading and acceptance, like she knew that she was at the mercy of the other, but she needed to make that one last request. What had that meant? Something felt wrong, there must have been more happening, something he did not understand.

It was none of his business, he decided, and with that he forced himself to disregard the whole thing for now and focus on his homework; and he did, at least for a while, but the Pokeball sitting there was a constant distraction. It was not just a Pokeball: It held an actual pokemon - his own pokemon, in fact. She had told him not to mess with it until he was with her, but she had given it to him anyway. Even to him, that seemed suspicious. What was in there, exactly? For thirty minutes he glanced at the pokeball, considered, disregarded, and did his school work for a few minutes more until the existence of that pokeball again captured his focus and every thought he had.

Eventually, he could stand no more, and he threw his pencil down onto his mostly finished paperwork and snatched up the pokeball. He held it with an outstretched arm, hand gripping it like a claw. His middle and forefingers were on top and he squeezed them against the pokeball, which increased to regular size. His thumb then depressed a pressure switch - of which he was familiar from selling the items in his parents' shop - and although he knew what was supposed to happen, he was still amazed to see that red energy fire from the ball in a stream, and form into the shape of a Pokemon before him. What would it be? He had been wondering that from the moment he received it. The red energy formed into a shape and began to fade. As the energy faded, the colors of the Pokemon began to show: Orange fur, black stripes, a dog-shape, bushy tail, and bared fangs.

To Ebgin's shock, it was the growlithe he had seen defeated just a few minutes prior! The growlithe's fur was bristling, and it slowly backed away. Ebgin froze, fearing that a single movement would set it off and it would charge him. He could hear very quiet growls emanating from deep in its throat. Its back hit the wall and it curled up there. It slowly lowered its upper lip, covering its teeth, and just stayed there. Its tail, lying on the floor, wrapped around the front of itself.

Ebgin's heart was racing. What should he do? He could just put the Pokemon back into the ball, which he considered, but no, maybe he could befriend it. Yeah, that was what he would do. He switched the ball from his right to his left hand, and slowly began easing toward the frightened growlithe. It watched him. Perhaps, Ebgin considered, he should just lower himself to the ground, seem non-threatening. He eased himself down and sat cross-legged. There he sat and waited. Over the course of several minutes, he eased himself closer, and each time, the growlithe would raise its head, prick its ears, and release a low warning growl, sometimes baring its fangs; but each time, after some moments, it would relax, the growling would stop and it would lower its head like a frightened puppy.

Finally, licking his upper lip and tasting salty sweat, Ebgin began to ease his hand out. The growlithe bristled and growled louder than he had ever before. Ebgin felt goosebumps tighten around the hairs on his arm and he jerked has hand back. There was no way he was going to get his hand in there. Wait, maybe he didn't need to. He looked around, spied the blanket on his bed. He could roll that up and use it to touch the growlithe, show it that he was not going to hurt it.

Gingerly, Ebgin backed away, crab-walking. When he was at a distance he felt would not bother the growlithe, he stood and fetched the blanket, pulling it from the bed and rolling it up into a cylinder. Then, he began the process again of sitting on the floor and slowly inching toward the growlithe. This time, the growlithe seemed a bit less fearful, growled a bit less. Finally, he was close enough. Ebgin felt his breaths coming faster as he began inching the blanket forward. The growlithe snarled, bore its fangs. Ebgin hesitated, but then continued, bringing the rolled blanket forward toward the growlithe's side. The growlithe snapped at the blanket, making Ebgin jerk. His left hand tightened on the Pokeball, but he began petting the growlithe's fur with the end of the blanket, gently showing the growlithe that he was harmless.

The growlithe began pushing itself back, pressing against the wall as if trying to push straight through it. It went from growling to whimpering, and with every touch of the blanket, it would twitch. Ebgin continued like this for several minutes, and eventually the growlithe calmed. It was shaking, Ebgin could see, but it had finally laid itself down, and only looked at Ebgin out of the corner of its eyes, chin rested between its paws.

Alright, good! He had almost gotten its full trust. Now, if only he could touch it with his bare hand, he would have completed making friends with it. Ebgin glanced up at the door. Hopefully, his parents didn't knock on the door right at this moment. Pushing himself up to a squatting position, Ebgin slowly set the blanket down, and extended his fingers toward the growlithe, which was watching him, but it did not seem alert or agitated.

Ebgin's fingers touched it. It was soft fur, silky almost, and the growlithe did not move. With the tip of his fingers, he began scratching its side, then after a bit he slid the rest of his hand onto its fur and began petting with short, shallow strokes. It was working! He had done it! With excitement, Ebgin eased his hand toward the growlithe's face, put his hand beneath its nose. It sniffed him for a moment, and did not snap, so Ebgin proceeded to pet its muzzle, then its head. Ebgin felt a surge of excitement.

"Spark," Ebgin said quietly. The growlithe's ears perked up. It began to whimper. The name seemed to elicit a reaction, but what did it mean? Was it afraid, or did it maybe miss its previous owner? It must have been confusing, awakening in a strange room with someone it had only seen once before, and then only just after being assaulted.

Ebgin scratched it behind the ears, smiling, "It's O.K., Spark. I'll take care of you."

From the floor below, a voice came, "Son! Dinner's ready!"

Ebgin listened, then looked at Spark. If he shouted, would it frighten him? He decided to take the chance, rather than put him back in a pokeball.

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment!"

Looking at Spark, he said softly, "You stay up here, O.K.? I'll be back in a little while. Don't make any noise."

To Ebgin's dismay, when he went to open the door, he noticed that Spark's rear was blocking the doorway. He did not yet feel comfortable enough to try to move Spark bodily. Pokemon are smart, though, right? They also can understand English, even if they cannot speak it. He decided to chance making a vocal request.

"Hey, Spark, move over, O.K.? I need to open the door."

Spark looked up at him without any obvious comprehension. Ebgin was about to conclude that he must really have been a simple animal when the growlithe stood to its feet and walked a couple of paces away, where it lay again. It curled around against itself, and looked up at Ebgin with large eyes. It made Ebgin sad and happy at the same time. Poor thing.

"I'll be back soon," Ebgin promised, and in his own mind, the words were powerful, meant to convey caring and conviction. Then he opened the door, gave a last look to the small Pokemon, and eased the door shut.

Dinner was uneventful and pleasant as usual, but all Ebgin could think about was getting upstairs again to interact with Spark. He was distracted for the entire meal, and his parents asked him what was bothering him more than once. He just told them he was just thinking about "things," and they were fortunately not insistent about what "things" entailed.

He helped his mother clear the table and wash the dishes, during which time his conversational repertoire consisted mostly of yes or no answers, or perhaps "maybe," if he was feeling especially distracted. He was relieved when they were finished and he was able to finally retreat upstairs again.

In his pocket, he had stuffed a few cubes of cooked meat and some grapes. Pokemon tended to be omnivores, whether they looked like vicious carnivores or harmless herbivores. Upstairs, he stopped in front of his door. Perhaps rushing in would not be a wise idea. He gently placed his left hand flat on the door to brace it in case he needed to close it quickly again, and turned the knob with his right hand. He eased the door open.

On his bed, curled up with its eyes closed, the growlithe lay, its ribs inflating and deflating as it respired in steady rhythm. At first, Ebgin was delighted, but by time he had entered the room and closed the door, he realized that he would need to get the growlithe off of the bed before he himself could sleep. Oh, well, he thought, he would just do the rest of his homework and see what happened. He could just return it to its pokeball if necessary.

Ebgin finished his homework, set his pencil on the paper and turned in his chair, arm hanging over the backrest, to watch Spark sleep. His very own Pokemon, laying in his own bed! Excitement bubbled up in his chest, a joy that was unlike anything he had felt in his life. This was what he wanted. He was even going to be trained. If only he did not need to hide it, though. Ebgin's thoughts flitted immediately to visions of being caught. He felt guilty. Not only that, he realized, but the pokemon belonged to someone else. Sure, she had lost it fairly. Hopefully she had lost it fairly. Then it had been given to him. Still, a part of him knew without a doubt that he would not keep this growlithe, not if he had the ability to return it, not if he knew that little girl was out there, missing her best friend.

Yet, how would he even find her. Ebgin was frowning now, considering. He knew nothing about her, and although the town was not big, it might not be easy to find one little girl among so many kids. He tried to recall what she looked like. Dark brown hair, a cute face. She had been wearing yellow suspender shorts with a red, long-sleeved undershirt. Maybe. When he saw it in his mind's eye, it seemed right, but when he imagined another outfit, it seemed just as right.

Ebgin ran his hands wildly through his hair, grunting, "I don't know!"

His knee banged against his desk accidentally, and the potion sitting atop it jostled. Ebgin watched it, relaxing. The potion bottle wobbled for a time, faster and faster, plastic on his wooden desk knocking, rising to a ringing until finally it settled, and the sound died. He squinted at the bottle. That's odd. He had not noticed it before, but there was a name there, running along it horizontally. Sitting in his chair, Ebgin tilted his head sideways. His brown hair dangled from the side of his head. He read the words, written in what seemed to be a black permanent marker.

 _Nancy Aural_

Was that the name of the girl? It seemed odd to write your name on a perishable thing like a potion, but maybe her parents were paranoid and wrote her name on everything. Wait. Ebgin stood suddenly, sliding his chair back with a screech against the wooden floor. He snatched the potion from the counter-top and looked at the name again. He could find her with this. The town was pretty small anyway. Billows Field was a large area, but no one really lived there, it was mostly where people went to have picnics or shop at his parents' convenience store. He could just go up to an adult with this bottle and ask if he knew who this belonged to. It was perfect!

What sounded like a sneeze sounded from behind, and he whipped around. The growlithe was awake, lying on his bed, but its head was raised and it was watching him. Ebgin set the bottle down and glanced at the floor. His pokeball was sitting there. He must have set it there without noticing. He eased for it and only when he had his fingers around it did he feel completely safe. Having it clutched in his left hand, he approached the growlithe, cautiously.

"Alright, buddy, are we friends?"

He eased forward. The growlithe dropped its lower jaw and its tongue came lolling out. It panted. Good, that seemed good. The growlithe seemed relaxed. Ebgan eased his hand forward, tapped its nose. Seemed alright. he tapped its muzzle, petted it. He was finally petting it atop the head and scratching its ears, and then he was putting his nose to Spark's nose, and petting him with both hands at the same time, and talking to it in baby-talk.

After a time, he sat beside Spark, one knee up, one foot dangling off the bed. His eyes were looking out into the middle distance as he considered all that had happened that day. He knew he needed to return Spark, but he didn't necessarily need to return it right away. Maybe he could manage to get another Pokemon from that woman after she had trained him, and he could return Spark then.

"Listen, Spark," he said softly, "I need you right now. I don't know if you understand, but I really want something in life. I want to be something, a Pokemon trainer, and at the moment you're my only chance at it. I promise that once we're done, if you help me, then I will return to you to Nancy."

Spark chuffed, slapped both paws onto the bed, and gave an excited whimper. Ebgin reached up and scratched behind its ears, "Is that a deal, Spark? Please?"

Spark licked Ebgin's face, and Ebgin let him.

"Thank you." He felt himself beginning to cry. He was taking in shuddering breaths and his eyes were brimming with tears. Oh, he had forgotten about the food! Ebgin stood up and pulled the meat out of his pocket, now kinda squished from him sitting on it but he figured it wouldn't matter to an animal.

"Here, boy, I got you some- whoa, you must be hungry." Spark had snapped it right out of his hand. Taking another piece, he held it between his forefinger and thumb and held it out to Spark, who rushed for it, but Ebgin pulled his hand back, "No, take it slow. You're gonna bite my finger off."

Spark nudged his muzzle forward, sniffed at it, gently worked his teeth around the meat and pulled.

Ebgin released the food, and grinned, watching Spark gobble it down. "Good! Good, boy." he scratched behind its ears, pulling out the grapes - smashed into pulp now - and gave that to Spark, too.

"O.K., now I gotta go to bed. I need you to return to your pokeball. Is that alright?"

Spark made no sound, but he lay with dignity, head high, tongue lapping out over his lips for the rest of the flavorful juices that had caught around its mouth and muzzle. Ebgin considered this an affirmative. He plucked the pokeball from the bed where it sat and hit the pressure sensor with his thumb. Spark turned to red energy and was sucked into the pokeball.

Lying upon his bed that night, Ebgin stared at the ceiling. His thoughts and desires were conflicted, and it was a while before he finally slept.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 3: A Chance Encounter**

It was Wednesday when Ebgin met that mysterious Pokemon trainer lady. That was yesterday. Still laying in bed, Ebgin's hand fumbled on his nightstand for his beeping PokeGear. His fingers touched it and he gathered it up in his hand, pressed a button with his thumb. The beeping ceased.

Normally, he was up quickly, but this morning he awoke with conflict on his mind, a tightness in his chest that made him unable to relax. He had hoped that the day would bring clarity, but the morning light beaming through the window in front of his desk brought with it only two things: Consciousness and more confusion.

When he sat up, hair in disarray, eyes half-closed with sleep, he spied his pokeball sitting on his desk. He stared at it. Should he bring it to school? If he left it here, his parents might find it. He probably should bring it with him. He swung his feet off of the bed, flung his covers aside.

He could smell breakfast wafting up from downstairs. His mother had He sighed in frustration. Just forget it, he thought, just relax. You didn't really do anything wrong, and you're just going to be doing a little training on your own time with a Pokemon someone gave you. It doesn't affect your parents in any way. Eventually, Ebgin would be an adult, and it was pointless for him to wait until that number to pursue something he loved.

Grumpily, he snatched the pokeball from the desk, accidentally hitting the empty potion bottle which flew off of the desk, skittered across the floor and smacked into the wall. Ebgin cringed. He needed to calm down.

He returned the potion to the desk, considered, and then tossed it under his bed. Just in case. He did not want to have to answer any questions related to the situation because he might end up having to fib a bit, something he really did not want to do. With the pokeball in his left hand, he squeezed his forefinger and middle fingers atop the pokeball. It grew to regular size. He squeezed again and it shrank again. Good. Still worked fine. He put the ball in his pocket.

Breakfast was pleasant as usual and by time he was walking to school, he had already lost most of the nervous tightness in his chest. The weather was nice, a cool breeze was running through the town, whipping up small dust devils and rustling Ebgin's hair. The sun was beaming brightly and tempering the cool air with its heat.

At school, the day past agonizingly slowly. Ebgin could feel the pokeball in his pocket and wanted to do nothing but play with Spark, yet here he was. Teachers that were once interesting felt droning, and classes that usually were intriguing seemed bland and irrelevant. He began thinking of ways he might get out of school. Maybe give an excuse about using the bathroom and walk out, or fake a stomach ache; or he could just forgo all pretense and simply leap out of the window the teacher had left open because of the nice day.

Finally, the final class ended and Ebgin was the first out of the room, first to his locker, the first out the front door and onto the pebble walkway that lead up to the main dirt footpath.

Ebgin had not considered much about fate. He generally believed that everyone forged his own path in life. Even if he did not, why think any differently? Everything that had happened in the last day, for instance, was by his own choice, according to his own desires. It could have gone differently, but he acted to achieve what he wanted in life. Even so, he could not have predicted he would be walking by at that time, nor that there would be a Pokemon match nearby, or that he would see it. All of those things were just lucky coincidences, random chances that he had been fortunate enough, or maybe unfortunate enough, to experience.

None of those events seemed especially surprising this week, not in comparison with a certain young girl walking along the footpath, directly across his line of sight. Ebgin stopped in his tracks. One moment he was bounding away from the school, and the next he stood, and that girl's existence filled his vision and mind.

Nancy. She had her arms wrapped around a stack of books, pulling them close to her chest. Her eyes were down. That was her! Right there in front of him.

Choices began buzzing through his mind. Should he say something? Let her go, there's no point in getting her hopes up. He wouldn't give her Spark, not yet. He should, though. It was not his, truly. Then again, she had lost him, and whose fault was that? Not Ebgin's. No, that kind of thinking was wrong, and he knew it. Oh, no. What should he do? She was going to be gone in a moment. He felt the word welling in his throat.

"Nancy!" he blurted too loudly. He slapped his hands against his mouth.

The girl stopped, turned. She looked at him, hands sealed over his mouth, eyes wide. Recognition lit up behind her eyes, "You."

Ebgin lifted his hands just far enough away from his mouth to move his lips, "Yeah."

They stood there in silence, watching one another. Ebgin began regretting his decision to speak. What was he even supposed to say? If he was not going to return the growlithe, then why even interact with her? It was a dumb idea.

"What. . .," Nancy hesitated, "What happened? When I left?"

Ebgin lowered his hands, buried them in his pockets. It made him feel better. "Nothing, really," he didn't quite lie, "She was scary."

"She is," Nancy replied, "She's a monster." Nancy's face twisted into a grimace, full of disgust, and was that hatred? It made Ebgin frown.

"What did she do?"

There was a pause. Nancy continued to look sour, and her eyes were no longer on Ebgin, but somewhere else, somewhere horrid, Ebgin thought.

"Nothing," she finally said. "She took Spark. That's bad enough."

Ebgin nodded, "Yeah."

He was at a loss. He had thought he would comfort her, say something useful, helpful. Instead, she seemed to have far more going on than he understood, and he felt out of place. He should have said nothing.

"Will you walk me home?"

Ebgin shook his head. What had she said? "I'm sorry?" It was a phrase he used all day in his parents' shop.

"I don't feel safe," she replied, "My books feel heavier today than usual."

"Your books?" Ebgin was beginning to feel like he would never stop being confused. What did she mean that her books were heavier today? Why would she feel unsafe?

"Oh, never mind, don't worry about it."

That Ebgin understood. He rushed forward, "Wait, wait, it's no problem!"

"It's O.K., I don't know what I was thinking."

"Ebgin," said Ebgin, standing in front of her, holding out his hand, "My name's Ebgin."

She looked from his hand to his face. After a moment of consideration, she shifted her books in her arms and lifted her right hand from the stack of books to shake his hand.

"Nancy," she said, then added, "But how did you know my name?"

"Let me help you with those," Ebgin took hold of her books and pulled them to his own chest. "I uh, I got your name from your potion bottle. Speaking of which, I'm sorry, I accidentally kept it when you left."

"It's alright," she said, "I didn't need it anymore. I forgot about that. My father put that there. He doesn't want anyone to mistake my things for theirs."

Well, that explained that.

Afterward, they walked in silence for a time, Ebgin carrying her books, and Nancy with her fingers laced behind her back. She seemed to look up at the clear blue sky for much of the time. Ebgin felt endlessly nervous. He was thirteen, she was maybe two years younger than him. He had never felt strongly for any girls, and he had no close friends, just casual acquaintances at school. There were also the kids of mother and father's friends, who he enjoyed spending time with when they were around. Still, he had never had a friend with whom he would walk home. He did not know this girl that well, but this was as close to an intimate relationship he had ever experienced. It felt good, even if he was nervous.

He found himself glancing at her from time to time, and when she would look back he would avert his gaze, and then wonder why he was doing that. It's not like she would get mad at him if he looked at her. He was just being silly! Despite his rationalization, no difference was made and he continued to stare ahead and try to look at her in his peripheral vision.

Meanwhile, she seemed pensive, and her footsteps had lightened since he saw her earlier. In the silence, she was the first to speak.

"I want to be a teacher one day."

"Huh?" It took a moment for Ebgin to comprehend what she had said.

"I want to be a teacher. I want to be a - clarifier."

"What's a clarifier?"

"It's someone who clarifies. I think I made it up, but it's what I want to be."

"What do you clarify?"

"All kinds of things. Math. Science. History. Pokemon. Ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

"Or what people think are ghosts. Just anything, really."

Nancy began seeming cheerful for the first time since Ebgin had seen her today - or ever, really.

"I want to take things that might be difficult to understand, and make them understandable to people. I want to go around the world and give lectures. I love the feel of a room waiting in silence for the words of the speaker."

Ebgin did not know if this was a real profession, but the way she spoke of it made him hope that she was able to achieve her dream. Really, her dreamy tone reminded him of himself.

"I do not have the same dream, but I know what it is like to have a passion for something, Nancy. I want to be a Pokemon trainer. A great one."

He considered himself for a moment, "Not the best. I don't have to be the best. I want to be good, though. I like the idea of working with a Pokemon, both of us together, engaged in the, the excitement of battle.

"I command, he obeys, I watch as he makes his own decisions and I only intervene when I see something he might not be able to see. We are one, together: Moving, thinking, acting."

Ebgin looked and saw that Nancy was no longer beside him, but just behind, skipping every few steps to try to keep up. He had gotten excited and had unconsciously increased his pace. With his longer legs, he was making her work to keep up. He slowed.

"Sorry. I got carried away."

"It's good," she said, and she was smiling, "It's good that you are passionate about something. It means you have purpose. You're alive, right?"

Ebgin looked askance at her, and he felt something inside of him. What was it? He looked at her, and considered the feeling, and looked at her again. She was linked to whatever it was that was inside of him, draining his thoughts dry and leaving nothing but emotion. Was it good or bad? It was difficult to tell.

She looked at him, and he did not turn away this time, so entranced he was with his own introspection.

"Ebgin?"

Instantly he was aware of his staring. He cast his eyes toward the road ahead. He could feel heat on his face as it flushed red with embarrassment. He walked silently.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

A time later, a house came into view. It was a large one, three stories, and large, larger than any house Ebgin had seen in person.

"We're here," Nancy said, grabbing her books out of his hands.

"Oh," Ebgin said lamely. He looked around.

The house had a large yard, with bright green grass and a well-kept garden on each side of steps leading up to a large, covered deck. To the left, Ebgin could make out the road leading to his own home, and on the right, a dirt road ran out into the horizon.

Nancy went running up the front porch, then turned around with one foot up on the top step, one foot still down on the one below it.

"Thank you, Ebgin, for helping me and Spark yesterday. He is usually scared of strangers, but I know he'd like you if he were still here."

Guilt. Guilt. Ebgin tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace, "You're welcome. I was happy to help."

Nancy turned and made for her front door. A white, heavy wooden door with a handle and thumb-latch. She grabbed the handle, thumb going for the latch. Ebgin panicked. Was that it?

"Uh, Nancy!" He called, stepping forward toward the porch stairs.

She turned, "Yes, Ebgin?"

The way she said his name. He knew he wanted to see her again. It was suddenly the most important thing in the world to him.

"Do you- have a PokeGear?"

She grinned and turned her hip toward him. She had a sleek magenta PokeGear clipped on her jeans. It looked pretty modern. Ebgin still had an older model, but it was the latest model when he had bought it. It was attached to his wrist, and he brought it everywhere. It wasn't just for Pokemon trainers.

He wanted to ask for her number directly, but his mind rejected that idea. Being straightforward would seem pathetic. He needed an excuse to see her. It came to him immediately.

"If I, if I see your growlithe-"  
"Spark?"

Ebgin swallowed, and hoped his nerves would go down too, "Spark. If I see Spark, I'd like to be able to contact you."

Nancy gasped and came trotting toward him to the steps, her shoes clicking on the wooden porch surface, "Good idea!" she exclaimed, pulling her PokeGear off of her hip.

They exchanged PokeGear IDs and saved them in their respective PokeGears. New models were always backward compatible at least two generations.

"Alright, I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Good. I mean, thank you," Nancy said again, "You're a good guy, Ebgin."

Guilt. Again. Ebgin frowned, and turned away so she wouldn't see it, "You're welcome. I'll call you, eventually."

Walking home, he wanted to be happy. He had met a girl and she was nice. He had a Pokemon, now, and it was an awesome Pokemon. He had someone who was going to train him. This should have been the best day of his life.

Nope. No happiness for him. No joy. He was keeping a Pokemon against his parents' wishes and hiding it from them. The girl he'd walked home with was complimenting him, meanwhile he held the one thing that would make her happy and refused to give it to her because why? Because it was the key to his own happiness. Ebgin's upper lip peeled back from his teeth in snarling disgust at himself. He was lying to everyone. Keeping secrets from everyone. Even the Pokemon itself, Spark, was being kept from its owner. By him. The lady who was going to train him, she was not even someone he trusted.

Yet, even still, he already knew in his heart that he was going to follow through with this as far as it would take him, and he would hurt people with his secrets, and he would feel bad, and he would hope, he would hope that eventually it would all resolve the way he imagined it. The lady training him would give him another Pokemon, he'd return Spark to Nancy, and then he would - what? Keep this from his parents for five years until he was old enough to leave the house? Would he run away from home? This was not going to work.

Looking up, toward his house at the end of the dirt path, he noticed how high the sun was burning in the sky. Oh, no. He was late. Again!


	5. Chapter 4 - Training

That evening, finally in the comfort of his own room, Ebgin released his growlithe. He played with it, and petted it, and talked to it. Without intending to do so, he began telling it about his woes, and asking for advice he knew that it could not give him, but it still felt nice to speak his problems aloud.

"Spark," he would say, "I just want to be a Pokemon trainer. Is it my fault that the only way to do it just happens to be secretive, and forces me to lie to everyone?"

Spark looked at him, tilted its head to the side, panted, tongue lolling. Ebgin could not decide if he understood.

One evening, Ebgin was sitting with Spark on his bed, talking to him and rubbing his hand against Spark's face, and Spark was swatting at Ebgin's hand with a paw, and gently nipping at Ebgin's fingers. It was Friday, and Ebgin was becoming more anxious about his impending training session. He had also had much time to consider Nancy and her plight.

"You know what I'll do?" he said to Spark in a moment of clarity, "I'm gonna ask that lady if I can return you to Nancy and get a different Pokemon from her. Then you can go back to her, and I can-" Ebgin had stuttered, then paused. He could what? Lose Spark? He had only had him for a short time, but he was already creating a bond. Severing that bond would be painful, he could feel it.

"I can remove at least one problem from my life," Ebgin finished.

Saturday morning came, and with it a whole new bout of anxiety and concerns to fret about: Would his parents discover his secret, that he had been keeping a Pokemon? Ebgin had been vacuuming his room more often than usual when he noticed orange fur on the floor. Paranoia is unpleasant, he discovered. Moreover, would they discover his training session? Would the training session go well, or was there some ulterior motive this lady had? Why would she even want to train him? What did she know about anything? What was her name, for that matter?

Fears notwithstanding, he tried to go about his day normally and not think about it too much. He spoke cheerfully to his parents, did his chores, ate breakfast, chatted about school and the store. Saturday was one day that he did not need to help with the convenience store, and after his daily duties were completed he was free to meander and waste time. Not today though, he told himself as he gripped Spark's pokeball inside his of his pocket. Today he was going to take one of his first steps on the great road to being a Pokemon trainer.

As he walked along that same brick pathway out to Billows Field where he had first encountered Nancy and the scary lady, excitement and nervousness entangled themselves within him. Emotional knots of anxiety tied together and stretched themselves taught. Worries flitted wordlessly through his mind. He did not even need to think. The worry was palpable, just roiling in a tight little ball right in his chest. He could focus on it like a physical entity pressing against the inside of his ribs, clutching his heart in a discomforting grasp.

His discomfort doubled when he saw the lady waiting out in the field. She was standing there, arms crossed over her stomach, the tree-line in the distance beyond. The blowing wind tossed her long braid. With a nervous swallow, Ebgin began easing himself down the hillside.

The lady noticed him partway down, and by time he reached the bottom she had turned and was watching him openly. Ebgin suddenly did not know what to do with his hands. He stuffed them into his pockets. The closer he got to her, the slower he walked. He could feel a reserve of adrenaline prepared to flood into his legs and send him pelting away.

"I admit," said the lady, "I half-expected you to not appear. That would have been unfortunate." Her eyes narrowed and she took a shuddering breath, "I would hate to have to find you."

The words sent chills down Ebgin's spine. What was that supposed to mean?

"Are you ready for some training?"

Ebgin nodded, unable to think of any words, or even imagine himself speaking.

The lady's expression went from, well, whatever it was before - horrifying - to much softer, similar to what he had seen, Ebgin realized, when Nancy had spoken those words the other day. Ebgin could not decide if the softer expression made her same nicer, or just unpredictable.

The lady put on a slight, gentle smile, "Tarah," she said, arms still crossed. She was looking down at Ebgin over her glasses which had slid down almost to the point of her nose. Her arms crossed, glasses down like that; it made her look kinda frumpy, relaxed. It eased Ebgin's nerves. A bit.

"Ebgin," Ebgin said. He noticed his own posture was hunched, palms sweaty inside of his pockets. This was the most uncomfortable moment he had ever experienced, even more uncomfortable than the time he had told a customer that his family's shop had that glass salt and pepper shaker set in stock, only to ring up a customer moments later who was buying the last of that very set.

The lady - Tarah - she looked at him with this soft, gentle expression, like one might look at a toddler trying to walk. Some part of Ebgin felt like it was wrong, those eyes, that smile, the fallen glasses, the arms crossed over her stomach: it was all wrong, somehow; but that thought was somewhere deep in his brain, a place that he barely perceived. His conscious mind was happy to accept anything positive.

"Ebgin. That is an unusual name." She just stood in front of him with that delightful expression. Her hair being pulled back into that braid had before seemed very severe, making her look strict, edges of her face sharp; but now, with that expression, she seemed younger, kinder. Ebgin had almost fully relaxed.

"Yes, my parents are-" he considered, "- unusual," he said, grinning.

"How was your week?"

"Oh, uhm, fine. Good. I played with Spark a lot, but I'm feeling bad about sneaking around with this." Wait, what? Why had he said that? He didn't mean to say it, but it just came out. He felt like he wanted to trust her, but the words just tumbled from his mouth like they had fallen from a shelf and he was so far away that he did not even try to stop them.

A shudder buzzed through his body as Tarah's hand gently settled upon his shoulder. He glanced at her hand, then looked at her face. She had bent to one knee and was looking him in the eyes, like his teacher did when he was talking to him about something important. Ebgin's attention was enraptured by Tarah as she gave him an expression that he was trying to place.

"Ebgin," she said, her voice soft, having lost all of its hardness from before, "I understand. You want to be a Pokemon trainer, you want to chase a dream, and shackles have been latched onto you, to prevent you from pursuing those dreams. I was once like you." She glanced off to the side, turned her head toward the tree-line. Ebgin looked at her, and there was a melancholy in her eyes that made him frown with, with some emotion. Concern? Sadness?

The silence stretched a moment too long for Ebgin's curiosity, "What did you do?"

Tarah smiled, then closed her eyes, looked down, then up at him again. She pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose with a forefinger, "I blazed a path, Little Ebgin, and scorched the earth on each side."

Standing, she turned from him. Ebgin could not see what she was doing, but he heard her sniff.

"Now, she said, turning her head just enough to look at him over her shoulder, "Are you ready to train?"

Ebgin noticed her eye was glistening. What was that all about? What did she mean that she had blazed a trail and, what was it, burned the path on each side? Ebgin was certain he had never experienced so much puzzling interaction prior to meeting Nancy and Tarah.

"Well?" Tarah furrowed her brow, and directly she seemed impatient.

"Oh, yes. I mean, yes, I'm ready to train!" Ebgin exclaimed, pulling his pokeball out of his pocket and pumping his fist.

"Good," she said with a wolfish grin. She turned away and began walking. Ebgin imagined she was still grinning, even though he could only see the back of her head with that long braid.

A few paces away, Ebgin had not noticed that there was a black bag on the ground. Tarah unzipped the long horizontal zipper and pulled the sides apart. Ebgin could hear some stuff rattling and clacking in there as the bag was rustled.

"I see you have a PokeGear," Tarah said with a hand holding the bag open and the other rummaging inside.

"What?" Ebgin said without thinking.

Tarah glanced askance at him with one eye and again she had this look like she would rip him in half if he asked one more stupid question.

"I mean, yes, I do," Ebgin corrected himself quickly.

"Ever used it in tandem with a pokeball?"

Ebgin did not know what _tandem_ means, but he quickly reconsidered asking. Context was good enough, it must have meant something about using the pokeball and PokeGear together.

"No, I have never owned a Pokemon before, so I haven't had the chance."

Tarah must have grabbed what she wanted because she stood up holding a-  
"Is that a frisbee?"

Tarah smirked like she was very pleased with herself, "Yep. I came up with this myself."

"I think frisbees have existed-" He received this sharp look again and he cut himself off. Of course she meant that she had come up with some idea that she hadn't mentioned yet. Normally, Ebgin was very thoughtful, but she had made him so nervous that he was just talking without thinking. He would need to squash that before it became a habit.

"Now forget the frisbee. Are you aware that pokeballs brainwash the Pokemon that are caught?"

Ebgin recoiled at the neck. _Brainwash_?

"Alright, that term is a bit strong," Tarah recanted, "The pokeball - it programs the Pokemon with information, such as the relevant language. Pokemon are already highly intelligent creatures who have their own language. The problem is that no one has time to teach Pokemon a whole language before beginning their battle training.

"This used to be done by certified trainers, sometimes at schools or even at the trainers' houses. Some of these archaic places still exist for purists who don't like to use modern pokeballs with advanced technology, but they are becoming increasingly rare. Nowadays, Pokemon are trained inside the pokeball, which is why they know the names of their attacks. Are you getting this?"

Ebgin was not getting all of that, but he was fascinated. Flustered, he opened his mouth to speak, jaw working, but only a vocal fry came out.

Tarah silenced him with a sighed, "Never mind. Just check your PokeGear and go to the Party menu."

Ebgin lifted his wristwatch-style PokeGear so that he could see it and, putting his pokeball back into his pocket, began pressing through the menus. The PokeGear let out little beeps with each button press. Having located the Party menu he selected it. It showed a small, indistinct picture of what seemed to be a growlithe. Neat!

"How does my PokeGear know I have a growlithe?"

"It syncs with your pokeball automatically if you itemize the pokeball, since no one itemizes a pokeball that isn't owned by himself."

Ebgin knew that _itemize_ was the term for shrinking the pokeball, and restore was the term for returning it to normal size. In accordance with his new policy of thinking before speaking, he did not blurt that he knew all about that, even though he really wanted to. He felt that if he did not say he knew, then she would think he was more ignorant than he really was. Still, he held his tongue.

"Now, select your growlithe and go to the Moves list."

Upon selecting his growlithe with a beep, he saw tabs horizontally aligned across the top of the screen, each one with a title: PokeDex, Moves List, Size Comparison, Regions.

He wanted to look at all of the other options, but he obeyed and selected the Moves List. It was blank. This meant little to Ebgin. He had never taught his growlithe anything.

"There's nothing there," he said plainly. When he heard no response, he looked up from his watch and Tarah was giving him a strange look. How could he describe it? Baffled? A little annoyed? She began marching toward him and Ebgin reflexively stepped back and put his hands in front of him.

"Let me see that." Tarah took hold of his forearm and lifted his PokeGear to eye-level, twisting his arm painfully.

"Ow, ow!" Ebgin exclaimed. Meanwhile, Tarah peered at it as if the information were there and she simply could not see it.

"Let me check this," she said and, releasing his arm - Ebgin held it close to his chest - she held her hand out, "Give me the pokeball."

Ebgin was feeling a bit used, but he also felt weak enough that he could not resist. Pulling the pokeball out of his pocket, he handed it to her, eyes always on the ground.

"Oh, relax, Little Ebgin. I'm not your mother and you're not in trouble."

That, strangely, made him feel better, but he was still not happy with being manhandled. By a lady. Womanhandled. He spared a peek up at her to see what she was doing.

She itemized and restored the pokeball, then checked her own PokeGear which Ebgon was delighted to discover was the same one he had! She pressed a few buttons. The familiar beep sang out. Ebgon grinned.

Tarah stood there staring at her other hand was out to the side, holding her long braid near the end as if to keep it from flying away. Ebgon thought she was quite the sight, seeming both intelligent and physically capable. He watched her with a fascination he himself did not understand.

"Nope," she finally said, releasing her braid and pressing a few buttons on her PokeGear, "This growlithe knows no energy attacks."

"Energy attacks?" Ebgon queried. This was a term he had never before heard. How much did he still have to learn about the world of Pokemon battles?

Tarah sighed a pensive sigh, eyes turned heavenward, "Every move- or rather, most moves that Pokemon use are based upon energy. A tackle is a body-slam with energy to bolster the move. The move _bite_ is a bite with energy along the teeth to create force, but this also removes the lethality by creating a cushioned blow. Otherwise, a bite would be teeth clamping down and tearing flesh.

"People might think that battling Pokemon is like having a cock fight, but in reality, Pokemon are made for fighting; and these battles, even in the wild, are not true fights, but rituals. If you watch two deer fight, or two stantler, you'll see that there is seldom blood drawn. That is because the battle is a demonstration, not an assault."

Wow, Ebgin had never heard this. Ebgin watched as many Pokemon matches on his father's television as he could, but never was he able to get his hands on some good books on the subject. The matches on television were really not as educational as he would have liked. This, though- Tarah knew a lot. Excitement surged through him, and he was full of questions.

"What about Pokemon of different types! Will a kangaskhan fight ritualistically with a rhydon? Will a psyduck fight ritualistically with, like, a flygon?"

"Sure," Tarah said, grinning a grin that seemed to invite the questions, "But not always. If a kangaskhan is protecting her young, she is just as likely to use violent attacks that can kill or cripple. When disputing territory, or arguing over a carcass, in those situations it is most likely that they will use their energy attacks to create more blunt, controlled attacks."

"That's neat!" Ebgin exclaimed.

Tarah again had an odd expression, but this one Ebgin felt was positive, and it made him happy. It was a smirk, but with it there was this - intelligent amusement, perhaps. It was an endearing expression, and Ebgin hoped she would use this look more often than the glare she had been giving him.

"Yes," Tarah said, "Well, with no moves, I wonder how useful this growlithe can be. Tournaments frown upon blood drawing. Even zubats use a move that is more of a psychic drawing of impetus, not a sucking of blood."

Ebgin gasped. A thought had come to him. Tarah looked directly at him, expectantly. This was his chance! He could suggest that she return Spark to Nancy and give him a different Pokemon! It would make him sad to see Spark go, but maybe he'd be able to see Spark again- perhaps when he visited Nancy. The thought made him blush.

"What is it?" Tarah said, "Why is your face getting flushed? What are you looking at?" Tarah's midriff was showing, and she put a hand over her stomach. Ebgin's jaw dropped.

"Uh, I was thinking about someone I know."

Tarah looked at him skeptically, "I see."

"So, M-Miss Tarah."

"Miss?" Tarah made an expression of surprise, but it was a reserved thing, a light lifting of her brows, a slight turn of her head; each action individually almost imperceptible, but altogether very noticeable. It made Ebgin think she had more to say, which she did.

"I think I like that." Saying this, she breathed out this long, slow breath. The longer she breathed, the more her eyelids closed, and the brighter red her cheeks became. It was so blatant that Ebgin found himself leaning in, frowning, watching her with confused fascination.

"You were saying?" She said, her voice was a little deeper, and had this lilt to it that made goosebumps prickle across Ebgin's arms, right up onto his shoulders.

"Well, I was wondering if, if Spark is not that useful, maybe we could return him to. . . ." The look on Tarah's face made Ebgin cease his statement.

"She lost that Pokemon in a fair match," Tarah said tersely, "Why would you want to return it?"

Ebgin looked down at the grass, "She-" He almost said that she missed her growlithe, but he decided that it might not be a good idea to admit that he had met her. He said instead, "She seemed upset. I just thought it couldn't hurt to let her have him back. There a lot of Pokemon."

Looking down at the grass rippling in the wind, Ebgin did not see the multiple expressions passing Tarah's visage, which included a mischievous grin.

"Alright, Little Ebgin, I'll make you a deal."

Ebgin's gaze shot up from the grass to Tarah's face. She was wearing a friendly smile. Ebgin paused a beat at the sudden change of expression, then said, "O.K.! What's the deal?"

This bode well. She would not have said that if she did not intend to give him what he wanted. Of course, this meant that she wanted something in return, but Ebgin did not consider for a moment that it might be something he would be unable or unwilling to give.

"Mm," Tarah hummed, stepping toward Ebgin who remained where he was. "I promise that you may return Spark to Nancy when your training is completed."

She set her arms upon Ebgin's shoulders, ran her fingers through his hair, looked down at him with the most simmering look he had seen yet. Her eyes were almost sparkling, her cheeks were red, and Ebgin felt very, very hot.

Looking up at her, he had no idea why she was acting like this, but it felt kind of good to have her doting on him like this. Afraid of moving, of throwing off whatever rhythm she had, he just gingerly opened his lips, "Y-yes, sure."

Her face came down and her forehead touched his, "Good, boy."

Or did she say "good boy"? Ebgin could barely think, let alone parse sentences for comma placement. Her skin was warm against his, contrasting sharply with the cool breeze rolling across the field. He felt her breath washing over his face, heard her inhale and exhale. He was lost in whatever it was that was happening.

Then as if a great, comforting, warm weight were lifted from him, she pulled away. His eyelids fluttered, face flushed, gaze pointing at nothing.

"Now, Little Ebgin, let's begin our battle training."

Ebgin stood silently. He could still feel the warmth of her touch burning on his forehead, the weight of her arms on his shoulders. What was he supposed to do now?

"Ebgin!" Tarah barked. It jerked Ebgin directly out of his stupor. When he caught her eye, she was flashing her teeth, brows were furrowed, like she had just caught sight of easy prey, "Release your Pokemon." She tossed him his pokeball. He fumbled it, caught it in both hands and held it close to his chest. He was struck with a sense of deja vu.

Holding his pokeball out in a clawed grip, he pressed the pressure sensor with his thumb and growlithe came shooting out in a line of red energy. The red faded, giving way to a bristling growlithe.

Spark growled deep in his chest, and the growl grew from a low bubble to a ferocious warning. He was not at all happy to see Tarah.

"Oops," Ebgin said lamely.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Broken Pieces

**Chapter 5: The Broken Pieces**

Ebgin had forgotten about the battle the other day. Spark had definitely been furious during that fight. It made sense that Spark would still be uncomfortable around Tarah, whose starmie had assaulted him brutally.

Quickly, Ebgin rushed to put an arm around Spark's back and pull him close.

"Spark, it's O.K. She's a friend."

Spark's upper lip slowly lowered over his fangs, but he did not move, and Ebgin could feel an inaudible growl vibrating through Sparks' body.

Tarah laughed aloud, a throaty sound with no humor, "Oh, let him go. I would love to master him again."

Ebgin shot her a chastising glower, "Miss Tarah, if we're going to train him we need to be friends, O.K.?"

"Friends?" Tarah was still grinning with amusement.

"Yes, friends. How are we going to train if Spark is scared?"

Tarah lost her smile. She seemed to be thinking as she glanced between Ebgin and the shuddering growlithe. Finally, she released an irritated groan, "Fine. Normally I just beat them into submission. Although-" she peered at the growlithe. Ebgin noticed she had not taken a single step closer. "I have seen few Pokemon this aggressive after being in a pokeball."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, pokeballs inject some docility into the Pokemon. They're usually much more placid when they are released. This growlithe seems as aggressive as before."

"Well, maybe he just needs to actually learn to trust you." Ebgin was gently petting the growlithe, and it had finally begun to relax, easing from its readied crouch to a more casual standing pose.

"So come on over here and give him a petting."

Ebgin had proceeded to focus on Spark, petting him and talking to him quietly, but after several moments he noticed that Tarah had not approached.

He looked over at her and was going to say something, but he stopped. Tarah was just standing there. One arm was across her stomach, hand clasped onto the opposite arm near the elbow. Her posture seemed defensive, almost shy.

"Tarah? Are you O.K.?"

Tarah unleashed a sudden shout, "Why wouldn't I be!"

Ebgin's teeth clamped closed. He felt Spark tense under his arm. A moment of silence past. What was that all about? Tarah seemed skittish, nothing like she had shown him until now. Was she maybe afraid of Spark? Or maybe she was afraid of something else. Anyway, Ebgin didn't want her to snap at him again, so he just remained quiet. He wanted to be comfortable around her, but she was so unpredictable that he never knew if he could relax or not.

"Just," Tarah said, easing one foot forward in the grass, "just give me a moment."

Alright, Ebgin had no problem giving her time, she had not needed to yell at him. Ebgin felt some resentment. He hadn't done anything wrong, so why did she have to treat him like that? It was just another thought, buried in his mind somewhere.

Meanwhile, Tarah was shuffling across the field toward them at a slowpoke's pace. Ebgin just watched. When he would feel Spark tense, he would tighten his grip on him, say comforting words and and pet him. Eventually, Tarah was within arm's reach.

"Alright," Ebgin said, "Just bend down so you are on his eye level, I think it makes him more comfortable."

Tarah made a scoffing huff, but she bent anyway. Ebgin began petting Spark's head, "Alright," he said, thinking, "Alright, so, start bringing your hand in, and if I feel him growl, I'll stop you."

Tarah's lips were quivering, brow furrowed. She looked worried, but she brought a hand, trembling, forward toward Spark's muzzle.

"Put the back of your hand near his nose, let him smell you," Ebgin said.

She did, and Spark sniffed at her hand, let out a whimper.

"Now, you little devil," Tarah said softly. "let's just make friends. I don't want to get bitten."

Not the words Ebgin would have used, but he figured any gentle talking was good. Tarah put a finger on Spark's nose, brushed the scant fur there, then brought her hand up slowly and petted his head.

"Good!" Ebgin exclaimed, rubbing the fur under Spark's neck, "Good, boy. Great work, Tarah, I knew you could do it."

"Yeah," Ebgin heard her say in almost a whisper. He looked and saw that she was smiling. It was a small smile, just tugging at the corner of her lips, but it was there. Her eyes behind her glasses had a quality behind them that was serene and gentle. Ebgin stared at her eyes. How many times was she going to change? One moment she's yelling at him for no reason, and another she's all red and putting her forehead against his, and now she's got this this joyous glow that he cannot comprehend.

He would have been happy to think that she really liked growlithes, but a moment ago she had said that she far preferred to just beat them up with her starmie. Tarah was touching her nose to Spark's, and scratching behind his ears.

"Alright, Ebgin." She stood. "Happy now?"

Ebgin nodded. Wait, had she not given his name the word "little"? That must have been a first, he realized.

"Now, let's start this training," she said, turning away and marching back to her black bag on the ground. Ebgin stood to his feet, rested a hand on Spark's head. He and the growlithe both watched to see what she would do.

Tarah pulled a pokeball out of her bag, restoring it with her left hand as she withdrew the frisbee with her right.

"Starmie," she said casually as she tossed the pokeball onto the ground. Starmie appeared in a stream of red energy and went dancing through the air. That starmie, Ebgin thought, must be happy to be out of that ball. Beneath his hand, he felt Spark tense. Ebgin gently petted his head, "It's O.K.," he said softly.

"Ebgin, there are two basic methods of attacking with your Pokemon. You can give specific instruction, or you can give general instruction." Tarah paused a moment, and when Ebgin said nothing, she shouted, "Attack! Defend! Run! Evade!"

Ebgin looked around nervously. Her shouting was surprisingly passionate and it had startled him into discomfort.

"These are your general instructions," she continued. "You can use them when you want to get a sense of your opponent, or to buy you time to think of an additional strategy."

Wasting no time, Tarah spun in a circle and released the frisbee. It went flying through the air in a gentle upward arc.

"Starmie, attack!"

Starmie took off like a shot, spinning through the air. The starmie came around the frisbee, cut in front of. Turning to spin vertically, one of its arms slapped the frisbee straight down. It dropped like a fallen stone and smacked into the grass where it did not move. A sizeable chunk of the plastic had been broken asunder, and the pieces had disappeared between the blades of grass.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Ebgin. He had no idea that starmies were that strong. He would have had to take a hammer to a frisbee to break it like that.

Tarah was smirking as she pulled another frisbee out of the bag, "Now I'll demonstrate a specific command." She again telegraphed her throw by spinning. Her braid wrapped around her in a wide spiral. She launched the frisbee.

"Starmie! Swift!"

The starmie's forward and aft cogs spun rapidly, and from the red gem at its center it fired a single glowing yellow star.

The frisbee twirled through the air, listing slowly to the right. It seemed that the starmie's attack was going to miss to the right side, but the frisbee came curving around and the yellow star smashed into it's center and blew a chunk out of it, sending the frisbee flopping pathetically to the grass. It was dead. Or anyway, it would have been if it had been alive.

Ebgin stared, mouth agape. This was the coolest thing he had ever seen in his life. Would he be able to do that, too? He glanced at Spark, standing silently at his side. The PokeGear had said that he had no abilities. What did that mean? Could he be taught moves, or would he have to just use normal moves, like scratching and biting?

"Now, Little Ebgin, your turn."

Well, so much for her not calling him _little,_ anymore. She must have just had a lapse of judgment. She pulled another frisbee out of the bag. How many of those had she brought?

"Ready?" She called.

Ebgin knelt down, looking straight ahead at Tarah and the frisbee in her hand, "You ready, Spark?"

Spark gave an excited bark, at which Ebgin grinned, "Good."

Going into a spin, Tarah called, "Here it comes!" She dug a foot into the ground, her spin stopped suddenly and her arm swiped to the side, launching the frisbee across the field with all of the centrifugal force she had mustered.

Ebgin pointed at it, "Spark, attack!"

Spark launched off with his back feet and went bounding across the field. He was pretty fast and caught up with the frisbee while it still had plenty of momentum. Running, Spark crouched toward the ground, gathering himself up for launch, then sprung up with his back legs. Rising through the air, jaws opened wide, Spark flew toward the frisbee. His jaws came down. The frisbee flitted straight between Spark's closing jaws and continued on, unmolested. Spark landed, looked around, confused.

Unperturbed, Ebgin called, "Over there, Spark! You've still got time!"

Spark looked at Ebgin, saw he was pointing, and followed his finger to the frisbee which was now slowly hovering toward the ground. Spark took off.

The frisbee landed long before Spark reached it, and then when he did reach it, he spent several moments trying to get his jaws around the slick, flat plastic disc. Ebgin trotted over to Spark and petted him, "Good try," he said. He was absolutely certain that the next time he would nail it.

"Shall we try again?" Tarah called from yonder.

Ebgin grabbed the frisbee and ran it back over to her, "Here." He was about to turn when he was caught in Tarah's gaze. Oh, no. Here we go again. Why was she looking at him like that? He did not have to wonder though, because this time she actually told him.

"I really like your persistence, Ebgin. I know people who would have quit in embarrassment or rage after that pitiful failure."

Tarah reached out and placed a palm on Ebgin's cheek. Ebgin felt his heart beating. All thoughts he may have had just crumbled.

"T-thanks," he squeaked.

Tarah smiled at him, a smile that he felt was his alone, a smile that existed for no one but him, and only for that moment. Ebgin had never considered that an expression could be given like a gift, but if it were possible then Tarah was doing it. Her head tilted just a bit, her eyes locked with his. A little, encouraging laugh trickled from behind her lips.

"Now," she said, taking her hand from his cheek - Ebgin missed the touch already - "Try again."

The next time she threw it, Spark caught the frisbee in the air, held it against the ground with his paw and chawed on it. Ebgin was elated, throwing his hands into the air, but Tarah seemed unimpressed.

"Ebgin, that's not an attack, that's just play. He needs to mangle that frisbee into splinters."

Ebgin noticed that she was absolutely correct. "Spark," he called, "Attack means that you need to do some damage, alright? Attack!"

Spark seemed agitated. He continued chewing on the frisbee, but he began whimpering.

"Attack, Spark," Ebgin insisted.

Spark began jumping back, then forward, pawing at the frisbee, nipping at it and then rushing away.

Tarah began holding back laughter. Ebgin could see her shoulders shaking, and she put a hand over her mouth. This was a little annoying. It wasn't his fault that Spark didn't know the difference between an attack and playing. He looked from Tarah back to Spark. Now how could he make his Pokemon understand? A thought came to him, a thought that made him feel bad merely for the thinking of it. What a despicable thing to consider! Yet, would it work?

"Spark," Ebgin said, and hesitated. Did he really want to bring her into this? Tarah was over there watching him, hand over her mouth, eyes bright with amusement. Spark was looking over at Ebgin, awaiting command, frisbee grasped in his jaws. Ebgin pursed his lips, and made his choice.

"If you want to see Nancy again," he said, and at her name Spark jerked like he was going to see her any second, "You need to attack that frisbee. Destroy it!"

Spark watched Ebgin for a few moments more, then in one motion he crouched, muscles tight, and snapped his jaws shut. The frisbee shattered. The broken pieces fell from Spark's mouth into the grass.

That should have been a victory, but Ebgin felt awful. Spark pawed at the shards of plastic hidden between the blades of grass, whining.

"Wow!" Tarah exclaimed, "That was dirty, Ebgin. I wouldn't have expected you to have that in you, to manipulate his emotions like that."

Ebgin stood there, looking at the broken frisbee. That had not been worth it. He could have just kept practicing, he probably would have eventually got him to understand. He was just too impatient. A pang of guilt nestled itself into Ebgin's chest. He could feel tears coming, his facial muscles were starting to scrunch up to squeeze the tears out.

Tarah's hand touched his shoulder and he jerked, looked up at her with a piteous expression.

"Don't," she said, and her voice was gentle, "You don't need to feel guilty. You were right. If he doesn't learn, then he'll never see Nancy again. You just told him the truth."

That at once made him feel better and just as bad. If he did nothing wrong, good; but why was Tarah so sinister? Did she really intend to just never let Nancy see her Pokemon again? Why was she so uncaring? Sometimes she seemed like she had these emotions inside of her, these good intentions, or this love just waiting to be unleashed. Other times she said things that made Ebgin think that she was heartless.

"Now, Little Ebgin, I think that's enough for your first lesson. How would you like a shake?"

In Ebgin's emotional turmoil and confusion, he did not understand at first. He just stared at her.

"Well? Do you want a shake or not?" Tarah's sweetness slipped in and out as easily as a person can turn his head. Her soft expression was quickly replaced with irritation.

"Oh," Ebgin said, snapping out of his confusion, "Yes. That'd be nice. I don't have any money, though."

"It's on me," she assured him, and her kind visage returned. "First, though," she began walking away, toward the shattered frisbee on the ground, the one Spark was now silently laying upon, "Let's pick up the broken pieces."


	7. Chapter 6 - Tarah's Intentions

After they cleaned as many pieces of the broken frisbees as they could find, Tarah led Ebgin to Loamy Town's busiest area. It was a large dirt patch in the middle of an otherwise grassy plane, with houses and businesses lining the edges.

When Ebgin and Tarah entered, they were met with the sights and sounds of a busy town, at least as busy as Loamy Town ever got: People walked to and fro, some even in small groups, visiting one another, mingling, talking and patronizing shops. It was always exciting to enter the town square after days or weeks of the lonely fields and quiet dirt paths that were ubiquitous in Ebgin's life.

Tarah knew where she was going and brought Ebgin straight to a food stand. It was a homey little shack, with a wooden counter and overhang, and wooden stools with cushioned seats. Tarah sat, grinning at Ebgin, "So, have you ever had a shake here before?"

"Sure," Ebgin said cheerfully. He turned to the old man behind the counter, "Hi, Mr. Kahl."

The old man nodded, "Ebgin. It's been too long since you've visited."

"Yeah, but you know how it is."

Kahl nodded again.

Ebgin's parents were strict, and had his day's planned in detail, giving him little opportunity to indulge in the marketplace. Ebgin did not have much time to waste wandering about at his whim, but if he had some money in his pockets, and a little time on his hands, and it was not right after lunch or right before dinner, then he'd try to come get a shake or sundae and enjoy spending some time with Kahl. Ebgin found he got along with adults better than kids anyway. To Ebgin, this was the best place to be, sitting on one of these stools and gazing at the bustling crowds.

A glance told Ebgin that Tarah was annoyed. Or put off, somehow. Disappointed? She was peering at Kahl, then glancing back at Ebgin. "So you two. You know each other?" Her voice had a dullness to it. Ebgin was not sure how he should respond.

Fortunately, Kahl did it for him, "Yeah, he's been coming here for years when he gets the chance. Those folks of his sure seem to hate entertainment." Kahl laughed heartily at his joke. He had a pleasant tenor voice, and his ringing laugh always made Ebgin feel like joining in. Tarah's sour look dissuaded him, but he could not stop a smile from spreading over his lips.

"Well, that's wonderful," Tarah said sullenly.

"Spoiled your surprise, did it?" Kahl said cheerfully. Ebgin frowned. Oh, was that why she was acting like that? Because she wanted to surprise him?

"Let's not discuss it," said Tarah, "Give the kid whatever he wants. My treat."

"You got it. Ebgin? What'll you have."

Ebgin's face lit up with delight. Anything he wanted? Wow! He leaped up onto the stool knees-first and leaned over the counter to see all that was there. Kahl's stand had everything: Popcorn, sundaes, shakes, sodas, and even a cotton candy spinner. It was stuff people could grab and enjoy while still walking about, though Ebgin preferred to stay there and watch the others.

He eventually decided to get a strawberry shake, and a candybar to save for later. Despite his excitement, when he was ready to make his selection he found that he felt uncomfortable telling Tarah. He didn't know her that well, and he felt like he was asking for charity, or taking advantage of her. At his stuttering, Tarah clicked her tongue behind her teeth.

"Spit it out, boy. There's nothing to worry about. I asked to take you out, didn't I?"

That was all the coaxing Ebgin needed.

Kahl reached under the counter and pulled up the chocolate bar which he slapped onto the counter, then turned to prepare the ice cream. Ebgin thanked him.

"So, Little Ebgin," Tarah said, and when Ebgin looked she was grinning again, "I noticed that you seemed to have some working knowledge of potions. You were quick to assist that girl - Nancy, was it? - without hesitation."

"Oh, yeah." Ebgin felt a little embarrassed talking about himself, "I learned from working in my parents shop. And Nancy seemed too upset to work the potion properly."

"Well, I think it showed maturity, and strength. Just like today when you took my lessons and did your best. You were very mature and cool-headed."

Ebgin loved the doting, but he could not feel completely good about it. He looked at his hands. "I don't think I was mature when I did what I did to Spark."

He saw Tarah's hand settle gently upon his own clasped hands, "Little Ebgin. Sometimes you have no choice but to, to give others incentive to do what needs to be done. It's not like you hurt anyone, right?"

Ebgin nodded, but could not manage to speak with his throat tightening like it was. He heard a glass clink against the wooden counter and looked up to see Kahl with his hand wrapped around a sundae and his eyes focused on Tarah. His brow was furrowed, lips pursed. He looked scarier than Ebgin could ever recall. Ebgin looked at Tarah, who was staring at Ebgin with that simmering look she had affixed on him a few times before, and she was leaning in close, totally oblivious to Kahl's conspicuous expression.

Kahl cleared his throat and Tarah glanced at him, then sat up straight, adjusted her glasses. Her body language seemed to indicate that she was embarrassed, but the wolfish grin she was wearing suggested otherwise. Ebgin looked about. What just happened?

Kahl released the sundae and held a hand toward it to indicate to Ebgin that he was free to indulge. With a thankful nod, Ebgin took it with both hands and pulled it toward him.

As he stirred his ice-cream he noticed that Kahl was giving Tarah dirty looks, and Tarah was giggling softly, mischievously. It made Ebgin uncomfortable, like the few times when his parents had argued loudly. It made him want to bury himself in the ground like a sandshrew until it was over. After a time, Ebgin began to relax. Tarah and Kahl seemed to have stopped giving each other looks, and the ice cream tasted good.

Ebgin had always been a slow, methodical eater. He would lift a spoonful of strawberry ice cream, gaze at it as he turned it around, and then, placing it in his mouth, he would slide the top layer of ice-cream off between his lips. While enjoying the flavor, he would begin stirring the spoon in his cup. Perhaps he would try the straw to see if the ice-cream had melted enough to draw it up. After a time, he noticed that Tarah was staring at him, elbow on the counter, face propped up on her palm. She had this dreamy little smirk, her eyelids weren't even all the way opened. Ebgin stopped with the spoon halfway to his lips.

"What?" he asked, smiling despite himself.

"Oh, it's just you. The way you eat. It's so slow and considerate."

Ebgin hardly knew how to respond, "Is it?"

"Yes. And look, you haven't spilled a drop on the counter. I don't know any young boys as careful as you."

"Thank you," Ebgin said, flustered, "I, it's just how I've always eaten."

"You have potential, Little Boy." Tarah looked over at Kahl just for an instant. "You shouldn't let your fears, or your guilt, stop you from achieving."

"I guess so." Ebgin was conflicted. He hadn't let his guilt stop him yet, but he hadn't done anything really bad yet, either. If he could just stop doing bad things from this point on, then it wouldn't even matter.

"Where are your friends, I wonder."

"My friends?"

"Yes, friends." Tarah looked frightful, glaring at him from behind her glasses.

"Uh, oh," Ebgin quickly answered, "I don't really have any. I know some people at school, but we don't hang out after, and anyway, I'm too busy with chores and studying and working at my parents' store to really have time for that-" Ebgin faltered, "- sort of thing."

Tarah's glower had changed slowly into a grin, "Really?" she cooed pensively. Her smile seemed turned inward, like she was ridiculously pleased by something. She gazed up as she considered.

"Well," she finally said, "I'll ensure that you achieve your goals, Little Ebgin. I'll make sure of it."

Ebgin was happy to hear this. It felt good to have someone on his side, someone who wanted him to do the things that he wanted to do. He finished his ice-cream, and he and Tarah turned to lean their backs on the counter and gaze out at the crowded town square.

The wind blew almost imperceptibly, a gentle zephyr. The ground was hard-packed dirt that seldom was stirred even in gales.

The town had begun by the labor of a single man, a wanderer who had eventually tired of the transient life and seeing this land, and that it was good, stopped. He built a home, found a wife and brought her back here, along with a few others who were eager to go elsewhere, away from the restless cities.

Everyone knew almost everyone, and although Ebgin had no real personal friends, he recognized many faces.

"Ebgin, isn't that your girlfriend?" Tarah said.

The words were like an icicle piercing his chest, and they froze him with a shock of panic. Nancy? Here? That was the worst possible thing that could happen. If she saw him with Tarah, she'd- she'd probably never forgive him! Oh, no. He realized in that instant that this was yet another thing he'd be lying about, even if only by omission.

"Where?" he jerked his head about, eyes frantically scanning.

"There," Tarah pointed and Ebgin followed her finger to two figures in the distant. A young girl holding the hand of an older man.

That was her, that was Nancy, there was no mistake: Light-brown hair, long and wavy. She had a hairband pulling her hair back, leaving a few strands to cascade down over her face. The hairband had a large bow on it, which matched her red and white dress, such as he could see from here. The older man, who was that?

"Oh, isn't that just precious? Look at you, Ebgin, all red. I knew you'd spoken to her." Ebgin turned away, lowered his head, holding onto his empty sundae cup with both hands. There was no reason to think she'd come this way.

Tarah began narrating what she was seeing. "I wonder who that is with her. It must be her father. She's tugging at his sleeve, and now he's bending down. She must be saying something to him.

"My, are they looking this way?"

Tarah's laughter was full of joy, but it wasn't pleasing to Ebgin. Why was she doing this to him?

"I think she's walking this way."

Horrified, Ebgin slowly peeked over his shoulder. Yep, she was coming. That wasn't good.

"Tarah, help me!"

"Oh, but don't you want to talk to her?"

"No!" He hissed. Tarah just giggled. Ebgin was going to beseech her again, but the way she had her hands clasped casually in her lap, her legs crossed and one foot bobbing; it made him hesitate. She was not going to help him, was she? No, he could see it in those cold, amused eyes. Tarah wanted to see his friendship burst on the scyther blade of an unhappy coincidence. If she would not help, then there was only one other option. He looked around at Kahl, eyes pleading. Kahl jerked his chin up to permit Ebgin to come, and Ebgin leaped the counter, knocking his sundae glass off the edge, which Kahl somehow managed to catch in one hand. Ebgin crouched low.

This was stupid. And embarrassing. Why was he getting himself into these messes lately? Never in his life had he needed to go running around in fright; no, not fright, in terror.

He wasn't going to come out though.


	8. Chapter 7 - Conscious Alignment

The next few moments were a frustrating affair. Ebgin could see nothing, only hear and perceive whatever information he could from Kahl's visage. He was hoping that they were somehow wrong and Nancy would not come over here, but Kahl ended that fantasy with a greeting and a smile, "Nance, my girl. You're looking as spiffy and lovely as a wartime lass waiting at the bus stop. What's your pleasure?"

"Thank you," Ebgin heard a sweet voice reply. Nancy. Ebgin's heart raced. Kahl was right. She was lovely.

"I'd like some cotton candy, please."

"Coming right up."

Tarah's voice came, much to Ebgin's displeasure. "How's the family?" Her voice sounded friendly enough, but there was an edge to it that Ebgin disliked. Sitting on the wooden floor, back against the cabinet doors built into the counter, he could envision Tarah's expression: Grinning, teeth flashing, eyes wide and eager. Oh, no. She was not going to ruin this for him, was she? Tarah had the power to, she could say whatever she liked, even if it meant - or perhaps especially if it meant - spoiling Ebgin's relationship with Nancy. It was a sobering realization that Ebgin could not trust Tarah. He felt his chest tighten with anxiety.

"Fine," Nancy replied curtly. Her voice. Was she being emotionally distant?

"Thanks to me."

Ebgin heard a scuffling like someone moving suddenly, and cloth rustling, "This is your fault, you monster! You're the reason that Spark was hurt!"

"Why, whatever do you mean, sweetheart? It was your decision, your request in fact, that we battle. You wanted to raise the stakes, so I obliged. I could have done nothing more accommodating."

"L-liar. You're a liar. You didn't have to do anything. You could have just left, you could have done good instead of being evil."

"It wasn't my decision. They wanted one or the other, and I gave you the choice."

It became quiet for a moment, save for the soft whir of the cotton candy spinner where Kahl silently worked. Ebgin looked up at him, and he must have noticed, because he looked down at Ebgin and lightly shook his head. What were Nancy and Tarah talking about, Ebgin wondered. It must have been related to that first Pokemon battle he had seen down at Billows Field. Some sort of deal?

"Is Spark O.K.?" Nancy asked quietly, and Ebgin silenced his thoughts and strained his ears to hear.

"He's fine. In fact, he seems to be having a good time training. He's a quick learner." There was a pause, then Tarah continued, "Especially when he is given the right motivation."

Ebgin grinded his teeth together.

"What do you mean?" Nancy's vocal pitch rose with alarm.

"Just that he would love to see you again. It inspires him."

"No!" The pain in that cry sent a pang right through Ebgin's chest. "You said you wouldn't hurt him."

"But I've not hurt him." And that answer was the truth. It hadn't been Tarah.

"You know what I mean. You're hurting him emotionally. Please stop it. Please."

Ebgin could hear then the sound of the cushioned stool seat make a tight squeak, a sound of tautly stretched leather, as if someone were shifting position.

"I assure you, darling. I did no such thing."

There was quiet again. Ebgin could smell the sweetness of the cotton candy as Kahl ladled it up and stuffed it into a paper cone. He smelled the wooden floorboards too, and saw grass through the food stall's open rear entrance. His stomach roiled. If he had known this would happen, he would have. . . done something differently, surely.

Kahl turned to the counter bearing a soft expression, though not a smile. His eyes exuded compassion. "Here you go, Nance. No," he held up a hand. "Not today. It's on me. Put the purse away. Here. That'a girl. Your bow is very pretty."

Nancy must have responded because Ebgin heard her voice, but he could not quite catch what words she said.

"Now run along, and tell your father I said hey."

Nancy's footsteps crunched on the dirt, and each step took a long time after the last, until Ebgin could no longer hear anything.

"Now, what was that about?" Kahl demanded, leaning forward. His head disappeared over the counter so Ebgin could not see his expression, but he imagined by the sound of Kahl's voice that it must not have been a happy one.

"Business," was the reply, and the callousness of it struck Ebgin as especially heartless.

"You've got a funny idea of customer service, lady."

"Well, I don't pester my customers about their personal lives."

"It aint a matter of customer service. We're talking about a little girl here, a good one, with a good heart. I don't know what's going on, but I can guarantee you that you're in the wrong."

"Kahl, please, you know I don't like to talk about my business, it's confidential, and anyway, I did the best I could given the situation."

"I'm sure you did." Kahl stood straight, eased his arms across his chest, "I'm sure you did."

"Ebgin!" Tarah interjected.

Her tone left no room for argument, and Ebgin snapped to his feet and he turned to look at her from across the counter.

"I'm leaving. I'm guessing you can get home."

"Yes." It came out under his breath.

"Good." Tarah pulled a wallet out of the back pocket of her jean shorts, pulled a few coins and scattered them across the counter. She gave a pointed look at Kahl that Ebgin could not read but knew it was not good, then she turned about with a jerk, her long braid whipping to the side angrily. She stalked off with long strides. Ebgin and Kahl watched her go. This was bad. This whole thing was wrong. Ebgin knew he should end his discussion with her, return the growlithe and disregard the entire situation. Even as he considered it though, he already knew he would not. He needed this. Once he was in the direction he needed to go, once she gave him growlithe, once he was trained, then he would leave. Then he would - he would tell Nancy everything. If she hated him, so be it. His dream needed to be achieved, and he needed Tarah to do it. She was his teacher, and the only one willing or able to be.

Beside Ebgin, Kahl grimaced like he had a bad taste in his mouth, "That woman is no good, and up to no good. Eb, what are you doing with her?"

Ebgin climbed over the counter, shoes struck the dust as he landed. With passionate, resolute eyes, he turned and looked at Kahl from over his shoulder, "She's my teacher."


	9. Chapter 8 - Tairn and Faust

Kahl pursed his lips and whiffed in an enigmatic fashion, and after a pensive silence made like he was going to say something, but a ruckus coming from the center of the square made both Ebgin and Kahl turn their attention to where the clamor was arising.

"Now, what could that be all about?" Kahl said, scratching his chin.

Ebgin was suddenly aware of an emotional exhaustion that seemed to abruptly settle over him, but his curiosity was stronger still. Saying goodbye to Kahl, he approached the crowd which had at this point quieted to whispers. Ebgin could see nothing but this large group of people in a generally circular configuration, all looking in toward the center. He began pushing his way through the mass of people, muttering apologies and requests to be excused.  
As he neared the center, he could hear two voices, tossing lines back at one another.

"You dare challenge me and my haunter, Faust?"

"If you think about it, Tairn, you are the one who challenged me and my dragonite."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"It was when you said 'I challenge you,' I believe."

The crowd laughed. The banter seemed theatrical, rather than heated. Ebgin finally was able to get near the center where the crowd had left a large opening for two men who were evidently Pokemon trainers. Sure enough, to Ebgin's delight, there was indeed a haunter, and a dragonite. Wow!

Ebgin's excitement soon waned as he realized that these two were just putting on an act, and it wasn't even a battle, but more of a comedy show.  
"Then let us make this formal," said the guy on the left, a tall man who had medium-length brown hair, a goatee and a green beanie with a pokeball symbol on it, "I challenge you to a duel."

He nodded to his haunter who floated over to the dragonite and slapped it across the face.

"Well, then! I accept!" Said the guy on the right - he must be Faust - whose hair was short and a slightly darker brown. Faust was of lesser stature, nearly Ebgin's height. His dragonite walked calmly over to the haunter and returned the slap, but the dragonite's clawed hand just went through the haunter as if the haunter were made of smoke. The dragonite comically looked at its own hand, then over to its trainer, who shouted, "You're making us look bad!"  
The crowd laughed again.

Any other day, Ebgin might have been interested in watching the whole thing, maybe asking the two performers if they were real Pokemon trainers in addition to doing these kinds of shows, but his heart was not in it. He just wanted to go home.

Turning, Ebgin pushed his way out of the crowd and made his way to the square exit, the easterly side. The dirt ground thinned to a footpath that ran out across the grassy fields, and would eventually take Ebgin to his house.

It was a long, lonely walk, and Ebgin's thoughts were not good company. His thoughts rolled in and out, a tide of worries that brought anxiety with them. Each time he tried to disregard them, he would succeed for a few moments or minutes, but inevitably the receding tide of worrying considerations would rush back in and awash him with a fresh wave of frustration and fretting. He began to ask himself if this entire affair was worth these oppressive emotions. Oh, but could he withdraw now even if he wanted to? Tarah had already said she would not give up growlithe unless Ebgin finished his training.  
That line of reasoning actually comforted him. If he had no choice, then he was not doing something wrong, he was just facing the consequences of choices he had already made. He could deal with that. It was still awful, but at least it was awful in the past tense: He was not continually making a wrong choice. He could just consider it the unstoppable result of his actions.

Now he had begun to overthink it and was growing anxious again; but look, there was his house. He could just go inside and get his mind off of it by logging onto his PC and seeing what was happening in the world of Pokemon right now. Just the thought of it repulsed him. He was so weary of it all that he did not even want to think about Pokemon! He could mow the grass or something.

His house was now in sight, but he could see someone standing outside. His worries dissipated for a moment, replaced with curiosity. It was too short to be Mother or Father. Could it be Nancy? But why would she be visiting his house right now? How would she even know where he lived? Yes, though, he was drawing nearer and it was obviously her, still in the same clothes she had been wearing earlier at the square. She was standing with her hands clasped together, facing out toward the road, waiting for him. Ebgin nearly panicked as he considered that she might have seen him after all. What would he even say if she confronted him about that?

He considered turning tail and running away, just not dealing with it at all. Surely that was an option, at least!

Nancy came up onto her tip-toes, stretched and arm out high above her head and waved, "Ebgin!"

Well, that didn't seem like the greeting of someone who was going to give him a tongue-lashing. It was a shallow relief. He gave her a wave back, much less enthusiastic than the one he had gotten from her. Whatever reason she was here, Ebgin was wary.


	10. Chapter 9 - Nancy's Trust

"Hey, Nancy. What are you doing here?" Ebgin was transparently confused, it showed through his raised eyebrows, his wide eyes, and in the way his jaw didn't quite close when he finished speaking.

"I miss Spark," she answered quickly, so quickly that Ebgin noticed it, though he didn't know what to think of it. "I was feeling lonely. So I decided to visit you." Nancy lowered her chin, and looked at Ebgin from the top of her eyes like a scolded puppy.

Ebgin shook his head, "Wha- I, yes. Of course, it's alright."

"You didn't happen to see him around, huh? Maybe that awful lady was training him in Billows Field."

Ebgin could all but feel the knife stab right into his conscience. "No, sorry. I'll definitely call you if I do see him, though I don't think that lady is going to give him up."

"I don't think she has him."

Ebgin was surprised to hear that, "You don't? Why not?"

"Nope, because her kind don't keep the Pokemon they take, they sell them."

Ebgin was silent a moment as he tried to analyze that bit of information. How did Nancy know that, and was it true? What kind of person would take another's Pokemon to sell it?

"You mean, like, a business?"

"I guess," was Nancy's reply.

Ebgin was not happy with that response, "Wait. You guess? Why would you think that, though?"

"She told me."

Nancy's curt replies seemed designed to end the conversation, but Ebgin was curious and not about to let it go.  
"She told you? She said that she battles people for their Pokemon so she can sell them?"

"Yes."

Ebgin could think of no other way to pry any information out of her. Nancy seemed determined to not say anything more on the subject. This information, as little as it was, bothered Ebgin. Just who was Tarah, and had he made a big mistake in accepting her help? Aside from all of the obvious evils required of him, that is.

A silence became noticeable. Ebgin had been entranced by his own thoughts and meanwhile, Nancy had said nothing. The quiet between them managed to pierce Ebgin's thoughts. He started, eyelids fluttered, and he looked.

Nancy's face had scrunched up: Nose crinkled, bottom lip pushed out, eyebrow furrowed tightly. Was she about to cry?

It was so surprising that Ebgin was speechless for a few moments before he was finally able to say, "Nancy?"

"Ebgin," she cried, and tears were freely pouring down her cheeks, to Ebgin's shock and confusion. "I'm sorry." The words could barely make their way from her lips, and Ebgin found himself feeling helpless.

"Wh-why are you sorry?"

"Because you gave me your PokeGear ID and, and when you did your address came with it, and I didn't tell you."

Was that all? Sure, it would have been courteous for her to tell him so that he didn't give her the information by mistake, but it was nothing to cry about. Oh, and that explained how she knew where he lived. He was so relieved that she was upset about something so mundane that he almost laughed, "Nancy, it's alright. You don't need to cry about that."  
"But, but I kept a secret from you."

Ebgin was silent at first, reflecting on his own secrets. How could he say anything to her when she was far more upset for a much lesser thing than he had done?

She had gone from bawling to merely weeping, but Ebgin had to try to make her feel better.  
"I know, but, I think everyone makes mistakes like that. What's important is that we learn from them." Ebgin stuck his hand through the inside of his shirt and brought it up to wipe Nancy's face of tears, and her nose; just like his mother had done for him sometimes.  
Nancy waited patiently, and when he withdrew his shirt, she looked at him through glistening eyes. Her lashes were thick and soppy with tears. "You forgive me, then?"

"Absolutely. In fact," he smiled warmly, "I'm glad you said nothing, because I got to have a visit from you."  
She smiled, and it was the most lovely thing Ebgin had ever seen.

"I promise I'll never keep secrets from you again," Nancy said, and Ebgin was not certain if she was somehow making a fool of him with those sweet words of hers that fell like flower petals, but bit like razor-blades.

"I trust you," Ebgin said, his words as real and true as the guilt ripping at his conscience.

"I trust you, too."

You shouldn't, Nancy. You shouldn't. Yet all of his guilt seemed paltry compared to simply being near her, and the way she looked at him was far more powerful than any sharp words.

The sun was coming down in the sky, and as it dipped into the horizon it threw the landscape into burning pinks, fiery orange and blazing red, all at once, igniting the treetops with color and casting glowing shafts through the leaves and branches.  
The brilliance was not isolated to only the sky and ground, for Nancy's cheeks too, red as roses, alit. Her skin shined, and a few final tears had streaked down her face.

"Look," she said, gazing out where Ebgin had come from. He turned to look with her. The wind was coming in short bursts, playing with the grass and sending it bobbing to and fro. It was the path that Nancy was seeing, though. It stretched out before them, rolling with the gentle hills and winding out into the distance until it disappeared beyond the horizon.

"People think those roads are just dirty paths. Not interesting at all. When I look at them though, I see where we are going, where they will take us."

Ebgin looked and his mind projected upon those dusty paths a version of himself, older, more confident. He walked out onto the path, going he knew not where except chasing his dream. The older version of Ebgin turned and gave himself a smile, a wink, a thumbs-up. Then he turned and walked, and faded.

"I can see it," Ebgin said softly, "These paths will lead me to my dreams. And you too," he added, turning to look at Nancy, "I hope that when we leave this place to find our dreams, we don't need to do it alone, with only the path for company."

Nancy looked back at Ebgin, and she said, "We won't."

"I'm glad."

They stayed until twilight, talking of the future and of paths and destiny and aspirations, even if they did not use those words.  
Neither had ever been happier.


	11. Chapter 10 - A Snag in the Training

The next few days demonstrated the difference between dreaming and achieving - that difference being hard work. Out in Billows field, always as the sun was sinking low, Ebgin would stand across from Tarah and she would shout instructions, and he and Spark would do their best to comply. Spark was at first still hesitant to attack seriously, but after a couple of days he was crushing frisbees without fuss. Ebgin returned the favor by tossing treats.

It was on the third day, Tuesday, when they hit a snag in his training. Ebgin pointed, "Destroy it!"

Spark shot off toward the frisbee. Tarah had not thrown it as gently as before and it soared over the grass with speed. Spark was faster. He closed the gap of distance in seconds, lunged up and clamped the frisbee in his jaws. Still in the air, he chomped and the frisbee shattered. Landing, Spark trotted a few steps to arrest his momentum as shards of plastic rained down on him and bounced off of his hide.

"No problem," Ebgin said, grinning.

"Then why don't we move forward with the training?" Tarah called.

"Sure!" Ebgin was eager to try something besides breaking frisbees, but he understood why Tarah had spent the past two days having him do this drill. They needed to be certain that when he was in a battle he would be able to act according to what Ebgin said, and not become distracted. Spark had been doing really well this morning and Ebgin felt certain he was ready to move on.

"Good, then today we'll be fighting a bit more seriously." Tarah crouched next to her bag and withdrew a pokeball. Ebgin leaned forward with anticipation. Standing, Tarah held the pokeball toward him, "Are you ready for a real battle?"  
"Yes!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Tarah maximized the pokeball and red energy shot out of it and formed into the shape of a bipedal pokemon. When the red faded, a light brown Pokemon with boxing gloves was revealed. A hitmon chan! That's a fighting type Pokemon. Oh, if only Ebgin had a pokedex. He'd love to have archived all of these new Pokemon he was seeing in person for the first time.

"Are you prepared, kid?"

Ebgin looked at Spark, who looked back at him, and there was a mutual understanding in their gazes. Ebgin nodded to Tarah. They were ready.  
"Hitmon chan! Go all out!"

There was no time to react, except for Ebgin to drop his jaw. Then the hitmon chan had closed the distance between itself and Spark and was throwing rapid jabs. The only thing more surprising than this sudden assault was the fact that Spark was actually managing to dodge most of the blows, crouching, swaying side to side and backing away. A few attacks made glancing contact but not enough to slow Spark's evasion.

Ebgin was stunned for a few moments. Finally coming to his senses, he frowned in concentration, watching the fight.  
"Spark, get some ground. You can't get in an attack from there!"

Spark hopped back to get some distance, but as he turned to retreat, the hitmon chan darted forward with a jab that hit hard enough to daze, and then came round with a haymaker. Spark tried to crouch beneath it but it managed to scrape the top of his head and send him staggering to the side. The hitmon chan followed him, jabbing, and Spark continued staggering sideways as each blow fell. Ebgin desperately searched for something he could do. He figured it out. Hitmon chan was known for its fists, but nothing else.

"Spark! Bite its legs!"

With the speed and reflex only an animal could achieve, Spark jerked down and forward, jaws wide, and clamped down. The hitmon chan screeched. What almost felt like a victory turned to horror as Spark opened its jaws, white teeth sliding from a bloody wound. Spark backpedaled, licking his lips. Blood speckled his tongue and face.

Ebgin stood stunned for the second time this session. Blood was oozing from the puncture wounds in hitmon chan's calf muscle, while several red scrapes lined its shin. It had fallen to its posterior and was cradling its leg.

What should he do? Ebgin looked to Tarah. Surprisingly, she seemed neither shocked or upset. She looked like she was thinking. Her hands were on her hips and her lips were pursed together.

Ebgin felt compelled to do something. He stammered. "I-I have a potion in my backpack. Let me-"

"It's fine." Tarah said without a hint of malice or worry. She was her normal dismissive

self. She extended her hand with the pokeball and recalled the hitmon chan. "We'll take care of the wound later. Until then she'll be safe in the capsule. What we really need to do is get that growlithe under control."

Ebgin could feel his emotions building up. He clenched his facial muscles to hold back tears. "Did I- did I make a mistake?"

"Don't." Tarah commanded, and the sharpness of her voice managed to quell Ebgin's rising sobs. "It's not you. Most Pokemon know how to duel. They'd have to. It's something they do all the time in the wild. This growlithe must not have been raised around other Pokemon, and raised by someone who never let it battle."

Ebgin was relieved. She may not have known it, but her words were soothing to him, like a salve upon his wounded heart. Wiping his eyes to ensure he had no errant tears, he said, "So what do we do?"

Tarah stood for a while instead of answering right away as Ebgin had expected. He did not know what she was thinking, but the wrinkles in her brow and the way she bit her lip made her expression look like she was agonizing over something.

"Well," she said finally, expression unchanged, "there's not much we can do."

"Does that mean-"

"No," she snapped, "We're just going to have to bring him to someone who can do something."

Ebgin was hesitant in replying now, not wanting her to bark at him again. His voice was soft, "Who is that?"

Tarah turned and heaved a great sigh. He could see her upper body rise as she drew the breath and subsequently ease down as she released it.

"Retrieve that growlithe," Tarah commanded. "We're going to the daycare lady."


	12. Chapter 11 - El Guardería

Tarah dropped the pokeball containing her hitmon chan into her bag and looked over at Ebgin who hadn't had time to process what she had said.  
"Come on," she chastised impatiently, "We're burning daylight."

Ebgin hastily lifted his pokeball and recalled Spark, "But," he said, walking the pokeball to her, "We don't have a daycare, or Pokemon daycare I mean, in Loamy Town."

Tarah dropped Spark's pokeball into her bag, zipped it and tossed it to Ebgin. It slapped against his chest with a wump. He flinched and flailed, but he caught it.  
"I know one, though she's a couple miles up the road. Might take a couple of hours round trip."

Ebgin, still holding the bag, looked back toward his house. He couldn't just take off like this. He should be back home in not too long. Tarah was going to get him in big trouble if he let her.  
"I don't think-"

"You shouldn't think," Tarah interrupted, "Do you want Spark to learn or not?"

"Yes, but, why do I need to go too? Can't you just bring him?"

"You want me to go by myself?" Tarah put her hands on her hips. Her question was too strange for Ebgin to immediately think of a response. Tarah spoke again when his silence drew on for a few seconds, "Well? Am I to go through the woods alone to bring your Pokemon to be trained?"  
Ebgin was flabbergasted, "Well," he finally managed to get out, his brain really struggling to comprehend exactly why he should not necessarily be expected to go with her. "You're an adult."

"It's your Pokemon, though. Do you want to be a proper trainer or not?"

Ebgin was becoming annoyed with her illogical queries, but then again, she had something of a point, right? He needed to do these kinds of things if he wanted to ever be a real trainer. He threw another glance back toward his house, and another at the waning sun. It'd just be a little while. This was important. He just wished he could tell that to his parents.

"Alright," he said, fixing Tarah with a resolute gaze, "let's do it."

"Atta boy!" Tarah turned and began walking toward the forest upon which Ebgin would often gaze while standing on the road and looking out toward Billows Field. He had always wondered what exactly was on the other side of those woods. He could have looked at a map, but that would have spoiled the fantasy.

Jogging to overtake Tarah, Ebgin asked, "Are we going into the woods?"

"Yeah, there's an old path a few dozen yards in. It's faster than going around, which is what I would usually do, but you wanna get home as soon as possible, right?"

Ebgin had not expected that. It seemed quite thoughtful compared to Tarah's usual attitude.

"Um, yes. Thanks."

Tarah did not respond. She was quiet much of the time they walked. Into the woods, it was as she had said: An obvious though worn dirt path appeared a ways in, covered with scattered leaves and sticks. This was not what he would have called a forest, but rather, just woods. The overgrowth was thick and plentiful. Making their way to the path initially involved much skirting of brambles. There were trees about, but not nearly so many as he had imagined there should be, and such that made up the forest were not great, towering trees, and nor were their trunks notably rotund.

It was fortunate for Ebgin that he had not expected an adventure, because he would have been disappointed. Instead he was only mildly perturbed, as his imaginations of this wood far exceeded the reality. Anyway, he could at least be glad that once they had reached the footpath Tarah had mentioned the journey became much easier as the shrubbery and the like had been largely cleared from the path, although some growth had managed to begin encroaching on the walk space.

"Do people not use this path anymore?" Ebgin asked a few minutes into their small journey.

"Not much. Most people enter town on the main road these days, but that's fine by me. I like the solitude."

"Who is this daycare lady, anyway? If she's not getting much business, why does she stay open?"

Tarah did not answer immediately. Expectantly, Ebgin watched her back, and his eyes became affixed on her long braid, swishing left and right like a pendulum with each of her steps. After a time, Tarah replied.

"She's just some old lady. She's good with Pokemon and every so often a trainer with some sense comes by to get proper lessons for his untrained Pokemon." Her tone was stilted, distant. Ebgin did not know why. It felt like he had done something wrong. He decided to not say anything else unless he needed to do so.

It was an uneventful journey, with little to occupy the mind or body, especially with the sun rapidly sinking and darkness looming ever closer. Every so often he had to switch the bag Tarah had given him from one shoulder to the other as the muscles would begin to ache. Forty minutes later and Ebgin was becoming anxious. He had said nothing for a while, but he was finally spurred by uncertainty.

"Are we nearly there?"

"Nearly." Tarah pointed, "Just around that big oak there and we'll break out into the open."

That was relieving. Ebgin was not generally afraid of the dark, and Tarah was with him - for which he was thankful - but he was becoming uneasy in the dark woods. In the silence, his mind was creating movement where there was none, and imagining horrific scenarios, mostly involving giant monsters with rending claws.

The wood abruptly ended as they stepped between two trees and onto a thick dirt path. A small house was a few hundred feet away, on the right side of the road with the path seeming to have been worked so that it branched off and led up to the front porch. There was a white picket fence, but it seemed to have been either unfinished or designed as some sort of property marker, since it didn't wrap around the yard at all. It was just two straight fences at the front of the yard, maybe 50 feet long each, and both stopping at the dirt driveway.

"There it is," Tarah said as if she had lost the house and just found it again.

"Ah, great," Ebgin replied. He was glad to know just how far it was. Thinking on it, he realized he was going to be dressed down by his folks when he got back home. Why was he doing this to himself?

Over the past few days he had begun using a technique to avoid feeling ceaselessly guilty: Ignoring his feelings altogether. He shoved the thoughts to some dark recess in his mind and disregarded their existence. Ah, much better. He could feel awful later, perhaps while lying awake in bed, trying to sleep.

They made their way to the house, and as they approached Ebgin could see a fenced backyard, and a few Pokemon milling about. A poliwrath he could see for sure, and something smaller, perhaps a ratatta? If it were a ratatta, it seemed like that might just be a wild Pokemon. Mother was always complaining about them being pests, chewing up the plants in her garden.

Ebgin was suddenly filled with excitement. Oh, boy! A Pokemon daycare with Pokemon already in it. This was going to be fun! Ebgin could not resist thinking of which Pokemon he might one day own and battle. Tarah leading the way, Ebgin distracted by his thoughts, they walked across the driveway and up the two small wooden steps. Tarah rapped her knuckles on the door in some pattern Ebgin could not place.

"Hang on!" someone called from inside. Ebgin could hear steps thumping against the floor as someone approached. Then he heard a metallic sliding sound - a chain lock? - and then the click of a deadbolt unlatching, and finally the doorknob turned and the door swung inward.

It only opened a crack at first, and Ebgin craned his neck to see who was in there.

"Who is - oh! Well, if it aint Tarah!"

Tarah nodded, or was she bowing her head? "El," she said simply.

The door swung open all the way and the lady waved them in, "Come in, come in. I haven't seen you in far too long, Tarah! Where have you been? Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Ebgin wondered if it would be rude to also ask for some tea. He liked tea. Looking about, Ebgin took in his surroundings. It was a small place, and homey: Wooden floor, a window near the door with frilly drapes. There was a rocking chair to the right, almost in the middle of the room, and a desk in the back with a register.

Well, it definitely seemed like a daycare. This reminded Ebgin of his grandparents house, the few times he had visited. There was also a backdoor to the right of the counter which must have led out to the backyard where the Pokemon were that Ebgin had seen when approaching. To the right of that door was a long counter set into the back wall, and therein was a stove, a sink and cabinets above and below.

The lady - El, Tarah had called her - set about boiling some water and fetching some tea packets. She did not seem to even glance in Ebgin and Tarah's direction. Tarah approached the counter, hopped up and turned to sit on it. Ebgin just stood there.

Grabbing some cups from the cabinets, El spoke casually. "So, what have you been getting yourself into, young one?"

Ebgin was uncertain if she was talking to him or not. He was the only young one here, right? He opened his mouth to speak, but Tarah spoke instead, "This and that."

That was close! Ebgin almost looked like a fool.

El nodded, "Mm. That house still standing strong?"

"Yes. It's a good house."

"I'd think so. Rob built it and he never made anything that didn't last until it wasn't needed anymore."

"Thought he'd live forever himself."

"Yeah, I think anyone who knew him did."

Ebgin may have never heard the name, but he knew what they were talking about and tried to make his silence reverent, respectful of the deceased. Whoever they were talking about sounded like he had been a good man.  
El dropped the tea packets into a couple of glasses, then grabbed some sugar cubes from a white, glossy ceramic sugar-bowl and dropped those into the cups too. Ebgin's mouth began to water.

"And how long has it been since you were last here, Tarah?"

Turning, El smiled, but then frowned, holding both glasses in her hands. Her gaze met Ebgin's. He smiled bashfully.

"Goodness, Tarah! When was the last time you were here, truly! You've went and had a child without even telling me!"

Tarah's teeth must have gnashed together because she sounded funny when she spoke, "He's not my kid."

"What are you doing with another person's child, then?"

Tarah was now gripping the counter upon which she was sitting, every knuckle on her hand white, "He's my protege."

"In any case, does the young man like tea?" El asked Ebgin. He nodded quietly.

"Then one moment."

A few moments later she had retrieved a second cup from the cupboard, fetched another two tea bags, asked Ebgin how many lumps he preferred and after handing each person his tea, she had set her own tea next to her rocking chair. Ebgin had expected her to sit, but instead she went to the back door, unlatched the sliding bolt and pulled the door open.

"You alright out there?" There was a pause, and Ebgin could barely make out some sort of animalistic - Pokemonistic? - sound, and then she called out again, "Well, you knock on the door when you're ready to come in, and you be gentle, now! I don't want to repaint it a third time!"

Closing the door, she made her way back to her rocking chair, plucked her tea from the floor and sat. There was a small blanket draped over the rocking chair that she pulled around herself. Ebgin noticed she had not locked the door again.

"Now," she said, and between words she was blowing gently at the steam rising from her glass. "What's the reason for this lovely trip to visit lonely Elaine?"

Ah. Her name is Elaine. Ebgin nodded to himself. A much more understandable name than "El."

"Is it something to do with this boy? And what is your name, child?"

"Ebgin."

"That's a new one." The words might have been harsh, but she was smiling when she said it. She was smiling a smile that seemed mischievous yet friendly. There was a twinkle in her eyes, as if she were sharing a secret just between the two of them. It made Ebgin blush, with some embarrassment but also with some warm happiness that seemed like it was being projected onto him.

"My parents are a little unusual, so, they gave me an unusual name."

Miss Elaine - as Ebgin already had solidified her as in his mind - stood with surprising quickness that her age belied. She must be strong and fit because she works with Pokemon all day. Miss Elaine looked him up and down, standing closing and sipping at her tea.  
"Well," she eventually said, "he looks like a strapping lad, and that comment he made a moment ago about his parents makes me think he's got some self awareness."

Self awareness? Why wouldn't he be aware of himself?

"So, what is it you two came to ask of this old lady?"

Tarah said, "Training. We have a feral Pokemon. Not dangerous. The opposite in fact, but he doesn't know how to fight ceremoniously." She added, "And we have an injured Pokemon."

Miss Elaine seemed suddenly alert, "Let's take care of that first then, shall we? I trust he's in a pokeball and you didn't leave 'im outside."

"Of course not," Tarah said with some contempt.

Miss Elaine had turned and was walking to the counter. Tarah followed and Ebgin followed her. Ebgin was excited to see that behind the counter was a Pokemon healing machine! He had never seen one of these up close. His parents considered them products of Pokemon trainers' battles, but Ebgin knew that they had good medicinal value, whether you trained Pokemon or not. Sometimes the mentalities of adults baffled him. Why would you not use something just because it can also be used by someone you don't like or with whom you disagree?

"That's a Pokemon Recovery Station, right?" Ebgin asked Miss Elaine.

"Yep, a genuine PRS. Normally they cost thousands of dollars, but," she patted the machine's glossy plastic faceplate, "this baby was donated by a kindly Pokemon center."

"Really? It works and everything?"

"'Course it works." Miss Elaine's tone was playful but had an edge to it. "They usually replace 'em long before they stop workin'. It wouldn't do to have your machine that you use every day, your bread and butter, shut down spontaneously while you've got three people and 15 Pokemon waiting for care, and frankly, as much as we old folk don't like change, the old-fashioned medicine just doesn't have the rapidity."

Ebgin listened but looked at the machine as she spoke. The six pokeball recesses were silver, and there were several buttons, each with lights that made it look high tech. Some of the lights were flashing and some were solid.

"Can I watch, Miss Elaine?"

The old lady paused a moment to look at him, and Ebgin looked back at her hopefully.

"Sure, Eb. Do you like Eb? Can I call you that?"

Ebgin nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Tarah, give us those pokeballs, there. All of them, we'll just do the lot. Now, hang on. I want you to give them to Ebgin. Let him do it."

Ebgin was glad that she was letting him set the pokeballs on the Recovery Station, but the way Tarah was rolling her eyes made Ebgin wonder what she would do when Miss Elaine wasn't there.

"Yep, just like that," Miss Elaine was saying as Ebgin set the pokeballs into the recesses, "White side up, Flow Port facing this'a'way. Great."

She hovered her finger over the activation switch, "You ready?" She gave Ebgin a sly grin and Ebgin smiled in return, "Ready."

Elaine flipped the switch and lights glowed slowly brighter and dimmer from beneath the pokeballs. There was no sound at all, except some gentle humming that Ebgin could barely hear.

"Those lights I think are just for show. The last one we had, the lights didn't even work, but it restored just fine."

When it was done, Elaine hit the switch, shutting down the lights. Ebgin looked to Tarah who nodded, and he took that cue to begin plucking the pokeballs from the PRS and stuffing them into Tarah's bag, which she had set on the countertop.

"Now," Miss Elaine said, exiting the back of the counter and heading toward the center of the room, "Let's see about this Pokemon that needs training."

"Right," Tarah said as she zipped up her bag and came around to join Elaine. Lifting Spark's pokeball which she had removed from the bag, she pointed it toward the floor and hit the pressure switch. Spark shot out in a stream of red, glowing energy and materialized, sitting, on the floor.

Miss Elaine gasped and knelt, taking Spark's face into her hands right away, "Well, look at you! Aren't you just adorable?"

Spark seemed appreciative of the attention and made a doggy grin, tongue lolling, as she fussed over him and petted him. Ebgin seemed to be as relaxed as Spark. Miss Elaine must really be good with Pokemon. There was a calmness and gentleness about her, yet at the same time a firmness. She didn't seem to treat Ebgin as though he were stupid, but she also didn't talk over his head so that he didn't know what she was trying to say. He had a teacher or two at school who were like that. It seemed a rare trait. Ebgin resolved to return here one day after they had left.  
Ebgin watched as Miss Elaine lifted Spark's upper lip away from his teeth, then briefly did the same with his bottom. It struck Ebgin how dangerous Spark looked with his teeth showing like that.

"Why, he's just a pup! Won't have a problem teachin' 'im any new tricks. Speaking of," she said, pushing a hand against her thigh as she stood, "What's the trouble with him? He seems healthy enough, and he was docile when I checked his teeth."

Tarah was leaning on the counter with her arms crossed under her breasts. There was an air about her, like she was impatient, but then, she always seemed impatient.

"He bit my hitmon chan without any energy cushioning. Just - punctured, blood, end of fight."

Elaine nodded, "Ah, yes. Sounds like he was raised without much Pokemon companionship, and by an owner who didn't know how to compensate for that."

"So you'll be able to help him?" Ebgin asked.

"Sure will."

"How long will it take?"

"Oh, not long. Just need to get him a boss who can show him what's what, and he'll be fighting the safe way in no time."

"That's great!" It was a relief to Ebgin to know that it wouldn't take too long. The idea of being without Spark for a very long seemed like it would be difficult to accept. A couple of days, though? That he could handle.

After that they stayed for a short while, talking and letting Spark roam about the room, sniffing everything and pushing his head under everyone's hands to coax pettings. Miss Elaine seemed generally knowledgeable, discussing everything from cooking to Pokemon to carpentry and electronics. When Tarah stood and began easing toward the door, Ebgin felt distinct disappointment. He really wanted to stay and listen to more of what Miss Elaine had to say.

Elaine did stand herself, and approached Ebgin and put a hand on his shoulder, "Eb, would you mind waiting outside for a moment?"

Ebgin looked at her, and glanced over at Tarah. Why did she want him to go outside? He wanted to ask but he was sure it was none of his business. Besides, he didn't know Miss Elaine well enough to feel comfortable arguing.

"Yes, ma'am."

Ebgin exited the house along with Spark. He shut the door behind him. The thought immediately came to him to try to listen to what they were saying. Quickly, he pressed his ear against the cool wooden door. The voices were hushed, and Ebgin could not make out most of the words. Not enough to piece together an intelligible conversation. After a while though, the voices became louder.

"Everything we'd done was a decision that he made himself, alright?" You don't control my life, you old bat, and I don't presume to control his."

Ebgin frowned deeply. The harshness of the words made his stomach churn. Why would she talk to Miss Elaine like that?

"You are influencing a young mind, Tarah!' The words were loud, but restrained, firm. "You can't shrug off that responsibility or pretend that it doesn't exist."

"I know what I'm doing. Just do your own job and let me do mine. I'm going."

Footsteps approached the door. Ebgin froze for a moment. He fully intended to move, but he had managed to panick. His thoughts scattered, locking him physically in place. The door-knob twisted. Spurred by the corporeal reality of the knob turning, Ebgin's senses snapped back and he wheeled backward, quickly crouching to pet Spark and pretend he had heard nothing. The door opened a crack and then remained like that.

"You're awfully arrogant, Tarah, for someone who knows when she needs help."

Ebgin watched the door, anticipating it opening or closing. It wavered, swinging out and in. He couldn't see her, but Tarah must have still been holding the knob. There was a silence. Why? Ebgin held his breath, waiting.

When Tarah's voice came, it was far softer than it had been a moment ago. Perhaps softer than Ebgin had ever heard it. "I appreciate what you do for me, El."

"I know. At least try to keep him out of trouble, alright? For this old bat?"

Ebgin heard the sound of a puff of air, as if forced with frustration from the throat in a sharp burst. "I will."

The door jerked, then opened. Immediately, Ebgin felt guilty. He hadn't tried to hear any of that last part, it had just happened. When Tarah stepped out, she met his eyes, and he was sure he was going to get an earful.

"Forget what you just heard, kid."

Ebgin nodded sharply, trying to convey his conviction with his stern expression.

Shutting the door, Tarah skulked past him with her shoulders hunched, expression dour. She said nothing more.

Ebgin knelt next to Spark and scratched the fur on his neck. "I need to go now, alright? Stay here with Miss Elaine and I'll be back for you as soon as you're done with your training. O.K.?"  
Spark gave Ebgin's face a few affectionate licks. Ebgin laughed and wiped away the wet saliva from his lips and cheeks. "Be good. Bye, Spark!"

Quietly, he followed as Tarah took him toward the woods again. Spark sat and watched, and was still in the same position, when Ebgin at last turned to look again. With a final wave, he followed Tarah into the brush and onto the footpath.  
Tarah said nothing the entire way, and Ebgin was not inclined to ask her any questions. He did not know what had happened back there, but it was clearly something that was beyond him.

When they had nearly reached Billows Field, Tarah stopped, "I'm takin' off, kid. You can make it from here?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"It's dark, but there isn't far to go, and there's only one direction. If you get hopelessly lost, just scream. The woods are quiet. I'll hear you. You might lose all of your pride, though."

So saying, she turned and walked off into the woods. Ebgin watched until she had disappeared in the darkness. The sun was fully down now, and only twilight remained, though quickly fading.  
Ebgin considered his parents. It did not require much consideration to realize he was going to get a scolding, and he'd be lucky if not much worse. Ebgin broke out into a sprint, burst into the clearing of Billows Field and didn't stop running until he was coming up the home-stretch to his house.

Gently turning the doorknob to avoid waking anyone, he pulled open the door. Turning once inside, he closed it just as gently.

Heart still pounding from his run, he removed his shoes, then his socks which he tossed into the hamper. A million thoughts and scenarios ran through his mind. Should he lie? What could he say? Maybe his parents would be entirely understanding even if he told the truth. Maybe they'd not notice? Perhaps he could just sneak to his room and pretend he was there all the time.  
All of his thoughts of lying and hopes of sneaking past were shattered when he opened the inner vestibule door into the living room and saw his father sitting in his chair in front of the television. The TV was off, and Father was not reading the paper. He was just sitting. Ebgin knew he had been waiting.  
Dread filled Ebgin's heart. Oh, how he longed for the days when he was honest.


	13. Chapter 12 - Father's Trust

Ebgin felt dread as he entered his front door. He untied his shoes with shaky fingers and absentmindedly kicked them off to the side. He was reaching for the inner vestibule door-knob when anxiety hit him so hard that his hand froze. Thoughts raced through his mind. Maybe he could- run away. Or maybe if he injured himself somehow they would forget about what he was doing wrong. He went so far as to look around the room for something sharp or heavy before he admitted to himself that he was not going to do something that stupid.  
Maybe this would be a good thing, he decided as he opened the door. If he were grounded for life, he wouldn't be able to do anything wrong, and hey, maybe he'd be alright with that.  
Any of the solace he felt from that thought quickly evaporated when he saw his father sitting in his chair with the TV off. He could only see the top of his head, but he could tell that his father wasn't reading the paper. Was he just staring at the wall? Waiting? Standing in the doorway, Ebgin began to consider his options, but his father's voice cut through anything he might have decided.  
"Ebgin."  
Oh, there it was. That voice. Calm, fatherly, stern.  
"Yes, sir?" Ebgin didn't try to sound innocent. What would have been the point? His father clearly knew he had been out late. Father didn't know what he'd been doing yet, but Ebgin already resolved that he would tell the truth. He wouldn't lie right to his father's face.  
"Come see."  
Ebgin was familiar with all of these words and he hated every one of them. He came around to the front of his father's chair and looked at that placid expression that meant much more than it seemed like it should be able to mean. It was quiet. His father remained silent for a time, and Ebgin found himself focusing on the feeling of the carpet beneath his toes. He'd remember this forever, he knew.  
"I trust you, son."  
Ebgin didn't know what to say.  
"You're young, but you're not dumb. You take all of your responsibilities seriously, you do as we ask, and you've forgone many entertainments or pastimes that you love, or that others have enjoyed, to do as your mother and I have asked. You've got your own desires in life, even if I've tried to steer you in a particular direction.  
"Are you doing drugs?"  
"No, sir!" Ebgin blurted, then regretted the outburst. "No, sir," he said again, more quietly. What kind of question was that, anyway? Ebgin had never been interested in those kinds of things. It wasn't even much of a moral choice, they just never seemed interesting. He had better things to do.  
"I believe you. Are you stealing things? Making trouble?"  
"No, sir."  
"I believe you," Father said again. "I'm not going to ask what you've been doing lately, but I assume it's something important to you?"  
Ebgin felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he nodded. He opened his mouth to say "Yes, sir," but he knew if he tried to speak he'd cry, so he just nodded a few more times. Ebgin loved his father. He never expected this, though, for Father to simply trust him. He had broken his parents' rules, but instead of a punishment, he was getting understanding. Emotions overwhelmed Ebgin and he stood there with shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back his tears.  
Father stood and in a rare moment, he gave Ebgin a hug. It was enough to break Ebgin's attempt to suppress his emotions. He wept freely into his father's shirt. Father let him.  
After a time, Father ruffled Ebgin's hair and looked down at his eyes and Ebgin looked up back at him with a new respect.  
"Go get ready for bed. I'll tell your mother that we're letting you stay out late now. Don't make me regret it."  
"I won't!" Ebgin promised. "I'll do everything just as I always have."  
"Good, then go on."  
As happy as he was, Ebgin could not suppress the feeling that this was a dream, or a trick. He made his way to the stairs and could feel his father's eyes on his back. Would Father suddenly call out and tell him that he had changed his mind? At the stairs, Ebgin had to resist the urge to dash up the stairs. Once he was in his room, all that had happened would be sealed. Finally, he threw his door open and jerked it closed - stopping just before it slammed and gently pulling until the latch clicked.  
Ebgin sighed a great, loud sigh that filled his room. That was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. He needed to do something. Tell someone. He needed to tell Nancy!


	14. Chapter 13 - Pillow Texting

Ebgin typed a message into his PokeGear.  
 _If you can talk tonight send me a message. I'll be back in ten._

Ebgin quickly showered, flexed in the mirror for a bit, threw on his boxers and a soft T-shirt he slept in, and leaped into bed. Snatching his PokeGear he eagerly checked for a new message.

 _I can, but do I want to? ;)  
_  
Grinning, Ebgin typed a reply back.

 _I hope so, I have something to tell you. Something strange happened today._

A few moments later his Pokegear beeped. Bling!

 _Oh, yes, I'd love to hear about it._  
 _  
I got home late, Ebgin typed, Father was waiting for me._

Ebgin read the message before sending it. Did it sound kind of like he was suggesting that "Father" was his and Nancy's father? He erased the message.

 _I got home late. My father was waiting for me._

Better. He sent it.

He had been full of energy just a moment ago, but as he awaited a response, his eyelids began to sink low, his arms became heavy- or was the PokeGear gaining mass, somehow? At first holding it out at arm's length above his face, his hands lowered and finally plopped against his chest. He'd just rest his eyes for a moment.

 _Bling!_

His eyes shot open. Well, he was awake again. And breathing heavily.

 _Oh, dear. What happened?  
_  
 _That's the weird part: Nothing. He just told me he trusts me and sent me to bed without any punishment._

Ebgin decided not to write about the part where he cried. He considered it, but it was too embarrassing. The next replies came in succession:

 _He sounds like a good father._ _He must really care about you, but he respects you, too._ _You're really lucky, Ebgin. :)_

Ebgin had already known this to be true, but something about the way she put it really touched him, filled his heart with joy. This is why he liked Nancy. She could say things in a way that seemed to pinpoint the specific, important information, and then relate it simply but strongly. Ebgin thought that she would definitely make a good- whatever she had called herself. Teacher, tutor, whatever, she'd be great.

 _Thanks, Nancy. I'm glad we're friends. I'm going to sleep now. See you soon._

Ebgin managed to stay awake long enough to see her final response.

 _Me, too. Good night. Sweet dreams._


	15. Chapter 14 - Our Most Recent Departure

The next couple of days Tarah did not appear at Billows Field. It worried Ebgin. He knew that Spark was not available so there was not much that they could have done anyway, but given the circumstances of their most recent departure, Ebgin was concerned for Tarah. She had seemed upset by the spat she and Miss Elaine had, then she left somewhat abruptly. Despite his concern, there was nothing Ebgin could do. He tried to be logical about these things, and worrying wouldn't do anyone any good. Turning away from the field that Sunday afternoon, Ebgin resolved to not allow it to bother him.

The next few days seemed to go by quickly. He would spend time with Nancy at school when he could, then help his parents in their shop after completing his homework if there was any. Just to be sure, he would always check Billows Field as he walked past it on the way home from the store, but Tarah was never there, and Ebgin would go home wondering why.

Before sleeping, he would lay in bed for a time, texting Nancy and talking about the future.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Ebgin was becoming restless, ready to resume his training. He did not need to wait long. He was outside in his bare foot, still groggy, trying to shake the rain barrel on the side of the house to check how full it was. His disheveled hair poked out in all directions. Out of the corner of his eye he perceived the motion of something wisplike. When he turned to look, he saw Tarah. Her braid was being whipped up in the early morning zephyr.

In an instant all of his grogginess disappeared.

"T-tarah! You're- what are you doing here?"

Tarah was standing on the dirt path that led toward Billows Field. She was smirking as she pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose. "It's time to fetch your Pokemon."

Those words, "your Pokemon," filled Ebgin with energy. It was his, and he was ready to go! He started toward her. Oh, but he still had his chores. That thought made his body try to turn, but he wasn't ready and tripped over his feet, landing on his stomach in the grass.  
Tarah came forward and stood over him.

Ebgin looked up at her. She was grinning.

"No," she said just as Ebgin was putting his weight on his palms to push himself to his feet. "Stay right there. It pleases me."  
Ebgin was confused. He didn't want to disobey, although he could not imagine why she wanted him to stay there, but he really needed to get his chores done.

"Uhm, I, uh-"

She stepped back, "I'm kidding. Go."

Ebgin shot from the ground and went tearing through the house, performing all of his routine duties: Put the trash in the recycle bin, water the small vegetable garden in the backyard, clean the dishes from his parents' breakfast that morning.

"Alright," he called as he came outside and turned to shut the door. "I'm ready."

Tarah's starmie was out of its pokeball and she was doing something with it. She moved her hand slowly over it, and then under it, all the while talking to it calmly. The starmie was reacting by slowly spinning this way, then that way, in a manner that seemed tranquil and relaxed.  
When Tarah saw Ebgin approaching she lifted a pokeball and recalled the Pokemon.

"Finally. Let's go."

The trip to the daycare was far less stressful this time, since it was Saturday and also because it wasn't dark. The woods seemed much smaller than he had imagined. He hoped the whole world wouldn't be this disappointing.

They broke out of the woods and onto the thin dirt road and went up to the house. Tarah knocked but there was no answer. Ebgin put his face against the door's glass window and peered inside, but he didn't see anyone. He thought he saw something move, but it was only an instantaneous blur and then there was nothing.

"Is she not in?"

"She's in alright," Tarah said hopping off of the steps. She didn't bother going down them one at a time, she just dropped straight down. Ebgin hadn't seen many adults with that kind of energy. He tried to match it and jumped down too, following her round the house.

"Oh, yeah," he said to himself, remembering that there was a fence back there after all, and probably Pokemon to take care of.

There she was, just as he had figured. Miss Elaine was sitting on the back steps, wrapping some bandages around a big poliwrath's arm.

Wow! A poliwrath right there! He'd never seen one in person before. Look at how muscular it is. Neat! Ebgin ran up to the fence and hopped on it to get a better look.

Elaine waved him over, "Come on over and take a gander."

Ebgin accepted her request without hesitation, climbing up the fence and hopping over. He approached quickly at first, but as he neared the poliwrath its size and strength became more apparent, more real. This may have been an intelligent creature, but it could probably rip him in half if it wanted to. That thought put a cautious ease in his step.

"That kinda caution aint a bad thing," Miss Elaine said, "But you can trust me. Do you?"

Saying that, she looked right at Ebgin's eyes, and Ebgin looked back. It was the kind of look his father gave him when asking him a serious question, usually one of morality, or some other significance. Did he trust her? Well, he supposed he did. She was friendly and had a great smile.

"Yes, Ma'am, I think so."

"Honesty. I like that. Good. You trust me, and I trust ol' Bunker, here, so that means I'm your trust by proxy. Understand?"

Ebgin thought he understood, although he did not know the meaning of the word proxy.

"I think so," he said again.

"Bunker, give Ebgin a friendly handshake. No funny stuff, now. This is a kid, y'hear?"

The poliwrath - Bunker - stuck out its hand. Ebgin looked at the hand. It was as big as his head. Although the poliwrath was blue, its hands were white and thick, like wearing some rubber glove. It sounds comical, but it looked tough. Slowly, Ebgin put his hand in its palm, and the poliwrath in turn squeezed gently and gave two pumps. Ebgin got the distinct impression that it could rip his arm out of its socket, if it wanted to.

Bunker released Ebgin's hand and gave a flex, its already significant bicep bulging into a strained knot.

"Oh, you're a showoff," Miss Elaine said, swiping a hand downward as if to rake away the entire scene. "Now, go play. And be careful."

Bunker seemed to smile with its eyes only, but since the rest of its body was largely comprised of arms, legs and a large black spiral on a white belly, it really had little else to work with but the eyes atop its torso.

Turning, it bounded off, leaped into the air at least six feet high, and did a spinning, 90 degree dive into a pond near the back of the fenced area.

Elaine watched, grinning, with her hands on her hips. "He's like a child showing his parents tricks."

Tarah commented, "Or a boy showing off to a girl."

Elaine looked at Tarah, then glanced down at Ebgin, who in turn looked between both Tarah and Miss Elaine.

"Yes," Elaine said, "Perhaps so. I'm not as young as I was, as I sometimes wish I were, but I try to keep in good shape."

Ebgin smiled, "I think you look great! I know lots of old people who don't look nearly as energetic or as pretty as you."

Elaine's expression made Ebgin wonder if he said something wrong. It seemed almost pained.

"Well," she responded, "I appreciate that, child. Coming from someone so young, it really means a lot."

Her words and tone seemed appreciative, but it didn't match the sad expression on her face.

Meanwhile, Tarah was tapping her foot impatiently. "Where's the growlithe?"

That seemed like a rude thing to say like that, but Miss Elaine didn't look bothered.

"Spark?" She said. "Oh, he's inside. He prefers it to the yard."

"Were you unable to train him, then?" Tarah looked irritated. Or worried. Or maybe both.

"Oh, no, no. The training went fine. Ol' Bunker there sorted him right out." Elaine chuckled. "A little water-gun on a misstep can do wonders,  
especially on a fire elemental."

Ebgin didn't know what to make of that. Fire elemental? He had never heard a fire Pokemon called that before. Was there something he didn't know? Well, clearly there was, but he didn't know what he didn't know, and he felt too self-conscious to ask about it. What if it was something obvious that everyone knew except him? He'd look like an ignorant child. He might be one, but he didn't need to announce it.

Elaine led them indoors. Spark was curled up in the chair Miss Elaine had been sitting in the last time they had been there. His ears pricked, head lifted, and when he caught sight of Ebgin he leaped down, bounded across the floor and leaped into Ebgin's arms. Ebgin caught him and fell to the floor laughing.

"I missed you, boy!" Ebgin petted him, scratched behind his ears, hugged him and buried his face in his mane. There had been a little something missing in Ebgin for the past few days, something he had not been able to define, something he didn't really understand. At no point did he ever directly consider it, but it was there. Seeing Spark now, that gap inside of him filled, and it was as though a piece of joy he had lost was finally reset.

The joy was too much, and Ebgin began to cry into Spark's fur, and Spark sat patiently. Elaine and Tarah quietly spoke behind the two.  
It was minutes later that Ebgin finally withdrew and wiped his eyes. Spark licked Ebgin's face, replacing tears with saliva.

"You ready, kid?" Tarah asked.

Ebgin was stricken with the realization that he had just cried in front of Tarah and Miss Elaine. He put his hands on his thighs and pressed down, slowly standing from his knees. He bashfully kept his eyes on the floor, quietly saying, "Yeah."

"Great. Hop to it. Elaine, thanks for everything. Usual price? No?" Elaine had shaken her head. In answer, Tarah smirked. "You've become a negotiator in your old age. How much shall I up the price? Twenty percent? Forty?"

"Oh, go on!" Elaine chastised. "Not this time. I'm just glad to be a part of this."

Tarah cocked her head to the side. Her long braid nearly touched the floor. "Oh? Part of what, pray tell?"

Ebgin couldn't read Miss Elaine's expression, but it was some sort of enigmatic smile.

"Whatever it is," was her vague reply. Despite Tarah's squinting and frowning, she was apparently not inclined to pry. She just waved a hand.

"Bye, then. Another time."

"Another day," Miss Elaine responded, and it sounded to Ebgin as if it were rehearsed, something they had said to each other before. As soon as the wooden door closed and the alert bell tinkled, Ebgin had forgotten all about it. He ran and played with Spark all the way to Billows Field.


	16. Chapter 15 - Stacked Commands

Tarah wasted no time in beginning the training again.

"But we only just got back!" Ebgin protested, but Tarah insisted that this was in fact the perfect time to train since, after all, they had both had their share of rest. Ebgin was annoyed mostly because he had no reasonable argument against this. It was a sunny day as it usually was, with a cool breeze. He was full of energy too, so any excuses there would have been were disingenuous at best, and lies at worst.

So they began. They stood across from one another on the grass. Tarah did not have her bag with her, only pokeballs in miniature form lining her waist. Three of them were there. Would Ebgin get to see even more Pokemon? One was probably her starmie, and the other might have been her hitmonchan, but what of the third?

"Scyther, come forth."

Oh, boy! Ebgin watched fervently as the scyther appeared in a stream of glowing red energy and solidified into its green and light gray form. It stretched its legs out and clanged its eponymous blades together. Spark barked twice in alarm and Ebgin put a hand on his head. He could feel Spark stand straighter, relaxing.

Tarah said, "I am going to teach you a little theory today, and we can practice regular training again tomorrow. I think it will be good for you to know this as you plan your battles for the future."

All of those words sounded amazing. It was really happening! Ebgin was becoming a Pokemon trainer! These were the impressions he had as he nodded enthusiastically at every word Tarah said.

"Oh, child. Look at your PokeGear. What does it say about the growlithe now?"

Ebgin pushed a few buttons on his PokeGear to check Spark's move set. Unlike before, there was a list of titles on the screen after a short loading screen.

Ebgin read them aloud. "It says he knows growl, bite and," Ebgin's voice rose in volume and pitch, "ember! Oh, that I've got to see!"

"Go for it," Tarah permitted.

"Spark!" Ebgin called without hesitation, "Use ember, uh, over that way." He pointed toward an empty section of the field. Spark turned with a hop, landed in a readied crouch, and fired a small fireball from his mouth. It hurtled through the air, arched gently and slowly down, and sizzled in the grass. It quickly disappeared, leaving only tendrils of smoke and a few tufts of burned blades of grass.

Ebgin threw his head back and laughed loudly, almost maniacally. He felt such a surge of joy and power rushing through his body, it was as if emotion were a physical substance injected direction into his veins. This is what he had always known he'd feel when he finally had a Pokemon of his own, with real powers!

"Ebgin!" Tarah snapped. Ebgin sobered quickly. "You're a trainer, but you're still a novice. Show some humility."

"Sorry." Ebgin scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I was just excited."

"Forget it. Let's continue the lesson."

"Right!"

"Now, if you've seen battles on your television then you've probably heard them using some odd phrases that you do not recognize as actual attacks. Steel assault, assess, shutterbug, that kind of thing."

"Hey, I think I've heard that last one before. Shutterbug." Ebgin had indeed heard these types of things shouted at televised gym matches, but he never really knew what they were.

"Right," Tarah said, "That's one of Bugsy's moves. It's called a stack command, or just stack for short. It is a series of abilities, or a certain style of battle, that your Pokemon is trained to do when the command is given. For instance, the aforementioned shutterbug command tells Bugsy's Pokemon to perform quick attacks, retreating after each one.

"He might do this to assess his opponent, or to wear out the opposing Pokemon. This is something that skilled trainers learn to do with their team. You might have a stack command that all of your Pokemon use in the same way, and you might have certain stacks that are only for respective Pokemon in your team."

Ebgin felt at once overwhelmed, but as though it wouldn't be too difficult. He only had one Pokemon right now anyway, so he would not need to manage an entire team. This was a neat idea, though.

"I'll demonstrate."

Ebgin took a step back, spoke softly. "Prepare yourself, Spark."

"Scyther, decisive evasion."

Scyther bent at the knees, tilted forward and launched itself across the space between itself and the growlithe.

"Do your worst, Ebgin!" Tarah shouted frighteningly loudly. Ebgin froze in shock for an instant, then shouted, "Spark, attack!"

Anxiety filled Ebgin's chest. He recalled what happened the last time he had made that command. He hoped that this would not be a repeat of that.

Spark rushed in to meet the scyther, jaws wide, but its bite snapped the air. The scyther had darted to the side, but not far. Spark followed, leaping forward with a slash, but again the scyther moved, wings beating so rapidly they created a buzzing noise, and Spark's attack missed. Ebgin blinked. What was he seeing? It seemed like the scyther was moving so fast that there was some sort of afterimage being left behind, a blur that faded instantly.

He had seen this before. It was an effect that happened when a Pokemon was using agility; but Tarah had not told it to use agility - or had she? This must be the stack she was talking about. What had she said? Evasion? Decision evasion? Anyway, it must have had something to do with avoiding attacks. Ebgin didn't really know how to respond to this.

He also did not have time to create a counter strategy, because Tarah's command was soon to reach its climax. Spark had been making attempt after attempt to hit the scyther, all to no avail, and now he was slowing. Each attack was slower than before. Spark leaped back, panting. The scyther came forward running on the ground, wings humming.

"Use ember!" Ebgin shouted. Spark released a fireball. Scyther ducked under it, dodged to the left as Spark took another swipe, and then it was over. Scyther swung a blade and it hit Spark right in the neck, glowing white energy coming off the blade like water. Spark yelped in pain as his body was thrown to the ground and tumbled over twice.

"Spark!" Ebgin ran to him and pushed the fur out of the way, looking for a deep gash. There was none. There was only some disheveled fur.

"You won't find any real damage, kid. Pokemon are tough, and Spark just knows who's boss, now."  
Ebgin patted Spark who was already lying contentedly, tongue lolling. "What was that command you gave your scyther? It was using agility, right? "

"You got it. Decisive evasion. It's our own stack command. It means to close distance with the opponent, avoid attacks using whatever means necessary, including using agility, and attack when there's an opening."

"Boy, did it work. Growlithe couldn't even touch him. How do I improve that?"

"You mean, how do you make your Pokemon capable of hitting an opponent with super speed?"

"Yes."

"You either learn a move that hits everywhere at once, or you teach him a move that increases his speed. You can also teach him defensive moves that would render an opponent's speed useless. These Pokemon may have moves they already know how to use, such as your growlithe's ember, but they can also learn to control the elements to a more precise degree."

"Element," Ebgin repeated. "Miss Elaine said that. What did she mean?"

"The elements. You know. Fire, water, electricity, wind. Growlithe is a fire elemental. It's bound to fire in a way that is difficult to explain, but more significant than the simple ability to breathe a stream of fire."

"That's neat. I want to learn all of that."

"You will, little boy. In time, you will. I'll make sure of it."

Ebgin stood to his feet. He had been wondering something for some time now, and it seemed as good a time to ask as any. "Tarah," he said, and his tone must have been noticeable because Tarah looked right at him, eyes focused.

"Yes?"

"Why do - excuse me, I'm just curious. Why do you care about training me?"

Tarah looked down at him. She didn't answer right away. Instead she crossed her arms and looked thoughtful. Her eyes wandered upward.

Her expression changed from thoughtful to dreamy. Her cheeks flushed red. Ebgin watched all of this happen and became increasingly uncertain of what she was thinking. He was certain at first that she was going to give him an answer that was honest, perhaps emotional, maybe even something he didn't want to hear; but as one side of her mouth slowly turned up into a crooked grin, he decided that maybe he really wasn't all that curious after all.

"Well, I think you are a candidate for -" She paused for some reason.

Ebgin was impatient. "Candidate for what?"

"For filling a position. A position of power."

Ebgin frowned. "What do you m-"

Tarah cut him off, "Never mind that. We'll talk about it when I feel that you've proven you actually have what it takes. Now, we're just going to do some drills."

For the next hour, Tarah had Ebgin telling Spark to retreat, evade, attack and use his various attacks. She wanted him to do the proper moves at the proper times, according to what her own Pokemon did. Ebgin was trying, but Tarah was becoming increasingly raucous.

"No! Wrong! If you were fighting one of those Team Rocket freaks you'd be dead, you hear me? Dead!"

Ebgin wiped the sweat from his brow and tried to focus. Anything to stop her yelling at him.

Finally, they were done for the day. Ebgin was bent over, holding his thighs and breathing heavily, while Tarah was standing there with her long braid dangling at the back of her knees, looking like she had been on a leisure stroll. She recalled her scyther with a pokeball in one hand, and pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose with the middle finger of her other.

"Training only on Saturdays is hampering our progress."

Ebgin grinned, looked up at her, sweat beaded on his forehead. "Actually, my father has given me permission to stay out late, so we can train every evening, now. I don't want to take advantage of his kindness though, so I don't want to stay out too late."

Tarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kids. Fine, we'll train again tomorrow." She affixed him with a stern look. "I promise that if you prove yourself, I'll reveal everything to you."

Tarah departed shortly thereafter. On his way home, Ebgin's mind was a tempest of thoughts: Why did Tarah want train him? What was she hiding? He was a candidate for what position? What did "position of power" even mean? Despite all of these thoughts, Ebgin was mostly just happy. He was doing the thing he loved, his father was supporting him, and he had a new best friend in Nancy!

He wished he could tell them all about what was happening. He couldn't though, and every time he considered it he became pierced with guilt. His footsteps faltered as these thoughts crossed his mind. No, no, no. He wouldn't think about it. He clutched his head, hair poking up between his fingers. He knew if he considered the fact that his father would be disappointed in him if he told him everything, that Nancy would despise him if he revealed any of this, that he would go crazy with anxiety and guilt.

No, he knew he was going to do this, that he was in too deep to back out, and that there was no point in thinking about it, in hating himself. Lowering his head, he broke out into a run toward the house. At home he burst through the front door, and then entered the house proper without removing his shoes. He went straight to the kitchen and threw open the pantry in search of something to stuff into his mouth, to bury the feelings. Oh, blastoise-shaped cookies. Sweet relief.


	17. Chapter 16 - Wild Encounter

The next several days were stressful for Ebgin. Despite Father's blessing, Ebgin could not be certain that the decision to allow him to stay out late would not be retracted, whether by his mother's supersession or his father's change of heart. It seemed simply too good to be true. He even considered that it could have been a dream; but each day he'd return home late and his parents would both ignore the time and greet him as usual, and each night he wrestled with feeling guilty at his lies and joyous at his new freedom.

By the end of the first week, he was certain that the new allowance would not be rescinded, and he began to relax. The anxiety never interfered with his training, though. When he was in the field with Tarah, all of his fears and stress were suppressed so deeply that he could not feel them. He engaged fully with her and the lessons. Too, he learned quickly. Years of studying at home, of eschewing mindless entertainment for honing his concentration and mental acuity served him in his training just as it had in his schoolwork.

Nancy. She had been with him for weeks now. Their friendship was another thing about which Ebgin wondered, never being certain if it would dissipate as all of his dreams had seemed to be doing for years. Yet, she remained, and they grew ever closer. After a time, it was no longer a question of whether they would talk at school or chat on their PokeGears. It was expected. More than expected. The sun would rise, a boiled egg would congeal, Pokemon would appear in tall grass, and Nancy and Ebgin would speak after class and part at the fork in the road. They would keep in touch, they would speak of their dreams and sorrows. Ebgin would lie to her, again and again. He tried not to think about it.

Tarah continued to be herself, confounding and strange. Ebgin was growing to like her, but he could never fully shake the feeling that she was going to physically attack him, although she never had. There was something unplaceable behind those small wire-frame glasses of hers, behind those intelligent, mischievous eyes. So it was for the next several weeks as they trained.

One particular day, Tarah was more quiet than usual, which Ebgin noticed but, as was always the case regarding Tarah, he said nothing. If she wanted to say something she would say it, and if she did not, she would remain silent regardless of Ebgin's prying.

They had been training muscle memory and reflex for the last several days, ingraining the training into Ebgin and his Pokemon, Spark. Use ember, stay out of range, close distance or attack from afar. Spark had learned smoke-screen through their recent training and it was something Ebgin was reluctant to use. It felt passive, and it felt like cheating. Still, he practiced at Tarah's insistence. She said that it may one day be useful. When you are in danger, she had told him, cheating was the first option, not the last.

"Spark!" Ebgin called. "Roundabout!"

This was their stacked command for circling the enemy, attacking at any opening and quickly retreating. Spark took off just as they had practiced. The hitmonchan, which had recovered quickly and was back to full strength, watched warily. It knew that Spark was not the easy target it might have once been. Even Tarah's prized Starmie had learned that lesson. The hitmonchan wheeled around, trying to keep the growlithe in front of it. Spark was fast, though, and sometimes the hitmonchan had to stop and spin in the other direction to face it. This created an instantaneous opening, and Spark took it. He rushed in, swiping a claw. The hitmonchan was no novice, though. Feet planted, red gloves up, it swiftly pulled its upper body away and Spark only grazed its shoulder. Landing, Spark maintained momentum and continued circling.

As Ebgin watched the battle, he became aware that Tarah was not giving any commands of her own. This was unusual. Tarah was skilled and normally she was throwing out commands every few seconds, constantly changing her strategy and forcing Ebgin to think and react quickly. Trying not to let his attention stray for long, Ebgin glanced at Tarah and back to the battle multiple times in quick succession.

The day was warm and the wind was blowing, bowing the grass about their feet. Tarah was gazing up at the sky with a somber expression, her long braid bobbing in the winds. Her glasses reflected the sunlight, making her eyes invisible behind their white reflection. It made her seem distant and unknowable.

Ebgin noticed the hitmonchan shifting its weight as if preparing to strike.

"Spark! Firewind!" That was another thing Tarah had taught him, different to a stacked command. She called it a technique mod, or just a mod for short. These are, as the name suggests, modified Pokemon moves. The name is so that the opponent won't know what your Pokemon is doing until he does it.

In this case, it was a command for Spark to fan the field with ember. Spark hopped, turning toward his opponent, landed on all four feet, sliding to arrest his momentum, and released super-heated air from his open mouth. He strafed his head from left to right, throwing sparks and heat that distorted the air into shimmering waves. The hitmonchan's weight was shifted to rush forward, and one foot was in the air. It threw its weight backward to put both feet on the ground and leaped away, but it was late. The heat washed over the hitmonchan just as it left the ground. It landed backpedaling, arms covering its face.

"Tackle!" Ebgin yelled and Spark launched itself forward and tackled the hitmanchan before it could recover. Hitting shoulder first, Spark's attack sent the hitmonchan down at an angle. It hit the ground sliding, then flipped into a backward roll, tumbling along the grass.  
Ebgin leaped into the air, throwing up a fist of triumph, "Yeah!"

The hitmonchan sat up, then got to one knee, head bowed, and remained there. It didn't matter to Spark, though. He trotted over happily and laid a few wet kisses on the hitmonchan's face.

Ebgin had not properly beaten Tarah up to that point, and he would have been overjoyed, except he knew that he still had not truly beaten her. She was still standing there, gazing up into the blue. If she had been shouting commands, it definitely would not have ended the way it just did. Over the last few weeks, Ebgin had learned not to ask too many questions, especially about what Tarah was thinking. She would either remain distant or she would fuss at him, neither of which were worth the answer, if he got one at all. This time, though, she was unusually quiet. Ebgin could not remember a time when she had completely abandoned a battle or a lesson.

"Tarah? Are you alright?"

To his surprise, Tarah responded right away. "Yeah, kid. I've been thinking. It's time."

She let those words jostle about Ebgin's impressionable psyche for several seconds. It's time? Time for what? A tournament? To stop training him?

"I have something to request of you, but I want you to trust me."

"I trust you!" Ebgin blurted. He had doubts about her motivations, about this whole situation, but he trusted her. He would have done almost anything for her. She was his teacher, after all, and was spending all of this time with him every day. Until she did something he could not accept, something he would not have done himself, then he had to give her the respect and trust he'd give any of his teachers or friends.

Tarah squinted her eyes like she often did when she was uncertain but amused. "No lie?"

Ebgin shook his head vigorously, trying to convey to her the intensity of his honesty. "Nope!

"Then come with me."

She did not move, but she looked at him, waiting for him to accept her offer.

"Come where?" Ebgin asked.

"With me." Tarah replied.

Ebgin started to ask again, then balked, then took a breath to ask anyway.

Tarah interrupted, "To my home."

Ebgin had to consider that. They had known each other for weeks now. Months? He had just said he trusted her. "Where is it?"

"Up that way." She pointed with her forefinger. Ebgin noticed she was holding the end of her braid with the other closed fingers. "It's past your parents' shop, over the creek and about a half a mile into the woods."

Ebgin didn't know from creeks, and he had no idea why she wanted him to go there, but his sense of adventure was urging him to accept her offer. "O.K., I will."

She smiled warmly. Very warmly. Her cheeks pushed up and her eyelids half closed and her eyes shimmered. She was looking directly at him, saying nothing.

Ebgin swallowed. What was he supposed to do? She did this occasionally and he never knew why. Nervous laughter finally came bubbling up from his chest. "What is it?"

"Oh, I'm just pleased." Tarah placed a hand on his shoulder. Ebgin shivered. "Let's go."

Ebgin recalled hitmonchan for Tarah, put the pokeball into her bag and zipped it. Standing, he slung the bag across his shoulder and followed Tarah across the field. He was acutely aware of his own home, a mile behind him, slowly getting farther away. He had the inexplicable notion that he was abandoning it, abandoning everything and everyone he knew. Why did he feel that way suddenly? He glanced back and squinted against the sun. Billows Field remained as it always was, green and open and inviting. Up to the left, up the slope, the wind whipped gently at the dust on the road. All would be well, Ebgin new. He was just nervous about going to a new place.

In opposition to her attitude earlier, Tarah was talkative on the trip to the woods. She discussed battling technique to Ebgin's content. She would point at plants or at locations and tell short stories about them.

"That is where I was taught to avoid ivy berries," she said, indicating some juicy purple berries in a bush.

"Who taught you?" Ebgin asked.

"The berries."

Spark trotted alongside them, sniffing things and running about.

The previously open plane was now dotted with trees. The grass on which they had been walking was becoming sparse, changing to dead leaves, twigs and dust that crunched underfoot. Ahead, the creek came into view. From this distance you could only see the ground disappear as it dropped sharply, and the other side of it. A wooden bridge connected the one side to the other.

As Ebgin gazed at it in anticipation, he felt something touch him. He stopped. Tarah had put her arm across his chest. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she put a finger over her lips and pointed ahead. Ebgin followed her finger and it took a few moments, but he eventually saw what it was. A ratatta was a few yards ahead, baring its fangs, back arched and fur bristling. Its short fur was light gray, which blended well with its surroundings.

A wild Pokemon! Ebgin immediately began looking for Spark who was thankfully right beside him, looking ahead, still as a stone.

"Ebgin," Tarah whispered and it got his attention by virtue of the fact that she used his name. "Tell Spark to prepare to fight. I want you to take care of this."

"Do you think I'm ready?"

Tarah grinned but said nothing. She took the lead and began approaching the ratatta.

Ebgin followed, his left hand on Spark's head. "Be ready, boy."

The closer they got, the more furious the ratatta became, until it was hissing and its tail was straight up. Ebgin was not sure what to do. If he attacked first, how could he be certain that the ratatta would have attacked him at all? If he waited, he might not have time. He looked up at Tarah several times, but even though she glanced at him, proving she knew he was waiting for her, she said nothing. She was giving this one to him.

"Alright, Spark. I want you to approach the ratatta. Be on your guard, stay between us and it, but don't attack unless it attacks first.  
Spark slinked forward, eyes locked on the wild Pokemon. Ebgin stayed back, wary of what would happen. Tarah meanwhile seemed entirely at ease, with one arm crossed over her chest and the other cupping her chin. She had this grin like she was very amused.

The ratatta began screeching and it was a horrific sound that made Ebgin slap his hands over his ears. Spark began barking. Don't panic, Ebgin told himself. It's just noise. They were now going around the ratatta, all three of them kept their eyes on it.

It finally lashed out toward Spark, snapping its jaws at Spark's feet. Spark jerked back then lunged forward, snapping its jaws over the ratatta's neck.

"Spark!" Ebgin shouted. Had Spark just killed it? No, he was worried about nothing. Spark released the ratatta and it scurried off with its tail between its legs. Filled with relief, Ebgin grabbed at his chest, clutching a handful of his shirt. That was more intense than he ever would have guessed. Surprisingly, it was also much easier than he would have guessed. Spark had no trouble defeating that wild Pokemon.

"Good job!" Ebgin said, bending down to pet Spark as he returned.

"Not bad," said Tarah. "That's what training does for you, so keep it up."

Ebgin's first wild Pokemon battle was behind him, and he felt much closer to being a real trainer than he ever had. This was the kind of thing he had always dreamed of doing. Now he had done it, and he was good at it. Yes, Spark had done most of the work, but they had still worked together, and all of the training between them had created something that neither of them would have been able to do alone. Barely tolerable joy twisted knots in Ebgin's chest in an inverse to the anxiety he had so often felt in the past month.

His elation was shortened by the realization that he had no pokeballs on him.


	18. Chapter 17 - Tarah's Offer

According to Tarah, her family had been in these woods since long before Loamy Town was ever established. Hers were a wild sort, as much a part of the forest as the squirrel scurrying across the tree branch, or the wild muscadine from which the morning dew dripped. At least, that is how it had been for many generations, she said. Tarah had paused then, her eyes wandering up to the top right, toward the canopy of trees above, and when she spoke again Ebgin felt as though some history had been skipped.

"I came here to experience the solitude." As they walked beneath the thick wood, sunlight coming down through the leaves and branches created speckles of light on the ground that moved with the swaying trees. Ebgin was watching Tarah, and the way the light reflected off of her glasses as they walked. Her expression was dreamy. "With my grandparents I built my home beside a lazy stream that is pooled into a pond of fresh water." Tarah was surprisingly descriptive. "I learned to spear fish, bow fish, hunt game and battle with my Pokemon."

Her jaw seemed to tense, her head went from gazing whimsically upward to lowering, chin tucked, eyes burning toward the ground. "I learned to fight, to defend myself with my bare hands or with a blade. I've escaped from and killed creatures as large as ursaring, as swift as luxray and as vicious as houndoom." Her fists were clenched now, her voice rising to an impassioned, projecting volume that cut through the quiet of the forest. "I made a home here, clawed out the ground with muscle and sinew until my arms ached and burned; I drove off the animals that vied for the location or who would encroach upon my territory; and I weathered storms that beat against my cabin walls, yet it did not yield, for my late grandfather had made provision in every crevice of that home, in every board and brace, to ensure that nothing could topple it.

"And now? I have no ties and nothing that stays me from seeking my ultimate goal."

"What's your ultimate goal?" Ebgin asked, feeling strange to speak after having been silent for so long.

Tarah seemed about to say something, but she looked askance at him, saying, "You'll know, in time, kid."

Ebgin had the impression that she was going to say something else, perhaps something she did not want to admit, but even in the throes of such passion she had not allowed herself to make the statement. She became quiet thereafter, and Ebgin could readily think of nothing to say, so he said nothing.

He spent his time gazing around. Tarah had mentioned that the forest's name was Elizar. Why, he had asked, but she shrugged a shoulder and asked why anything was named its name. Ebgin had no good answer for that. Elizar forest. Somehow the word seemed fitting. There were dark browns and dark greens all about. This wood was far closer to Ebgin's own picture of what a "forest" is, with open ground between large trees. The trees were unusual though, not any kind Ebgin had ever seen. They had large circumferences, but rather than being shapely circles with thick bark, they instead had lumping trunks with thin grayish bark. Green, moist moss grew on many of them. Instead of shooting straight up like most trees he had seen, these only grew up for a few feet before they turned, twisted and gnarled, while thick branches jutted out like spines growing up from a curled back.

Ebgin was anxious to climb one. He knew he could easily scramble up the side of one, and once he reached the curve in the trunk it'd be easy. He stifled the urge though. Tarah had a commanding presence that tolerated no nonsense, and it stayed him.

The sound of trickling water in the distance caught his attention.

Tarah touched his shoulder. "We're close. Can you hear that?"

"The water, you mean?"

"Yes. See that cluster of trees there? You cannot see it from here, but the ground slopes downward right on the other side, right into a valley of sorts."

Tarah took the lead and they skirted left of the trees she had indicated, descending down into a large glade. The stream was as she had described it, coming in from the west, a thin, jagged line, and collecting in a shallow pool. There were trees here and there, tall and with branches spread wide to offer shade. A few yards from the water was a wooden cottage with a slanted roof and a stone or brick chimney. Ebgin could not tell from where he was.

A few Pokemon were by the water, and a slowpoke was splayed out in the grass next to her cottage, warming itself in a spot where the sun was making an amorphous sunspot as it shined through the leaves and branches above.

Ebgin's voice was hushed. "Wow." He had never seen a place so idyllic. The shade made the air cool, and the smell of foliage and soil filled his nostrils. He quite liked it. It made him wistful of a time that he had never even experienced, as if he were being impressed by a notion from some memories that flitted upon the forest scents.

Ebgin had paused to stand in awe, but Tarah slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Hop to it. We're heading in."

"Wait," Ebgin said as he followed, "are those wild Pokemon?"

Tarah chuckled. "No Pokemon on this piece of dirt is wild, kid, trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't allow unwanted guests on my property, understand?"

Ebgin looked about in surprise. "You mean you own all of this?"

"Claimed it years ago, and no one has challenged it, so I figure it's mine. Well, no one has challenged it who has managed to prove his case."

Ebgin felt like he was missing something in her words, but he let them slip by without questioning. It seemed that every time he asked her a question he received an answer that required two more questions.

As they came around the house, Ebgin noticed a tidy stack of firewood on the side of the house, and atop it was a pail with a little shovel stuck inside it. He couldn't remember what those small hand-sized shovels were called. His mother used them in her garden to dig holes for new seeds or to uproot plants to move them. He and his father had used them too, but not for seeds. They used them to unearth worms and grubs for fishing. He wondered if Tarah was using it for one of those purposes.

There were some pretty and vibrant flowers at the front of the house, of blue and red and yellow, straddled by a short stone staircase that led up to a small, wooden plank porch. It all seemed to have been built sturdily. When he stepped on the stairs, they did not wobble, and when he set foot on the porch planks, they did not creak or yield whatsoever. Ebgin had no intention of settling down anytime soon. His heart was on adventure and Pokemon battles in distant lands with unique people. Breathing in this crisp, rich air and seeing the results of labor on this house, he thought he knew where he might one day decide to lay a foundation. Maybe Nancy would be there with him.

Tarah opened the front door and beckoned Ebin inside.

"You don't lock your door?" He asked, noticing that she had not used a key but simply opened the door right up.

"No need. I've got guards."

"What guards?"

Tarah was silent, leaving Ebgin to again ponder his own answer to a question. He could come up with no good idea.  
The inside of the home was built at least as well as the outside. There was not a single piece of furniture, door, hinge or paneling that looked like it would be easily broken even if one had a mind to do it. The wooden floors and counters and cabinets were all stained very dark and glossy. The entrance opened right into a large parlor, containing a large centerpiece couch that looked comfortable. It was a very deep purple, and could almost be mistaken for black or even green, depending upon what color you had seen just before looking at it. Ebgin could see in the back to the right was an open doorway without a door in it that led into what seemed to be a kitchen. Tarah headed directly toward it while Ebgin gazed about.

"You want some hot chocolate, Ebgin?"

Being young and having a taste for sweets and chocolate, Ebgin naturally said yes. Tarah disappeared into the kitchen. Ebgin listened to the sounds of cabinets opening and banging closed and drawers sliding open as he gazed about. There was no television, and no computer anywhere, at least there in the living room. In fact, there were no lamps or anything that might use electricity. Ebgin did not use much technology himself, given his studies and work at the shop with his parents, but he did have his PokeGear and a lamp in his room. Sometimes he'd watch television with his father, if it were a lazy evening. Would he have been alright with no electricity whatsoever? What about hot water for baths? Maybe she boiled water herself. Or maybe she used the pool outside? A flash of an image went through Ebgin's mind; Tarah removing her tight tank-top that she always wore, revealing her bra. Then she was in her underwear, dipping a foot into the water. Then she was naked.

Ebgin slapped both hands over his face. "Agh! No, don't!" he shouted into his hands.

Tarah poked her head from the doorframe. "Ebgin? What is it? Are you alright? Is someone here?"

Ebgin was embarrassed enough at the thought he'd had, but now what was he supposed to say? Idiot! Why did you make noise? Quick, think. Say something.

"Uh, um, no, nothing. It's nothing. I was just- thinking." No, don't tell her you were thinking.

"Where are your thoughts going, little one?" Tarah asked, but she had already retreated back into the kitchen. Was she talking to herself? Ebgin held his breath, but she never said anything again. He finally let himself breathe. Idiot.

Ebgin was staring out the window toward the direction they'd entered the forest, when Tarah came into the parlor.

"The coasters on the coffee table there," she said. "Lay them out."

Ebgin quickly did so as she was holding two steaming cups in her hands. She set them on the coasters and sat on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. Ebgin sat next to her, conscious of how close they were. What would Nancy think? His cheeks flushed. Nothing. She wouldn't think anything. What does it matter anyway? She was just his teacher. An adult. Why was his mind going to such places?

"What do you think?"

"Think of what? The house?"

"All of this. My home."

"It's lovely," Ebgin said honestly, smiling at the thought of it. "I hope I hav e a place like this one day."

"Maybe you will."

The way Tarah said it made Ebgin consider the words. The way she looked at him when she said it, it was like she was trying to tell him something. Or maybe tell herself something? It didn't make sense. Trying to puzzle through everything she said made his head hurt. He focused instead on the steam coming up out of his mug as it sat on the coaster. Tarah was very cleanly and organized. It must have been easy with it being only her here. Or was she the only one here?

"Hey, do you live alone?"

"Yep." She said it with a prideful grin. "Full of myself and no ties to bind me. I am my own person, and I come and go as I please."

Ebgin lifted his mug, considering those words. "It sounds nice." He had no problem with authority, or structure, but it was just his luck that his particular dream in life specifically involved the kind of freedom that most people dream about from the inside of a shop, gazing out the window. No, he had no problems with his present life other than the fact that it was in opposition to his own goals.

"It is nice. I suppose you too would like that kind of freedom."

"Oh, you bet! I'd set out tomorrow if I could."

"Well, I can't do anything for that," Tarah said, grinning slyly at him, cheeks puffing to push at her lower eyelids and lifting her glasses off of her nose.

"I can get you the wherewithal, though."

"The where with what?" Ebgin blew at the steam rising from his mug, but kept his eyes at the corner of their sockets so as not to miss a thing. He was not the smartest person around, certainly not to the level of adults, but he could perceive that she was going somewhere with this.

"No one gets anywhere without money, and I can ensure you have some for when you finally escape the confines of your present - predicament, shall we say."

"Money? Well, I never thought about that. Ow!" He burned his tongue on the hot chocolate, too eager he was to have a taste. He let his tongue loll.  
Tarah grabbed his tongue and pulled. "Ow, ow!" He had no choice but to lean forward and she only stopped pulling when they were almost nose to nose.

"Well, you should start thinking about it, kid. You will get nowhere without it. Money grants freedom. Money is freedom, as far as we are concerned."

Tarah let go of his tongue and he recoiled, pulling his tongue back into his mouth. The corner of his eyes were watering. Now why'd she go and do that? He felt like he was always nice and on her side, but then she yanks his tongue and nearly pulls it out of his throat! Yet she had made a good point about money, something he had never thought about. His emotions warred. He was at once upset with her physical mistreatment, and on the other hand he was interested in what her point was going to be.

"Why'd you do that?" Ebgin finally asked.

"Excuse me?"

His heart sank. Perhaps he should reconsider his question. Tarah frightened him in a way he couldn't comprehend. She was too unpredictable. Yet, he wanted to know.

"You pulled my tongue." His voice was low now, embarrassed at his own question that sounded whiny to his own ears.

"That's because I want you to listen and remember."

Ebgin was staring right at his mug now, which he held low in his lap. His voice was hardly a whisper, easily heard in the dead quiet of the lonely cabin.

"I don't understand." He couldn't bring himself to say anything more specific. It was embarrassing. He felt stupid.

"Well, it's simple, little Ebgin. If I tell you something, you might remember." She paused, maybe to let Ebgin speak, but he could think of nothing to say. "If I hurt you, though, you certainly will not forget."

Was that it? Was that why she twisted his arm before, and why in the time that they had trained she would sometimes grab his ear and pull him this way or that? So he would recall? Maybe. He could not say if he fully believed her, but considering it, he certainly could recall every single one of the pains she had inflicted.

"Disregard that, kid. Do you want the job?"

Job? She hadn't even mentioned a job. Or had she? Oh, no, had he missed something she said? Ebgin set his mug down and tensed his muscles.

"What job?"

"The one I'm offering you."

Ebgin winced but no blow came, nor a harsh word. "I-I guess. Maybe. I don't even know what it is."

"Then I'll take you there, to the office, and you can take a look around. See what you think."

"What would I do?"

"Oh, you would be a grunt."

"A grunt?" Ebgin didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, you know, someone who tends to piddling matters."

"What's a piddling matter?"

Tarah looked like she was becoming irritated. "I'm saying that you'll be a first-level battler, kid. You'll be tasked with ensuring the security of operations. Ridding the compound of wild Pokemon or nosy trainers."

"Oh, you mean I'd be battling wild Pokemon?"

"Sure, yes. Exactly."  
Well, that sounded good to Ebgin. Yet, where would this be? He still had obligations at home. "Where? That is, what place is this?"

"It's not far from town proper. You know the lake to the east of Loamy town?"

"Oh, sure. Father has taken me on the boat a few times."

"Indeed." Tarah pushed her glasses up the ride of her nose with her middle finger. Her eyes darted to the right and she looked pensive for a moment, and serious. The way the flesh between her eyes crinkled was downright frightening.

"I suppose you were fishing?"

The question was extremely pointed. "Yeah," Ebgin said, his voice a bit hushed. "I mean," he added, "We rode around some, too."

"I perceive." She took hold of the left lens frame of her glasses and adjusted the set. "Be careful."

Be careful? If asked, Ebgin might have said Tarah was encouraging, but the impression he just got from her statement was so striking that he wondered if she had ever said anything of the like to him before. Surely once or twice at least. Right?

"I will. We will, I mean. I'll make sure we're careful."

"Good." Tarah lifted her mug and held it out. "Then we'll go assess your new job soon. Cheers." Ebgin clinked his mug against hers. "Drink up," she said, "We've got a long walk back after this."

Ebgin stared down at the dark, thick liquid in his mug. Let's pretend this hot chocolate represents my ambitions, he mused to himself. Tilting the mug back he took a swig. The drink was almost too hot, but it tasted good.

 _I hope I don't get burned._


	19. Chapter 18 - A Pleasant Day on the Lake

Ebgin lay in his bed, staring up at the darkness. He had already messaged Nancy and told her that he would be busy tomorrow. He had also told his father that he'd be going onto the lake.

"Oh? With who?"

"A teacher," Ebgin had said, and it was so natural to tell a half-truth that he felt more guilty about how easy it was than the fact that he had done it. If Father suspected anything he had not said. Ebgin would meet Tarah at the lake where she had already arranged transportation across. Apparently there was a large office building on a small island out there, just beyond the horizon. He would have been excited if he were not so anxious.

Rolling over to his side, he resolved to forget about it and get to sleep, but it did not come so easily. He would try to clear his mind, think of nothing, but always he would recall things he had said or done, things of which he was not proud. Cold sweats would break out onto his arms and legs and forehead, and he would change position and try to alter his thoughts.  
Morning came and Ebgin did not awaken, rather he stopped trying to sleep. With equal relief and frustration he kicked his legs, shuffling the blankets forward until he shoved them off the end of the bed with his feet. Well! That was annoying. Trying to sleep all night, knowing he had to awaken early, to be at his best, and it was this night that he was unable to sleep. He could not recall if he had slept at all, but if he had it was in fits and bursts. And fitful bursts.

Rolling out of bed, Ebgin checked his PokeGear according to habit, slapped it onto his wrist and took care of his morning toiletries. There was a certain look that Pokemon trainers had, and Ebgin had purchased some clothes that matched this. He had a pair of black cargo shorts with a yellow stripe down each side, a red t-shirt with a spiral logo near the neckline on the back; and his own twist, a spitfire cap with the bill pointing almost 90 degrees upward. He took a moment to observe himself in the mirror. Not bad. If only he could strap on his trainer's belt the image would be complete. He could imagine himself with pokeballs lining his waist. Oh, yeah.

Downstairs his parents were in the kitchen. Mother was cooking and Father was pestering her in the friendly way that he did, and she was pretending to be annoyed with him. Ebgin came off the bottom step, saw the two and slowed to a stop. Watching them, he thought of Nancy. What would he give to have that kind of relationship? His dream to be a trainer? He considered Nancy's face, her voice and manner. He considered her dream. She wanted to be a teacher of all things, a tutor, a lecturer and a sort of nomad. It had similarities to his own goal, particularly the travel. Ebgin had already compromised his morality a dozen times for the sake of his desires, but would he have given it all up if Nancy wanted him to go with her and pursue her own dream?  
"Son. What are you doing?"

Ebgin was standing the middle of the floor, staring off into space. He regained his conscious awareness to the sight of his father looking at him through the opening in the kitchen's wall. Mother was glancing over her shoulder, but her body was turned toward the stove.

"I didn't sleep well last night," he said. On the other side of that window in the alcove wall was a wooden lip with three stools in front of it. Ebgin took one, sat, and lay his head on the counter, closing his eyes.

"You getting sick?" Mother asked.

"No, Ma'am. Just had a lot on my mind, I guess."

"You're too young to be stressing, Ebgin."

"Well," Father said, "the open air of the lake should do him some good."

"That's right," Mother's voice raised in pitch like she had just recalled something. "What teacher is that again?"

Ebgin tried to stay his breathing. The words came with barely a thought. "Miss Tarah. A physical education teacher. They decided we needed one." He held his breath. Would she catch him? Was it over? Would he even mind at this point? Maybe it'd be a good thing. This was not the first time he had thought this, was it?

"Oh, well, she certainly likes to be hands-on with her students, doesn't she?"

"Everyone gets a chance to go on the lake. It's my turn this Saturday."

"Then you'd better eat something."

As tired as he was, he was hungry too, and when the food was set before him he scarfed it. Afterward he helped his mother with the dishes. He could feel the pokeball in his pocket the whole time, a source of concern while in his parents' presence, but neither of them spontaneously asked to check his pockets.

Instead of going the familiar route toward Billows field, to the right of the house entrance, this time he took a left, then a left again, coming around the home and marching eastward. One could see the lake from here, shimmering in the flaming orange of the morning sun. It was down a hill though, a few dozen yards, so you could not see the shore until you'd walked a ways.  
Ebgin came to the edge of the slope and, looking down, he could see that Tarah was already waiting. It looked like Tarah, anyway. Someone was down there by the water. There was no boat, though. How would they get across? He cast his eyes about for a moment, but only saw the blue water, shimmering and still. It'd be a good day to swim.

Carefully, Ebgin eased his way down the grassy slope. The grass disappeared in patches of dirt, and became more sparse as he descended. At the bottom there was dust and sand. And Tarah awaited.

"Hey!" He called as he approached. "Where's the boat?"

"No boat." Tarah hooked a thumb back toward the lake. "Our ride will be along shortly." Saying this, she lifted a little silver whistle to her lips. It was a small, polished cylindrical thing with some holes in the top.  
She took a breath and let loose into it, her fingers moving twice in accordance to two notes.

Ebgin slapped his hands over his ears until the whistle subsided. He looked out on the water and saw nothing at first. He knew that sound travels well over water though, so it was possible that whoever was waiting for the call would hear it even if he were so far away that he could not be seen.  
Ebgin was squinting against the sun, gazing out across the water when he started at what seemed to be movement against the horizon. He strained his eyes. There was definitely something moving there, but he could not make it out.

"There's our ride," Tarah said, placing her hands on her hips. "You ready for this?"

Was he ready? Ebgin was ready right up until she asked, and then he got a sinking feeling. Was he ready? To do some job he knew nothing about, for a company he'd never heard of?

"I don't think so."

"Too bad," was her answer.

Well, he'd expected a hard answer when he gave her an honest reply, but it wasn't in him to be dishonest. He didn't like lying. He'd done it plenty of times these last few weeks, sure, but he still didn't like it. Tarah was the only person he could be totally honest with right now. Ebgin frowned, considering that. Wasn't she the reason he was lying to everyone in the first place? So how was it he felt most comfortable telling the truth to her?

"Ahoy!" Came an unfamiliar voice.

Ebgin looked out and the shape he'd seen before was now close and he could see it was actually a person on a Pokemon, a lapras. He was astonished. He had never seen a lapras in person before. None even lived on this lake as far as he knew. It was like a mix between a large lizard and a turtle. It was blue, with a long neck and a diamond-shaped head, with big friendly eyes. Its back was armored with a large gray shell, which had spikes jutting from it.  
The boy was standing on its shell, leaning with an open palm against the lapras's thick neck, waving with his other hand. A boy around Ebgin's age. Who was this? Right away Ebgin was excited to meet a new face.

The lapras came right up and slid into the sandbar with a splash. Tarah stepped back to avoid the onrushing water. She looked irritated.  
The boy hopped down. He was wearing sandals with no socks and a pair of long blue and black shorts with a dark purple, sleeveless shirt. He wasn't shy at all and made a straight line toward Ebgin, splashing through the water - making Tarah's expression grow more sour - and stuck out his hand. "So you're the lad Tarah's been gushing about, huh? The name is Tolby. Thrilling to meet you."  
Ebgin could not resist smiling and he gladly took Tolby's hand. "My name's Ebgin. Nice to meet you, too."  
Tarah took a step and leaped up over the foot or so of water, landing deftly on the lapras's back, bracing herself by holding onto its neck. Ebgin paid no mind. She watched with impatience as he and Tolby spoke.

"From what I have been told, you are quite the Pokemon trainer, Ebgin."

Ebgin blushed. "Well, I dunno how good I am at the moment, but I think I have potential."

"That is swell to hear. Pride does go before a fall, after all, right? Looks like Tarah there is becoming exasperated, though, so shall we egress the shore?"

Ebgin didn't know what egress means, but he wasn't about say that to this boy. He guessed it meant something like leave, though, so he said, "Sure, let's go."

"Grand," Tolby said with a big smile, turning and splashing through the water. He hauled himself up onto the lapras and turned, extending a hand to help Ebgin up. Ebgin took the hand without hesitation. Atop the lapras's back, he took a moment to appreciate the power of the beast.

"Tettle," Tolby said, patting the lapras on the nape as he leaned over so he could look it in the eyes, "Are you prepared to move?"  
It seemed to have affection for him, because it rubbed its face against his and made a high-pitched but soothing whine that seemed to fill the air and stretch off into the distance. It gave Ebgin a chill. There was something scary, something mystical about this creature, as if it could call upon the ocean's fury if it wanted, or give someone renewed strength during a fight.

With another chilling whine it pushed off of the shore with its two massive front flippers. Ebgin crouched down suddenly and held onto one of the spikes to keep from falling off. Moments later they were off into the open waters. It was not like a boat. Ebgin could feel the lapras's flippers working from beneath the water, propelling them forward. It cut through the water with power and seemingly without ever becoming tired. Ebgin watched the water breaking and splashing into a churning wake behind.

"This your first time on the water, Ebgin?" Tolby asked, still standing and gazing ahead, one hand shielding his eyes from the sun that had risen up far above the horizon now.

"No, I've come a few times with my father, fishing."

"A fisherman, are we?"

Ebgin had not considered himself an impressive fisherman. He knew the basics, but he hadn't done it many times. His father was far better at it. "Well," Ebgin said, remembering something his father had said to his mother when she had asked how he had done on his first outing, "I can drown a worm."  
Tolby threw his head back and laughed. It was a hearty laugh, full of energy. It made Ebgin grin, then titter.

"That is a clever line. I think I shall use it."

"Shall," he had said. Ebgin noticed that this boy seemed to speak differently, like maybe he was educated in a fancier school. It wasn't just the words he used, but the way he said the words, too, like he pronounced everything very clearly. It would have sounded arrogant if it weren't so sincere and friendly. Ebgin had no trouble deciding that he liked the boy.

"I am glad that you have decided to work at our business," Tolby called. "It's a place of opportunity. Everyone has a job and is given the chance to ascend the corporate ranks."

"I haven't decided yet!" Ebgin called back. "I'm just coming to see if it's something I'd like to do."

"Oh? Tarah seemed so certain you would join."

Ebgin glanced at Tarah who was standing at the back, watching the shore recede into the distance. She was silent. Could she even hear them?

"Well, Tarah sees things her own way."

"That is undoubtedly true, Ebgin. She is certainly an enigma."

"Yeah, I agree." It felt good to have someone Ebgin could talk to about Tarah and her strange ways. It was like an emotional release he had been wanting for weeks without even knowing it.

"Land ho!" Tolby shouted, pointing at a mass of trees coming up over the horizon. As they watched, the trees rose higher, and then they could see a long pier stretching out over the water. There was no sign of any building or any people, even as they drew closer. The lapras - Tettle it had been called - slowed and came to a halt before the pier. It bobbed in the water as Ebgin, Tarah and Tolby all disembarked.

The dock was wooden and solidly made, making dull, heavy thumps as the three pairs of shoes came clunking down upon it. Ebgin hopped in place for a moment and stifled the urge to go running across the planks just to hear the sound of his footfalls rapidly reporting back.

Tolby petted Tettle's nose, or nose area as the case was, and then recalled it into a pokeball. He joined Tarah and Ebgin as they walked down the pier and stepped off into the dirt. There was a large empty field here, with scattered grass and daisies and dirt. Up ahead was a sparse treeline that seemed to grow denser farther in. The lake was behind and to the right as well, while the island went on to the left.

"So, Ebgin."

Tolby plucked a miniaturized pokeball from his belt, held it outstretched and hit the pressure switch with his thumb. The ball increased in size. Behind his hand, Tolby was grinning, flashing his teeth.

"Shall we see exactly how good you are?"


	20. Chapter 19 - First Battle

The challenge had come unexpectedly, and Ebgin was not sure how to respond. He looked over to Tarah with questioning eyes, and it was immediately obvious that she wouldn't object to the battle. She looked eager, with a toothy grin, a greedy grin, like she was going to get something she'd wanted for a long time. "Go on," she urged. "We've got time. I'd like to see the little daddy's boy rebuked."

That hadn't been polite! Ebgin looked back to Tolby to see how he would react, and saw the meanest expression he had ever seen. It was being directed right at Tarah.

"We'll see," Tolby said calmly, and sent out his Pokemon in a streak of glowing red light. The light resolved itself into a persian.

Ebgin was becoming accustomed to Pokemon not looking as friendly in person. These last few weeks had been a lesson in respect. On the few televised matches he had watched - quickly changing the channel to something else if his parents walked into his room - and in comics and things, Pokemon always seemed friendly and fluffy. This persian looked like none of those things.

It was a big cat, with pale yellow fur and six long, prominent whiskers, three on each side of its muzzle. It stood on four large paws, each big enough to cover Ebgin's whole face. It paced back and forth a bit, eyes locked on Ebgin, and he could see the powerful muscles shifting and flexing as it moved with a strong, controlled grace.

Ebgin dug into his pocket. He felt outclassed already, against the confident of his opponent and the evident power of the persian, but he withdrew his single pokeball and called out Spark. It cheered Ebgin to see Spark happy to be out in the open again, rolling on the grass and dirt and trotting cheerfully about. Seeing the persian, Spark barked a friendly bark and lowered on his forelegs playfully. He whined in distress when the persian showed no interest, and lay on the ground. He began easing forward with his forelimbs, hind legs dragging.

"Spark," Ebgin called, to which Spark stood instantly, dust falling from the fur of his belly. "Stand ready. I don't think this Pokemon will want to play."

"That growlithe," Tolby said with some disdain, "is going to lose you this fight."

Ebgin felt a flash of anger. "Spark has been my faithful partner from the beginning, Tolby!" The words came out quickly, and just as quickly the anger was subsiding. His tone softened. "I want this match to be friendly."

"Unfortunately for you, I desire victory. Our desires are at odds, it would seem."

That learned accent he had was becoming less appealing than Ebgin had initially concluded.

Tarah stepped forward. "It may not be a friendly match, but it's going to be a fair one." She looked at Ebgin first, who nodded, and then at Tolby, who just stared back at her. A moment passed. Ebgin wondered: Would Tarah stay there forever if Tolby refused to acknowledge her? Ebgin certainly would not stand up to Tarah, not unless it was important. Tolby was just being rebellious, as he had heard his mother say of himself, on the rare occasion he had done something surprisingly bad.

Tolby looked like he was beginning to breathe more heavily, his eyelids were narrowing to slits, his upper lips peeling back from his teeth in a snarl. Tarah looked at him impatiently, but that was all.

"Fine," Tolby finally said. His voice was low, but in the quiet of the open plain, with only the waves lapping at the shore sounding, they could hear him just fine.

"Good," Tarah said. "Are you both ready?"

Without speaking, Ebgin and Tolby turned to one another. Tolby's expression remained mean, determined, almost cruel. Why did he seem so determined to win this match? Ebgin only pursed his lips, took a steadying breath. He would do the best he could. So would Spark.

"Then," Tarah took a casual step backward, "begin."

"Persian! Scratch!"

The persian moved forward like it were made of liquid, swaying left and right, then dipping down and coming up. It was an instantaneous reaction and Ebgin had no time to make a command. Spark could have acted, but was not expecting such a sudden assault. He tried to back away, but it was not quick enough and the persian's claws, coated in dripping white energy, caught him under the muzzle. The attack came at an angle and Spark was thrown aside, sprawling to the ground.

Ebgin wanted to shout Spark's name, ensure he was well, but he knew better. He had done that in training, called out to Spark, waited to see if he'd rise, and Tarah had shown him his foible by sending her starmie to exploit the opening. It was a mistake Ebgin did not repeat.

"Spark, ember!"

From the ground, and as he came to his feet, Spark opened his mouth, casting a ball of fire toward the advancing persian. The persian dodged to the side and kept coming, but it was enough time and Spark was on his feet and poised for attack.

"Firewind!"

Spark let loose a fan of flames from right to left. The persian was well-trained and leaped up, over the flames. As it came down, Spark took action and rushed forward, underneath, and it landed already wheeling around, but Spark was preparing an attack, flames roaring up from the back of his throat. There was no way the persian would get away in time.

"Persian, agility!" The persian shuddered and shimmered as if its very molecules were vibrating, and then it was gone. The flame Spark had fired set a patch of grass ablaze. The persian circled around faster than Ebgin could believe, so quickly that it was upon Spark before he had even finished turning all the way around. With a swipe of the claw it sent Spark sprawling, tilting to the side as he tried to maintain his balance. The persian was coming again. Ebgin was thinking quickly, though.

"Lay down!" He shouted, and Spark dropped. The persian's next swipe missed and it stumbled over Spark's body and tumbled into onto the ground. Both Pokemon scrambled to their feet then, keeping their eyes on one another, and they began circling.

Tolby clenched every muscle in his body as if he he'd been physically struck. Ebin could tell he was mad. It didn't make Ebgin feel good, but what could he do? He was going to battle as fiercely as Tolby did. Maybe they could still be friends after this, whoever won. That was Ebgin's wish.

"Persian, make it hard for them."

Ebgin watched intently. Was that a stacked command or just a turn of phrase? The persian, still circling with Spark, suddenly crouched and then pushed off into a sprint. Spark did the same, but much more slowly. It couldn't match the speed of the persian while it was using agility. The persian came around, took a swipe at Spark that only grazed him, and then rushed out of range before Spark could make a counter attack. Ebgin immediately knew what was happening. The persian was going to take swipes at Spark while rushing back out of range to avoid being struck. With the speed it had, it could work. Ebgin had prepared for a strategy like this, though.

"Spark! Hold your ground!"

Spark crouched, muscles tensed, and it watched the persian carefully. The persian was at a distance, slowly pacing, head low to the ground. Then it came rushing forward again, zig-zagging with the speed of a laser-pointer. Spark watched and when the persian was in range, he swiped the air with a claw glowing with liquid white energy. The persian stopped short and retreated, then turned around and watched Spark again. It would consider itself more careful the next time it came in for an attack.

Tolby was watching as intensely as Ebgin, considering openings, or another strategy he might use. Ebgin was worried. If that persian was that fast, it was only a matter of time before it got in a good hit and it was over. Spark couldn't hold his ground forever. He had an idea though, and if it worked he would end the fight in just a minute.

"Use swords dance and barrel through!" Tolby shouted suddenly, his voice filled with frustration. The persian's eyes glowed, but it just stood still for a moment, nothing appearing to happen. Then it shimmered like it had before and it shot forward toward Spark with that same liquidy grace. This time, Spark was ready and came up with a slash of his claws, but the persian just kept coming, letting itself get hit, and returned with a swipe of its own paw that hit with such force that Spark release a yelp of pain. The hit turned him and he staggered, face pressed for a moment into the ground, legs wheeling, trying to keep him standing. The persian retreated, but if that sideways gait was an indication, it had been hurt by Spark's attack, too.

"Again!" Tolby cried.

"Get ready, Spark!" Ebgin warned.

Spark had his ears flat against his head, but he managed to stand and face his opponent. There was a moment of silence. The waves lapped on the shore. Ebgin felt sweat welling up on his forehead against the sun's heat. His heart was pounding. Tolby, across from him, was wearing a smug grin. He was sure he had won. Even if the persian were hit again, it would be Spark that would not be able to stand again.

The persian started forward with a jerk.

"Spark! Roar!"

Spark dropped into a wide stance, his muzzle wrinkling wickedly. He released a roar that could be felt as well as it could be heard. The grass bowed and dust billowed up in a rolling cloud. The persian stopped short.

"Ember!"

Spark wasted no time and the persian was stunned. The flames engulfed it, sent it running. When the flames faded and the dust settled, the persian laid itself on the ground, closed its eyes and slept. Its fur was singed, but it was not aflame.

"Winner," Tarah said, casting a smirk at Tolby, "Ebgin."

"I don't think so!" Tolby screamed, jerking another pokeball from his belt and sending a fresh Pokemon into the field. The pidgeotto appeared, already in the air, soaring. Spark readied himself, but he was tired, and Ebgin knew it.

"Tolby, don't cheat! We can battle again sometime! Spark is tired."

"Pidgeotto, sky attack!"

"Starmie, swift," Tarah said calmly. She had called her starmie at some point and it went spinning through the air, arcing around to cut off the pidgeotto. The pidgeotto turned up, catching wind in its wings to brake, and that's when the gem on the front of the starmie glowed and stars began firing like artillery shells. The first one threw the pidgeotto back, and the next one clipped its upper body as it fell, sending it tumbling end over end to the ground. It hit the ground with a pathetic whump! sending a ring of dust outward.

Ebgin and Spark both stood still, not wanting to turn Tarah's attack on them. She had never done anything so terrible, but she was unpredictable, and neither Ebgin or Spark had any intentions of testing her emotional control at the moment.

"Anymore?" Tarah asked. Tolby looked as stunned as Ebgin, and remained silent. When neither boy spoke, Tarah nodded. "Good. We aren't all adults here but we're going to act like it. Now recall your Pokemon." She turned and looked out toward the forest while the two boys collected their Pokemon. "We've got business to attend."


	21. Chapter 20 - A Tour of the Office

Tarah moved on toward the woods while Ebgin kneeled next to Spark and petted his head. "Good job, Spark." Spark panted, jaw hung open in a grin, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. He looked tired, but happy. He must have been glad about winning the match, too.

Pulling his pokeball from his shorts' pocket, Ebgin gave Spark one last scratch behind the ears and recalled him. Next, he needed to talk to Tolby. Ebgin was not the type to become angry just because he lost a match, and he would have been happy to shake Tolby's hand if he had been the victor instead; but after his reaction to losing, Ebgin didn't think Tolby would be willing to do the same. Ebgin just wanted to be friends. He didn't know what to expect now.

Standing, he turned. Tolby was only a few feet away, staring at him. It looked like he had been in that position for several moments. Unsettled, Ebgin hugged himself defensively with one arm, fingers clutching his other arm above the elbow. Tolby's expression was intense, eyes squinting, brow wrinkled. He looked- angry? No, he was in deep thought. His eyes just happened to be looking over this way.

"Tolby?" Ebgin tried gently.

Tolby's shoulders slowly fell as he released a long breath. "I apologize, Ebgin. I lost my temper."

The apology made Ebgin regretful of any negative thoughts he'd had. "No," he said hastily, "it's alright. I understand how frustrating it can be to lose." Ebgin immediately realized what he'd said. "I mean, to have your hard work not pay off, y'know?" He hoped his attempt at damage control would work. He really didn't want to offend Tolby, especially now, when it seemed that they could put any worries behind them.

Tolby just smiled, at himself it seemed like, and it was a sad smile. "I am more disappointed in myself, really, for my pugnacious reaction." Ebgin pretended to understand by remaining silent. "Well, anyhow." Tolby stuck out his hand. Ebgin looked at it for a moment of uncertainty, then took hold of it and they shook. "I will still be here with Tettle when you return. We can continue our conversations of the world of Pokemon then, I presume."

"Yeah," Ebgin agreed cheerfully. "I would like that."

Tolby returned to the dock, while Ebgin turned toward the woods. Tarah was waiting at the treeline with her arms crossed under her breast, a hip thrust out to the side, one leg bent and the other straight out, toes pointed with only the ball of the foot on the ground. Somehow, Ebgin understood this body language to mean that she was impatient and, what's more, the stance itself was silently representing a scolding. Ebgin reacted appropriately, approaching with his head hung low, only looking at her from beneath his eyebrows. He hoped his own deferential body language would be enough to prevent her from doing anything more than just looking unhappy with him.

Dropping her arms to her sides, she turned toward the forest. "Let's go."  
Relieved, Ebgin picked up his pace and trotted up behind her. From the sun of the beachfront to the shade of the forest they went, with great rotund  
trees extending high above and their branches spreading wide to shield all under their foliage from the burning sun.

Ebgin felt strangely at home in the forest. The smell of soil and dead leaves were soothing, and the coolness was always a comfort. The silence, too, was nice, with just the wind rustling through the branches and their footsteps crunching on the dirt and the occasional twig, brittle with age, snapping underfoot. This forest was the closest Ebgin had seen yet to his own imagination of how one should look. The trees were large and round, and the space between them was open, with only a bush or shrubbery here and there.

Yet, among the pleasantness and intrigue, Ebgin wondered where exactly a building would be, and why here? Would it be within the forest or was it on the other side? Rather than ask, he decided to wait and learn. Tarah was in a serious mood and he wasn't going to test what patience she might have remaining with questions, however reasonable they might be.

The trees began to become scattered and sparse, the dried leaves clearing to show a dark, long grass, about a foot long, bowing under its own weight. Mother had planted some grass like that in her garden. Water Grass he recalled. It's a pretty grass, with a deeper, richer color than regular grass. When Ebgin had asked his mother why all grass wasn't replaced with Water Grass, she laughed and gave him a skeptical look, "This grass is thick. Trust me, you wouldn't want to try mowing it."

Well, it seemed that someone didn't mind, because it covered this area, and there, up ahead, as if materializing before them, was the building. It was a rounded rectangle roundabout, maybe five-hundred feet wide, and it shot up into the air so high that Ebgin had to tilt his head way back to see the top. He automatically began counting how many floors there were, using the dark glass windows as indicators. Ten stories! How did Ebgin not see such a massive structure from less than a mile away? How had he not noticed its construction? Surely all the materials to build such a massive place would have been coming through town. They would have had to put some heavy boats on the water to carry the metal beams and giant glass panes.  
Tarah tapped his shoulder to get his attention and jerked her head to beckon him onward. He gave one last look upward, then scurried after her.  
The building looked very modern and sleek, made of glass and steel, or anyway, some kind of metal. The entryway was a large, glass double-door with a metal frame.

"Bulletproof," Tarah said proudly as they approached, grinning askance.

From the right, a man appeared, walking toward the building entrance on an intersecting path. He was massive, at least 6'2'', with a neck as thick as Ebgin's waist and arms that were bigger. His gait seemed both relaxed and purposeful, like a graveler hunting for a good place to settle; he knew he was the toughest thing around, so he didn't concern himself much with nearby creatures, but he didn't miss the fact that you were there.

Something about the man felt dangerous right away. Ebin stopped short at first, but when Tarah continued he scampered behind her. One hand stayed in his pocket, ready to withdraw his growlithe at any moment. The man came to a stop in front of the double doors, hands down at his sides, fingers curled. That was when Ebgin noticed the gun holstered at his side. Ebgin had mixed feelings about this. It probably meant that he was official, hired by the corporation. On the other hand, the guy had a gun and although some Pokemon were known to be powerful enough to make guns almost useless, Ebgin did not think that he nor Tarah had the ability to defend themselves if the man opened fire. He was already running scenarios through his mind, but he could think of no good strategies, especially if he had to call forth Spark before he could do anything.

Ebgin looked up at Tarah, wanting to say something, but she seemed just fine, so he said nothing.

"Theadore," Tarah said curtly, nodding her head with a quick jerk.

Oh, so she knew him. Ebgin let out a puff of air and realized he had been holding his breath. Sweat had begun to break out on his forehead. He began to relax almost immediately.

"Tarah," Theadore greeted just as curtly. His voice was deep and neutral in tone, business-like. "Who's the kid?" He did not so much as gesture toward Ebgin.

"My protege. The boss knows we're coming."

Theadore grunted thoughtfully, if such a thing could be done. Ebgin was growing anxious. It looked like they were only going to get in if this man allowed it, and he seemed reluctant.

"Theadore, beat it. You know I'm legitimate."  
He looked down at Ebgin and it was like being stared at by an ursaring. Not hungry, just aggressive.

"Go on," he said abruptly and stepped aside. Tarah flicked her braid back over her shoulder, stepped past him and reached out her arm, scanning her PokeGear on some kind of electronic panel that was jutting out of the ground about chest-high to Ebgin. With a beep, there was the sound of air escaping pressure and the double doors slid smoothly open in a rush of cool wind.

Ebgin skirted past the big man, keeping himself guarded, chin tucked. Theadore remained standing straight, face forward, but he followed Ebgin's movement with his eyes.

With a woosh, the doors closed together again, separating him and the man. It gave him some comfort to have bulletproof glass between them. Looking about, Ebgin took in his surroundings. He was standing in a wide open room. The floor was tiled with some kind of stone texture, though he could not tell if it was actual stone or some artificial material. It was all light and dark grays. At the far wall there were two doors. It was difficult to discern from this distance, a couple hundred feet or so, but they looked like they had some sort of security measures next to them, maybe another PokeGear scanner.

In a couple of places there were these short, metal structures, like small walls, fixed into the floor, though what they were for Ebgin couldn't guess. The place seemed more like a warehouse than an office building. There was a noticeable lack of clutter or disorganization in general. The floor was polished, there were some wooden palettes along the walls, aligned in straight rows, and a few coils of wire neatly hung over hooks on the wall.  
Tarah spent no time here, leading the way directly toward those two doors in the back. There was a long, thin window that ran from one end of the wall to the other, breaking and starting again at each door. Looking through it, Ebgin saw that both of these doors opened into the same room. Tarah swiped her wrist over the panel next to the right-hand door and then grabbed hold of the handle and pulled it open. Based upon the way she exerted herself and how slowly it opened, the door must have been heavy. This place was built like a fortress. Scans to get in, heavy metal doors- who even knew this place was here? Why the strong security?

On the other side of the door, Ebgin entered an entirely different atmosphere. Unlike the quiet, empty room he'd just come from, this one was bustling with activity and sound. There were five or so desks clustered near each other, and at each desk was a man or a woman typing away on a computer, or talking on a phone, or walking papers briskly down the hallway. One man was standing, receiver pressed against his chest to stifle his in-person conversation against whoever was on the other end of the line.

At the far wall there was a long table with depleted, greasy pizza boxes piled together in a sad simulacrum of a pyramid. Three or four 32 ounce soda bottles were clustered together, not one still in possession of its cap, most of which were lying haphazardly on the countertop, one cap having improbably landed on its side and remained that way. There was also a stack of foam plates, and one of the workers - a thin fellow with a wet spot on the breast of his white dress shirt - had a plate on his desk holding a discarded crust and a half-eaten slice of pizza.

Tarah looked irritated. "This place," she told Ebgin, "is always like this."

"What are they doing?" It must have been awfully important for them to be so energetically working.

"This? This is the accounting department. They ensure funds are all going where they're supposed to go. If anything so much as might go wrong, our field agents give these employees a call and get things sorted."

Ebgin watched as the man who had been standing and talking to his coworker collapsed down into his chair, hung up the phone and immediately began typing. The man with the wet spot on his shirt offered him the half-eaten slice of pizza. Typing with one hand and without looking away from the screen, he grabbed the pizza from the plate and began eating it. Ebgin grimaced.

"I hope you guys enjoyed the pizza!" Came a perky, feminine voice from the left. Those not on the phone gave brief cheers and other positive responses, while those who couldn't talk raised their hands or little foam cups in a gesture of thanks. The perky voice was coming from a stack of papers with legs, walking rapidly toward Ebgin and Tarah.

"Wisperal," Tarah called. A pretty head peeked out from behind the shedding stack of papers, thick, straight red hair dangling. Ebgin watched pages peel from the top of her pile and go sweeping across the floor. His legs wanted to immediately go and pick them up, but his good sense told him not to do anything he wasn't asked.

"Well!" Wisperal exclaimed cheerfully. "If it isn't Tarah." She shifted her weight and turned a bit to look at Ebgin. "And her promising young student."

"Ebgin," Ebgin said helpfully, to which she smiled, showing white teeth.

"Wisperal," Tarah said again, "what are you doing with all of those?"

"Oh! These? Just some requisition forms for some necessities, a few export documents that require a signature, and probably a dozen requests for office supplies and 'facilitators,' to maintain morale. You know how it is- Oh, look at me rambling. I'm sure you weren't interested in all of that."

"No." Tarah's curt response elicited a pout from Wisperal. She stuck her bottom lip out. "I am simply suggesting," Tarah continued, "that you may request some assistance with those." She glanced at the significant backtrail of papers going all the way down the hallway and making a left. "You're losing documentation, and you know the boss."

Looking back, Wisperal shifted the weight of the papers and, seeing the paper trail, gasped with a squeak that was surprisingly high-pitched. It made Ebgin titter, but he tried not to show it.

"Oh, look at this," Wisperal said. "Well, I'm almost halfway to my destination now, so there's no point in starting over. I'll just have to return when I'm done. Incidentally." Her tone shifted, she became a quieter. "Tarah, did you see Teddy? I've been keeping my eyes peeled for him all morning but-"

"He was outside making a parameter sweep and harassing innocent employees and their students. Perhaps when you see him next you might scold him."

"Is he being a nuisance? Well, you know he means well. Thanks for the tip, babe. Now, if you'll excuse me." Shifting the weight of the stack again, she began walking, but she slowed as she past Ebgin. "I think you'll enjoy your time here, Ebby. Just don't let this one frighten you, O.K.?" With a wink and a smile she was off at the same brisk pace as before. There was the gentle sound of papers lightly brushing against the floor as they floated down and came to rest.

Tarah rolled her eyes at the spectacle. "Let's go."

They followed in Wisperal's footsteps, taking the hallway to the right, but whereas she had gone through a door on the left, Ebgin and Tarah continued straight, directly to an elevator affixed flush in the far wall. The sounds of workers behind them was a dull, quiet sound now.

"I like her," Ebgin said.

"Who doesn't." Tarah replied absently as she hit the call button. The ding! that alerts of an arrived elevator sounded immediately. The doors slid  
open.

Ebgin checked off "Wisperal" as a potential conversational topic with Tarah. He decided on a new question. "Where are we going, again?" His curiosity had been warring with his patience, but he was becoming nervous, walking through this giant building in the middle of nowhere, and it tipped the scale in favor of asking instead of waiting to see.

The elevator doors slid closed and Tarah hit the button for the second floor. It glowed orange. "I don't own Hierarchy. That's Mister Dewitz. My word is a strong recommendation, but ultimately he will decide whether you are hired, and even your position in the company, although that will likely be left to my sole discretion."

Ebgin had many questions - who was Mr. Dewitz? Why did he want Ebgin? He was just a kid! What did this company do? - but none of them seemed like ones that Tarah would be willing to answer, so he just pondered silently to himself until the sound of the arrival chime, and the doors opened.

"Normally, I'd take the stairs, but we don't want you huffing and puffing during your interview."

Ebgin was a bit offended by that comment. He was as fit as any other kid at school, and certainly more fit than most adults seemed to be, with the exception of Tarah, who he noticed had well-built musculature on her thighs in particular. Looking away from her enviable form, Ebgin gazed out of the open elevator doors.

This floor had seemingly nothing but this one hallway with a darkly stained wooden door at the end, with a brass knob. That, and the stairwell access door on the right.

As they exited the elevator and continued down the corridor, Ebgin noticed a door on the left. There were floor-to-ceiling windows, but heavy wooden blinds were drawn. "What's in there?"

"That's just a meeting room for the senior employees."

"Are you a senior employee?"

Tarah made a face and her words lacked enthusiasm. "Sure, yeah."

Ebgin felt some pride. His personal teacher was a senior employee! He was surely learning from an experienced trainer. Maybe the best around.

Tarah slowed as they approached the door at the end of the hallway, a door that was becoming increasingly foreboding the closer they got. She stopped before it and Ebgin drew up beside her. She looked down at him. "You ready?"

"What do I do?" He was nervous. Should he have worn more formal clothes? Maybe planned a speech? His eyes were becoming wide with panic.

"Hey, kid. Calm yourself. Remember, you're being recommended by me. You're practically hired already. As long as you don't say anything stupid you'll be fine. Got it?"

Well, that had made him feel a little better. After all, he wasn't asking for the job. It was Tarah's idea, and she was way tougher than him. Whatever happened, she could handle it. Satisfied with those thoughts, Ebgin tried to smile. "O.K., I'm ready."

"And if those feelings begin welling up again, just remember that I am scarier than anything behind this door."

Ebgin felt crippling anxiety flooding his psyche again. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and tried not to hyperventilate.


	22. Chapter 21 - Mr Dewitz

Nerves buzzing, Ebgin watched Tarah swipe her PokeGear at a small keypad on the wall beside the door. Then she knocked.

A warm, rich baritone answered from the other side. "Come in."

Giving Ebgin a reassuring look that didn't help at all, she turned the brass knob and opened the door. They entered, Ebgin trailing, and were surprised to see a second person in the room. There was a large desk at the back center of the room, near a giant window that gave a view to the eastern side of the building. The trees were cleared away and there was a winding path stretching into the distance, meeting the horizon where tall mountains loomed in that blue-gray haze that always covers things that are very far away. The man behind the desk must have been the boss - what had Tarah called him? Oh, no. He couldn't remember. What if he needed to know that for some reason? Mr. Dewy was it? Yeah, that sounded right.

The other man in the room was standing in front of the desk. He turned to look and he was wearing a mask over his nose and mouth. Dark strands of hair fell in front his eyes.

"Cesare." Tarah said.

"This must be Egg-bin," he said, looking at Ebgin, his voice muffled by the mask. He also spoke quietly, a husky undertone to his voice.

"Ebgin," Tarah corrected him with irritation, an emotion she seemed to be feeling a lot since arriving here.

"Right. My mistake." Cesare didn't sound very apologetic. The words came out almost distracted. Combined with his already low voice and muffled by the mask, Ebgin was straining to make out what he was saying. "Well, let's hope he's as good as you claim."

Tarah pushed her glasses up the rim of her nose as she tended to do, and crossed her arms under her breast, but said nothing. Ebgin knew she was nervous. He didn't know why, but it had something to do with this Cesare, and he didn't like it.

Cesare looked at the boss - what was it? Mr. Do-while? That was certainly not it! - nodded silently and departed. Tarah never looked at him, just stared ahead. For a few moments Ebgin could hear himself breathing through his nose in the quiet office, natural light beaming in through the window giving him plenty of things to see, but he just wanted someone to say something.

"Well," the Boss said, breaking the silence with his projecting baritone and making Ebgin start with a jerk, "talk to me, Tarah. Tell me what is special about this youngster."

Ebgin swallowed and noticed his own swallowing as Tarah spoke. "We are always searching for young talent. They have certain qualities at this age that make them prime candidates for. . ." she glanced at Ebgin, ". . . training."

"Indeed." Mr. Do-something-or-other said, noting Ebgin with some interest. He had a warm smile, and combined with his short brown, neatly parted hair and clean-shaven face, he seemed quite like someone Ebgin would like to know. "Well, Miss Ailus" - Who? - "you know I consider your word with high regard. Tell me more."

Tarah tilted her head a bit and the sunlight from the window reflected on her glasses, hiding her eyes behind white glowing panes. "He made friends with the captain." Eyes hidden behind the reflection on her glasses, her lips curled gently into a smile that made Ebgin want to take a step back. Her voice remained neutral, defying her expression. "Ebgin did not need a visit to the Pokemon center."

Ebgin looked quickly from Tarah to the Boss to see what reaction these words would have on him. He must have caught the tail end of a look of surprise. The moment he looked, the Boss looked down at his desk and began shuffling his papers into a neat stack. He cleared his throat. "Well, then. Mr. Ebgin here does seem to show some promise. I won't make a decision right away, but if the boy continues to impress, then I'll be glad to acquire his services."

The Boss reached back and withdrew his wallet. "Of course, we don't make anyone work for free, even if it's only a probationary period." He pulled a few bills out and tossed them onto the end of the desk. Ebgin watched the money fall and skitter to the desk's edge. It must have been at least fifty dollars. He could buy Nancy almost anything with this. Yet, he did not move. Somehow he didn't feel comfortable taking it.

Tarah started forward instead, reached out, fingers curled around the money and crumpled it in her fist. The Boss held up a hand, palm out, and Tarah paused

"That's for the boy," he said. He held her with a gaze that wasn't going to be challenged, and Tarah didn't even try.

"I'll ensure he spends it wisely."

"Good."

"Mr. Dewitz." Tarah stood straight, nodded her head.

"That's it!" Ebgin yelled and immediately of course regretted his entire existence, slamming both hands over his mouth.

Tarah turned and pushed Ebgin's shoulder, spinning him around and rushing him toward the door. "We'll begin his first task tomorrow." Tarah called over her shoulder as the door closed between them and the office.

Standing outside the door, Tarah glared down at Ebgin, who naturally responded in the appropriate fashion: by looking down at his shoes and hunching his shoulders.


	23. Chapter 22 - Secrets

"Since the boss has given you the O.K., I will show you some of the facility and give you some cursory information about what we do."

Ebgin nodded. "What's cursory?"

"It means quick and lacking detail. You will have plenty of time to learn everything later."

The elevator doors opened. They could see Wisperal down the hallway. She was crouching to pick up her papers that had scattered about in her earlier journey. She was in something of a rhythm: Crouch, business skirt threatening to lift too high; pluck, stand, smoothing out her clothes with her one free hand; shuffle forward a couple of steps, crouch, and so she went. The pattern was so consistent that it was surreal to see. Ebgin watched, and beside him Tarah made a guttural sound of disgust.

"That girl. If her productivity were not a testament, then I'd think she were an airhead."

Ebgin grinned.

"Wisperal!" Tarah said sharply as they approached.

She was in the midst of her crouch-pluck cycle when Tarah's voice came and she snapped up at the waist to a full standing position. Ebgin was impressed by her speed.

"Oh!" Wisperal gasped, turning to face them. "Tarah!" She smiled warmly as she looked at Ebgin. "And Ebby."

"Indeed. Did you ever find Theadore?"

"No." She seemed sad. "I've just been too busy. But," she became perky again, "don't think I've forgotten about him. Oh, no. Teddy will not escape my grasp." She made a new grin, this one full of mischievousness. It seemed she had some plans for Theadore. Hopefully they were about not looking at kids like he wanted to eat them.

"I perceive," Tarah said curtly.

"So where are you two heading?"

"The PC laboratory. This cub here needs a rundown of the place and I figure that's as good a place as any to start."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Donasson would love some company. You know, his last assistant was-"

Tarah waved her hands atop one another in a criss-cross pattern. Wisperal paused an instant, then continued. "- fired. Under mysterious circumstances."

Tarah gave her a reproachful look.

"Well, you know how it is. Employer confidentiality and all. HE probably couldn't meet expectations, but the workload is heavy so I couldn't blame him." Wisperal laughed loudly, tapping Tarah's shoulder as if to say, "All is well!"

Ebgin just stood there silently, frowning. That laugh seemed forced.

Tarah batted away Wisperal's hand with a careless swipe, like brushing aside an annoying fly. "Just consider your words, Wisperal. There are things at stake."

"Cesare doesn't seem amicable, so what do you think of that?"

"Cesare will see reason, or else he'll be convinced."

Wisperal's smile became absolutely saccharine and she hopped as though she were unable to contain her excitement. "Oh, Tarah! Isn't this fun? It's like we're secret agents on a clandestine meeting, and the best part is that we can transmit our badinage surreptitiously by way of obfuscated locution due to the pubescence of the target we're circumventing."

"Your circumlocution," Tarah responded dryly, "may-how shall I say?- result in an unforeseen incident."

Wisperal's expression was scandalized. "Are you presuming to suggest a pugnacious directive to curtail my jocularity?"

"Yes."

"Oh, play along!"

"Be wary."

"Fine, fine, spoilsport. I bet Ebby would play with me." She crouched and pinched his cheek. "Isn't that right?"

Well, so far he had no idea what was going on or what they were talking about, but he liked Wisperal so naturally he agreed. "Yes, of course."

"That's right, you would. You're a good kid. So adorable!" She waggled his cheek in her vice-like pinch, tugging his lips and making a squelching sound.

Ebgin found himself mesmerized by her green eyes. They reflected even this fluorescent lighting like finely polished gemstones. She stood and looked down upon him, then turned to Tarah, but Ebgin continued to watch those bright green eyes. They possessed kindness and intelligence. Yet, something nagged at him. There was something else about her eyes, the way she looked at him and then to Tarah. Was such a specific look even possible? Eyes are not documents containing all of the information of a person's life, or their thoughts. Her body language, though. That could be it, and the words she so carefully seemed to choose, like picking the finest fruit among a selection. Tarah, too! Her eyes were the same. They gave the same sensation of withheld secrets, as if a practical joke were being played on him.

Ebgin watched Wisperal continue down the hallway, picking up her papers. Crouch, pluck, stand, shuffle. Then again, it could just be his imagination. She seemed so nice, so innocent. So did Nancy, though, and Nancy was no dummy.

"Come, Ebgin." Tarah ordered and led him past the busy Wisperal and down the hallway. They made a left at the end T-intersection and at the end of the hallway there was a big metal door. Tarah swiped her left wrist at the scanner fixed into the wall at the left. There was a buzz and she pulled open the door, waving Ebgin in first.

Ebgin's jaw hung open at the sight of this large room. There were giant devices lined along the left-hand wall that looked similar to the teleporters he'd seen in an addition of PokeTech, a science magazine he subscribed to. Terminals covered the back and right walls too, lights flashing and filling the room with the gentle sound of beeping. The lights here were bright, covering every corner, and casting round bright spots on every metal surface.

To the right there was a PC terminal coming right up out of the floor, with a built-in keyboard and mouse-pad. Before it was a stool, and upon that stool was a man in a white labcoat, wearing round eyeglasses. He had short black hair and a friendly smile which Ebgin could see because he was leaning sideways in his chair, peaking around his computer. He also had a long string of black licorice held between his teeth, dangling past his chin.

"Hey! Good to have some visitors here." He held the licorice with his teeth as he spoke. "I've been alone in this room for what feels like hours. And who is this? A replacement for my last assistant, I hope."

"Maybe," Ebgin said. "If I do get a job, it's going to be Tarah's decision where I work. This room is amazing, though! Look at all of this gear!"

The man laughed without opening his teeth. "That's the spirit. Name's Donasson. Tarah, tell me he's gonna be mine." The licorice hanging from his lips was now half the length it was before, though he didn't seem to have had time to chew.

"Just showing him around, Donasson." Tarah said tolerantly. "He isn't going to be a hunchbacked keyboard caresser if I have a say in it."

Donasson clutched his chest. "Tarah, your words are like a hyperbeam to the heart! Anyway." He ran his fingers along his keyboard's keys. "I do have a certain affection for my keyboard."

"This room," Tarah said, ignoring his quips, "is the PC room."

"Known as the Merchant's Keep." Donasson added with a grin. "And I'm the merchant."

"Quite. These here," Tarah raised a hand to indicate the teleporters Ebgin had noted coming in, "are the teleporters. Goods come hither and go thither."

"All of which," Donasson chimed in again, "are organized and documented by our lovely Wisperal." The licorice was now short enough to almost completely disappear when he closed his lips.

"You understand she's unavailable."

"I haven't heard anyone declare anything."

"You try to make a move and you may not hear a declaration, but you will feel it, I guarantee you."

"Tarah, stop crushing my dreams!"

"It wasn't me. I'm just trying to save you some future pain and broken bones. You know that Theodore has already claimed her. Or rather, she has already claimed him."

"Yeah, yeah." Donasson looked at Ebgin over the tops of his glasses. "We'll see about that."

"Nothing comes in or out without Donasson being aware of it," Tarah continued, moving on. "If anything new is added, or if something goes missing," Ebgin noticed Tarah give Donasson a suggestive glance, "he'll know about it."

"Don't look at me like that, I thought he was above board."

"Anyway, we don't have time to show you the whole facility, Ebgin, but this should suffice for today. Let's go."

"Bye, Donasson," Ebgin said, waving as he moved toward the door.

"See ya, kid." His licorice was now full-sized again, hanging almost to his adam's apple, although Ebgin had never seen him grab another string from anywhere.


	24. Chapter 23 - A Midnight Ultimatum

Outside, Ebgin was glad not to see that big Theodore around anywhere. The door hissed closed behind them and they started for the forest. Ebgin stopped short though, when he heard a rustle and noticed movement above. He scanned the trees carefully until he saw something. It was a man.

Ebgin pointed frantically. "Tarah! What's that." He realized as he was speaking that he knew what it was, but he also knew who it was, too: It was Cesare. He was high above, standing on the thick branch of an oak tree. He did not move even a muscle, and his head was tilted down. He was watching. That was unnerving, Ebgin felt.

"Cesare. He's watching. Probably curious about you. Maybe he's afraid you'll take his job." She said the words with a certain projection of volume that Ebgin felt was meant for Cesare, yet he still didn't move.

"Is he. . . trying to hide?"

"Kid, if he were trying to hide, you wouldn't be seeing him right now. He wants his presence known."

They moved on, Ebgin always glancing up to see him standing there, his head following them, until Ebgin looked up again and he was gone. Ebgin had heard nothing.

Walking out of the forest proper and into the field of scattered trees, Ebgin was watching toward the shore, such as he could see with the trees obstructing his view. He wanted to see if Tolby was still there waiting like he said he'd be. They came around a thick pine tree and saw the sand and dock, and there was Tolby, petting his persian.

"Hey!" Ebgin called, happy to see Tolby again. After that tour of the facility he was glad to see another person his own age.

Tolby waved, but waited until they approached before he spoke. "Hey, guys. That didn't take long."

"It felt like it took hours!" Ebgin exclaimed.

"Oh? Well, perhaps it is my disposition. Or maybe Fleet here is simply a delightful companion in the long, lonely hours."

Ebgin crouched to pet Fleet, Tolby's persian, while Tarah squinted against the sun, hands on hips, looking across the water. "Lucky we caught you, Tolby."

"It was not luck, Tarah. Did I not state that I would be here until your return?"

"Yes, but - wait." Tarah turned her head, slowly, to look at him. "Are you saying that you have not ferried anyone across since we departed?"

"Indeed."

"Ebgin. Come." Tarah walked a few paces away, holding a hand with her palm out toward Tolby, to keep him from following. Ebgin rose, shared a glance of confusion with Tolby, and then followed Tarah. He stood beside her, looking up, and she looked down at him. Her braid had fallen over her shoulder. "Ebgin. Do you want this job?"

Ebgin didn't want to turn Tarah down directly, but he had been thinking about it, and he concluded to himself that he simply wouldn't have the time, as much as he wanted to do it. The problem was telling Tarah this in a way that didn't sound unappreciative. "I want it," he began carefully, "but I don't think I'll have time to do it. I have school, and my parent's shop, and training with you even."

"Listen, you can do it only on weekends. Midnight shifts. You go out, we do a little collecting and management, you go back home."

"Midnight?" Ebgin hadn't heard anything about working that late. "I can't do that, Tarah! I'd have to-to sneak out behind my parents' backs."

"Yes?" Tarah looked as genuinely confused as she ever had.  
Ebgin frowned deeply. How could she not understand the problem? "I'm not comfortable doing that."

"You've done many things with which you are uncomfortable, little boy. Why should this bother you? Why should you be deterred now? Especially when there is more to gain." Her voice was a tantalizing mix of truth and half-truth, but Ebgin knew the mixture well enough, since he'd been telling himself the same type of thing since this whole thing began.

"I've done a lot of things." Ebgin's voice softened as he considered his wrongs. "I'm not happy about this whole thing. I did dumb things, but I did them because it felt like it was the only way to get what I wanted. I don't want this badly enough to do something else that'll make me hate myself." He might have not said such candid words if it were another person, but a part of him trusted Tarah, even if she did embarrass him sometimes, or hurt him, or look down on him with that snobby, superior look.

"You've already crossed that line again and again, kid." Tarah's voice contrasted with Ebgin's, becoming sharp, biting. "What's more important to you? People's feelings or your own life's goals?"

A spark of anger ignited in Ebgin's heart. He all but snarled. "The people I love are more important than anything I have or want! Unlike you." The words just came out. Some part of Ebgin regretted it, wished he could pull the words back into him, but the more immediate part of him was ready to stand off, word for word, and knock down anything Tarah said. He'd made mistakes but that didn't mean he was heartless.

Tarah stood a bit straighter, looked at him like he had lost his mind. Her words came out slowly and carefully, her voice a bit deeper than he'd heard before.  
"What are you saying, boy?"

"I've heard about what you do, stealing Pokemon and then selling them. I didn't want to believe it, but the way you're talking now, I don't know anymore. You may not have morals, but I do. I just made some mistakes."

To Ebgin's surprise, Tarah dropped to one knee, becoming eye level with him, and placed a hand delicately on his shoulder. "Ebgin. We don't steal Pokemon, we trade them, buy them, or catch them."  
She sounded like she would have said more, but Ebgin blurted, "What about Nancy's?"

"That was a fair fight with established prizes for the winner, and loss for the loser." Tarah's voice remained low, calm and patient. "We have a whole facility here and we're going to show you everything, O.K.?"

Although it was waning, Ebgin still felt some of that fire in his belly. "I can't."

Tarah stood and turned away suddenly. She turned her head as if to look over her shoulder, but he could only see the red-orange glow of the descending sun reflected on her tan skin, and on her glasses lens, hiding her eye. "Tonight. Midnight. Meet me at Billows Field. You know the consequences if you fail to arrive."

Yeah, Ebgin knew, but he didn't know if he cared. How could she be treating him like this? Forcing him to go through with something completely outside of reason. He wasn't going to show up, and if he had to he'd fight her, even if he was weaker. He'd figure something out.

Tarah looked toward the tree line then, and started forward. "I have some business to tend. I'll see you tonight."

Ebgin watched her go, and when she was finally out of sight, the small remaining flame in him flickered, then extinguished. He sighed a long and ponderous sigh. Now what?

"To where has she egressed?" Tolby called, still sitting at the edge of the dock, petting Fleet.

"She didn't say, and I don't care." Ebgin responded bitterly. "Take me home, please."

"Right-o." Tolby had the sense to keep his voice soft in consideration of Ebgin's mood. "Let me just call forth Tettle and we shall be away instantaneously."

The ride home was a quiet one. Ebgin was not in the mood to talk and Tolby was respectful of that, or anyway, Ebgin liked to think that Tolby was being respectful. Maybe he just didn't care to speak to someone who was down in the dumps. Tolby did eventually speak though, and honestly, Ebgin was glad.

"That spat you had back there. Would you like to discuss it?"

"Yes," Ebgin said, and nothing more. He wanted to hear Tolby talk but he didn't want to do much talking himself.

"Ah, perhaps you are embarrassed about it?"  
There was a silence for a moment. Ebgin was sitting at the back, watching the water churning into white foam in Tettle's wake. Tolby was off to the side, letting his feet drag in the water.

"Tarah wants me to do some things I'm not comfortable with."

"Indeed?"

"I've already done things that I hate. A million times." Ebgin felt frustration and anger and sadness all spinning about his head. "Why can't she just respect me on this one thing? Why does she need to make it sound like I'm heartless and cruel?" Ebgin felt tears coming, but his anger flared, forcing them away. He wouldn't cry in front of Tolby, and not for something this stupid.

"Tarah is a strange sort, who has her own motivations. The problem is that you're expecting friendship where there's more of a partnership. Now, I've been in this business for a few years now, young as I am, and I am cognizant of certain things, and of certain individuals. Tarah is not a bad person, but she is certainly not one with whom I would expect to befriend in the traditional sense.

"Now, I am not the best person from whom to take advice, given my track record even with you alone." Ebgin grinned at that despite his state of mind. Tolby seemed so relaxed and kind outside of battle. "So take this for what it is worth, which may be paltry: You do what you feel is right, with what you can ultimately accept, but I, nor Tarah nor Mr. Dewitz himself-" Tolby sneered as he said the last name. "- are going to need to live in your mind with the things that you have done."

Tolby scooted backward and leaned against Tettle's neck, one foot still dangling off to the right, splashing in the water. Ebgin was quiet, but the words Tolby had said flooded deep inside of him. Tolby seemed to care, and he was right, too, about Tarah and about what Ebgin should do. There was a release of emotions, and Ebgin could feel the tears coming. Maybe he'd let them this time. He needed to relax, after all.

Tolby was suddenly next to him, dipping his hand in the water. He flicked some sprinkles into Ebgin's face.

"Hey!" Ebgin shouted.

"You're not crying," Tolby said with a grin. "You've just got some water on your face."

Oh. Yes, Ebgin thought appreciatively. Thanks.


	25. Chapter 24 - Not a Date, a Play Date

Ebgin awoke the next morning and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He did not know what he had expected, but he hadn't expected nothing at all. He'd acted according to what he said he'd do: He didn't go meet Tarah at Billows Field. He had instead gone straight home. He'd also texted Nancy and they had decided to meet and have a day out together. So there, Tarah. He wasn't going to be bullied, not beyond the boundaries of what he could accept. It was just like Tolby had said. Ebgin was the only one who had to live forever with his own choices.

So why did his chest feel so tight?

Ebgin showered and dressed and came downstairs feeling refreshed. His worry about the future dwindled as he considered the day's plans. He and Nancy. Just the two of them!

As he hit the bottom step the smell of eggs and bacon reached him. "Hey, Mamma, Pop." The house was quiet. He walked across the carpet in his socks and tilted his head to look into the kitchen through the counter window. No one was there. Father wasn't in his chair, either. Ebgin turned his head about, searching, as he approached the table. There was a plate there with a napkin over it, and a letter atop the napkin. He got on the chair on his knees and leaned over the note.

"Ebgin, we're going shopping in the square today. Don't forget your chores, and have fun. We'll call you on your PokeGear if we need anything.

P.S. Please take the crate to the shop. Your father was repairing some of the damaged goods and insisted on taking it home instead of working on it at the store.  
Love you,  
Mother and Father."

That was typical. Ebgin was mildly disappointed. He hadn't thought it consciously, but he had wanted to see a friendly face. Tarah may have been mean and uncaring, but he didn't hate her. He felt like he was in a fight with a good friend and he didn't know how it would end. He needed a friendly face right now.  
Ebgin looked around but didn't see the crate. It was probably next to the door which he couldn't quite see with the wall in the way. He opted to eat his breakfast first before worrying about it. With light beaming gaily through the kitchen window, filtered pink through mother's choice of sheer curtains, and the cool still air running crisp into his lungs, the lonely breakfast was quaint and relaxing.

The food was just what he needed to completely restore his spirits. He cleaned his dishes and put them away, humming merrily to himself all the while. He dried his hands on a dish rag he took from the wooden cradle on the wall above the sink. Tossing it into the sink to be used later, he exited the kitchen.  
The crate was sitting by the door. He skipped past it, opening the inner door first and fetching the shop key from the key-hook in the vestibule. Then he opened the outer door and left it open so he could get through while carrying the crate.

Ebgin then sat down in front of his shoes. When Ebgin removed his shoes, he always untied them fully, then slipped them off. When he put them on again, he had to retie them every time. It was something Pop had trained into him: Don't be lazy, don't do things halfway or carelessly.  
Shoes on, Ebgin went to fetch the crate. Another thing Pop had ensured to teach him was proper form. Pop wasn't afraid to stop Ebgin altogether, take him aside and demonstrate exactly how to do something, how to lift, or carry, or catch. Those lessons were always in Ebgin's mind when he worked. In a way, it made him feel close to his father, as if he were nearby, reminding him how to do things.

Ebgin kept his back straight, bent his knees, grabbed hold of the crate with his hands and lifted it straight up with the strength 0f his legs.  
He set the crate onto the ground just outside the door, then went back in and closed the inner and outer doors, not bothering to lock them. Ebgin had lived there all of his life and never had they been robbed. His folks usually didn't lock the door, either.

Hefting the crate again, he started the long way down to the shop. There was a dolly around the side of the house but he didn't bother with it. The crate wasn't especially heavy and he didn't feel like bringing the dolly back.

The day was cool and the sun was out. Only a few puffy clouds dotted a strikingly blue sky. As Ebgin passed Billows Field, he couldn't resist looking out over the grassy plain. It was a relief to not see Tarah. He had imagined her still standing there since the night before, becoming more and more vengeful with every passing minute that he left her there alone. It was just a thought and she almost certainly did not wait very long, but he still managed to make himself feel guilty.

When he arrived at the shop, he bent and set the crate on the ground, delved in his pocket for the key, unlocked the door and opened it. Holding the door open with his foot, he twisted his upper body and bent to grab the crate. A pair of feet were standing on the dirt path. Ebgin stared for a moment. He knew those sandals, wrapping criss-cross with leather strings up to mid-calf. He didn't think, he just looked up and hoped for the best.

Tarah had her hands crossed over her stomach. "You weren't at Billows Field."

It wasn't a question. Ebgin searched for some of the fire he'd had the day before to fight against the fear he suddenly felt. He found it. She had tried to force him to do something he knew was wrong, against his very parents! He managed to whip himself up into a frenzy far faster than he had expected. A part of him wanted to lash out, to go on the offensive, but that wasn't really in him. He preferred to give her the benefit of a doubt. He suppressed the frustration and anger. He only needed just enough.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." His words were apologetic, but his tone was not. It was careful, deliberate. He wanted her to know that he felt bad for his decision, but he wasn't going to retract it. If she didn't respond well to that statement, then it'd be trouble, and he had Spark with him. Not that it'd be enough.

"It's alright," Tarah said, completely throwing off Ebgin's expectations. "I shouldn't try to push you too quickly. If you're not comfortable doing something, I cannot force you."

Ebgin was too stunned to say anything for a moment. All of that worrying he did last night, all of the courage and fire he had to muster just now, and she was just going to act reasonable and kind? This was almost unacceptable!

While he floundered for words, Tarah was getting that grin on her face again, the one that made Ebgin unsure if she wanted to hug him or eat him. "Little Ebgin, how about this: You come hang out at the office on Saturday afternoons. It will be a substitute for our training, and you can get some experience on the job."

Ebgin was ready to flat-out refuse, just to be contrary and assert his free will, but he considered it first. It wouldn't get in the way of his studies, and he wouldn't have to sneak out. Plus, he'd get to see Tolby and Wisperal again, both of whom he liked. There seemed to be no down side to argue against, other than sheer obstinance.

That was something else his father had taught him: Be obstinate, but do what you know you should do. Ebgin knew that this was a peace offering of sorts, and when it came to Tarah, he wanted peace.

"Alright," he finally said. "Thanks, Tarah. I'm glad you're still my teacher."

Tarah came in and abruptly wrapped an arm around Ebgin's neck, pulling his face to her bosom in what Ebgin's frantic mind immediately asserted was definitely nothing other than a friendly hug. A very, very uncomfortable, embarrassing, friendly hug. His arms waved out to the sides as he was pulled forward and off balance, and then she was just holding him like that, his cheek pressed against something firm but soft. His mind went blank for a few blissful, confusing moments. His face flushed as red as a delibird's pelt.

"Oh, little Ebgin," Tarah cooed, squeezing him tightly, twisting left and right, wrenching him lovingly against her. "I knew you would accept my invitation. You're going to do great things, child. Great things."

Sure, yes, great things. Absolutely. Just as long as you let go. Or don't let go ever.

Tarah released him and it was simultaneously a relief and a disappointment.

"I'm going, now. I need to arrange a more formal meeting with the team leaders and you. Have fun on your date."

"O.K., thanks-" Ebgin paused. How did she know about that? He hadn't told her about it, or anyone for that matter. She sauntered off down the road, then moved into a jog, her long braid bouncing behind her. She seemed almost girlish. It must have made her really happy that Ebgin accepted that job.

Well, he would have liked to ask her how she knew about his date-or play date, as he concluded it to be- with Nancy, but it wasn't going to happen now. It was probably just a mother's intuition type of thing, anyway. Ebgin put his hand to his cheek. The flesh felt hot beneath his palm. Geez. What was he supposed to think about that? Maybe he was just being perverted and she was totally innocent. Ebgin didn't like the idea that he was a pervert. He liked to think of himself as a good person, and those kinds of thoughts weren't appropriate. Especially at his age.

He tried not to think about it as he opened the door again and lifted the crate. The closed shop was one of his favorite places to be. The smell of pine floorboards hung in the air. With the lights off, only natural sunlight illuminated the room, and only dimly, poking its beams through the small triangular window on the door. Ebgin shut the door behind him and stood silently, still holding the crate. He drew in a breath, smelling the pine and the scent of new merchandise. It was difficult to describe what  
Ebgin felt here. Stillness. Solitude. Comfort. He was reminded of Tarah's cottage in the forest with the pool of water and the tame Pokemon milling about and the leaves making shadows on the ground between the flecks of sunlight. He wanted something like this one day. He wanted to be a trainer and travel and adventure and discover and fight; but he wanted this, too.

After putting away the crate in the storage room behind the counter, he checked his PokeGear. It was eleven. He was going to meet Nancy at noon in the town square.  
He should get back home and get ready. Before leaving he threw the light-switch and opened the door, turning halfway out to check the room. He saw Pokemon merchandise, a line of pinwheels on one shelf, and some mostly sold imported candy under the counter that Mother was proud to have gotten. Everything looked good.

He slapped the light-switch down and shut the door, locking it.

Ebgin stood in the square, looking about. He had seen his parents just as they were departing and greeted them. When they left he searched for Nancy a bit, but didn't see her. She must have not been there yet. He checked the PokeGear on his left wrist. It was five minutes early, so it made sense. He had not told his parents about his date-or uh, his play date with Nancy. He wasn't intentionally avoiding telling them, it's just that it never came up. It probably would never, ever come up.

He spotted some boys he recognized from school, three of them. They were hunched over a circle in the dirt just near the edge of the rock-platformed square, shooting marbles. Another look around told him Nancy was still not there, so Ebgin moseyed on over and joined the group to watch.

"Hey, Ebgin," one boy in a red t-shirt said. Jaster, Ebgin recalled his name. "You getting in on this? The folks aren't around so we're playing for keeps!"

"No, I'm waiting for someone," Ebgin said, watching a boy wearing a nice suit and jacket trying to kneel low enough to aim his shot, but not so low as to scuff the knees of his pants. His name was Eric. Ebgin knew the face of the other one but couldn't place his name.

Ebgin watched them for a bit, a part of him wishing he'd brought a few marbles.

Jaster stood suddenly as one of his marbles went rolling out of the circle. "Aw, how'd you make that shot in that awkward stance!"

Eric stood too, dusting himself. "Nothing but skill," he said, looking pleased with himself.

The boy whose name Ebgin did not know began retracing the circle with his finger, sticking his tongue out in concentration and closing one eye for precision. "Yeah, yeah, the kind of skill that don't take nothin' but luck," he said around his tongue. "My old man tells me all about his skill whenever he wins at Voltorb Flip, and then he tells me the game was rigged whenever he loses."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaster asked, squatting down on his haunches to survey the layout of the marbles.

"It means I know luck when I see it."

Eric scoffed. "Let's see you do better."

"Maybe I will." He produced a big turquoise "toebreaker" marble and grinned.

About that time, a voice came from behind Ebgin, calling his name. His heart leaped with excitement as he turned. Nancy stood there in a white sundress with a yellow sunflower pattern. The skirt hung about her knees, gently billowing and creasing as whatever gentle breeze went by. Atop her head was a cloth hat with a high crown and short brim that angled down. It was pulled down low, almost covering her whole forehead. Her short brown hair came down out the hat reaching just below her jaw and curving toward her chin. She had one of those purses in her hand, a white one without a strap that you just clutch. He couldn't remember what they were called.

"Nancy," Ebgin replied curtly, and said nothing more because he was too entranced by her appearance. He felt suddenly underdressed, even though she was just as informally dressed as he was.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" She leaned over to one side, tilting her head. Her hair sagged downward, but still retained a gentle curve, trying to defy gravity. "Oh, are you playing marbles? May I join?"

"Uh, sure," Jaster said, seeming surprised.

"She aint got any marbles on her, prob'ly," said the one who'd redrawn the line.

"Oh, that's fine, Pete," said Eric, smirking. "You can lend her one of yours."

"Would you?" Nancy said hopefully, besetting him with wide eyes.

Pete was on his knees and he looked up at her, then looked down again, then off to the side. Anywhere but at Nancy, it seemed. Ebgin couldn't blame her. He wouldn't want to try resisting anything she asked, either.

"Aw, aw'right, but this is for keeps, so anything you get with my marble goes to me."

Nancy clapped her hands twice and started toward them. "Lovely!"

Well, Ebgin didn't have many preconceived notions about girls and their skill at marbles, but he imagined that no one could have been expected to play as good as she did. She knocked two marbles out on her first shot, then another, and missed on her third shot.

Eric managed to snag the marble she'd left in the circle, but a couple of rounds later and she managed to get it back. When she did, she stood suddenly, pressed her arms closely against her chest. "Oh! I did it! There you go, Pete!" She spread her arms excitedly. "You're back to where you were."

"You're pretty good!" He said with equal enthusiasm.

"I bet she takes lessons," Eric said.

"For marbles?" Jaster said skeptically. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, I must go now," Nancy declared and received a cacophony of protesting groans.

Ebgin felt a swelling of pride. Nancy was his best friend, and she was amazing! She could play marbles and get along with anyone. And she was pretty, too.

"I wish I could, but Ebgin and I have plans, you know."

The three boys looked over at Ebgin with these knowing gazes, and Ebgin did not misinterpret their meaning. Blushing, looked off to the side, pretending something had caught his eye.

"Alright, then," Eric said. "You two have fun."

"Yeah," said Pete as Nancy stood and advanced toward Ebgin, patting the dust from the bottom of her dress.

"Oh, goodness. I'm all dirty, now. I hope Father won't be too displeased when I come home in this state."

"I think you'll be fine. You just look at him with those big brown eyes of yours and he'll be powerless."

"Do you think so?"

"It worked on Pete." Ebgin laughed. Nancy joined him.

For thirty minutes they walked about, wandering in and out of shops, greeting various people they knew in the crowd, pointing at things they wanted and just generally enjoying themselves. Ebgin could have gone on like that forever. He could almost have given up his dream as a Pokemon trainer in exchange for this. Almost.

His PokeGear suddenly beeped and he checked his wrist. It was his parents asking him to to come by and grab something to bring to the shop. Ebgin's disappointment was evidence on his face.

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked with concern.

"Oh, my parents need me to do something for them. I don't want you to have to have to wait around here, so-"

"I'll come with you!"

Ebgin had hoped she would say that, despite his polite offer to let her go. He smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. I'd love to meet your parents, too. I'm sure they're wonderful."

"They are," he assured her. "I think you'll like them. They can be funny when they want to be." Ebgin knew that funny among family and funny among strangers was different, but he hoped that Nancy would understand. "Let's go, then. It won't take long, and then we have the rest of the day to do whatever."  
"It doesn't matter what we do, as long as we're together."

The words were powerful and Ebgin felt them right in his chest. Was she-was she maybe hinting that, possibly, she would want to be his girlfriend? Oh, but he was, they were both too young. Surely she didn't have that kind of thing on her mind. He thought that, but when he looked, her cheeks were red and she could seem to look right at his eyes.

Feeling emboldened by her sudden bashfulness, Ebgin held out his elbow, saying, "Shall we?"

Nancy hardly hesitated to clasp her left hand gently on his inner elbow. They both became quiet. They remained silent and stiff, avoiding each others' gaze as they made their way to the path toward Ebgin's house.


	26. Chapter 25 - Let's Meet the Folks

**(Author's Note: I'm going to try to get another chapter uploaded today. Thanks for those who have stuck with the story hitherto. I hope these next two chapters incite your interest!)**

The message said to go to the shop, so they went past Ebgin's house and straight on to the shop. He had expected his mother to come out and greet them. When she didn't he peered in through the kitchen window. It didn't look like anyone was in. Mother would probably have been in the garden anyway, if she were home. She had these pretty Morning Glory plants growing, which must have been Ebgin's favorite plant.

"No one's here," Ebgin said, turning toward the path. "They're probably at the shop."

They continued on down the familiar path toward the shop. Ebgin looked at Nancy as they past Billows Field. She didn't seem to be reacting in any kind of special way. Maybe she got a bit quieter. Or maybe it was his imagination. Well, he wasn't saying anything either.

"Here it is," Ebgin said when they reached the little wooden store. He was suddenly aware of some nervousness at her reaction. It wasn't his shop personally, but it was his parents and he had worked there for a long time. He wanted her to have a positive reaction.

"This is lovely," she said, casting her eyes about the building.

Ebgin gave her a pleased smile. "Yeah?"

"I don't know why I've never been here before. Let's go in!"

"Yeah!"

Ebgin held the door open for Nancy and they entered.

"Mamma? Pop?"

The back door opened and Pop stuck his head out. "Ebgin, come get-oh, I see you have a friend with you." He came out of the back room and leaned across the counter, extending his hand. "Hello, young lady. I'm Ebgin's father, you can call me Mr. Edward."

Nancy took his hand, which he shook gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Edward. I love your shop."

"Thank you. I put my heart and soul into this, me and Gina did."

Ebgin tried not to cringe. His father was going to get poetic, he could sense it.

"We came here to settle away from our old lives, to leave our parents and that life behind, and create something worth having, something we could be proud of." He looked fondly at Ebgin. "We believe we have succeeded."

Ebgin lifted his foot and scratched the back of his other leg with his shoe. Why did Pop have to get this way sometimes? And in front of Nancy.

"Ebgin and I have dreams, too," Nancy replied enthusiastically, seeming completely unbothered by his father's speech.

"And what are those dreams?"

Oh, no. Don't say anything, Nancy. Ebgin looked at her in horror. If she said anything about him being a Pokemon trainer, he resolved to just dart right out of there.

"I want to be a tutor, a public speaker and a motivational speaker. I'm going to learn all about all kinds of things. Oh," she added as if she had just had an idea, "I could be a detective!"

A detective? Ebgin thought. Since when?

"A detective?" Father said. "That seems like a fine occupation, although I wonder if you'll have to give up your dresses in exchange for pants. If the villain goes on the run, you'll need to chase him down."

"Oh, I can run really fast even in my sundress!"

She said it with such enthusiasm that Ebgin worried she would demonstrate right there in the store.

"Ebgin, don't worry about the store today, you just go enjoy yourself."

He reached underneath the counter and pulled out one of those fancy chocolate bars from behind the glass and set it on the counter. "Here you go, Nancy. No, no, put that away." She had gone for her purse. "This one will come out of Ebgin's allowance." He threw a grin at Ebgin.

"That's fine by me!" And he meant it, too. He'd have gladly given every cent of his allowance to her if she had asked.

Nancy was blushing as she took the candy bar and placed it into her purse. "Thank you, Mr. Edward." She looked at Ebgin, saying quietly, "And thank you, Ebgin."

Ebgin nearly exploded with embarrassment.

"Alright, kids, you run along. I'll take care of this."

"Thanks, Pop," Ebgin said as they made their way to the door. He held the door open again and Nancy gave a little curtsy before going out.

Pop was leaning his hip on the counter, watching. "Son."

"Yes, sir?" He was still holding the door open.

"You treat her right."

"Yes, sir."

Pop nodded, a simple move that Ebgin knew was a sign of permission to go.

Ebgin smiled as he slid his back off of the door and exited.

"I like your father."

"Yeah, he's a good person." Ebgin was beginning to realize that he liked his father more than he had even realized. There was a strength there, a foundation that Ebgin knew he could rely on. Then there was the trust and understanding. It was enough to make him emotional.

"I'm excited to meet your mother."

"Me, too!"

"Let's run," Nancy suggested, and Ebgin was hesitant at first, but she took off and he happily took up her trail. It was easy to overtake her and would have been easy to pass her, but he came abreast and they jogged together. She had to hold her hat on with one hand, though, and clutched her purse near her ribs.

It was long before they reached the house that they had slowed to a walk, silently trying to catch their breath and laughing at the fun they were having.

At home, Ebgin was uncertain how to proceed. Should he wait outside? Knock? Ask Nancy to wait while he fetched Mother? A dozen possibilities went through his mind but he just did what seemed obvious: He opened the door and went in while Nancy hung back to slap the dust off of her skirt.

"Mamma? You here?"

Mamma was sitting at the table holding a glass of iced tea, still wearing her gardening gloves. The glass pitcher, half-full, was on the table.

"Hey, Ebgin. Did you go see Daddy?"

"Yeah, he said he didn't need me."

She looked puzzled. "He didn't need you? I know that isn't true, because-" Nancy came round the corner and it cut her sentence short. "Oh, well," she floundered for a second before she could get her mind adjusted. "Hello, there. Is this your friend, Ebgin?" She looked at Ebgin with a look that

Ebgin understood to mean, "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Yes, Ma'am, this is Nancy. We've been friends for a few weeks. Nancy, this is my mother, Miss Gina."

Nancy curtsied politely. Ebgin liked it when she did that, it was pretty. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Gina."

"So how did you two meet?"

Ebgin and Nancy exchanged a glance. What should he say? Fortunately, Nancy made the decision for him.

"At school. I had a lot of books to carry that day and Ebgin helped me out."

Mamma gave Ebgin a sly look, "Oh, did he? Well, we did raise our little man to be a gentleman."

"I'd like to think so," Ebgin said.

"I do think so," Nancy replied.

Ebgin suddenly felt nature calling. "Excuse me." He went toward the staircase. The bathroom was just to the right of it. He went in and shut the door. As he relieved himself, he hung his head back and stared at the ceiling. His nerves were alight. He was not anxious or tense, but being emotionally engaged was wearing him out. He was glad for a few moments to himself. After zipping up and washing up, he opened the door to see his mother stand, saying something he couldn't hear to Nancy, and then coming this way. He shut the bathroom door and waited.

"Ebgin," Mamma said softly as she leaned in close, putting herself between Nancy and Ebgin, and pressed something into his hand.

He looked down to see a good amount of money. Looking up, he started to protest, but Mamma was not going to have an argument.

"You take this and you treat her right."

"That's what Pop said."

"Good, he knows what he's talking about."

Ebgin found it interesting that his father had taken money from him for the sake of Nancy, while Mother was giving him money for the same reason. What did that mean? Probably nothing. Ebgin just nodded and stuffed the money into his pocket.

"Thanks, Mamma."

She grinned and stepped aside. "Go on and play."

Nancy was waiting with a glass of tea in her hands. Ebgin took Mamma's glass and drained it before they left. When the outer door closed he squatted abruptly, sighing. Glad that was over. He didn't think he could spend another moment in his parent's presence while with Nancy. He heard her stifling laughter and looked up.

"Are you alright?" She asked, grinning.

"Yeah, it's just that I never know what they're going to do."

"It's fun. I'm glad I met them."

"Me, too." He smiled back at her.

"What shall we do now?"

"I suppose can just walk back toward the square. The weather's nice."

"I like that idea. Especially if I can have your arm again."

Ebgin tried not to let his expression show how pleased he was to hear that. He stood and held out his elbow, which she took. As they walked, she grabbed the crook of his elbow with her other hand, too, and walked close. Ebgin's heart raced. He wasn't sure if it was healthy to be so nervous, but if his heart beat right out of his chest and he died, he'd have considered it worth it.

They walked. It was late afternoon and the sun began to descend from its apex. With the changing light, the winds too began to shift, coming in gusts of varying strength. Ebgin offered to hold Nancy's hat for her, an offer which she gratefully accepted. Her short brown hair, not curling forward quite as much as before, bobbed and bowed in the winds. Some strands came loose, but she must have used some kind of gel or something in it because it mostly stayed together, particularly on the bottom. Ebgin resisted the urge to touch it.

The weather often made Ebgin wistful, and soon his embarrassment from before faded to some dull thing in the back of his mind. He gazed into the cool wind, felt it nip at the pinnacles of his cheeks and tip of his nose. He watched the trees out in the distance waving their branches about. A dead leaf scratched and bounced its way over the trail, leaving small trenches of dirt behind.

"Nancy."

"Yes?"

"Would you hurt someone?"

Ebgin paused, considering his next words, and in that time, Nancy must have had no idea that he wasn't finished. "What do you mean? Whatever," she added, "do you mean?" Her expression was absolutely shocked. Ebgin scrambled to catch some words to give her.

"I, that is, I wasn't done yet! What I meant is, would you hurt someone if it was for a dream? Or risk hurting someone?" The words began to sound lame as he said them and he immediately regretted them.

"Well," Nancy said, putting a finger to her lower lip contemplatively. They walked, hand-on-arm, for a time. Ebgin silently allowed her to consider. "I wouldn't want to," she said after a while. "I've made mistakes before, though. Even with you."

They looked at one another, remembering when she had cried before him. Ebgin pulled his elbow in, pressing her hand firmly against his side, trying to tell her that he was there to support her. She squeezed his arm in response.

"I might, depending upon how badly it would hurt the other person. If the wounds I created would heal, and if I could. . . ."

"If you could live with the consequences?" Ebgin offered.

"Yes." She replied firmly. "I think that now, though, without being in the situation, I would like to be able to say that I would never do such a thing. I want you to think I'm perfect, but I can't lie to you, Ebgin." Her words suddenly did not sound conversational and casual as before, but pointed. Ebgin listened intently, silently.

"You asked me about Tarah."

Ebgin's brows came up with interest.

"I want to tell you what I know about her, about how I lost my precious Spark."

Ebgin felt that pang stab into his gut. He surely winced. When he spoke, his voice was strained. "Go ahead."

She cleared her throat, looked up toward the sky, and spoke as if she were plucking each word from a canvas in her mind's eye. She told him all he could have wanted to know.


	27. Chapter 26 - Nancy's Pathos

She sat at the edge of her bed, legs dangling, running a brush through her brown hair. The edges of the white, pink-hued blanket had been tucked neatly and firmly into the mattress, and the pillow placed atop it at the precise angle at which it would appear optimally tidy. The carpet was white and immaculate, without a single stain; the walls were stained white but retained the wood grain. Paintings painted by her or her father adorned the walls: Scenic landscapes with crystal clear water, cabins in quiet forests with dirt paths winding through; windmills on grassy hilltops, churning soundlessly, motionlessly.

Nancy supposed she was similar to most girls her age, being neat, organized and having skills that would make her attractive to colleges. Her viola was in its case of red oak, ensconced in the black felt recess, along with the bow next to it. The case was near a short stool, lid open to display proudly the instrument.

Sliding off of the edge of the bed, she put her brush bristles-up atop her chestnut bureau, pulled open a drawer. Her socks were not folded into one another, but placed together and folded over, which she felt looked nicer.

Clasping her hands together in front of her, she looked down into the drawer and considered. What did she feel like wearing, today? The socks must match the shoes, and the shoes must match the outfit. It would be a casual day, and perhaps she would hike the trail in the forest, or explore the town. Of course, she wanted to go to the library. There was a book she needed to return, and another she had in mind, regarding the art of public speaking. If she were going to address crowds, then she must be prepared. It was not enough to be knowledgeable; she must also be skilled.  
Settling upon a pair of plain red calf-high socks, she tossed them back onto the bed- _hmph_ ing as they rolled off onto the floor-closed the dresser drawer and then went to her closet.

She pulled open the sliding door. Aligned on the floor were her shoes, ordered from smallest to tallest, each clean, spotless and shined to a sparkle. On the hangers were the many outfits her mother and father had generously bought her over the years. On the far left she had slid together the clothes that no longer fit her. Nancy was always sad to outgrow an article of clothing, but she liked to think of it as a measuring stick for her change from child to adulthood.

She chose her denim suspender-shorts, a red t-shirt and navy blue ankle boots. The boots had low, thick heels, so they were great for walking around but still looked cute.

Nancy pulled at her suspenders and snapped them against her chest, put her hands on her hips and twisted this way, that way, then did a pirouette, arms out, fingers curved daintily. Satisfied with her appearance, she exited her room, entering the corridor. Her room was on the second floor, to the right of the stairway. The banister was made of oak, stained dark. The carpeted steps made her footfalls silent as she descended. Voices came up from the foyer.

". . . and that is why I am here, Mr. Conell. You want your family to be safe, do you not?"

Nancy did not recognize that voice. Her steps slowed, small hand sliding on the wooden railing.

"Your threats do not concern me, Miss Ailus." That was Nancy's father speaking. His voice was hard, stern, perhaps more than she had ever heard. "I am well protected and will defend my home with extreme prejudice."

A silence drifted up from the room below. Nancy leaned over the railing. The door was visible from here, and it was open. A woman stood there in the doorway, arms crossed over her stomach. She wore glasses and her hair was in a long braid that went all the way to her knees. Her posture was relaxed. On her face was this vicious little smirk. Nancy could only see the top of her father's head from this vantage.

"Listen, sir. I'm giving you the opportunity to escape this unmolested. You pay the modest fee I have suggested, and I go tell the boss that he need not consider this house as a relevant prospect."

"And I am telling you-" Father's voice took on an edge and Nancy clutched at the banister with all ten fingers. "-that your boss will not see a single modicum of profit from this household. Need we repeat ourselves?"

Nancy could not fully grasp the meaning of the conversation, but the tension in the voices was apparent. Opportunity to escape, she had said? Escape what?

"Fine," the female voice said. "Your position is noted. I will inform my boss. Do not be surprised when bad things happen to you." The woman looked up and met Nancy's eyes as if she had known she was there all along. "Or others."  
Nancy crouched down, becoming invisible behind the staircase. No other words were spoken. When she heard the door close, she peaked out between the banister support bars, clutching onto them.

The woman was gone, and so was Father. Standing, Nancy lunged down the stairs, grabbed and whipped around the banister post at the bottom, and rushed into the parlor where she found her father standing in the entryway. She halted. Father was seemingly staring at the wall, his hands in the pockets of his silver-gray vest. His elbows pointed back, the strength of his arms evidence beneath the fitted, expensive dress shirt that was rolled above his forearms. Father had always been a mountain, and Nancy a tenderly cradled drop of water within his rocky stronghold. He had made her feel safe, loved, and capable of anything. Always he had a word of encouragement, or wisdom.  
Here now his silence felt like a still, frightful darkness.

"Father?"

His head turned first, alert, eyes casting a gaze over his shoulder. When he turned fully around, his eyes told Nancy of a deep concern that she did not understand. "Hello, Cheri Berry," he said, crouching down to eye level.

Nancy wanted to smile, but she could feel something. Something was wrong. The corners of her mouth twitched, but that is all. "What happened? With that lady?"

"Oh, her?" Father looked at Nancy's eyes, and she could see him studying her, reading her. She knew he'd know whatever it was he was trying to learn. "I didn't see you," he said. "I thought she was just looking toward the stairs."

Nancy looked down at her hands, fingers clasped, clenching and fiddling. "I'm sorry."

Father took her hands into his. "No, you did nothing wrong. That woman wanted to take something from us, but I told her no."

"Is she going to come back? She said that she would tell her boss. . . ."

"She won't. I'll ensure that, understood?"

Unable to speak, Nancy nodded, then hugged her father's neck. He gathered her up and stood, stroking her hair and gently rocking left and right. Her fear abated in his arms.

 **I**

Ebgin's jaw had not closed since Nancy revealed Tarah's appearance and words. "That's crazy." His tone was quiet, full of disbelief. "I've-" He was going to say that he'd met her boss, but he caught himself and went abruptly silent.

"It's true," Nancy said. "And that's not the worst part."

Ebgin nodded, mostly to himself, and muttered. "I know."

 **II**

"Come back here!" Nancy yelled in delight at her sun-hat which, carried by the wind, was rolling along the dirt road just a few dozen yards from her house. She was wearing open-toed sandals and loved the way the air slipped between her toes, and the feeling of dust crunching just centimeters from the soles of her feet.

Spark, the Pokemon her father had gotten her a couple of weeks ago-shortly after that woman had appeared at their home-was in the house. She had closed him in because she just wanted to go outside for a moment and did not want to chase Spark around to get him back inside. That was when the wind blew her hat from her head and off she went.

The wind ceased a moment and the hat slowed and toppled onto the path. Bending down, reaching to grab it, she saw a pair of feet step off of the grass and crunch down onto the dirt path. Fingers holding onto her sunhat, Nancy looked up. Her mouth opened, eyes widened. It was that lady from before. Behind the small, rectangular frames of her glasses, she looked down at Nancy with lustful eyes. Her lips rose, showing her teeth.

"Don't get up," she said. "I like this dynamic."

Something about the words undercut Nancy's fear, and she jolted to her feet, reeling backward. "Stay away from me!"

The lady held up her hands, slowly, with a calmness that alone was frightening. "Oh," she cooed, setting Nancy's skin to crawling, "I am not interested in you, darling. Not presently, but that will be your father's choice."

Nancy's breathing was becoming heavy, chest heaving. "Are you going to talk to my daddy, again?"

"Indeed. He will see reason, I believe." The woman stepped forward. The wind began to blow again, the sun reflected on those glasses.

Nancy took a step back in response.

The lady's placid expression changed to fury, the skin between her eyes scrunched, lips peeled from her teeth, eyes narrowed to slits. Faster than  
Nancy could react, the woman rushed forward and caught Nancy's face in a single hand, fingers squeezing Nancy's cheeks and distorting her mouth.

Nancy grabbed the woman's wrist, clawed at the back of her hand, but the woman did not seem to notice at all. Nancy desperately tried to kick, but the woman pulled upward and Nancy had to go up onto her toes to relieve the pain.

"Perhaps I will give him some incentive right away."

Nancy began to cry, her hands holding onto the wrist. She was helpless, frightened and in pain. What would this woman do to her? It was not even possible to become hysterical, only to try to endure, to see what would happen. Cold eyes gazed into hers, and Nancy knew that the woman was enjoying this. The gleeful grin was not even needed. The eyes told her everything. This woman would do horrible things, and laugh all the while.

Then the pressure released. Nancy's heels dropped to the ground, her hands went to her mouth, cupped.

"But that would be too much, too soon. After all, he need only give us something valuable, and the old codger is rich enough that he can afford it. He's too principled, though." The lady was speaking to Nancy, but Nancy didn't know why. "Still, I should give it at least one more try, right? Now, excuse me."

The woman skirted Nancy and moved on as if she weren't even there. She was going to Father, to try to force him to give her something. What if he still didn't give her anything? Would that horrible woman do something even worse? Maybe kidnap her? It would be to punish her father, though, not herself. If Nancy weren't there, then her father wouldn't have to give this woman anything. What could Nancy do, though? What could she do?

"Wait!" Nancy stifled panic that came forcing its way up from her stomach.

The woman stopped, turned her head over a shoulder, just far enough that one eye could look at her at its very corner; she hummed questioningly, with a gentle rising pitch.

Nancy could not suppress her fear. She began to feel nauseous. There was no way to do this except to do it. "I have things. Jewelry. Clothes."

"Pokemon?"

Nancy stared. "Pokemon?" The statement did not process. What did Pokemon have to do with anything?

The woman turned fully, irritation plain on her face. Nancy cringed, backpedaling, expecting to be assaulted again. The lady looked pleased by this and made no move toward her. She said, "Yes, Pokemon. You know what those are, do you not?"  
Nancy replied hesitantly. "Yes." This line of questioning was going to a bad place.

"Do you know what they are worth? Especially something rare or from a different region. Of course you do. Rich little girls like you know all sorts of frivolous, and not so frivolous, information. So, do you have anything worth giving?"

Nancy could tell her no, say that she did not have a Pokemon. She couldn't give Spark away. She couldn't. He was a gift from her father. Plus, who knows what this person would do with him? What about Daddy, though? He needed her.

The lady was becoming visibly impatient. "You seem contemplative. Perhaps you need more time to think. I'll leave you to it." She turned toward Nancy's home.

"No!" Nancy shouted desperately. "No, I mean, I do have a Pokemon. He's-he's a growlithe." The woman turned around directly, looking very interested. Nancy added, "His name is Spark." It did not occur to her that it might not matter.

"Well, then I will grant you a deal, little girl. If you give me that growlithe, I will ensure you are not bothered, you or your father."  
Nancy could not just give him away. There must be something she could do. She could feel the moment slipping away, her chance to think of something. Desperate, she blurted the first idea that came to her mind. "But you have to beat me in a Pokemon battle!"  
The woman looked genuinely stunned. "What?"

"Yes, a Pokemon battle. You have to defeat me, and if you lose you have to leave us alone forever." Nancy watched the woman's face hopefully, but there was only a blank stare.

Then she threw her head back and laughed. She laughed loudly and openly. There was a tinge of something else there, too. Some bitterness. Nancy just stood there listening, feeling very small.

"Oh, you are precious, aren't you?"

Nancy felt tears prickling her eyes again, and it made her angry. "Well? Do you want to battle or not."

"Little girl, I will be happy to battle you, to leave your Pokemon in a broken heap, and to glory in your misery."

Nancy's frown was deep, her mind overwhelmed. What was she going to do? She could not beat this woman. She had never battled before.

 **III**

"And that's, that's-" Nancy put her fists against her eyes and bawled through her words. "- that's when I lost Spark! I failed, and he's gone forever."

She stood there in the middle of the road, sobbing, with her dress being tossed by the wind. The sun was sinking down and the air was becoming chill. Ebgin had a million thoughts running through his mind, but only one mattered at the moment. He stepped in and wrapped his arms around Nancy, pulled her close. He did not know if it would help, but he knew that he would want someone to be there for him if he were the one crying.

Nancy did not change position, but Ebgin felt her lean her weight against him, and the crying became quiet. He could feel her shaking, hear her sniffing. Tarah, why did you do this? She was just a little girl, and Spark was not just a pet, he was a friend. Ebgin's jaws tightened, and he stared bitterly ahead, his cheek against Nancy's ear. Her actions would have consequences.


	28. Chapter 27 - Interlopers

The night Nancy told him that story, Ebgin laid in bed as he had so many other times in these past weeks: Staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. This time it was not fear or anxiety that kept him awake, though. This time it was rage. Ebgin had been always suspicious of Tarah from the moment he had met her. It was his nature to be trusting, and to see the best in people even if they did some things that seemed wrong. His trust was not merely betrayed, but spit on and trampled. Worse, Nancy was hurt, and she had done nothing wrong.

All of the times that Tarah had done things to Ebgin, whether hurting or belittling him, he had thought in some part of his mind that maybe it was his fault. Maybe he deserved it. Hearing Nancy's sad tale, spoken so piteously, made Ebgin realize that it was never his fault, probably . Tarah was just a terrible person who liked to inflict pain. Maybe. Things always seem less clear when you don't have all the details. There couldn't have been an excuse for what Tarah did to Nancy, but. . . .

The more Ebgin thought about it, the smaller the rage within him became, until it winked out, leaving only a plume of smoke that his fingers couldn't grasp. Rolling over and feeling sleep enveloping him, he resolved that he would speak to Tarah as soon as he could.

 **I**

At school, Ebgin was given some ribbing about his date with Nancy. "It was a play date," he insisted, but he wasn't _too_ insistent. After all, it was a nice thought. More than once he heard whispers that he was certain were about him, but he couldn't hear the words well enough to know for sure, so he didn't jump to any conclusions. If he made any assumptions he might end up looking silly.

A couple of times, Ebgin noticed those two Pokemon trainers or entertainers, or whatever they were, round town. Sometimes in the square or coming in from the main road that stretched all the way to a port town many miles away. He was curious about the couple, but never had the opportunity to say anything. Not until that particular day.

Ebgin had not seen Tarah in some time. It was like she had vanished. He still went to Billows Field to check, and after a couple of days of her being absent, he went with Spark to train alone, especially after closing shop in the evenings when he was certain Nancy wouldn't show up unexpectedly. That'd've been disastrous.

Ebgin was going through some routine maneuvers, Spark bounding and leaping, throwing flames from his mouth.

A voice came from somewhere. "Not bad."

Startled, Ebgin looked toward the road. There was a smiling face with a goatee.

"Oh," Ebgin said, and then, "Hey! You're Tairn!"

Tairn's green beanie was still pulled down snugly, and brown tufts of hair stuck out over his forehead. "Well, I guess I'm famous. This kid knows my name and I didn't even tell it to him."

The trainer that was with him before was standing at his side, looking more stocky and muscular than Ebgin remembered, wearing black and orange knuckle gloves. "Great," he said. "I do just as much work as you but I might as well be a !*% unknown."

Ebgin gasped at the language. He had rarely heard such a word used, and never as casually. Knuckle Gloves wasn't wrong, though; Ebgin _had_ forgotten his name. He tried to remember, but the name remained stubbornly absent.

Tairn seemed to notice his friend's language because he elbowed him in the chest. Knuckle Glove's glare didn't suggest that he had taken that physical communication very well.

Tairn said,"Language, Faust. It's just a kid."

Ah, that was it! That was his name.

"Yes, I can see that," Faust said irritably, but he didn't use any more swears.

It seemed to Ebgin that these two were performing their comedy act at all times. He had too many questions to watch idly, though. "What are you two doing out here this late?"

"Contemplating," Tairn answered.

"What's that?"

"What are we contemplating, or what does _contemplating_ mean?"

Ebgin considered the question. "Both."

"Contemplating means we're thinking, and we're thinking about Pokemon thieves and gangs and the like."

Ebgin's eyes widened. Could they know about Tarah?

"Now look who's not watching what he says," Faust said. "You're gonna bring up that kind of thing in front of this kid?"

"He looks like a smart kid. I didn't think he'd react like he'd seen a ghost." Looking away, Tairn spoke to seemingly no one, "No offense." Then he turned back to Ebgin, but spoke to Faust. "Besides, you know that more than one gang like this was defeated by kids no older than this one. You saw the way he handled his Pokemon just now."

"Yeah," Faust admitted. Ebgin noticed a bit of an _r_ sound in most of his words, which was an interesting sound mixing with his low but trebly voice. "Not bad for a kid. Be that as it may, I don't expect to find a prodigy all of a sudden."

"Fair enough."

"Why are you thinking about Pokemon thieves? I'm just curious." Ebgin didn't think he was being very successful at being sneaky. His voice didn't sound convincingly casual even to himself. Fortunately, if either of the two strangers noticed anything, they did not mention it.

Tairn then sat in the grass on the precipice of the slope, making himself comfortable. "It's a long story, but to make it as short as possible, we're gang-stoppers."

For a moment it sounded like he'd said _chain-stopper,_ but Ebgin realized what had really been said before he began asking any embarrassing questions.

"My friend Faust and I were battling one day. We had just met and we were both trying to be the best, so naturally we had to duke it out."

"Who won?" Ebgin asked immediately.

"Well," Tairn said, closing his eyes and grinning smugly. "Neither one of us because we were interrupted just before I was victorious."

Faust, still standing, rolled his eyes. It was getting late, and the light was waning, but even so, all of Faust's body language indicated he was rolling his eyes. "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Did you forgetting I have a f-" he glanced at Ebgin. "-a dragonite? If you wanna finish that battle we can go right now, mother. . . father."

Tairn raised a staying hand with this look of feigned dignity. "No, no, that's past. We don't need to hurt any feelings." He turned to Ebgin, who was stepping closer, Spark at his heels. "So as I was saying before so rudely interrupted, we were-well, we were rudely interrupted, by a couple of thieves. They were brazen thieves, too. They announced themselves as thieves and just asked us for our Pokemon."

Ebgin was all in, now. "What'd you do?"

"Well, we let them have our Pokemon, of course."

"Really?" Ebgin knew they had their Pokemon still, but he couldn't think what Tairn might have meant.

Faust interjected. "Yeah, and our Pokemon kicked their-kicked their butts. It was a slaughter."

"A victory for both of us," Tairn said, and Ebgin got the sense that he had a flair for the dramatic and wanted to finish the story himself. "We decided then that there is no better way to train than to find Pokemon gangs and wade in with our fists, left and right. What do you think of that?" He finished, leaning forward, one elbow on his knee, thick brows raised and a questioning grin on his lips. It gave Ebgin a flash of adventurous energy.

"It sounds amazing! I wish I could join you."

"What do you say, Faust?" Tairn asked, turning his grin toward his partner.

"I think he can join us when he's got some hair on his chest."

"You hypocrite. You hate body hair. Look, you've shaved all of yours off."

"You-will you not bring that up in front of other people?" Faust looked embarrassed. Ebgin was embarrassed for him.

"Anyway, kid," Tairn said, standing, his form silhouetted against the sinking red sun. Ebgin squinted. "We're gonna get back to what we were doing and you can get back to what you were doing, and don't ever stop doing it, either. The only way to get good is to keep doing it, over and over."

They left, then, and Ebgin watched them go, and after they were gone he continued to look. Gang hunters, huh? That sounded fun. Dangerous, but fun. Maybe he'd consider that, maybe when he was a powerful trainer and had more than one Pokemon. Spark licked Ebgin's hand, a way of asking for petting. Ebgin obliged, but Spark's interruption was a bitter reminder. Ebgin would need to wait until he not only had more than one Pokemon, but until he had at least one Pokemon he could actually keep.

Now thoughtful, considering the future, Ebgin knew he would not be able to focus on his training. He plodded up the steep hill to the path above. Introspective as he was, he was enjoying Spark's company. He did not recall him into the pokeball until the house was nearly in sight.


	29. Chapter 28 - Orientation

Saturday rolls around and Ebgin was ready to tell Tarah a thing or two, tell her that he wasn't going to accept her job, make her confess to the truth of the things she had done. He rehearsed what he'd say over and over in his mind as he did his chores. His parents looked at him skeptically and his mother asked why he seemed so distracted, but he dismissed the question with a passive answer, something about thinking about what he was going to do that day.

Coming up to that grassy slope, the top of which overlooked the shore, he felt his nerves all bunching up like they were trying to huddle together for safety; yet, he crested the hill and saw an empty beach. He stood for a moment. Didn't Tarah say to meet here? Maybe not, maybe she wanted to meet at Billow's Field. Turning, he set his pace just below jogging speed, swung around his house, hit the familiar dirt path and strode steadily over to Billow's Field. There, too, there was no one, only an empty vale warming in the sun.

Really confused now, Ebgin considered staying here and waiting, but decided it was more likely that Tarah had in fact said to meet her at the shore, so he turned again and, now worried that something bad had happened, rushed back to the shore, jogging the whole way. Tilting backward against the slope of the hill, he eased his way down to the plane and ran to the water's edge.

The water lapped against the shore, darkening the golden sand to a light brown as it soaked into the grains. Peering across the lake, hand shielding his eyes from the sun, Ebgin saw nothing but blue water spilling over the horizon. A twinge of anxiety spiked in his chest, anxiety and irritation. Was the whole thing called off? Why wasn't even Tolby here to ride him across? Oh, yeah. Tolby. Tarah'd called him with a whistle before, although Ebgin didn't know how to whistle and he didn't have a whistle on him, either. That plan of action died in gestation.

Not sure what to do, Ebgin decided to wait. He walked up and down the sure, gazed around at the landscape and impatiently he caressed with his thumb Spark's pokeball in his pocket. Looking out again, hopefully, for signs of activity, he saw that familiar dot on the horizon, moving indistinctly. Tolby! That must be him.

When a couple of hundred feet out, Tolby leaned out, grasping Tettle's neck with his fingers, and waved enthusiastically. Tettle released a bellow of excitement that had those undertones of ringing treble, setting Ebgin's teeth on edge.

"What of your week, Ebgin?" Tolby called as Tettle beached itself, its chest pushing through the sand and piling it up into a heap.

"It's been a good week, mostly." Ebgin said, recalling all of the emotions he had felt during Nancy's tale.

"Well, one cannot expect all of his days to be perfect, I declare, but such as they are, are hopefully good."

Ebgin oftentimes did not know a word or two that adults used, but he found himself in constant wonderment at Tolby's dialogue. Ebgin nodded meaninglessly.

"Say," Tolby said, hopping ankle-deep into the water in his sandals and casting his guys up and down the beach, "where's Tarah?"

"You don't know either?" Ebgin asked, surprised.

"Why should I? They never tell me anything. Anyway, if she is elsewhere then it is presumably for some reason or other, and I have no mind to tarry."

"You mean you want to go without her?"

"Indubitably. Whip-smart wit you got there, Ebgin," Tolby said jokingly, or what Ebgin thought was probably jokingly. "Tarah does not need me anyhow, trust you me. Hop aboard ol' Tettle and we shall be off to the placid blue waters."

Ebgin's shoes weren't water proof. He hopped over the foot or so of shallow water and landed on one of the spiky protrusions coming from Tettle's light gray shell. Perching for a moment, he crouched and grabbed another spike, and was able to climb fully onto the shell. Tolby was less concerned and just splashed through the water and hopped aboard, swinging himself around Tettle's neck with one hand.

"We're off!" He exclaimed and with a few sweeps of its massive flippers, Tettle reversed out into the water.

"So, Ebgin."

Ebgin looked, but Tolby was just gazing out, eyes squinted against the westerly winds.

"Did you meet Tarah last week?"

"No," Ebgin said with more pride than he'd realized he had. "I spoke to her the day after though, and she said I could just do the job on Saturday afternoons, so that's why I'm here. I guess she told you that?"

"She told me to fetch you two at noon from Loamy town's shore, but failed to mention any other details. As I mentioned before, I am told nothing. I will tell you this, Ebgin," he continued. "Be wary. There are certain questionable practices at this company, but none so strange or frightful, in my opinion, as Tarah."

These words were themselves strange, or Ebgin thought so, anyway. It wasn't because he was surprised to hear that maybe some bad things were going on, but it was the words he used. Tolby had almost made it sound otherworldly. It was also a warning though, and it immediately made Ebgin feel a certain sense of trust.

"Do they steal Pokemon from trainers? Or rare Pokemon? Maybe pets?" Ebgin asked.

Tolby looked down at that and saw Ebgin's resolute gaze, scanning Tolby's eyes, testing his reaction. "I – I don't know."

That was at once disappointing and a relief. Sure, he would've liked to know, but not knowing meant he didn't have to believe it.

"Have you heard something regarding such? Pilfering and the like?"

"Yes. At least once, and it was Tarah that did it."

Tolby whistled through his teeth. Ebgin felt envious. "I cannot say whether it was an order from the boss or not, Ebgin. Perhaps you should make some furtive inquiries." When he saw Ebgin's eyes glazing over, he rephrased. "Try asking some sneaky questions. Maybe someone will give you the information you need. Today is orientation, actually. It is possible you will receive the information without trying too terribly hard."

Ebgin had already considered that, and he intended to get some answers just as soon as he could speak to Tarah.

Tarah failed to appear at the pier, leaving Ebgin confounded for the second time that day.

"Go anyway," Tolby suggested. "Perhaps she was forestalled in some fashion. Perhaps she will be happy to see you take initiative."

"That's a good idea – but wait, I don't have any way to get into the building. It's locked with those PokeGear scanners. I doubt mine would work."

Tolby recalled Tettle, giving a grin to Ebgin's questioning expression. "Be not dismayed. I will join you. Come along!" So saying, he took the lead and Ebgin followed.

Entering the large glade where the building towered up above the trees, Ebgin beheld the structure as Tolby swiped his PokeGear. The air decompressed with a hiss and Ebgin ran forward to catch up. He began to get a sense of adventure. Just him and Tolby, traveling together!

Inside the air conditioned air quickly encased the two youngsters in its frosty temperature. A few men were milling about in the room, adding a bit of life to the dull gray colors and impersonal spaciousness.

"Well," Ebgin asked distractedly, seeing nothing of significance, "now what?"

"I say, you there," Tolby called to one man whose skin was deeply tanned and his short blond hair bleached very fair, probably by the sun. He had a look in his eyes that Ebgin didn't like. Something mean.

"Yes, pardon me," Tolby continued. "Would you perhaps know the locality of one Tarah Ailus?"

That name again! Tarah's last name is Ailus? It seemed strange to hear it, knowing her by only her first name for so long.

". . . don't have no idea," the tanned man was saying, "but I reckon if you wanna know what's what, you're gonna talk to Wisperal, since she's got them lists and whatnot of ever'thin'."

"Ah, of course. I am obliged, Mr.–?"

"Marshal," he said shortly.

"Marshal. Indeed. Tell the boss that Tolby recommended that you have a raise, won't you?" Clapping Marshal on the shoulder, Tolby motioned for Ebgin to follow and they went to the doors in the back and Tolby scanned them through. They turned right, which Ebgin remembered would lead them to Miss Wisperal's office, or the elevators, maybe–? Tolby stopped in front of Wisperal's office and rapped jovially on the door with the second knuckle of his forefinger.

"It's open!" Came the female voice from within. Tolby opened the door but he remained in the hallway, extending a hand to usher Ebgin in first.

The room was what Ebgin might have expected based upon his last meeting with Miss Wisperal: There were filing cabinets on the left wall, three or so, with not a single drawer closed, and every one opened to a different degree; and from them, envelopes jutted out at varying lengths. A shelf on the back wall contained a series of thick books with multi-colored notes sticking out of dozens of the pages. Miss Wisperal herself, with her long, glossy red hair pulled back from her face with a hair band, and her cheerful red lips against her pale, lightly freckled face, was a pleasure to look at. The desk at which she sat, though, was not, stacked high with papers. Even the floor was littered with sheets of paper, making it impossible to avoid standing on at least one or two, though Ebgin came up onto his tip-toes to be as unobtrusive as possible.

"Oh!" Miss Wisperal exclaimed upon seeing Ebgin enter. "Ebby! I've been expecting you!"

"You have?" Ebgin would not have guessed.

"What a lovely surprise. Let me find my itinerary for you."

Surprise? Didn't she just say that she had been expecting him?

Tarah stood and looked around, hands on her hips, then she caught sight of something and went to the edge of the desk, leaned down to the floor and plucked a single, unexceptional sheet or paper from the floor.

"Ah, here it is."

Skeptical that she had found what she wanted out of that indistinct mess, Ebgin leaned over to try to see was on the paper, but he couldn't quite manage it. It didn't help that she pulled away, lifting the sheet a little.

"Yes, you should be doing some training with Teddy. Just a moment." After annoying Ebgin by ruffling his hair, she pressed a button on a flat little square box on her desk, she spoke into what looked like a speaker grill on the top of it. "Teddy!" She elongated the word with such a cloying, squeaking voice that Ebgin grimaced in discomfort. He looked to see if Tolby was similarly affected, and based upon Tolby's expression, he must have been at least as repulsed.

There is a moment of silence. Wisperal is still leaned over her desk, bottom jutting out, back arched, and her eyes are directed upward as if she were awaiting some sign from the heavens. Nothing happened for many moments, except that Tolby and Ebgin had a conversation with their eyes that went something like this:

Ebgin, eyebrows raised: What is she doing?

Tolby, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head in flitting movements: I don't know.

Ebgin, turning over a hand and widening his eyes: So, what do we do?

Tolby, pursing his lips and making a small little jerk with his wrist: Not sure. Wait?

Having had this silent discussion, and come to no actionable conclusion, they remained inert until Wisperal frowned, pushed her lips out in a pout and sat back in her chair.

"Miss Wisperal?" Ebgin tried.

Wisperal, looking up to that point lost in thought, focused her eyes on Ebgin with full attention. "Yes, Ebby?"

"Where's Tarah? She was supposed to meet me today at the shore."

Wisperal took in a breath, then giggled, looking away and waving a hand as if trying to dismiss the whole matter with a physical motion. "Oh, silly me. Tarah was sent on an assignment and she wanted me to take care of your orientation today, but I entirely forgot!"

Ebgin pursed his lips, holding in a frustrated outburst. "It would have been nice if she told me that." He couldn't keep all of the irritation out of his voice.

"Oh, I know. I'm sorry, Ebby."

Her expression and voice were so sincere that Ebgin forgave her immediately.

The door opened, then, and Theodore loomed outside, his massive bulk covering the entire entrance. Ebgin turned to see this and then backpedaled impulsively, backing directly into Wisperal whose hands came down upon his shoulders.

"Oh, there you are, Teddy!"

He was silent except for a grunt.

"Well, gentlemen," Tolby said, and added as he nodded at Wisperal, "ma'am. I must take my leave. I presume you will tend to our guest appropriately."

Wisperal gave him a wink. "Of course, Bee."

"Capital. Also, please do not call me that." Saying this, he skirted Theodore who was still standing outside, and disappeared, leaving Ebgin alone with the adults. A certain nervousness had remained with him, although it was mostly forgotten. With Tolby's departure, it came rushing back and Ebgin wondered what on earth he was doing here.

"Teddy, you know what to do. Show Ebgin the training room. Maybe give him a few pointers, O.K.?"

"Sure, of course." He stepped back and, looking at Ebgin, jerked his head to the right. Ebgin quickly exited, holding his breath as he passed the big man. The last time he had seen him the experience had not been pleasant, and now Ebgin was ready to be ripped in half at any moment by this giant who must have been 6'5''.

"To the elevator," he said and they started down the hall, Ebgin in the lead but wishing he weren't. He could feel nerves shuddering along his back, ready at any moment for some sort of assault. When they reached the end of the hallway to the terminal on the wall, Ebgin turned to ask if Theodore was going to swipe his PokeGear to get them in, and there was the giant man, leaning in, straight toward Ebgin.

With a grunt of terror, Ebgin stiffened like a board, tucked his chin, every facial muscle he had contracted.

 _Beep_. Theodore scanned his Pokegear on the wall terminal and the elevator doors opened. Theodore walked around Ebgin's hunched form and entered the elevator.

"You coming?"

Feeling like a complete idiot and hanging his head in shame, Ebgin stood and entered the elevator. As the doors closed, he saw Miss Wisperal's fair and freckled face pop out from her office down the hallway. "Have fun, you too!" And then the doors closed, leaving him alone with the head of security for Hierarchy.


	30. Chapter 29 - The Reality of Your Power

The elevator ride was quiet and uncomfortable. Mr. Theodore seemed content to remain silent and Ebgin wasn't going to start a conversation with the big man.

The dinging notification that the floor had been reached was matched in beauty only by the actual doors sliding open. Ebgin didn't want to look too eager to exit though, so he paused a moment before he hastened out, back stiff, like he was trying not to call attention to himself and failing pathetically.

The room was on the third floor, and seemed to be entirely occupied by a singular, spacious room filled with any kind of exercise equipment one could want. Barbells, dumbbells, punching bags, these two ropes aligned together horizontally on the ground for some reason; it had everything. There were frisbees, like the ones Tarah used, stacked in racks, and near the back there were targets suspended from the ceiling with rugged metal arms.

Now this was some great gear! "Wow! I bet I could be one of the best trainers in the world with all of this equipment."

"You could certainly get better, that's for sure, but don't let anyone tell you that it's a substitute for dueling a partner."

This was the single longest sentence the man had said since they'd met. Ebgin had to work his way up to a response, get his mind moving again. He had enough questions though, and they started coming to the front of his mind. "You don't think it'd be better to train here first, and then battle other trainers when I master all of this?"

"That's what some people think, but it don't work that way in my experience. You can't learn the flow of battle by your lonesome, can't learn to predict an opponent or learn to think on your feet." Mr. Theodore looked around as if he were seeing some past battle occur before his eyes. "You do your training alone, but then you also get out and find people who can put your skills to the test, and you'll get better'n you ever could in here alone."

Ebgin thought his words made sense and determined to follow the advice, and see if it worked.

"Now," Mr. Theodore went on nodding toward the far wall, "you wanna target practice?"

"Do I! Yes, sir."

"Well, you aint gonna get no practice done with your Pokemon stuck in that capsule."

"Oh, right." Ebgin hastened to pull the pokeball out and he called forth Spark, who was excited to be out and about again, and ran to and fro, and spun round and round chasing his tail, and leaped on Ebgin to lick his face. "O.K.! O.K.!" Ebgin laughed.

The area around the targets was marked off by a square of slightly raised ground. Mr. Theodore instructed him to put Spark right in front of the line and then he called out his own Pokemon, which was a blastoise. Ebgin admired it with a respectful fear. It was a big, blue-skinned, tortoise-shaped Pokemon, standing on two legs. Its brown shell had hatches at the top, one on each side of the blastoise's head. When the flaps opened, cannon muzzles slid out. They could move independently as if on pivots, and Ebgin knew that they could fire high-pressure water strong enough to flay the skin off a human. Blastoise were often used as living pressure washers.

"Well, let's see what you got." Mr. Theodore said.

Ebgin looked at the targets. He felt self-conscious suddenly, but he'd been hitting frisbees for a while, so this shouldn't be difficult. "Spark," Ebgin called in his most commanding voice, at which Spark tensed, ears pricked. "Hit the target in front of you with ember."

Spark looked at the target, seemed to be judging the distance, then opened his mouth. Flames leaped from his mouth, growing in size, and then ejected, smacking the target near the center and dispersing.

"Yeah!" Ebgin exclaimed happily, and his voice echoed loudly in the big, high-ceilinged room, somewhat smothering his triumphant moment with embarrassment. He looked at Mr. Theodore who was grinning.

"Not bad. Tarah got you training , huh?"

"Yep, and she doesn't go easy, either."

Mr. Theodore's expression changed, and he got thoughtful with a frown that looked almost sad, or pained. "She tell you anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"'Bout what she's training you for. Why you. Why this place."

"Well, no. I was wondering that myself, actually, but I guess she just thinks I'll be a good trainer, right?"

Mr. Theodore nodded, as if to himself, his gaze wandering off. "Yeah. Yeah, prob'ly."

For a while they fired shots and then when neither missed, Theodore pressed a button on a standing terminal and the giant mechanical arms holding the targets began to move in slow, square -shaped patterns. Spark missed once, then glanced off the target's edge a couple of times, but after that he hit the center or close to it. Mr. Theodore seemed reasonably impressed and Ebgin was pleased by this. His initial thoughts of Mr.

Theodore were clearly wrong, and he actually felt pretty comfortable around the man.

There was a moment where no one was firing off at the targets, and Theodore started talking in a distant sort of tone, like he was reading the words from a hazy thought. "You've got some choices to make, Kid. Whatever you got goin' on is your business. Yours and Tarah's too, I s'pose, but let me give you some advice?"

He seemed to genuinely be asking. Ebgin didn't really know where he was going with this, but he was always willing to take the advice of those willing to give it, so he nodded his head in acquiescence.

Theodore nodded bowed his head as if acknowledging a wise decision. "Don't go running after something that you aint ready to lose everything else for. You got family, Kid?"

"Yes, sir."

"They love you?"

Again, Ebgin answered in the affirmative.

"You got friends? Responsibilities?"

"Well–" Ebgin considered Nancy, considered his parents' shop, his chores, his schooling. "Yes."

"You ready to give it all up?"

Ebgin thought about it. He had done things that, if circumstances had been a bit different, might have caused him to lose everything. His parents' trust, his friendship with Nancy – they may have been gone forever with a simple slip of the tongue or surprise visit. Would he have considered it worth it? No, he decided, but his thinking didn't stop there.

"But, wait," Ebgin said pensively, developing his thought, "I wouldn't need to necessarily give all of them up for my dream. Couldn't I do both?"

Ebgin could not imagine what response he'd get in return, but he didn't expect the one he got. Mr. Theodore just looked at him and answered his question with another question: "Could you?"

It struck Ebgin in a certain way. Could he have done this all differently? Theodore could not have known all that had been happening, yet his questions seemed designed specifically to make him think about this. Ebgin looked up at the big man who was now looking over toward his own Pokemon. What was going on, here? Then another thought came to him and he had to ask.

"Did you have a dream, Mr. Theodore?"

Theodore regarded Ebgin with a level gaze, like he was considering whether he should say anything or not. "I did, once."

"What happened?"

"I gave up all of the things I mentioned, chasin' after it."

"Did you get it?" Ebgin pressed.

"Well, that's the upshot, aint it? I b'lieve I did, Kid. What was worth it for me aint necessarily what's worth it for another, though, you understand?"

Ebgin nodded.

"There's just one other thing I want you to see," Mr. Theodore said. He didn't wait for Ebgin to respond. "Blastoise, full bore on the farthest target."

The hatches on the shell opened and the polished metal barrels jutted out. The blastoise dropped onto all four legs, knees bent. Faint blue orbs began shimmering at the barrels' tips, sparks of luminescent energy appeared in the air and were sucked into the barrels' openings. Then the effects disappeared, and there was a moment of stillness. Then twin spheres of water fired from the barrels with a thunderous peal and shot through the air faster than Ebgin's eyes could follow. With a horrible metallic screeching the two jets struck the target. The mechanical arms and metal supports bent backward, throwing the target ninety degrees. The spheres of water continued on, striking the back wall and tearing off a chunk of concrete that spun through the air.

Ebgin was stunned silent, and did not speak until the droplets of water and powdered concrete settled finally, and all was still. "He's – he's strong." Was all he could manage.

Theodore turned bodily toward Ebgin. "That's right, Kid. Keep that in mind. There's always someone stronger than you, doesn't matter who you beat before. Let's go back to the office. Wisperal is gonna want to continue your orientation."

They went silently to the elevator, Ebgin now fully occupied by his own thoughts. He should have felt a certain emotion, or he felt like he should feel a certain way, namely thoughtful. He should have been considering all of his decisions, trying to determine what was important and prioritizing those things logically. Instead, all he could think was that he couldn't wait until Spark could do what that blastoise had just done.

The elevator doors closed as Ebgin grinned, his mind filled with imaginations of his future skills.


	31. Chapter 30 - The Rasp Behind the Mask

Mr. Theodore handed Ebgin off at Miss Wisperal's office. She was typing away at her computer while a document printed from the printer just behind her monitor. Another sheet of paper came loose from the stack on her desk and fluttered to the floor.

Wisperal didn't look up. "Did I hear another piece of equipment break, Theodore?"

She called him Theodore. Ebgin got the sense that this meant she was serious.

"Sorry." Theodore said shortly. "Here's the kid. I'm gonna go make my rounds." He walked off, though Ebgin got the sense that he was fleeing Miss Wisperal's wrath.

She sat there typing away, completely ignoring Ebgin, muttering under her breath. ". . . more paper work. . . got enough to do around here. . . lucky he's got those pectorals and upper trapezius. . . coming out of his paycheck. . . ."

Ebgin looked around uncomfortably. The loud striking of a key snatched his attention.

"Alright, Ebby, what's on the itinerary next?"

When she didn't answer her own question Ebgin anxiously wondered if she was asking him, but fortunately she took a sheet of paper from her desk - a sheet of paper that looked blank to Ebgin - and scanned it with her eyes. "Well," she said, "that looks like everything."

"Oh."

"Unless. . . ." she said mysteriously.

Ebgin waited for her to continue, but she just looked at him with a sly grin stuck on her face. "Oh," he repeated, "um, unless what?"

"Unless you'd like to go on assignment."

"Well, I'd like to, but as I told Miss Tarah, I have studies and-"

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's all considered."

Ebgin didn't know what she meant by that.

She took his silence as confusion. "I mean that it's going to be this Saturday, you perceive?"

Ebgin grinned. "Isn't that what Tarah says?"

"As far as we're concerned, Kid, I am Tarah, today. Got it?"

"I hope not. I like you the way you are, Miss Wisperal."

She looked surprised and then she was standing so quickly that her chair was still spinning when she caught up Ebgin in a hug, demonstrating that she was certainly playing her part as Tarah well. "Aren't you just precious! You know how to speak to a lady. I bet you make all of the girls in your class swoon."

Ebgin could not manage to make a response, pillowed firmly within the tender warmth of her bosom.

"Now," she said, holding him out to arm's length, hands on his shoulders, "let's go to the meeting which should be-" she looked at the timepiece on the underside of her left wrist, "-have started about five minutes ago. Whoops! Well, we'll see enough. We can fill you in with any details you missed after. Alright, Ebby? Ebby? My, you're all red. Are you getting a fever? Hello?"

She snapped her fingers in his face. Too embarrassed to speak, Ebgin nodded his head.

"Oh, good, I was worried for a moment there!" She tussled his hair and skirted him, opening the door. "Shall we go?"

Head down, eyes wide, face red, Ebgin turned lazily and dragged himself to the door. If only the floor could open and swallow him, he could escape this dreadful embarrassment. Dreadful, blissful embarrassment.

The meeting was being held in the spacious entry room. Ebgin was expecting a large group, but there were only three people there, including the team leader. One man was the person Ebgin and Tolby had spoken to earlier, Marshal, who still had a nasty gleam in his eyes. The other was a face Ebgin had not seen before. They both stood facing a familiar figure: Cesare.

Cesare still had that mask on, and it was a bizarre thing to witness, because his voice was clear and articulate, albeit with the slight hollowness due to his words bouncing off of his mask; but when he wasn't speaking, he inhaled with deep, raspy breaths, and released those breaths just as raspily. His eyes were far worse than Marshal's. Marshal looked like maybe a bully, someone up to no good. Cesare's eyes looked . . . restrained.

Barely restrained. There was some desire there, something with such intensity that he looked more like he was staring forever at a juicy steak he couldn't have. Ebgin watched those eyes.

"So remember, I'm either ahead of you or I'm gone. Don't try to pass me unless you're prepared to fight me." He paused for a moment, rasping, and his eyes glazed as if he were far, far away. Then he inhaled deeply and his eyes returned to the moment.

Ebgin watched in fascinated horror.

"Don't deviate from the path charted," Cesare went on. "You'll each have the route marked clearly on your PokeGears. You'll have had no excuse." His voice strained with these last words and he became silent again. He respired for another bit behind his mask. His lower eyelids twitched, then his lids fluttered, almost like someone who was nearly falling asleep. These obvious expressions were disturbing. Ebgin was unconsciously wearing a continuous grimace.

"Any immediate threat may be engaged without my command; otherwise, notify me. I'll trust you to be judicious. Any questions?"

Marshal and the other fellow said nothing, and Ebgin didn't feel enlightened enough to ask an intelligent question, and so followed their lead in remaining silent. It was then, considering the two others that Ebgin's facial muscles relaxed and he realized his face had been twisted in repulsion for the last couple of minutes.

"Good. We'll go over this again just prior to dispatch. You'll also have training meanwhile."

With that, they were dismissed. The man Ebgin did not recognize turned directly to him and held out his hand, "Hey, kid. Name's Samwise."

Ebgin took his hand. "Ebgin. Nice to meet you." He gave and got a firm handshake.

"If you're going on this mission, then I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"I, I guess so."

"Looking forward to it. Until then." He scanned his PokeGear on the entry door and left.

Turning, Ebgin saw Miss Wisperal and Cesare speaking quietly. Seeing him look, Wisperal threw her arms up, walking toward him with a big smile.

"Ebby. This here is Cesare. He's going to be the team leader on your assignment, and he'll also be doing some training with you, so it's a good idea to meet him now."

Having just shaken Samwise's hand, Ebgin impulsively held out his hand to Cesare, too. "Hello, I'm Ebgin." Whatever he might have thought of the man, Ebgin was going to be polite.

Cesare's eyes, partially obscured by long black bangs, settled their gaze upon Ebgin's outstretched hand, and there they remained. Cesare's right arm twitched at his side once, his eyelids narrowed sleepily. Ebgin swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Well!" Miss Wisperal exclaimed, taking Ebgin's hand and pulling him back toward her office. "Cesare may look scary but he's really a great guy!" She laughed and it wasn't a convincing laugh. "Come on, Ebby, let's go get your credentials put into your PokeGear."

As soon as they were through the doors and in the brightly lit office, Miss Wisperal sighed, bowing her head. She hugged herself and shivered visibly. "Actually," she admitted, "he makes me downright frigid with discomfort."

Ebgin agreed, but didn't feel comfortable saying so.

In her office she took his PokeGear and installed credentials so that he could access the building by himself. It felt good, getting "clearance," as she called it. He felt like he was really somebody.

"There you go," she said when she was done. "Now, toddle off, Ebby. We can't have you burning yourself out."

"O.K." Ebgin turned to go, opened the door. Before leaving he turned back around to thank her, and saw the most frustrated look on her face, nothing like what he'd seen from her up to then. "Miss Wisperal?"

As if jolted from a thought, she jerked and quickly put on her smile again. "Yes, Ebby?"

Ebgin considered saying something else, but it wasn't his business. She was probably just tired from all of the work she was doing. "Thanks," he said.

"Of course."


	32. Chapter 31 - Assignment Initiation

So Tarah wasn't around to confront, and Ebgin was a member of the company, Hierarchy. It's not quite how he expected things to go. Actually, pretty much not how he expected them to go at all. He was supposed to talk to Tarah, make her confess, and then she would feel guilty, give him Spark, he'd return Spark to Nancy, who would forgive him, and all would be well. Admittedly, the outcome he'd imagined wasn't the most realistic, but usually all of his fears and mental images of spectacular failure didn't start until just before he actually did whatever it was.

He couldn't really do anything until after he spoke to Tarah. He could have avoided going to Hierarchy altogether, but if he was going to do that then he'd have refused Wisperal's offer to input his Hierarchy credentials into his PokeGear. The truth is, he wanted to go back, because he wanted to train in that great gym, and to talk to other trainers, and even this mission on Saturday was enticing. He'd not just be training but actually doing something that directly used his skills.

Each evening, when the shop was closed, Ebgin would make his way to the beach.

"Hang on, Ebgin, ol' pal," Tolby had said the night Wisperal installed Ebgin's credentials. "I would be remiss if I didn't register my digits in your PokeGear. Oh, what's this?" He added when he saw Ebgin's older PokeGear. "State of the art, two years ago. Figure yourself atemporal, is it? Well, there you are, anyway. You need a ride across, you just beep me and I shall come a'running. Or sailing, as is the case, am I correct?"

Ebgin had then glanced down at the number flashing on his PokeGear. Tolby Dewitz, it showed. "Dewitz!" Ebgin had exclaimed with a reflexive kind of volume to his voice.

When he looked at Tolby, flabbergasted, Tolby had given him a big grin. "Oh, did I neglect to divulge that?" He laughed heartily. "Yes, well, it's true. Mr. Dewitz there is my father." Still grinning, white teeth gleaming, he cheerfully added, "And I despise him."

Each time Ebgin went to train, he'd speak to someone, whether Samwise or Marshal; or Wisperal, Cesare or Theodore, and he'd see a look or hear a word that'd make him confused, or uncertain. He was always being given cause to question the organization. Wisperal talked about "acquisition" of "assets." She was referring to Pokemon, and Ebgin knew it because he'd heard the word "Pokemon" mentioned just before he showed up and everyone changed the subject.

Cesare had mentioned the elimination of certain persons, and then froze stone-still as he was wont to do, suspiring raspily behind his mask, staring vaguely through his bangs. Ebgin tried to stay away from  
Cesare when he could, but the man was training them. Besides, he was the team leader. There wasn't much avoiding that.

Besides teaching the team about commands and how to watch the back of your teammate, Cesare also had them spar, and in this Ebgin was unmatched. He might have suspected Samwise was just letting him win, but Marshal threw a fit every time he was outmaneuvered, and every time his scyther was sent sprawling. Samwise was a better sport, laughing it off and saying that he would do better next time. He was clearly very fond of his vulpix, though. He'd go and pick it up and bring it to the Pokemon healing machine in the infirmary, a location Ebgin had not been shown on his previous visits.

The only time Ebgin wasn't at Hierarchy was when he was at his parents' shop or with Nancy. He was eager to train, and equally eager to speak to Tarah, but Nancy came first. It wasn't as much a decision he had made as much as something he did because it was who he was. Ebgin would have taken a full-body tackle from a charging Snorlax if it would have protected Nancy, or even if it would have just made her think he was cool. He wasn't always the smartest when it came to her.

Tairn and Faust were still hanging around town, too. He greeted them when he saw them and took opportunity to talk if he could. They had some good stories to tell about their adventures. It really got Ebgin pumped. They said that they had a pretty good lead on the gang now, and warned him to be careful. Inwardly cringing, Ebgin said he would. Why was he always in such an awkward position?

All thoughts of other things were set aside on Saturday, though. Sailing across the lake with Tolby, Ebgin began to feel that same anxiety that always crept into his chest just before something significant happened. He was quiet.

"Nervous, Ebgin?" Tolby wasn't looking at Ebgin, but out toward the island destination.

Ebgin smiled self-consciously. "Yeah, I'm always nervous. It feels that way, anyway."

"Belay it. You're nervous because you lack confidence, but believe you me, friend, there is little that should suppress your confidence, given your skill."

"You mean, my skill with Pokemon?"

"You and that growlithe, Spark; you are a solid team. Impressive, really. I should like to develop that type of skill, but I suspect I don't have the raw talent."

Ebgin felt a surge of pride. "Well, we train a lot."

"I'll say. You hardly think of anything else. Anyhow, the point is that you should be confident. You have the skill to carry it."

"Thanks, Tolby. You know, you're a good friend. How is it you always seem to have time to bring me across the lake?"

"Well, it's my job, delegated by my loving father." His eyes narrowed in such open hatred that Ebgin had to look away.

"You don't like him much, do you?" Ebgin was looking down at the water lapping up the side of Tettle's shell.

"Nope, I cannot say that I do."

In the silence following, Ebgin assumed the conversation had ended, but then Tolby began talking again.

"Five years. I was five years old when dear old dad departed on the opportunity of a lifetime. He sent money to Mother, but it was hardly a substitute for his presence. Now, of course, I can't tolerate being around him, but back then I'd have just walked across the planet to bring him back. Anyway, I was ten years old when he showed up again with more money than we would ever need.

"Sent me to the best schools, bought all the things we could want. Jewelry for mother, toys for me. Having him there was all we really wanted, though, but even after he'd come back, he couldn't give us that.  
He was distant, driven to distraction by some passion Mother and I couldn't understand. Not at the time, anyway.

"Well, he finally announced one day that he'd be starting his own business. I remember because it was the first time I'd seen him smile since he'd been back. First time I'd noticed it, anyway, and the first time his eyes seem to actually be seeing me, there, in the present, and not some thought in his mind that I was incapable of comprehending."

The pier was approaching. Ebgin cupped some water in his hands, splashed it onto Tolby's face. Tolby grinned through the lake's water that was pouring from his eyes. "I know it. It's just some water having splashed on my face."

Ebgin scanned his badge absentmindedly and entered the cool air of the facility. It was difficult to focus on the present with the story Tolby had just given him. Ebgin wondered if he'd even be able to look at Mr.  
Dewitz now without feeling some kind of emotion.

"Great," Marshal exclaimed, breaking Ebgin's emotional haze. "Brat's here. Let's do this. I reckon I've got an itch and only vi'lence is gonna scratch it."

"This isn't that kind of mission, Marshal," Samwise chastised. "Try to suppress your urges, why don't you?"

Cesare was standing there next to them in the large entry room. His eyes were pointed toward Marshal but there was no telling what he was actually seeing. He was as still as a statue. Ebgin shivered.

From one of the back doors, Miss Wisperal came striding in with a slip of paper in her hands and three more sheets of paper trailing back through the air behind her, although she gave them no attention.

"Ah, boys, you're all here. I've got this sheet already written up for you." She handed it to Cesare who took a long time before his eyes regained clarity and he took the paper from her. Wisperal's hand pulled back a little bit faster than was normal. It might have been difficult to see, but Ebgin was accustomed to Miss Wisperal's discomfort with Cesare, and he saw it.

"Anything you acquire will be written down here," she pointed, but her hand was so far from the paper in Cesare's hands that it was impossible to determine where on the paper she was referencing. "Any injuries sustained to any of the group go here. Any fainted Pokemon here," she turned to Ebgin, all business. "That's for use of the healing machine." She turned back to Cesare, but cast her glance about Samwise and Marshal, too. "Anything you guys lose, any equipment, pokeballs, potions, you write down. You should have your own forms already detailing every item you have been provisioned for your mission."

Ebgin opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, I forgot yours, Ebby!" She produced a slip from seemingly nowhere. "Here you are. You're entitled to any of these items, which should be stocked over there." She pointed to the wall where there was a big, dark gray box mounted on the wall, metal and thick plastic. "Just open her up and take anything according to the listing and quantity thereof."

Ebgin didn't even know how he understood everything because of how fast she was talking and because of her vocabulary, but he got it all. He must have been getting accustomed to adults who didn't know how to talk down to him. He'd thought at one point that he hated being talked down to, but he didn't realize how high some adults could be above him.

"Thank you, Miss Wisperal." Ebgin felt a genuine affection for her, as she was the nicest adult he'd ever met, even if he couldn't understand her half the time. She tussled his hair. Ebgin was annoyed.

"Of course. Now, this mission is pretty routine and we don't expect anything to actually happen. It's just a simple escort against wild Pokemon for some rich fuddy-duddy, so don't worry. Still, it is an assignment personally assured to the client by Mr. Dewitz himself, so keep on your toes and remember everything Cesare taught you."

After that, they all collected their items. Ebgin noticed Marshal grab one too many potions, but he didn't say anything. Maybe their lists were all different. Ebgin only had the one Pokemon, after all. Samwise made the proceedings much more enjoyable with his relaxed manner and easy conversation. Cesare said little more than curt instructions. "Come." "Stop." "Wait." He seemed even more distant than before. At least before he spoke in sentences with more than one syllable.

Ebgin was happy to see Tolby, but less happy when he discovered Marshal was going to be riding along on Tettle, while Samwise and Cesare were taking Cesare's ditto which had copied itself into a lapras.

That alone was a fascinating thing to see. It made Ebgin see the future, a time when he'd be experiencing all of this during battles and new landscapes.

"This's a right fine lapras you got here, boy." Marshal was sitting on the very center of Tettle's shell, cross-legged, arms hanging off of his knees. "You ever consider selling?"

Ebgin watched enthusiastically for Tolby's reply.

"Hardly."

"Battle for it?"

"Her," Tolby replied irritably. "I've become rather fond of her, Marshal."

"No one's that fond of an animal. I make good money on the raids. I'll give ya a good price."

Tolby was fed up. "I would be a fool to sell Tettle, here. She is the best seafarer I have ever known, and likely the most intelligent adult upon her back, presently."

Marshal's eyes got hard. "You got a mouth on you."

"Developed over years of practice, Marshal."

Something about the way Tolby said "Marshal" made it sound like an insult. Ebgin was pleased to see the man get a tongue-lashing, but boy, did he feel guilty about being pleased.

On the other shore they met Cesare and he informed them between long moments of breathing audibly that they were all going to the Stacked Inn. Ebgin was happy to hear it. He had always wanted to go there, but it being how far it was he never considered it. Pop had talked about having to stay there a time or two. Good stories. He wondered if he'd ever have stories to tell. Well, this was one of them, actually.

A long, embarrassing story full of bad decisions, but anyway, it had to have an ending and he probably would still be alive afterward, although he might have no friends or family or Pokemon.

They went off toward the town square. Passing through, Ebgin tried to make himself as small possible, keeping himself between Samwise, Marshal or even Cesare at one point, at which time he grazed against him and Cesare shot him a look so intense with hunger – like a starved growlithe – that Ebgin cringed and slowed his steps until he was several paces behind.

"You alright there, buddy?" Samwise asked, clapping Ebgin's shoulder.

Ebgin looked up at the young man. The friendly and concerned expression there put Ebgin at ease. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. There's just. . . someone I don't want to see me."

"Oh? Why's that? You're in good company, here."

"Samwise, um–"

"Call me Sam."

"Oh, alright, um, Sam. Do you know how we, uh, acquire assets?" He asked, recalling how Miss Wisperal had put it.

"Sure, if we find anything lying about, or if we're given a tip, or find a Pokemon holding something. . . ."

"Really?" Ebgin hadn't considered all of those possibilities. Could it be he totally misread the situation? Yet, Nancy's story couldn't be denied. Maybe Tarah was acting alone, though? Ebgin found himself latching onto anything that would allow him to believe that nothing bad was happening, but nothing could dissuade him from believing Nancy's tale. Maybe it was Tarah. Everything wrong might have been Tarah's fault.

"Why do you ask, Ebgin?"

"I'm just. . . ." Ebgin trailed off.

"Don't worry, man. We're gonna walk this chap from the inn to the square here, nothing is going to happen, and then we'll get paid. You know why I'm here?"

"Yes." Ebgin knew. Samwise had told him more than once, and Ebgin had heard him tell more than one person, about his daughter and how he was able to give her more than he ever had before, and he could be around her a lot more often, too. He seemed to think Mr. Dewitz was a genius and an all-around great person. Ebgin almost believed him, hearing the enthusiasm he spoke with, but Ebgin had to wonder if maybe Samwise – or Sam, as he had been permitted to call him – was a bit naive.

"When I've got enough money saved, I'm going to send for my daughter from her grandmother's, and we're going to settle down just a few hundred yards from the office, so close I could wave to her from the window. She'll never be without her Daddy again, or without food or clothes or anything else her heart could desire."

That sounded great, but it gave Ebgin these conflicting emotions that he just didn't want to think about.

From the town square they took the main road out of town, a road Ebgin had never been more than a few paces down. There was tall grass on the right, short grass on the left that stretched into rolling hills that bulged up against the horizon. Storm clouds were rolling in from the west, directly where they were headed. It didn't rain too often in Loamy town, but when it did, it could pour for days. Fortunately, the town was high up from the water, so there was no concern about flooding, except for the couple of houses that were down toward the water, but those were built on stilts.

Ebgin gazed up at the clouds. Samwise and Marshal were looking, too.

"Gonna be a crop-waterin' cloud, that." Marshal observed.

"A lousy time to rain," Samwise said. "We've had clear weather all week and now this comes looming up over us just as we set out? If I believed in bad omens, I'd leave right now."

"You aint no coward, are you?"

"No, but I'd rather not do something like this during a storm. It's bad for morale, makes it prematurely dark so that thieves can more easily raid you without you noticing. The rain, too. It's loud, makes things difficult to hear."

Marshal blew a raspberry and swiped a hand dismissively. "Child's play. I could pertekt this ol' geriatric by my lonesome, I wanted."

Samwise didn't have a response, other than a roll of the eyes. Ebgin said nothing, but he was in agreement with Samwise and Marshal both. There were logical considerations, but they couldn't abandon the mission now, and anyway, Marshal was right, as much as Ebgin didn't like the man. It should be easy with their powerful Pokemon, and with Cesare. Ebgin hadn't seen Cesare's skill, but he was told it was phenomenal. Why didn't he demonstrate his skill, like Theodore had? Ebgin couldn't say, and he wasn't going to ask, either. Cesare concerned Wisperal, and Ebgin had seen Theodore stiffen when passing him, too.

The trip was a long one, two hours or more, but Samwise kept things light and Cesare remained quiet, which contented Ebgin. If only Marshal wouldn't talk so much and spoil the conversation. The scenery remained largely the same, though sometimes the tall grass would get short, or the short grass would get tall or turn to dirt instead. Some high, rocky ridges appeared on the right of the road at one time, and Ebgin thought he spotted a geodude perching at the edge, but it could have just been his imagination.

They passed a caterpie inching across the road and gave it a wide berth. The string shot wouldn't have been especially dangerous, but none of them wanted to deal with trying to remove the sticky stuff. Overall, it felt about as adventurous as Ebgin could have hoped.

The inn came into sight just as a light drizzle had begun. It was so gentle that it was almost mist. Samwise grunted in disapproval, but Ebgin kinda liked the rain, despite his earlier reasoning. It had been a while, but he could probably still enjoy jumping into a puddle with his rain slicks and rubber boots.

The Stacked Inn looked surprisingly appropriate for its name. It was designed so that there were ridges "stacked" atop one another, hanging far out, separated by a foot or so of wood. There appeared to be two proper floors, though.

Cesare put a hand out to call for a halt, and the three grunts, which included Ebgin, halted. "I talk. You three listen. If I say we leave, we leave immediately. If I say we stay, you keep on my heels." He drew in a long, gravelly breath. "If I tell you to spread out, you spread out, in which case I want no more than two of you together simultaneously."

"Yes, sir." They all three said. Ebgin wondered why he was giving these specific instructions but he didn't ask then. He'd ask Sam when they were together. Sam would probably know.

Cesare opened the door and the three entered from the dim, drizzling afternoon to the brightly lit interior of the Stacked Inn. Ebgin squinted. The lights were yellow, glowing from fake oil-lamps on wooden posts distributed throughout the room. Everything was a light brown wood, which seemed welcoming, and a few people milled here and there, some sitting and eating, everyone talking and not trying to be especially quiet about it. There was a wooden staircase with a banister in the back, near the left, and straight ahead was a long counter with a thick book opened wide, its off-white pages dully reflecting the light of the room. No one manned the counter.

Ebgin had an urge to go look at the book, but he stayed behind Cesare who had stopped just inside the inn and was looking slowly from left to right. An elderly gentleman with a dark green suit and matching trilby approached. He had a short, kempt mustache and held a wooden walking cane. The cane he was making use of, clicking and bracing it against the floor with every left step.

"Mr. Cesare, I presume." He said, looking uncertainly at the dark gray mask. Or maybe just Cesare's eyes.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Ellion?"

"Alexander, please." The man had an accent that reminded Ebgin of Tolby. Very educated. There might have been a hint of humor in the man's voice, but at the moment it was grave. "Come with me, if you will, to my table. Have a drink, bite to eat. My treat. I'd like to fill you in."

Cesare's breathing quickened, the rasps like gravel clattering down a metal slide. "Of course." He glanced back and his three charges nodded sharply to indicate that they were with him.

The table Mr. Alexander Ellion had indicated was at the back right corner, farthest from light, and away from the other patrons. Sitting, he raised a hand and a waitress came almost instantaneously. That was quick, Ebgin thought.

"Three glasses of water, please," Mr. Alexander said. "Would you like anything else?" He looked from one man to the other. "Steak? Lemonade?" His eyes got to Ebgin. "A slice of pie, perhaps?"

Ebgin opened his mouth to accept, but Cesare spoke first, "No, thanks. No time. Rain. We got the details of your situation. There is more?"

They had gotten the details. Cesare had gone over it the day prior, and Wisperal with Ebgin personally, afterward. Alexander was an entre– entrepr– well, he was a business man. He'd retired but didn't want to become completely idle, so he was coming to Loamy town to sell things here and there, maybe manage a shop and hire a person or two. Ebgin remembered thinking that it'd be a great opportunity to get a job that actually paid, other than the small allowance he got. Then again, Ebgin had this job, now. Which he probably was going to quit as soon as he spoke to Tarah. Probably.

Anyway, that was pretty much the whole story. The way Mr. Alexander had rushed them over to this dark corner of the room, it felt like there was more to this job. It was hard to focus on that though. Ebgin was still upset about Cesare refusing that slice of pie.

"Gentlemen, I know this job was meant to be a simple one. An escort from here to Loamy Town. Simple, quick, and you make some easy money."

"That about sums it up," Marshal said.

Cesare gave him a look and Marshal pursed his lips in regret. The waitress came by and set the waters down on the table, then left without a word and without waiting to see if anyone wanted anything else.

"Well, I hope you'll forgive me, but it's not quite so simple." Alexander took a swig of his water. When he set the glass down he stared into it for a few moments. Cesare breathed. Marshal looked annoyed. Samwise watched with interest. Ebgin looked about at each face.

"You see, I believe I am being followed."


	33. Chapter 32 - Benighted and Beset

"A week ago I was staying at an inn northwest of here, on route 108." Mr. Alexander said. "The place had built up as a sort of mid-way point between Turquoise City and the Crystal Mountains that people like to visit." He looked at Ebgin in particular. "Sun hits the minerals and the mountain peaks sparkle like diamonds. Have you ever been, son?"

"No sir, but I'd like to." He hadn't heard of them before but now he knew he'd have to see them sometime.

"Well, make sure you go before the spring, otherwise you'll have to fight the crowds and that's a bugger. In any case," he went on, "this inn, the name of which escapes me at the moment, had a small supply shop as a supplement to the inn, both owned by the same man. That day a few different people had come in and were staying there. I was heading to the shop at one point and there was a man watching me peculiarly. Now, I'm not a shy man, Mr. Cesare, and I don't care for shady characters.

"I just approached him and asked if there was anything I could do for him."

Ebgin was into the story at this point and impulsively asked, "What'd he say?" Remembering he was told not to speak, he cast an apprehensive glance over at Cesare, and their eyes met. Ebgin winced.

"Nothing," Mr. Alexander replied. "He just looked at me without any particular expression and walked away. I've spotted that strange character from the corner of my eye more than once and in more than one location. I suspect I'm going to be accosted at some point, and being that my journey is near its completion, I thought it wise to hire an escort."

Cesare had been silent up to this point, just giving warning glances at anyone who disobeyed. Now he spoke, and as before, his voice was strangely normal. "You've seen only one individual?"

"That is correct."

"Can you describe him?"

"Absolutely. He's a man of average height. He was wearing a golf cap when I last saw him, a muscle shirt and jeans, though obviously his clothes are subject to change. His hair looked dark, maybe dark brown or black. He didn't have any outstanding features like scars or tattoos."

"Alright," Cesare said, standing. "We're doing this today?"

"That is my intention." Alexander stood as well, and subsequently everyone else. Ebgin downed his water first, then stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Mr. Alexander excused himself to his room up on the second floor to get his stuff. Cesare told Ebign to go with him. Ebgin looked at Mr. Alexander, who seemed to be someone who would make his own decisions. As much as Ebgin feared Cesare, he wasn't going to try to obey his order at the objection of someone else. Mr. Alexander nodded and Ebgin trailed along behind up the stairs. On the landing, the door in the far right wall was Mr. Alexander's room. He shoved the key in the lock, turned. They went in.

Ebgin assisted him in packing his things, which included clothes, various Pokemon medicines, a portable cryo-chamber filled with various berries.

"Why are all the berries in here mixed up?"

"That's because it's a mix. You take a handful and eat them all together. The various flavors create an entirely new flavor. You don't get some of those berries in this region."

There were also some Pokemon branded merchandise that looked like it was high quality, though Ebgin didn't know enough about it to make any sure conclusions. There were knives though, rolled up in this leather belt thing. Ebgin wouldn't have known what was in it, but he set it down and it unrolled all by itself and there they were, slid into tabs of leather, sharp edges gleaming in the room's lights. They had shiny silver blades, embroidered with fancy lines and the like, engraved with images of the kind of cute Pokemon Ebgin didn't care for, like pichu or cleffa.

"Careful with those, young'un." Ebgin got the sense that he called him names like that because he couldn't remember his actual name. "Sharp as a scyther's blades, and more delicately crafted. It'll be a lucky individual who buys those."

Ebgin carefully rolled that back up.

Afterward, they went downstairs carrying all of the luggage that Mr. Alexander had. Cesare opened the door and they filed out.

"How did you carry all of this here?" Ebgin asked, both arms bear-hugging a large leather sack. He wondered if he was going to have to carry it all the way back to town.

"That's my taurus, actually. Bide a moment, Son." He had a pokeball in his hand which he held out and called forth his Pokemon. Of course, it was the taurus he'd mentioned, but Ebgin was still excited and surprised.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked.

"Not at all. Just don't wander round back of him and make him nervous, understand? Go ahead and set that on his back." Ebgin tried, but was too short and having difficulty. Samwise came up and assisted.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Ebgin," said Samwise distractedly as he looked up, squinting, at the sky. He turned his gaze from horizon to horizon. "Looks like that rain isn't going to let up at all. We should go soonest."

Everyone looked to Cesare, who nodded. "Alexander, you stay alongside your taurus. Samwise, Marshal, you two take the lead. Ebgin, stay in the rear and holler if you see anything incoming. Got it?"

Everyone vocalized that he understood, and they all moved out.

The going was plodding, and between the rain and being in the back, Ebgin was finding it difficult to keep his wits about him.

"Are you getting tired back there?" Mr. Alexander asked after several minutes.

It startled Ebgin and made him realize that he'd been nodding off. Something about the weather was making him sleepy. "Sorry, sir!" Ebgin called. There was a sudden falling of rain as if a giant bucket of water had been heaved down upon their heads, and then it was coming down hard enough that it could be described as "loud."

"Keep your eyes open!" Mr. Alexander called out, voice raised to go over the rain. "This is prime weather for an ambush!"

Ebgin looked about, seeing nothing, but the tall grass on the right, bowing in the wind and glossy with water, seemed suspicious. Someone could be hiding in there. Maybe he should mention it. He looked up to say something to Cesare, but he didn't see him. He moved to the left side of the taurus but Cesare wasn't there either. He could see Samwise and Marshal in the front, their heads turned toward one another like they were talking.

"Mr. Alexander! Do you know where Cesare went?"

"What?"

"Cesare!"

Mr. Alexander looked about, then shrugged. "I don't know where he went!"

Ebgin didn't like that. Was he hiding somewhere? Scouting ahead? Now alarmed, Ebgin was wide awake and looking about continuously. His clothes, shoes and socks were soaked through. Inside one rain-soaked pocket he had his hand clutching Spark's pokeball.

Then there was a blue streak flitting through the air. Ebgin sidestepped to get a look and heard Samwise holler an alarm. In the ground was a throwing star made of blue, glowing water, its tip buried to the point.

In what little light they had, Ebgin couldn't tell where it had come from, other than that it seemed to have come from an upward angle. On the left there was the rocky ridge with trees atop it completely blocking the view. Ebgin scanned it frantically for signs of the enemy. Then a greninja leaped from the trees, hurling two more of those throwing stars. All Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs in a flash, including Ebgin's.

"Protect Alexander!" Samwise shouted to Ebgin as his vulpix whipped left and right, dodging the throwing stars and then collided bodily with the greninja, who met the charge with its shoulder.

Ebgin rushed to Mr. Alexander's side. "Spark! We're protecting this man! Anyone gets close, you take care of him. Bite him, roast him, whatever!"

Spark gave a nod that might have been a sneeze, but Ebgin knew he understand. Meanwhile, lights were illuminating the dark afternoon as the Pokemon fought. There must have been more than just the greninja because he could see other Pokemon clashing out there, but he couldn't quite make out what was happening. Adrenaline was coursing through Ebgin's veins, and he hoped he wouldn't have to do anything. They'd take care of it.

Then Ebgin saw an arbok dart out of the tall grass on the right. "Spark, be on guard!" He shouted, but the arbok moved toward the battle. Ebgin moved around to the front of the taurus to get a better look, but in the rain and darkness he saw little. After a few moments, all sounds of the battle were gone.

The rain poured. Ebgin strained his eyes. Worried, he called, "Samwise? Marshal?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine. Looks like we didn't get as much opp-er-tunity to fight as we'd'uh liked." Ebgin recognized Marshal's voice and looked toward the sound. He could see the dim outline of him, and a second outline beside.

"Everything's clear," Samwise said.

Ebgin jogged over, shoes splashing in the rain and mud of the trail. On the ground was a marowak and a greninja. Standing were Samwise's vulpix and Marshal's houndoom. There was also an arbok, which Ebgin had seen coming out of the tall grass, and a sandslash. Cesare came materializing from the darkness.

"Is everyone well?"

Everyone voiced their assent.

"Good." His breathing was lost in the sound of the falling rain, or perhaps Ebgin was hearing his breathing and not the water-drops whispering on the grass.

"Yep," Marshal said gleefully, taking a positioning step and kicking the fallen marowak, sending it rolling in the grass.

Ebgin was horrified. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Houndoom," Marshal commanded. "Headbutt that greninja." The houndoom obeyed, smashing the greninja with its curled horns and sending it sprawling with yelps of pain.

"Stop it!" Ebgin shouted, and looked to Cesare. He couldn't see Cesare's eyes, or hear him breathing, but he could see that he was standing stone-still, and he knew that Cesare had zoned out as he had so often before.

"Just havin' a little fun," Marshal said, drawing his leg back for another kick.

"You've had your fun, Marshal," Samwise interjected. "Stop."

Marshal looked over at Samwise, then, giving him a defiant look, kicked the marowak again. It made no sound.

Then from the darkness another figure came. "Stop, please."

They all looked. Oh, yeah, Ebgin realized. The Pokemon's trainer hadn't been seen. This must be him. He was hunched over, limping, one hand over his stomach. "We'll leave, just stop."

Samwise had come forward and grabbed Marshal's shirt, Ebgin realized, and had a fist pulled back. Marshal lifted his hands as if to surrender, but that nasty little smirk of his, Ebgin could see it even in the darkness.

"Awright, awright," Marshal said. "You win. I'll let 'em alone."

Samwise shoved Marshal back disdainfully and turned to go to his vulpix, which he lifted and cradled in his arms. It looked his cheek with a small pink tongue.

Ebgin stood with his jaw hung open. He couldn't believe Cesare didn't stop Marshal from doing that. He would talk to him later, creepy or not.

No one said that the owner of the two fallen Pokemon could actually take them, but no one said he couldn't either, and no one stopped him as he recalled them to their pokeballs and disappeared into the darkness.

The danger gone, Ebgin was suddenly aware of how wet and tired he was. He slumped his shoulders and returned to the taurus where Spark was still waiting. Ebgin scratched behind his ears. "Good boy."

The journey back was a quiet one, but at least by time they'd made it back to town the rain had lightened.


	34. Chapter 33 - Evanescent Protestations

When they arrived in Loamy Town with a light but steady drizzle ensuring that no one dried, they bade farewell to Mr. Alexander and his taurus, and began the trek back to base.

The whole time, Ebgin kept unintentionally glancing at Marshal, and then looking quickly away when he noticed. Not only had Marshal acted cruelly, but no one had stopped him, except for Samwise. Cesare is the one who should have stopped him, though. He was the one who decided what was allowed or not, and he'd just stood there. Okay, fine, but so what? It wasn't Ebgin's business, it wasn't Ebgin's choice. He tried to dismiss it. Let Marshal do what he wants. Yet, riding on the Tettle back to shore, Ebgin kept looking at Tolby, wishing he could talk to him about it, but Marshal was there too, and anything he said would result in a fight.

"What do you keep lookin' at, brat?" Marshal said, sneering. Ebgin wasn't really looking at him, he was thinking but his eyes just happened to be affixed in that direction.

"Nothing."

Ebgin might have been more polite, but his distaste was overriding his friendliness. Attacking a fainted Pokemon? It was just torture, and it made him angry every time he thought about it. Ebgin looked away to hide the hateful expression he knew he was making.

"That's what I thought," Marshal said.

Ebgin's hands tightened into fists, but he kept quiet. He'd talk to Cesare about this, whatever the consequences.

When they disembarked from Tolby's Tettle, Cesare told them all to turn in their sheets that Wisperal had given them. Remembering that she had given him that, Ebgin reached into his pocket and withdrew a soggy wad of paper. He put it back into his pocket and hoped Wisperal didn't need that too badly. Anyway, he hadn't acquired or used anything.

In the facility again, everyone went their own way, with Ebgin hanging back and milling about the main room, lost in thought. He knew what he was going to do, but he wasn't really emotionally ready to do it. After a little while, he saw Samwise enter from the room in the back and head this way.

"Ebgin. Great work out there, today. I know you didn't get a chance to do a whole lot, but it was your first mission. I'm proud of you."

Ebgin was quiet. He appreciated the remark but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey, kid. You alright?"

Ebgin looked at him, took a breath as he considered saying something, then just let the breath go in an uncertain sigh.

"Was it that jackanapes?" Samwise gave a sly grin and Ebgin couldn't resist tittering. "Ah, yeah. There are always people like that, wherever you go. You either learn to accept it or you just never go out."

Ebgin looked up suddenly. "You didn't, though. You stopped him."

"Well, yeah," Samwise looked away, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I did, but, I won't be able to stop him every time, y'know? I do what I can and I, you know, accept what I can't do anything about."

"I can do something," Ebgin said.

Samwise studied Ebgin's eyes for a moment, wide and shimmering with determination. "Hang on, there, kid. What is it you can do?"

"I can talk to Cesare about it."

"I, uh, suppose you can-"

"That can't possibly be allowed here!" Ebgin interjected, now feeling all of his frustration boiling over. "Can it? He just - kicked that marowak like it was a, a stuffed animal or something. It was yelping in pain, and Cesare didn't do anything!"

Samwise looked skeptical. "Cesare? He's not exactly a paragon of-"

"What's that?"

"Excuse me?"

Ebgin felt a bit guilty for interrupting. "What's a paragon?"

"Oh, it's a - that is, it's the best version of something that serves as an example. For instance, snorlax are paragons of laziness and gluttony."

Ebgin grinned, understanding.

"So Cesare," Samwise went on, glancing about, presumably to ensure he wasn't going to be overheard. "Have you looked into the guy's eyes? He was probably - I mean, I don't want to gossip. This is just between you and me, right?"

Enthusiastically, Ebgin said, "Yes, sir."

Samwise nodded, "Good man. Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if Cesare were enjoying the spectacle. I can't say for sure, but when I look at that man's eyes-" Samwise paused a moment, giving a small jerk of his head, "I was going to say that there's nothing there, but that isn't true. There's something there. A lot of something." He made an exaggerated shudder. "Just don't be alone with that man too long, Ebgin."

"Oh, yeah. Miss Wisperal had that feeling, too."

"I'm not surprised."

"Wisperal?" Came Marshal's voice as he sauntered over, hands dug in his pant pockets, "Hoo, let's talk s'more about that lady. Could spend a lifetime tamin' a lady like that, with those freckles and that fiery red hair."

Ebgin exchanged a speechless glance with Samwise, who then glanced toward the doors in the back. He was telling Ebgin to go have his conversation with Cesare. Ebgin nodded and left without even looking at Marshal.

He scanned his badge at the back door and made his way toward Wisperal's office to tell her about his paper getting messed up. He knocked on the door and heard her tell him to enter.

Opening the door, Ebgin froze. Cesare was in there already. Well, that's fine. Good. He needed to talk to him anyway.

"Ebby! So nice of you to show up for your debriefing!" Miss Wisperal sounded genuinely relieved.

Ebgin entered and shut the door. "Yes, Ma'am. Actually, I needed to talk to Mr. Cesare."

Cesare turned his gaze onto Ebgin. "Is that so?"

Ebgin almost lost his nerve, but he kept a hold of it. "Y-yes, sir. It's about Marshal."

Cesare's gaze became distant and Ebgin looked to Miss Wisperal, who said, "What seems to be the problem?"

"We, there was a fight-"

"Yes, I've heard the story three times, actually!" Wisperal giggled. "Certainly more excitement than I had anticipated." She pushed her lips out in a pout. "Then again, it's more paper work, too."

Ebgin was having trouble putting his thoughts together in a diplomatic way, and Wisperal's perky chatter was making him nervous. He decided to just say it. "Marshal attacked a Pokemon when it was down, over and over, even after we asked him to stop."

Wisperal looked very uncomfortable. There was a silence that Ebgin hadn't expected and created a great chasm of disappointment in the pit of his stomach. Why did she look like that? Was there something he didn't understand? Was he not allowed to bring this up?

"Ebby," Wisperal began, coiling a tuft of her long red hair around a forefinger. "There's no rule that says he can't do whatever he likes, as long as the mission is completed satisfactorily."

"But- but that's not right. He was just abusing that Pokemon for no reason!"

Miss Wisperal's voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I know, Ebby, but we can't stop him."

Ebgin was getting mad. He jabbed a finger at Cesare. "He could have! But he just stood there and didn't do anything."

Cesare drew a raspy breath. "Not my job."

"It isn't your job to just let that happen either," Ebgin shot back.

Cesare said nothing else, but his eyes narrowed. There was some small voice of reason within Ebgin trying to warn him that he was acting foolish, but his frustration was battering that voice down. He knew he was right. He had to make his case, even if it meant arguing with his elders.

"Ebgin," Wisperal said, and Ebgin immediately began to force himself to calm down.

He looked between the two adults, breathing heavily with adrenaline and anger. "Is this how its gonna be every mission?"

Cesare grunted wordlessly. Wisperal didn't say anything either. She just looked down at her feet like a scolded child. Ebgin looked at them in disbelief at this reaction.

"Kid, don't headbutt the tree," Cesare's calm, clear voice was starkly audible in the little room. "You won't like what falls from the branches."

Ebgin was incredulous. He grimaced, opened his mouth to speak but any words that might have been spoken caught right in his throat and disappeared. There were no words good enough to express his shock. These two were not going to do anything. Maybe, though, maybe Mr. Dewitz would.

"Fine," Ebgin said finally. Then he turned and left. Wisperal said something, but it was too softly spoken and he was too distracted by his new idea to hear or try to resolve the sounds into something comprehensible.

Ebgin made a left, toward the elevator, with a resolute stride. He had wanted to believe that he had misunderstood every bad behavior he had seen, but he couldn't think that he had made a mistake here. Ebgin scanned his PokeGear and stepped into the elevator. When he turned he expected to see someone coming to stop him, but the hall remained empty until the elevator doors closed. Ebgin stood alone with his thoughts. The worst was seeing Wisperal's pained expression. She was uncomfortable with what she was saying, but was it because she didn't like what happened or because she just didn't like having to tell him?

The doors opened. Ebgin looked down the stretch of hallway. For a moment he wondered if Mr. Dewitz was in, and even if he was, would he answer the door? Even if he were allowed in, he'd probably get dismissed. Clenching a fist, Ebgin stepped out of the elevator anyway. Everything Ebgin had been doing lately had ultimately built up to this, hadn't it? To working here? Tarah had done everything she had done to get him here, for whatever reason, and Ebgin had followed along because he wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. If he walked away without being a hundred percent certain, then he'd have to forever wonder if he made the right choice.

Ebgin took a breath, raised his knuckles and rapped on the door.

"Enter." Came the smooth baritone. Ebgin entered.

Mr. Dewitz was at his desk writing something. He didn't look up as Ebgin entered and walked to the center of the room, overly conscious of the way his sneakers sunk into the carpeted floor with each step. He also wished it hadn't rained earlier. He'd dried off some, but his socks were still soggy inside of his shoes. The large window at the back, which had allowed ample light to flood in before, now admitted the dim light of a gray day. It made the room dreary.

Ebgin swallowed, took a breath, "Sir?"

Mr. Dewitz paused in whatever he was writing and looked up as if he noticing him for the first time. "Ah, Child. Ebgin, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"The superiors have been treating you well, I trust."

"Yes, sir," Ebgin said again, trying to keep in mind what he was going to say.

"What brings you to my office, then? And alone?"

This was it. "Well, I want to. . . mention something to you that happened."

With a look of amusement, Mr. Dewitz set his pencil down and sat straight in his chair. He clasped his hands neatly onto his desktop. "Alright, then, Son. What is your concern?"

"Well, we were on a mission earlier–"

"Which would explain the clothes," Mr. Dewitz interjected, all but saying the words, Which are dripping on my nice, carpeted floor.

Ebgin floundered for a moment at the interruption. Most of the steam had gone out of him at this point, and he was just trying to say what he'd come to say. "Yes, sir. Sorry about the floor. We were on a mission and we got attacked."

"Did you? I assume everything went well since Miss Wisperal has not sent me any notices of death."

Ebgin almost balked at the casual mention of death. "Yes, sir, everything went well, except for one thing. One of the team members. . . ." Ebgin considered the appropriateness of mentioning his name. "He attacked an opponent's Pokemon when the Pokemon was clearly already down and defenseless. We asked him to stop and he only stopped because someone else made him." Ebgin's complaint was beginning to seem more and more lame every time he said it. Standing in front of this professional, intelligent man, Ebgin felt like nothing more than a tattle-tale.

"Yes, sometimes our grunts get a little rambunctious. Don't let it concern you. As long as he isn't killing anyone without an order it should be fine."

Ebgin stared. He would have been disappointed enough if Mr. Dewitz had dismissed his complaint, but did he just say that they give orders to kill? He'd said anyone. That's people, not Pokemon.

"But," Ebgin tried one last time to appeal his case, "Mr. Cesare just stood by without doing anything. Miss Wisperal says that there's nothing they can do about that kind of thing."

Mr. Dewitz gave Ebgin a look of pity, like when you hear news of someone getting robbed and you just shake your head, knowing you can do nothing. He stood and came around the desk. Ebgin tilted his head back to look up at the man. "Dear Ebgin, what would you have me do? Call the police? Fire him? If I fired everyone who got a little carried away I'd have a short list of employees.

"Why don't you go get debriefed by Miss Wisperal, if you haven't already, and head on home? What you need is a good meal, a bath, some dry clothes and you'll feel far better."

Before he could think, Ebgin was being ushered out of the room by a gentle but firm hand on his back. "When Tarah returns, tell her all about it, alright? She's the one who is assigned to you."

As he stepped into the hallway, Ebgin tried to force his mind to work, force the words to his mouth. "But, sir, I–"

"Tarah will listen to all of your complaints, just let her know," Mr. Dewitz said with the same steady, friendly voice, and then he closed his door and left Ebgin standing in the hall, alone and dumbfounded.


	35. Chapter 34 - The Seviper's Maw

Ebgin had looked down at his hands then. They were shaking. It wasn't fear or frustration. It was the lack of adrenaline. After standing there for a time, flabbergasted, his shock dwindled, emotion drained, and he was left quivering.

There was nothing to do now but go downstairs and - what? If he quit, Tarah would take Spark. If he stayed, he would be forced to be a part of things that were wrong. Recalling Marshal's cruel assault, Ebgin amended his own thoughts: It'd not just be wrong, it'd be evil. Wrong could be a mistake, or a different opinion. This was evil, and Ebgin believed Marshal knew it, too. He did it because it made him feel good.

Ebgin began walking toward the elevator as he pondered. It came to him like an epiphany, sending these waves of fresh adrenaline through his body and numbing his mind: He was never getting out of this situation. Tarah had sucked him in. She had been like a siren, saying sweet words while digging her fangs into him. Even meeting Nancy was part of the problem. Ebgin now had too many responsibilities to simply quit, and Tarah knew that.

Ebgin mashed the button for the ground floor, then mashed it a few more times in nothing but frustration. He leaned forward and let his brow smack against the metal panel above the buttons. He needed to get out of this! He needed to return Spark.

Ebgin stared at the floor. The elevator dinged on arrival. The doors slid open. He needed help; that's what he needed. Still thinking, Ebgin exited the elevator and went down the hallway. All the noises from the lobby, of phone conversations, papers fluttering and keyboards clacking, were just a dull hum in the backdrop of his consciousness.

Help. Who could he get? His parents were out. He almost laughed aloud at the thought. That was not going to happen, and what hammer would drop on his head if he told them? He wished he could get Tarah to help. She was the enemy, yeah, but she'd be a great ally.

Well, what about Tolby? Tolby could fight. If it were two against one, then it'd be no problem. Yeah, that was a good idea. He'd talk to Tolby and - and what? Fight Tarah? Force her to relinquish Spark?

Ebgin scanned his PokeGear and went through the door into the large entrance chamber, slowly and absentmindedly ambling toward the exit. This was dumb. He couldn't just challenge Tarah like that. What was he going to do? Take Spark and threaten to beat Tarah up if she tried to do anything? Hah! He needed advice.

These thoughts went round in his mind, coming to no resolution, as he traversed the forest. He came out of the forest into the scattered trees and saw Tolby on an open area of land with his persian. It looked like they were training. The persian was bounding about, leaping and darting to and fro.

Ebgin stopped at a distance to watch. Seeing the fluid, powerful movements of the persian made Ebgin wonder how he had ever beaten it before. It stalked forward with muscle shifting perceptibly beneath its short, thick fur, every step and every turn a controlled thing that seemed in itself to be purposeful and deadly.

Tolby noticed him there and relaxed, giving his persian a signal. The persian immediately returned to his side and lay, panting, in a grassy spot.

"Ebby, old pal. You look surly. What seems to be troubling you?"

"I just spoke to your father."

Tolby gave him a critical look. "Oh? To what end?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why? Why did you speak to the old curmudgeon?"

"Oh. Because- oh, yeah!" Ebgin exclaimed, "I forgot that I didn't tell you about this."

Suddenly irritated with being uncomfortable in his wet socks, Ebgin sat abruptly and began to remove his shoes. He spoke meanwhile. "Marshal defeated an opponent Pokemon, and-"

"Wait, what's this? What opponent?"

"Well, we were attacked on the way back to town. You didn't hear about this?"

"I've stated before that no one ever tells me anything," Tolby said irritably.

Ebgin related all of the events of the assignment, as far as he could remember. "Then he just started kicking it and ordering his Pokemon to attack it while it just laid there, totally defenseless!"

Tolby's mouth twisted in disgust. "He sounds like a right wicked cur, that Marshal. I'm glad I upbraided him earlier." He drew a sharp breath, "Ah, and that's why you spoke to dear old dad, is it?"

"Right, I wanted to see if he would, you know, scold him or something. You know, Cesare just watched. The only one who did anything was Samwise."

"Samwise," Tolby said the name thoughtfully. "That gentleman seems wholly ignorant of the untoward transpirings in this place. He's too idealistic."

Ebgin's mind boggled with all of the words Tolby was using. Why couldn't he just talk like a normal person?

Tolby crouched and began absentmindedly petting the persian's fur. The persian seemed to tolerate it, neither pleased or annoyed. Ebgin was glad Spark was more exciting.

"So what did Father say?"

Ebgin shrugged. "Nothing, really. He told me to talk to Tarah about it."

"Did you?"

"I would have if she was around."

"I am certain she is in the facility now."

Ebgin stared. "What? She is?"

"I just brought her in a few minutes ago, actually. She seemed impatient. I presumed that she was anxious to confer with you, given the irritation with which she departed, saying that she wasn't finished with your 'conditioning,' yet. Whatever that babble is supposed to mean."

Ebgin began putting his shoes on. "Thanks for the information, Tolby. I need to go talk to her right now!" Standing, he stuffed his soggy socks into the thigh pocket of his cargo shorts, stomped into his shoes without tying them and turned toward the facility.

"Alright." Tolby called from behind. "I wouldn't trust that lady, Ebgin. Or anyone in there, really. They're a conniving bunch, the lot of them!"

As Ebgin dashed through the woods, he tried to think of what he would say. He was supposed to confront her about what she did to Nancy, but now he had another problem with quitting the job, and also giving Spark back to Nancy. His footfalls, rapid in his excitement, began to slow. He wasn't really sure what he should say. How he should approach this. What if she just didn't agree with anything he said? What if she just took Spark and dismissed him? Ebgin furrowed his brow, now walking, arms crossed over his chest, eyes staring into his thoughts. Would that be so bad? If she took Spark, and he quit, then what? He'd have gained a lot of experience with training, and Nancy wouldn't have gotten her Pokemon back, but at least he'd be completely out of the situation.

Ebgin began nodding to himself as he grew certain that this would be alright. He isn't the one who took Spark from Nancy. Tarah did that. If she took Spark back, then it would be lame, but he would be completely innocent of whatever happened afterward. Yes, this was perfect.

Coming to this conclusion, Ebgin picked up his pace, quickly scanning his PokeGear and entering the building.

He looked around and, not seeing Tarah, realized he had no idea where she might be. He hadn't noticed her when he was on his way out a few minutes ago. He went into the office area in the back and knocked on Wisperal's door. When she answered he opened the door a quarter of the way and poked his head in. "Miss Wisperal?"

"Yes?" Her expression was surprisingly soft, almost melancholy.

He couldn't resist feeling empathetic. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Ebby. What can I do for you? I hope you're not still too upset about earlier."

Ebgin pressed his lips together, considering how he should answer. "I don't think I can keep working here, Miss Wisperal. If it's O.K. to treat people like that at this place, then I can't be a part of it." He now had the door opened halfway and was standing just inside, hand still on the knob.

"I understand. I don't think that it's a terrible idea. You're young."

"Thank you," Ebgin said earnestly. "I hope I'll be able to see you again still. I get along with you better than I do with my friends at school, sometimes."

Miss Wisperal seemed like she was going to get up, but then didn't, as if she were restraining herself. Her eyes began to water. "Oh, Ebby," she whispered.

Ebgin frowned, looked around uncertainly. "Miss Wisperal?"

"No, no, it's nothing. Did you need something?" She sniffed and grabbed a tissue from a box on her desk and dabbed at her eyes.

Ebgin wanted to say something, to comfort her, but she seemed to not want attention brought to her, so he forced himself to not talk about it. "I heard that Tarah is back. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, she is? I'm not sure, but if you haven't seen her, I'd try the PC room."

"Thanks." Ebgin hesitated in the doorway. "And Miss Wisperal?"

Wisperal looked at him with a smile on her lips and some strange sadness in her eyes that Ebgin wished he understood.

"I hope you feel better soon."

Ebgin stood in front of the door to the PC room where Tarah must have been. He glanced down to the floor, then back at the door-knob.

"Don't make a sound," he muttered.

This was it. He was going to appeal to her, to plead that she let him go, and Spark. If not, well- he had considered it. If he could escape with Spark he would. If he couldn't then he knew he had tried everything and his conscience would be clean.

Drawing a breath to steady his nerves, Ebgin opened the door and stepped in. Donasson was sitting at his PC on the right. LEDs flashed and flickered on all of the equipment at the back of the room. The teleporters on the left stood with their polished metallic bodies reflecting every light in the room. Tarah was there, too. Her long braid was slung over her shoulder, her critical eyes fixed on Donasson who was in the midst of some grinning explanation.

When Ebgin entered they both turned to look. Ebgin spoke, and his voice wasn't as strong as he had wanted it to be. "Hey, Tarah."

"Ah, Ebgin. I was going to come looking for you shortly." She looked scoldingly at Donasson. "After I finish here."

Donasson grinned, a stick of liquorice sticking out of his mouth.

"Can I speak to you, Tarah?"

Tarah looked immediately suspicious, her eyes calculating behind those rectangular lenses. The way her hair was pulled back taught in that braided tail, with only a tuft of hair falling down to the tip of her nose, gave her face an angular, severe appearance.

"You want I should get out-?" Donasson asked.

Still looking at Ebgin, Tarah held a hand up toward Donasson and he went silent.

"What would you like to talk about?"

The formal wording was dangerous in a way Ebgin couldn't understand. He just knew it was. He swallowed. "We went on a mission earlier."

"That explains why you're soaked."

"Yeah," Ebgin almost laughed, looking down at his wet clothes and sockless feet inside his shoes. "So Marshal attacked a defenseless Pokemon and Cesare didn't stop him. Mr. Dewitz isn't concerned with it, either."

Tarah watched him steadily, as if anticipating what he was going to say and readying a reaction. Ebgin could sense it, and it was like he was about to snatch a seviper's meal from its jaws.

"I'm quitting," he said, and added, looking the viper in the eyes, "and I'm taking Spark with me.


	36. Chapter 35 - A Hasty Egress

Tarah's next movements were like the gentle, hesitating steps of a man attempting to approach a wounded animal. Each step was careful and prepared to withdraw. Her eyes remained locked onto Ebgin's, and her hands were raised, palms-out, as if to say that she meant no harm.

"Ebgin." She called him _Ebgin._ She eased a step forward. "You're just confused."

Ebgin wasn't buying it. She must have seen it in his eyes; he wasn't hiding it. Yet, she went on.

"My departure recently was necessary but unfortunate. I should have been here to help you out, O.K.?"

Ebgin suddenly noticed she was almost within arm's length. Every sense in his body began screaming that he should escape. With his heart racing, he was frozen in place for just an instant. It was long enough.

"I'll talk to the boss, alright?"

Ebgin started to turn, to get out of there, to run. He could figure things out later. Tarah took a final step and her hand shot out like a striking Arbok, fingers clamping on his wrist. All of his momentum was stopped. He tried to pull his arm away but it was like trying to pull down a tree.

In his sudden panic, Ebgin lost his sense of composure, and the helplessness of his situation took control. "Tarah, please, just let me have Spark and go." His eyes were squeezed shut, and his face was pointed at the ground, shoulders hunched, every muscle tensed as he spoke in a flurry. "I know everything that happened with Nancy, but I don't care about any of that. I just want her to be happy. I can't do any of this anymore."

The room became as quiet as death, except for the low clicks of the various lights and the whirring of cooling fans.

Eyes still shut tightly, darkness around him, fingers clutching his wrist, pinning him in place, Tarah's voice came softly from the darkness. "Ebgin."

Ebgin remained where he was, waiting for her response.

"Look at me," she said gently.

Ebgin slowly turned his head up, opened his eyelids, and looked directly into a vicious, bitter smirk. It was so cruel that Ebgin gasped. Then her grip tightened on his wrist and a yell squeezed out of his throat as if he'd been gagged.

"You presume to tell me what you're doing? You quit? I think not, Ebgin. You're being fired. Let me tell you another thing." He fell to his knees, teeth gnashing. Her grip seemed to have endless endurance. He could feel the pressure against his bone, spreading his fingers wide to relieve the tension.

"I'm going to let you go, kid, but I'm going to make an example of your little girlfriend." Tarah pointed her other finger behind her where Donasson was about to stand. "Don't you move, Donasson."

Ebgin looked up, only one of his eyes willing to open, and saw Donasson slowly lower himself again to his seat. He gave Ebgin an apologetic look.

"Please," Ebgin said, clutching at her fingers. She gripped harder and Ebgin's other hand fell away. Then she lifted and Ebgin was pulled to his feet with a grunt of pain.

"I tried to do good things for you, little one, but I suppose you're just not smart enough to accept them. Now, let me have Spark and you may go."

Ebgin shook his head, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks, but he wasn't crying. "No, he's Nancy's."

The pain doubled and Ebgin just screamed.

"I can do this for hours," she said and with her free hand she grabbed his chin, lifting it so that they could meet eyes. "Look at me."

Ebgin looked. She was smiling gleefully.

"Do you think you will last as long as I will?" She purred.

Ebgin shook his head, words not coming for the pain.

Withdrawing her hand from his chin, she held it palm-up. She waited.

Ebgin reached into his pocket and withdrew Spark's pokeball. With a trembling hand he set it into her waiting palm. She slipped the small pokeball into one of the holders on her belt. Ebgin could only wait for her to release his wrist, for the pain to stop. Instead, she pulled him forward and, still with a pinsir-like grip, she hugged his neck, placing her cheek against his. His legs wobbled.

The pain was so great that Ebgin hardly cared about anything but making it stop. "Please," he managed to squeak, but the rest of the words couldn't manage to break through the haze of agony.

"Little Boy." She whispered softly, lips so close to his ear that they brushed against it. "Remember this pain. Don't forget it. Remember, too, what I intend to do to Nancy."

Ebgin's breathing quickened, tears began to fall more freely. He had trusted her, he had wanted to be proud of her. The betrayal hurt him, and the pain sank deep, settling into him like it would be there for a long time.

"Now, go." She said quietly, and withdrew, releasing his wrist.

Ebgin pulled the wrist in close to his stomach, cradling it with his other arm. Turning, he exited the room and shut the door.

Ebgin turned to his left and looked down at Spark who was waiting quietly for him.

"Roast that knob," he hissed, every ounce of pain he'd felt converting to fury.

Spark built up a fire in his mouth and blasted the doorknob until it had turned red.

"Good. Let's go get you home."

They walked out, Ebgin staring angrily through tears, gingerly favoring his wrist. Tarah was going to pay for this. Everyone was going to pay.

"Hey, there!" Tolby called out as Ebgin exited the wood. "It went well I trust."

Tolby grew quiet when Ebgin was close enough that they could see the color in each others' eyes. He looked down and Ebgin tried to hide his wrist, but the purple hand-print wasn't easy to cover and anyway, it hurt too much. Forget it. It didn't matter who knew. In fact, it was probably a good thing. He needed allies. He wanted to go in alone and tear the place apart with his bare hands, but he knew, even through his rage, that he'd not be able to do it alone.

"That Tarah get her claws on you?"

In response, Ebgin began to breathe heavily through his nose, stomach sucking and distending, brow furrowing tightly. Anger swelled and shook like a volcano preparing to erupt.

"Yes," he spat. "It won't matter soon. None of it'll matter."

Tolby held out his hands. "Now, now, Ebby- Ebgin. I know you're upset, but-"

"Don't, Tolby." Ebgin grimaced and the grimace twisted and his lips curled, but he tried to contain himself. His wrist throbbed and it made him madder. "Sorry, Tolby. Please. Let's just go."

Tolby looked at Ebgin a bit longer, his expression serious. Ebgin was getting irritated, expecting an argument, but Tolby just nodded and turned toward the water.

"Let's get you home."

As Ebgin set foot on the sandy shores of Loamy Town, great irritation filled him. He realized that his parents would not be happy about his wrist. He needed a way to hide it. He had a sweat-band for the wrist in his room. He just needed to keep his injury out of sight until then.

Entering the house, Ebgin kicked his shoes off, harder than he had intended. They bounced off the wall, making a racket. Ebgin looked quickly toward the living room and listened. Nothing. His parents must not have heard. He would need to be careful. He couldn't risk drawing any unnecessary attention to himself until he'd gotten his wrist covered. It was ridiculous that all of this was happening, yet his parents could still stop everything by something as simple as grounding him.

His PokeGear showed that it was 5pm. It seemed like it had been longer since this morning when they had gone to the Stacked Inn.

Ebgin gingerly eased his injured wrist into his shorts' pocket and opened the inner door. His parents were in the kitchen talking while Mamma made dinner. Ebgin had forgotten about food, and the smell set his mouth to watering. He didn't want to stick around though, not with that wrist. He needed to act normally to avoid suspicion. He considered his words carefully.

"Hey, Mamma, Pop. I'm home."

"I hope you weren't out there in that rain," Mamma said, already sounding reproving.

What would his normal response be? "I was, but I'm almost dry now."

His folks both came out of the kitchen. Ebgin shoved his wrist a bit farther into his pocket, wincing as the pressure sent pain right down to the bone.

"Get out of those clothes as soon as possible," Pop said. "That water next to your skin aint good for you, especially in this frigid air Mamma likes." He was referring to the air conditioner, which Mamma liked to keep low, even if everyone else was shivering.

"I told you to put it wherever you want it," Mamma responded, absolving herself of all blame.

"Yeah," Pop said. "That aint a challenge."

Ebgin would have enjoyed the banter, but he was anxious to go, and worried that the longer he stood there the more likely it was he'd get caught. He shoved his other hand in his pocket and pretended to be colder than he was.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Father jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. "Go on."

Ebgin had to restrain himself from sprinting, instead walking and trying to maintain a casual gait. He had no idea if he was succeeding. He didn't relax until he got to his room and shut the door.

Over the next half an hour, he tried to forget his problems. He made the water in the shower a few degrees hotter than normal, stayed in there a few more minutes. He shuddered as the warmth countered the chill that had been seeping into his fingertips and the bulb of his nose.

When he finished brushing his teeth, he got dressed and sat on the edge of his bed, seething and thinking, but mostly seething. He'd already decided what he was going to do. Tolby was prepared to help him, he knew, but that wouldn't be enough. Tairn and Faust, though, they were looking for a gang, and Ebgin knew where to direct them. Hierarchy was going to go down in flames if he had anything to do with it.

A knock at the door made him spasm and look up just as his father walked into the room. Ebgin put his wounded wrist behind his back.

Pop shut the door, leaned his back on it. "Let's see it," he said on an exhale, resignation in his voice, but the resignation was for Ebgin, not for himself. For a moment, Ebgin almost panicked, but then he just shrugged and pulled out his hand.

The wrist was now turning a sickening yellowish-green.

"Hold both your wrists out," Pop ordered. Ebgin did. His bruised wrist was noticeably bigger than his other.

Pop looked at Ebgin's eyes, and Ebgin looked down guiltily. He wanted to tell of what happened, but it would make things more complicated than they were.

"Who did this to you, Son? I can see the handprint. I know it wasn't an accident. You didn't fall. Tell me the truth."

Ebgin could feel those tears coming back. The helplessness he felt. Tarah's complete betrayal, her cheerful enjoyment of his pain. Why didn't she care about him at all? Ebgin stood there silently, shoulders shaking as he wept.

Father knelt down and embraced him gently, careful to not harm the injured wrist. Ebgin wrapped his good arm around Pop's neck and cried into his shirt. He stayed that way for a long time.

Ebgin sniffled and eased back. "It won't happen again," he said quietly.

"Oh?" Pop said, using his comparatively large thumbs to wipe Ebgin's tears.

"Yeah. I'm not hanging around - that person anymore."

"That's good to hear. I don't suppose you want to tell me who it was."

Ebgin did. Badly. It wasn't worth it, though. There was too much going on. It'd just make it harder to do what he needed to do. Ebgin shook his head, not meeting his father's eyes. Pop stood and tussled Ebgin's hair. "Alright. I trust you, Son. Whatever you've got going on, just do the right thing, you understand me?"

Ebgin's eyes darted about as he rapidly considered the words against his situation. His intention was to assault Hierarchy, destroy everything there, and scare off any employees. This - this gang wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. "Yes, sir," Ebgin said, certain in his conviction. "I'm going to do the right thing."

"Good. Now come downstairs for dinner. Your mamma needs to hear some compliments. Splash some water on your face, too."

At those words, Ebgin recalled Tolby. Tolby'd been a good friend, treating Ebgin as well as anyone ever had. Now Ebgin would need to ask another favor of him. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Ebgin typed a message into his Pokgear. At first he tried to use his injured right hand but the fingers didn't really want to work without pain, so he had to take it off, set it on the bed and awkwardly use his left hand to type. Finished, he sent it off, then followed the sweet smell of supper down the stairs.


	37. Chapter 36 - Recruiting a Coterie

After breakfast and chores - both made harder by his bruised wrist - Ebgin went off in search of Tairn and Faust. He figured it was a long-shot, but he checked Billows Field first. As he expected, it was empty, so he turned around and made the trek to the town square.

It was a nice surprise to find Mr. Alexander at Kahl's sweets stand. They were chatting loudly and energetically when Ebgin approached.

"Hey, Mr. Alexander! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Expect to see a lot more of me, son," he replied, giving Ebgin a hearty handshake. He seemed much happier than he'd been the day before. "I've set up shop. Oh, and before I forget." Mr. Alexander reached into his pocket and pulled out a gemstone of some kind. "I wanted to thank you for your assistance in our rollicking adventure. Here you are."

Ebgin took it from Alexander's outstretched hand and turned it end-over-end, examining the dark red shade. There seemed to be some lighter, orangeish glow within the cylindrical shape, and the sun reflected against its eight faces.

"That is a genuine firestone," Mr. Alexander said proudly, thumbs hooked in his slacks' pockets. "It'd cost you upward of eight-thousand."

Ebgin was about to protest being given something so expensive: he had his mouth open, but Mr. Alexander put up both hands and shook them dramatically.

"Now, none of that. It's my money and my stone, and now it's yours. Now, run along and show off to your friends." He gave Ebgin a sly grin, his gray mustache tilting to make the expression that much more mischievous.

Ebgin waved to Kahl before going, and then proceeded into the square which was just now beginning to bustle with the noon crowd.

Ebgin admired the firestone. He could have used this on Spark, if he wanted to. Nancy would murder him if he did that, though. Still. . . . Ebgin rubbed the smooth edges, held it to the sun to admire the way light seemed to ignite the inside of it. As he brought it down he noticed a familiar face. One that he had been searching for.

"Faust! I've been looking for you." Ebgin called as he approached, but received no answer. It became apparent a few moments later that Faust was distracted by a pretty girl with long blonde hair. She was looking into a window and stealing glances toward him while he pretended be interested in some books that were on sale in a bin outside the bookshop.

Ebgin looked between the two for a moment, uncertain if they knew each other and were playing some game - which he doubted, but it was possible - or if they were both too scared to talk.

Ebgin tried waiting, but it began to seem as if they were going to be there all day if he didn't say something. "Faust?"

Faust turned about in a meandering sort of way that was typical of him, at least according to what Ebgin had seen of him so far. "Huh? Oh, hey kid. Well, that's odd."

"What's odd?"

"Uh, nothing." Faust turned back to look at the girl, seemed to agonize for a bit about what to do, then he looked at Ebgin and said, "What do you need?"

"Well, I - who's that girl? You keep looking over there."

Faust's response started, then quieted, then tapered out completely. "She's a, just, someone I - forget it."

"What'd you say?" Ebgin stepped closer so he could hear.

"Don't worry about it," Faust said, waving his hand dismissively. "What did you need?"

"Oh, yeah! I need to talk to you and Tairn about something. Where is Tairn, anyway?"

"He's probably at the hotel working on something. What did you need to tell us?" His tone was insistent.

Ebgin was a bit put off by how pushy Faust was being about this. He wanted to tell both of them together, but if that's what Faust wanted, then he might as well tell him. "I have a tip about a gang."

Faust shook his head as if in disbelief. "You've gotta be &#& me!"

Ebgin cringed inwardly and had to prevent one of his legs from taking a fearful step back.

"I can't believe that chick wasn't bull*&#ing us." Faust just stood there musing in shock for a bit while Ebgin tried to process the language he was hearing.

Faust glanced at Ebgin, froze an instant as if realizing something awful, and said,"Sorry about the, uh, cursing."

Ebgin nodded, dumbstruck.

"Well," Faust continued awkwardly, looking embarrassed, "Alright, let's go see Tairn. I know he's gonna wanna gloat about this, that son of a, a-" he let the sentence die unfinished.

Ebgin glanced at the girl he'd been eyeing. "What about her?"

Faust looked at her longingly, drew in a breath, held it as he, it seemed like, must have been strongly considering what to do, and then released the breath in a long sigh, saying, "Forget it."

They left and went to the hotel, a large building near the entrance road.

Ebgin put the firestone in his pocket and forgot all about it as he made his way across the carpeted floor and up the stairs. He needed to convince both Tairn and Faust to join him. He was hopeful, but what if they said no? Then what would he do?

Faust stopped at a wooden door and rapped on it. Ebgin noticed the golden numbers on the door's face, 25.

"Yeah!" Tairn's voice came from inside. Faust opened the door and they went in to find Tairn in the midst of drawing something on a canvas. It couldn't be seen from the doorway though because the easel was facing toward the back of the room.

Tairn peaked around the canvas and his bushy eyebrows went shooting up. "Ah hah! What'd I tell you, Faust?" He grinned slyly and said with a humorously conspiratorial voice, "Ze boy, haz uh-rah-eev-duh!" Then he returned to his drawing.

Ebgin looked at Faust and then Tairn, trying to puzzle together what was going on. He had arrived? What was that supposed to mean? Was he expected? Why would he be?

"Yeah, yeah," Tairn said as he lumbered over to a couch against the left well and threw himself down. "It isn't like you're the one who made the prediction."

"Be that as it may," Tairn replied, becoming more captivated by whatever he was drawing, "Ebgin is here, just like it was foretold."

"Like what was foretold?" Ebgin cut in, frustrated. "Are you two hiding something from me?"

Tairn was not perturbed. He continued his drawing with even more enthusiasm, in fact. "The prophecy!" He exclaimed, now punctuating every word with a flourishing strike of the pencil against his yet hidden picture. "We told her no, but we were fools! Now we'll achieve our goals!"

Ebgin couldn't manage to think of a response, but even if he could have it wasn't likely he would have been able to voice it, because Tairn was now swinging his pencil wildly, smashing the quickly diminishing tip again and again against the helpless canvas. All the while his voice was rising louder and louder.

"Can you imagine my surprise, seeing you enter just now? Prophecies? Rubbish! I doubt the power of even some Pokemon, but here you are. And justice! What justice we shall mete unto our enemies!" His voice peaked to a shrill finale. "And our names shall be known all across this great land, to Kanto and beyond for our heroic deeds!"

So saying, he flung the pencil across the room, where it broke in two against the wall, and fell heavily backward into a chair where he remained motionless except for some heavy breathing.

Ebgin couldn't think of anything to say or do in the aftermath of such an animated display. Should he clap? Leave? Get right to the point?

Before he could manage to put together anything resembling a rational thought, Tairn called from the couch in his typical low, tired-sounding voice, "So tell him about the gang."

"Oh, O.K., right." It took a moment to remember why he was here, and another to remember how to string together words to make sentences. "Well, uh, I know that there is an organization nearby who steal Pokemon, torture them. . . ." Ebgin remembered something Nancy had said. "They probably steal other stuff too. I know someone-" No reason to mention names. "-who was told that if she didn't give something valuable to the organization, then, uh. . . ." Ebgin realized that Nancy had never said specifically what the consequences would be.

"Then what?" Faust pressed.

He was always being pushy! Ebgin didn't know "then what," he wasn't told everything! "Then, well, there might be, you know, a problem."

Tairn stood suddenly after being seemingly comatose for the last minute or two. "Ebgin," He came around his easel and approached. "This is good and all, but, do you have evidence?"

"I saw it myself."

"That doesn't help us, though. We need something concrete to prove that this is happening."

Ebgin felt like he was about to fail to convince them. Evidence? He just figured they believe him. He hadn't prepared anything. Now he started feeling foolish.

"But, wait. Weren't you just talking about, I don't know, justice and fame? What was that about?"

Tairn put a hand on Ebgin's shoulder, looked him in the eye and said with a cocky grin, "Don't worry about it."

Faust snorted loudly from the couch.

"Listen, point is, we need proof. Is there any way you can get it? Here's my PokeGear number."

Ebgin thought about it as he inputted the number into his own PokeGear. "What would be proof?"

"For example," Tairn said, and Ebgin got the sense that he was being deliberately led, the way Tairn elongated his words and looked right at Ebgin as if trying to illustrate something with his eye gestures, "a document? Papers, maybe? Or a computer file?"

Ebgin sharply drew a breath. "Oh! Yes! I think I can get that. Not personally but I think I can get it."

"Great! Then you get that data for us and we'll be happy to take 'em down. We want anything dealing with money, stolen goods, that kind of thing. Especially PC transfers of physical goods. It can all trace us back to the actual point of origin of the crime."

Ebgin nodded, distractedly considering how he could convince Tolby to get this information for him. He barely noticed when he was being ushered out.

Suddenly, drawn from his thoughts by silence, Ebgin realized he was standing alone in the hallway. Those two were odd characters. Ebgin stepped forward and leaned on the railing, overlooking the lobby below, with its red carpets, bright lights and a quiet, polite atmosphere. Ebgin considered.

Tairn and Faust had appeared just a few weeks ago, doing street shows for money. Then he discovers that they're fighters. They must be good fighters, too; not just anyone owned a dragonite. Not only that, but they were gang hunters? A job title that Ebgin secretly believed they had made up, but he was too polite to say so. Anyway, it was convenient enough, but they were acting really weird today.

Tairn and Faust had both acted surprised when he showed up, but not in any kind of normal way. It was like they were waiting for him but didn't believe he'd show up. Put it all together and what did it mean? Ebgin didn't know, but he had the distinct feeling that he was being manipulated. Somehow.

Now, if he could just get Tolby to steal some papers from Wisperal, he'd be all set. That wouldn't necessarily be easy, though. It's not like Tolby was just going to say something completely accommodating, like. . . .


	38. Chapter 37 - Pernicious Emotions

Chapter 37: Pernicious Emotions

"Indubitably, Ebby, ol' pal! I had been considering such action anyway, frankly."

"Really?" Ebgin was standing outside the hotel, looking down the long road from Loamy Town toward Stackers Inn and beyond. He had his eyes ahead and his wrist to his mouth, speaking directly into his PokeGear.

"Quite so," Tolby's voice came from the tiny PokeGear speaker, trebly and piercing if Ebgin held the speaker too close to his ear, "Do you want paper documentation, photographs, digital files?"

The suggestions were overwhelming. Ebgin didn't know one way or the other. "Uh," he hedged, hoping Tolby would be able to figure out what to do based on just that.

"All of them, then? Tell me all of them."

"All of them," Ebgin obliged.

"Splendid. I'll confer with you shortly."  
Ebgin opened his mouth to speak. The PokeGear beeped at him, indicating the disconnected call. Alright, good enough. Now he just needed to wait. Ebgin was happy with that. He could - well, he was thinking he could speak to Nancy, but he was avoiding that.  
For how long, though? Was he really going to avoid her until all of this was over? Well, what choice did he have? He needed Spark. Without him, this whole thing would collapse.

Revealing to Nancy that he was holding her lost Pokemon would end his very short and already pathetic career as a trainer. Anyway, this was for her, too. She'd want him to stop this organization, and she'd want him to stop Tarah.

An unusually cool breeze whisked by. Ebgin hunched his shoulders against it, hugging himself. The days were becoming cold. Ebgin shoved his hands in his pockets, wincing as he mistakenly put too much pressure on his injured wrist. The waning flames in his chest began leaping again as his wrist throbbed. Tarah! He shouted her name in his thoughts. When he met her with his group, she'd be sorry for what she did, to him and to Nancy.

A few hours later, Ebgin sat in his room finishing some school material. A pain shot through his wrist and, for the fourth time since he'd started, his pencil fell from his curled fingers and rolled across the paper. Instead of picking it up again like he'd done each time before, he just stared at it. Gingerly, he removed his knuckle glove. The purple was fading now to a sickening greenish-yellow on the back of his hand and along his wrist. If he turned his hand over there was a clear outline of fingers in the bruising, a visual memory of Tarah's clutch.

What would he really even do if he fought her and won, he wondered. Hurt her? Threaten her? It all seemed odd and separate from him or his life. He didn't really know what to do, other than to stop the organization from hurting anyone else.

His PokeGear, sitting near the edge of his desk, began to beep and vibrate. He reached for it, but the vibration sent it sliding toward the edge of the desk and it dropped just before his fingers could touch it. He snatched at it as it fell, and then grunted in pain and held his wrist to his stomach. Agh! Tarah! You cruel, mean jerk!

When he'd managed to calm down and the pain had subsided, he leaned over in his chair and grabbed the PokeGear to see the message.

 _Got it. Now what'll I do with it?_

Ebgin considered for a moment. Then he smirked. _Are you free tomorrow?_

 _No, but I can make provision._

Ebgin leaned across his desk and lifted up his thick dictionary. He slammed it down in front of him and flipped to the word _provision_.

 _Then meet me at the town square. I'll send you a time when I have it._

 _Right-o_.

Ebgin changed numbers to Tairn.

 _I have the evidence. We'll meet at the square tomorrow. What is a good time?_

The response was almost instantaneous. _Noon?_

Ebgin almost typed "O.K.," but he remembered he had school. He typed that instead.

 _Oh, right. Kids. I'm glad I'm done with that part of my life._

That was the whole message. Ebgin didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. Although, now that he considered it, he'd be happy to be done with this part of his own life.

 _I'm off school at 2pm_ , he decided to write.

 _Great, then meet us at 2:30pm. The whole gang will be here._

 _O.K._

Ebgin changed back to Tolby's number.

 _Meet me at 2:30pm. I might be a little early or late._

 _Fantastic. This is becoming quite the caper, Ebgin. If you ever do manage to achieve that dream of yours, I hope that you will allow me to accompany you. You have insinuated yourself into a position that is as exciting as it is ridiculous._

Ebgin stared at the message, pondering its accuracy and not knowing whether to feel excited or embarrassed. How had he managed to get this deep? At any time he could have stopped, returned Spark, left. Even now, he could stop. What was he thinking when he gave Tarah that empty pokeball?

Well, he knew what he was thinking. He didn't want evil to win, that's what it was, and as simple as that. He wanted to do something heroic because it was the right thing to do. If all of this somehow resulted in something awful, then Ebgin could hold fast to that at least: He did what he felt was right. Maybe he could keep away the guilt by keeping that sentiment close at hand.

These were the thoughts sifting through his mind as he lay in bed that night, the same thoughts when he felt himself drifting to sleep, and the thoughts still preoccupying him all the next morning. Those thoughts, and the thought of speaking to Nancy - or rather, avoiding her.

For most of the next day he managed to not see her at all, but he wouldn't be satisfied until he was sprinting out of the door and well on his way home. His luck didn't hold out, though. He passed her in the hallway. A powerful desire to go to her filled him, but he just tucked his chin, lifted his shirt collar and avoided eye contact.

He couldn't tell if she saw him or not, but she did not call to him and he did not turn to see. When he was in his next class he just stared at his desk, barely hearing the teacher and doing none of his work. The guilt that seemed to be pumping through his veins with every heartbeat made it too difficult to focus.  
When the bell rang, he couldn't gather his things fast enough. The guilt was turning into frustration at his situation and anger at his own incompetence. There had to be a better way than this, a better way than treating Nancy like a stranger whom he hated.

He jerked his book-sack up, slung it angrily around his shoulder and marched with long strides toward the door. Outside, head down and brows furrowed furiously, he went down the steps and almost collided with Nancy who was standing right in the middle of the path. Ebgin looked up and their eyes met. Darn it.

Nancy's expression was focused and furious. She had her arms wrapped around a stack of books, just like the first time they'd met, only now she seemed ready to slap him right in the face.

Ebgin's mind blanked.

"Why are-" Nancy started, but paused with obvious emotion. Ebgin couldn't look away from her piercing gaze, but he really wanted to. "Why," she began again, slower, "are you treating me like this?"

Ebgin watched a tear trickle down her cheek. "I-" He stammered. Alright, what to say? Could he make it better at all? Were there words to fix it? Not if he wasn't willing to change, and, searching his emotions, he knew he wasn't willing to change. He needed to do this, even if it hurt their relationship. With that realization he felt himself about to cry too. He smothered the impending tears with anger, and then he projected that anger.

"There's something I have to do," he said. "When I do it, everything'll be alright."

Nancy wiped the tears from her cheeks with her sleeves. She sniffled without any self-consciousness. "What is it you have to do? Why can't I join you? Why can't we talk to each other?"

Ebgin realized that he could talk to her. There was nothing stopping him. He'd just have to keep lying through his silence, just like he'd been doing since they'd met. There was an anger within him, though. He felt foolish and it just made him mad.

"Because I suck," he said angrily, lips turned down, facial muscles displaying every bit of his frustration. "I'm a liar and I hate myself." He could feel himself about to say something he knew he'd regret. He became quiet, breathing heavily with building rage.

"Tell me what it is," Nancy said gently. "I can help."

"I want you to help," Ebgin said honestly. "I just can't take it right now. It's too hard to explain. I'm going home."

He skirted around her and headed for the main street.

"I'm always here," Nancy called from behind.

Ebgin stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. Nancy hadn't turned around, but he knew by the shake of her shoulders and by the strain of her voice that she was crying again. He wanted to go embrace her and say he was sorry and tell her everything. Instead he looked ahead and began walking, leaving Nancy standing alone with her books and her tears.

He was going to regret every step.


	39. Chapter 38 - Crafting a Plan

**Chapter 38: Crafting a Plan**

In his emotion, he had nearly forgotten that he was supposed to meet Tolby at the town square. He had almost gone right at the fork, but went left instead. Tolby was already there waiting when he arrived.

"Ebby!" Tolby said cheerfully, then frowned. "Have you been sobbing, Ebgin?"

Ebgin wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm fine. It was something else."

"Right," Tolby muttered. "Well, here you are." He held out a thumb drive. In his other hand was a sheaf of papers.

"No, I want you to give it to Tairn and Faust."

"Barn and Cost?"

Ebgin burst into laughter at the names. He felt instantly better than before. "No," he laughed. "Tairn and Faust. They're going to help us take on Hierarchy."

"Oh, recruits. That is excellent. Will they be arriving shortly?"

"We're meeting at the hotel, actually."

"Then let us depart. As impressed as I am with myself, I am becoming uncomfortable in the open like this."

They began walking. "Why do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Because if I am discovered to have surreptitiously misappropriated these data, I suppose I'll be excommunicated at best. Flogged at worst."

Ebgin was squinting in concentration to understand what Tolby was saying. "You think they'd, um, come out here and find you?"

"One can never be certain, Ebby."

They entered the hotel and went up to the second floor.

"This is it, is it? I feel as though I'm having a clandestine meeting to some sort of nefarious end."

The words felt to Ebgin a bit too real. He got a shiver as he stopped before the door. Room 23, so showed the golden numbers just above the peephole. Running his hand nervously through his hair he did not go in immediately, some feeling holding him back.

Tolby waited beside him. "Are you apprehensive, or do you just enjoy the hallway lighting?"

Ebgin started suddenly, his hand snapped out and grabbed the doorknob. He didn't want to discuss his thoughts, silly as they seemed. He opened the door and took a step to go in, but stopped short when he saw a familiar face. "Kahl?"

Kahl, who was apparently speaking with Tairn, turned to Ebgin and settled his eyes grimly upon him. "Ebgin." His voice was as grave as the look on his face. "I figured you'd got yourself caught up in some mess of trouble."

Ebgin was being scolded. He knew Kahl was right, that he'd made a dozen bad decisions to get him here, but it didn't really matter at the moment; he'd learned his lesson. He tried to convey this by quickly saying, "Yeah, but I'm gonna make it right."

"That so?" Kahl looked skeptical. More than skeptical. He was trying to tell Ebgin to just go home and forget about the whole thing.

Ebgin returned the skepticism with a defiant look of his own, not willing to back down, not when Tarah hadn't been punished. Their gazes held. Kahl's eyes narrowed. Ebgin scrunched his nose, furrowed his brow.

"Well," Kahl said with resignation, relaxing, "C'mon in, then. It's your show anyway. That's what they told me."

Tairn was in the middle of the room leaning over a short square table, both hands pressed flat on top of it. Hearing this short exchange, he tilted his head to the side, looking around Kahl to cast a doubtful expression at Ebgin. "Well, not that much of his show. It isn't like he's gonna storm the fort with us."

Ebgin was instantly alert. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You're, what, twelve?"

"Thirteen." Ebgin deadpanned, glaring.

"Fine, but this is dangerous. I never thought you'd actually want to go in anyway. You could get hurt."

Ebgin clenched his fists. "I'm going with you." Then he added pointedly, "I have the evidence we need." See how he liked that.

Tairn looked shocked for a moment, to Ebgin's greedy satisfaction, and then turned to Kahl and pleaded. "Old man, you know this kid. Make him see reason. He can't seriously want to go into this kind of place and attack trained men."

Kahl pursed his lips uncertainly. "The kid already dug himself as deep as a diglett's burrow. I don't know if it's right to tell him he can't extract himself on his own terms." He sighed thoughtfully. "Young as he is."

Ebgin gave Kahl an appreciative look. Kahl didn't look too happy, but he gave a slight nod of acknowledgment anyway.

Tairn rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this. If I'd known you'd want to join us I wouldn't have asked for the evidence."

Faust, who was not present, suddenly called from another room on the right. "The brat's gonna get himself killed."

"I concur," said Tairn, looking right at Kahl, who crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm gonna be there, so that aint gonna happen."

The atmosphere in the room was suddenly tense. Ebgin was glad that Kahl was defending him, but he didn't feel like he needed it. He'd been training for a while now and he could defend himself. The adults were talking though, so Ebgin held his tongue.

Tairn just blew air out of his nose unhappily.

"Well, then," Tolby interjected, jostling Ebgin as he walked around him. "I suppose we've reached a conclusion. Ebgin here will be a part of the assault. I failed to mention, too, that I will be joining that selfsame assault, if it's all the same to you."

Everyone in the room looked at Tolby standing there with his wind-swept hair, open-toed sandals and relaxed demeanor. Not to mention the amused grin.

Ebgin glanced up to see the others' reactions. Tairn looked like someone had just told him to put a bullet in a shinx's head. Kahl, looking at Tairn, had a hand over his mouth, but his eyes were shining as if he were concealing a smile.

"They're both gonna get themselves killed," Faust called, this time poking his head through the doorway. When Ebgin looked over there, Faust stared for a moment, rolled his eyes, then slipped back into the room.

Ebgin pointed. "What's back there?"

"The kitchen," Tairn said, though his voice was muffled because both hands were cupped against his face.

"Oh, is he whipping up some refreshments?" Tolby said, suddenly excited. "I forgot to break my fast this morning, and-"

Tairn interrupted irritably, lifting his face from his hands, which left red marks around his cheeks and forehead. "Who is this kid, anyway? He talks like he's been college educated."

"Only the finest schools," Tolby said proudly, though there was an undertone of sarcasm that he couldn't resist putting into his voice when he made any kind of reference to something his father had done.

"Listen," Kahl said, "are we going to blab all day or is the kid in?"

Tairn didn't respond right away. He clasped his hands behind his back and paced a bit. Ebgin didn't know what there was to think about. It was his idea to do this in the first place, and he had all of the information.

Tairn stopped pacing and turned to face everyone. "Alright, you're in, but you've got to agree that I'm in charge." He glanced at Kahl. "Or, Kahl's in charge I guess, since he's the one with the military experience."

Ebgin felt a little pride at that, since Kahl was a friend of his.

"You've gotta agree to obey our orders at all times," Tairn continued. "If we say we're leaving, we're leaving. If we say we go in, we go in. If we say you're in front, or in back, or on the side, or if we deem it too dangerous, you need to listen.

"I'm not gonna be responsible for a maimed or killed kid."

"That's right," Kahl said. "You won't be."

"Ebgin?" Tairn said, looking directly at him.

Ebgin didn't like it much, but he figured it was probably best. He nodded. "I got it."

Tairn looked over at Tolby, who grinned an exaggerated grin, showing every white tooth. "Indubitably, captain," he said cheerfully.

"Good. Now, let's see that evidence."

Tairn had a sophisticated PokeGear with the latest universal port. He plugged the drive directly into the PokeGear.

While Tairn looked at that, Ebgin turned to Tolby and spoke quietly. "What's on there, anyway?"

"Oh, the typical incriminating evidence you might expect. Reports of stolen goods. Monetary exchanges for those selfsame goods. Orders to besiege and pillage.

"It helps that they document everything," he added slyly.

"Alright," Tairn said. "Faust! Get in here. We've got everything we need."

Faust came sauntering in with a lazy sag to his whole body. "I'm comin', I'm comin'," he drawled.

"Before we go makin' a plan, we need to know what this place looks like," Kahl said, looking down at Ebgin and Tolby.

Tolby gave a smug look, closing his eyes carelessly. "Leave it to me, sir. I know the place thoroughly. Just get me some paper and a pencil."

The items were fetched and laid out on the table. Tolby was surprisingly skilled with a pencil. He drew both a wide-area shot of the whole island with the Hierarchy office in the middle of the forest, just like Ebgin recalled, and he drew a blueprint style drawing of the entire interior.

"Wow," Ebgin remarked as Tolby drew. "You're a good artist."

Tolby spoke haltingly as he concentrated on the lines. "You flatter me. But. It's not the same as creative art. S'just a few squares."

"Art's just circles and squares really," Tairn said. "If you can draw your shapes in three dimensions, you can draw just about anything, with some practice."

When the blueprint was finished, everyone gathered around as Tolby indicated the purpose of each room, labelling them as he went. "This is the entry vestibule. There are some cover barriers here," he circled the spot with his pencil, "and here. There's nothing especially useful therein, so I imagine we'll disregard the area and focus more on this area here."

He labeled the office area, the one with all of the people on the phones, writing "Office" in clear, attractive handwriting. "This is the computer with most of the data you have there; but here-" he labeled the PC room "-is where the rest of the data is stored, and where most of the money is for the business. It contains the teleporters."

He went through the rest of the building in this fashion until he had labeled every room and given a short description. When he finished, he dropped the pencil on the page and looked up at those surrounding the table. "Questions?"

Kahl picked up the paper and examined it silently. Everyone dispersed to give him time to think. Everyone except Tolby who Kahl stopped and asked to stay. He wanted more details to help "get the voltorb sparking."

After everyone milled about for a few minutes, Kahl said that he'd need more time to think. He suggested that everyone meet there again the next day. It was a little annoying that they would be stalling this, but deep down, Ebgin was kind of relieved. The closer they got to actually doing this, the tighter his chest got.

It was in high spirits and joking that he and Tolby left the hotel.

"You keep company with a strange menagerie, Ebby."

"Yeah, but they're good trainers, and that's what matters. I think they're good trainers. I know Kahl is. He was in the military. Tairn and Faust are gang hunters, so they've gotta be good, right?"

"Gang-hunters, huh?" Tolby looked up thoughtfully. The two of them walked along the dirt road. Ebgin unconsciously hugged himself against the crisp, cool air. Something about the cold seemed to make the crunch of their footsteps stark, like they were the only sound in the world.

"Do you think we will actually accomplish this?"

Ebgin couldn't answer without thinking about it first. He'd been wondering the same thing himself. A mental image of Theodore's blastoise bending that mechanical arm, the screech of metal, and the target smashing to pieces against the wall, all came flashing into his mind. He was almost certain he couldn't beat Theodore. He probably couldn't beat Tarah. He'd never seen Wisperal fight.

The idea of needing to fight Wisperal in a serious match was uncomfortable. By time Ebgin was prepared to answer, his frown was deep to the point of tiring his facial muscles. "I don't know. I think I'm gonna have to rely on the adults for this, Tolby."

"Well, there's no shame in that. They've had more experience. You beat me once, so I reckon you are the superior trainer between us. I fancied myself skilled, you know."

Ebgin felt bashful at the indirect compliment. "It wasn't easy," he allowed.

"It was exciting is what it was. I remember the emotions that overcame me. I doubt you would have reacted the same way if I had defeated you."

"Maybe, but I understand how you probably felt. I've felt that way before, when I wanted something really badly."

"I did want it. I still do, actually. Victory, I mean. Skill. I don't want to be weak. I don't need to be the strongest, but I want to be stronger than I've ever been. Strong enough that no one can hurt me or those I love.

"I want to be strong enough to not just give things to my friends, but give myself to them. My time, I mean, my attention. People care more about that than anything else." He looked sidelong at Ebgin. "What of you, friend? What do you desire most?"

What did he want? Two months ago he would have said that he wanted to be the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world. Now, though? He saw Nancy smiling at him, the wind flapping her white sundress about her knees. Her short brown hair framing her face beneath a dainty hat with a rounded crown and wide brim.

Then he saw the frown droop. Tears ran down her cheeks. Pain was in every crease of her face, and her eyes pleaded with him to come back. She began to shrink into the distance. Smaller and smaller she became. Her hand outstretched toward him, and then she was gone.

Ebgin blinked. He turned away from Tolby and rubbed his sleeve against a tickle on his lower eyelid. Trying to dismiss the feelings altogether, Ebgin cleared his throat and shook his head. "Probably a girl!" He said loudly, pushing away the emotions with the force of conscious actions. "She probably hates me now, though. I lied to her face and did things behind her back."

Smiling he looked at Tolby. "I think I might be a bad person."

"Oh, I don't think so," Tolby replied casually, folding his hands behind his head. "You probably just made a bunch of ridiculous mistakes that the rest of us normal humans must necessarily make to become better people."

"Do you think she'd see it that way?"

"If she's worth having, I believe so."

"She's worth having," Ebgin said. "I know that for sure."

"Then rectify your mistakes, especially if it costs you something."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you suddenly show up years later, all of your business completed, and try to make amends, you'll look insincere. You didn't have to give up anything. You did a good thing on your own terms, without regard for the ones you loved."

They let the words go unanswered. Ebgin knew Tolby was right and Tolby knew that Ebgin knew it.

At the shore they bid farewell. Ebgin watched Tettle until she disappeared over the horizon. His confession to Nancy couldn't wait. It would mean for certain that he'd not be able to attack Hierarchy with the others, but that was the sacrifice he'd be willing to make. He'd also be willing to let her hate him, and never speak to him again. He expected to never see Spark again, either.

This was going to be even harder than he'd originally imagined. All of the things that he'd be losing or missing, all lined up like that in his mind, made the decision harder to make. He still made it, but it was harder. It hurt more.

Ebgin pulled Spark from his pocket and released him from the pokeball. Spark, as usual, excitedly bounded about and licked at Ebgin's hand, and barked, and rolled in the sand. Ebgin played with him for the next hour, and at the end of it he hugged his neck and gave him a lengthy goodbye.

"You'll be with Nancy again soon."

The words, spoken aloud, were a relief. This was the right decision, whatever happened.


	40. Chapter 39 - Dispelling His Burden

Chapter 39: Dispelling the Burden

It was 5am. Ebgin stood alone in the empty town square. It felt massive and lonely in the darkness; and still, dawn was an hour away. Winter was nearing, coming mostly in the evenings so far, when its frosty winds would scratch Ebgin's cheeks with stinging cold, and build the moisture in his nose until it dripped onto his upper lip.

Hands thrust into the the pockets of his thin jacket, and sniffling, Ebgin wished he had dressed more warmly. He was on his way out of the house when he noticed the cold, but he was too consumed with worried thoughts to bother going back to his room to change, so he grabbed his summer jacket that was on the hook by the entrance.

With the frigidity seeping through his clothes and nuzzling maliciously against his skin, the evening was more miserable than it already would have been. He had enough problems alone with his worries, without the miserable cold.

Telling Nancy everything was a problem even disregarding all of the emotional issues. What would he do without Spark? He would undoubtedly lose him this evening, and that was the price he was supposed to be willing to pay. Yet, was it worth it? Well, of course it was, even if Nancy hated him forever after tonight.

Ebgin's breaths quickened, casting out visible puffs of frosty air at increasingly shortening intervals. Losing her was the worst thing he could think of; worse than losing Spark, worse than not going on the assault of Hierarchy; even worse than never giving Tarah the justice that he so eagerly wanted to give her. It seemed almost inevitable, though. He was about to explain to her everything. He had lied to her for weeks, hid Spark from her for his own selfish reasons, and had all but befriended the person who had tormented her.

Ebgin hunched over, not because of the cold, but in deep thought, and began pacing restlessly. His face was scrunched tightly, his mind mulling over agonies as he walked back and forth on the empty square. The sound of his shoes tapping lightly against the stone echoed softly into the night, receiving no reply, not in kind or in contrast.

Why had he done this to himself? There was every opportunity to change his course, to make things right before things got so bad that no good intention or about-face could make it okay. Nope, he wasn't that smart, apparently; and now here he was, freezing his tail off so that he could make his best friend hate him.

Still pacing, Ebgin glanced up toward the dirt road to see if anyone was there. The trail went on into the darkness where it became a vague shadow and disappeared. The black void continued on even farther, endlessly. There was no one there.

This was stupid. "I don't even care," he said aloud, feeling irritated, and the irritation making him feel rebellious. "Whatever she thinks of me, she can think it. I did the right thing." Although, his thoughts responded, it was only after so many wrong things. The thought gave him pause.

Ebgin stopped pacing. He stood still with his head bowed. He knew he cared, but he felt trapped. It made him want to act irrationally. He couldn't stop himself from coming here, because his conscience, and even his integrity as the man he wanted to be, demanded he do whatever he felt was good for others.

He couldn't keep Spark because Spark was Nancy's and Ebgin didn't consider himself a thief.

He couldn't prevent Nancy from hating him, because she was her own person, and he was a person deserving of it. Hate. The word was so strong. Maybe she wouldn't hate him. Maybe she'd just never want to see him again. Somehow that seemed worse. At least hate was an emotion that she'd have toward him. Never wanting to see him again made him less than someone she hated, it made him nothing at all to her.

Dirt crunched. Ebgin looked up quickly. A vague figure, concealed by dimness, was on the path toward the square. It was Nancy; she was here. Having been through every emotion and thought he could conceive of, Ebgin felt like he should have been at least nearly prepared to talk to her. He didn't. He had no idea what he should say.

Watching her features become defined in the moonlight as she came closer, Ebgin felt something close to fear. This was it. He was aware of the gentle pressure of Spark's pokeball pressing against his thigh from inside his pocket. He was about to lose his two best friends in one conversation, and he was the one initiating it. A dozen thoughts raced through his mind. He could just run away. He could lie. He could do any number of things that would preserve their friendship at the expense of his integrity.

"Ebgin." Nancy was smiling. She was wearing earmuffs on her head and a scarf round her neck that just touched her bottom lip. "I'm so glad you decided to meet me. I missed you."

Ebgin told her everything. He told her about that first day he'd met her and Tarah, and what had happened. He told her about the day he'd befriended Spark, how it had been scary but thrilling. He told her of the time that he and Tarah were at Kahl's sweets shop and how he had hidden to maintain his deception. He told her about Hierarchy and what had happened on that fateful mission, and about his full intention to not tell her anything about this until after he'd brought down the organization that had manipulated him and hurt innocent people like Nancy.

He didn't hold anything back, and he didn't try to make excuses. He simply told her what happened.

"Tolby could sense what I was thinking, I guess. Maybe he's a better person than I am, but that's what made me decide to tell you everything."

Nancy listened quietly, never interrupting.

His tale finished, Ebgin withdrew the pokeball in his pocket and sent the growlithe out. The growlithe. It was no longer his. Well, it never was, but he couldn't think of it as his anymore either. "Here you go, Nancy." He thrust the empty pokeball into her hands. "I'm sorry I held him back from you, and lied, and deceived you, and befriended that evil woman Tarah. I was stupid and inconsiderate. I understand if you hate me. I won't bother you."

Nancy threw her arms around Spark, who was whining in happiness and licking her face.

Ebgin hunched his shoulders and tucked his chin, looking at the ground in embarrassment at his own wrongdoings. He turned to retreat, feeling foolish. Childish. Cruel. Nancy would be lucky to be rid of him, really. He could feel a bitterness creeping into him. A dark, hateful bitterness, and he was already trying to decide where he should aim it.

Then her sweet voice called. "What will you do now?"

Ebgin paused in step, but he didn't turn, and he couldn't seem to make himself talk for a long time. Finally, he said, "I'm gonna go home and notify everyone on my PokeGear that I'm out. They'll be able be able to do it without me I'm sure. And then I'll. . . ." Then what? Who knows. Nothing, maybe. Maybe nothing ever again. He could just lay in his bed forever and forget all of these stupid things he'd done.

"You made mistakes, Ebgin," her voice came again from behind. Ebgin had no idea how to feel about it. Her tone was concerned, careful, yet he had given up all hope that she might somehow forgive him, or even if she forgave him, there was no way she'd want to have anything to do with him after this. How could she ever trust him? These were just the closing words of their friendship.

"But so have I," she went on. "It must have been difficult, withholding that from me this entire time, while that mean Tarah manipulated you. It'd be silly of me to say you were wrong, because I don't know if I would have acted any differently.

"Ebgin."

He could feel a wrenching in his chest. Was she, maybe, going to say what he didn't dare think she was going to say?

"I forgive you."

A great relief flooded him, somehow mixed with both despair and joy. He wished he could see her, but he was facing the wrong way and he couldn't seem to do anything other than shake and hug himself. He heard the rustling of clothing.

"You're not done yet, Spark. He still needs you to protect him. He needs to finish what he started, and I just don't want to get in the way of that. Understand?"

That made Ebgin turn.

"I love you, Spark. Now, be a good boy, and stay with him just a little longer, O.K.?"

Standing, Nancy held out the pokeball and recalled Spark. The red light illuminated them both in brilliant red for a second. Darkness returned, and silence. Nancy extended the pokeball toward Ebgin.

"You. . . you don't have to do that, Nancy. It's good enough that you forgave me. I never thought-"

"Like I told Spark, I don't want to get in the way of your goals. You've put too much effort into all of this for me to get in the way. I want you to do it, and honestly. . . I want it done, too. I want Tarah, and any organization that hired her to do those things, to be destroyed."

Her eyes intensified with passion that could be seen even in the dim light. Ebgin no longer felt the need to hesitate. He reached for the pokeball. His fingertip had grazed it when Nancy pulled it back. He looked her in the eyes as she must have known he would. "I want him back." A sparkle of humor was in her steady gaze.

Ebgin felt a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "You'll have him."

She pushed the pokeball into his hand, fully committing. On a whim, as her hand pulled back, Ebgin caught her wrist. She paused. Ebgin tugged gently, testing her resistance. She took a step toward him. Eyes locked, they read a hundred subtle statements somewhere within their stares. Ebgin pulled her again, and this time she came bodily against him, chest to chest, throwing her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

They stood like that, enjoying one another's company, closeness, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Ebgin also appreciated the body warmth, because it seemed to be getting even colder.  
Some unspoken cue told Ebgin that the hug had come to an end. Before they withdrew, he held the back of her head and planted a wet kiss against her forehead. Looking at her face, studying every perfect aspect of it, he felt he was coming to some realization.

Maybe he pulled a face, because Nancy's grin had a hint of puzzlement. "What?" Her voice was both questioning and playful, yet to Ebgin there was some incomprehensible intelligence or wit behind her words that was attractive to him.

"I think I love you." The words just popped out and he felt that he had no control.

"I think I love you, too."

The temperature must have been rising, because Ebgin was certain that he had melted into a warm puddle on the ground.

When they had finished professing their love and had said farewell, and Nancy made him promise to be careful a few times, they parted ways. Nancy lived southward, while Ebgin's house was easterly. He headed in that direction, and when he reached the few short steps that landed on the dirt path, he saw a figure sitting there. He stopped and stared, trying to get the figure to resolve into something that made sense to him.

The figure stood and turned its face toward him. Ebgin squinted, trying to make out the face, and when he did make out the face he gasped. "Oh! Kahl?"

"So," the old man said with a neutral tone and an expressionless face, "did you kiss your sweetheart?"

"I-I-" Ebgin was so surprised he couldn't seem to think of what to say. His brain had locked in a stupor. Impressions whizzed through his mind, though: Had Kahl followed him?

"I know how it is." Kahl interrupted Ebgin's indecisive floundering. "I was young once, inexperienced. Wouldn't go back to those days, but I don't mind reminiscing now and again." He grunted as he slapped his hands on his thighs and pushed himself to his feet with some visible effort. The years seemed to be getting to him, or maybe it was just the cold. Ebgin hoped it was just the cold. It was uncomfortable when he saw a grown-up he admired becoming weaker. Something about it felt sad in an unexplainably hopeless way, like he was watching a faithful well dry up, inch by inch, for years, with no way to stop it.

"Well, Ebgin, it's time. It's going to be dangerous. I'd tell you not to get involved but you're already neck-deep, and there's nothing to be done for it. Besides, I figure you'd find your way into the throng one way or another, right?"

It sounded like a rhetorical question, but it wasn't. Kahl was hoping that Ebgin would reconsider, but Ebgin had no intention of reconsidering, and after his chat with Nancy he would swim the freezing lake and drag himself onto the island with the last of his strength if that's what it took to join this fight. Kahl's eyes grimly studied Ebgin's, and Ebgin knew that he didn't need to give his answer aloud. His determination was written on his face.

Kahl looked for an instant to have been disappointed, almost pained, but the expression passed over his face like a wince, and it was gone. "Then," he said, descending the steps, his polished black shoes crunching on the dirt path, "let's get going."

Ebgin had this buzz of tension in the back of his mind. He had been wanting to ask something but was waiting for the right moment. As Kahl announced the end of the conversation, Ebgin recalled it and frantically called, "Wait!" His voice blasted out into the darkness and echoed for a long time.  
Embarrassed, he added, quieter, "Sorry. I mean, why are you here? Or when did-"

"You're not the only one with regrets and things to consider. The chill gets into the bones at my age, but the air whips the senses into shape, too. In any case, I saw you over yonder and decided to wait for you." He said the words as if he didn't intend to say anything else, but then he took a breath, then paused and stared as if reconsidering, and finally decided to say, "You sure you don't want to tell your parents?"

Ebgin just stared. He'd already given his answer, and telling his parents would just be another way of deciding to not go. Besides, his parents would never understand. They'd scold him into oblivion. How could he express his absolute resolve without seeming rude? He found himself huffing, his lips trembling with suppressed words. I'm doing this whether you like it or not, he wanted to say, but–

"Alright, I understand, son. Sometimes the folks can be scarier than even wading knee-deep into real danger. At least you can put up a fight against an enemy."

Exactly! What a relief that Kahl understood. Along with relief, Ebgin felt an admiration for Kahl, who almost seemed capable of reading his mind.

"Sometimes, it feels like you know everything," Ebgin said, hoping the question also showed his respect.

"Just war and treats, which I reckon one has to come after the other."

The response seemed to dismiss Ebgin's compliment, but somehow it didn't bother him.

"Let's go," Kahl said. "I'll walk you home."

"Really? Great! I didn't really want to walk home alone anyway."

As Kahl walked ahead, Ebgin hung back a moment. He didn't always perfectly understand what the old veteran was saying, but he usually liked the way it sounded. The words often felt right. Was that wisdom? If so, Ebgin wanted to be wise like Kahl one day. It might even help his Pokemon training.

With a new cheer to his spirit, Ebgin lurched forward and bounced along until he joined Kahl at his side. They walked home together in good company.


	41. Chapter 40 - Honest Complications

_Author's Note: I intended to make chapter 40 the final chapter, but there was still so much to do that when I completed the outline it was 5,000 words, and the very first 500 words of the outline became 2,000 words when written out, so it looks like there will be another ten chapters, approximately. I suppose that's how stories go, sometimes. If you're enjoying it, please leave me an encouraging comment. Thank you!_  
-

It was Tuesday. Ebgin squirmed in his desk. He held his pencil loosely, occasionally considering doing some of his schoolwork, but his thoughts kept wandering to what he'd be doing after class. The longer he was away from the situation, returned to the normalcy of his mundane life, the less reasonable this whole idea seemed: He was going to go assault someone's building, break all of their stuff and defeat their trainers and security? He nearly let out a bitter, maniacal laugh at the thought of it.

The teacher was droning something, and there were words on Ebgin's worksheet, but he couldn't focus on any of that. He was too busy imagining the entire plan failing in some horrible way. Was it getting hotter? Why was he sweating? His forehead itched.

Glancing to the side, he saw a classmate sitting next to him, wide-eyed and staring. Ebgin realized he was clutching at his own hair and was curled up in his desk, contorted so that he was halfway under the desktop and his knees were pulled up to his chest. All of his internalization snapped to the external, and he was aware of others around him.

Slowly, he sat up straight, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. He stared down at his hands in shame. Idiot, he thought. You're making a scene. Even though embarrassed, he tittered  
through his nose at how worked up he was. This was stupid! This anxiety in his chest. He couldn't even breathe properly.

He spent the rest of the class staring numbly into space and trying not to think about anything; after all, nothing good came from that.

The bell rang and a few moments later he was bursting out of the front doors of the school. The cool autumn air ran over him, whisking away his feverish anxiety. He needed to wait for Nancy, so he stepped off the dirt path and lay in the grass. He sighed loudly, rubbing his arms and back against the cool grass.

He heard a feminine grunt and felt the presence of someone lay beside him, gently brushing his arm. He'd gotten used to Nancy over the last few weeks, but after the events of the day prior, he was worried that at any moment she would take back her forgiveness, or maybe just treat him differently somehow, maybe colder. Here she was, though, laying next to him. He glanced at her. She was staring up at the sky, smiling.

Ebgin joined her in looking skyward. "Today we're making the final plan," he said.

"Oh," was her reply.

"I'm glad you know what's going on now, Nancy. You're my best friend, and I wanna tell you everything."

There was silence. Ebgin felt like he was losing her. He quickly got to his point. "Do you want to come with me to the meeting?"

The grass rustled as Nancy jerked upright. Startled, he looked to see her sitting up, staring directly at him.

"Would I!" She exclaimed.

Ebgin sat up to be eye-level with her. "That's great! The meeting starts in only a little while, so we should go soon."

"Right. Oh, where is it?"

"In Respite."

"You mean the hotel?"

"Yeah, that. I'd never been in there before yesterday, since I didn't have any reason. It's pretty fancy."

They stood and started toward the town square. Ebgin noticed that Nancy had a leather strap belted around her books. She was holding the slack and swinging the stack of books at the end like a swaying bludgeon. She must have got tired of holding them all the time, waiting for a kind person to offer to help.

"Kahl's not in his stall," Nancy noted as climbed the few short steps onto the raised platform of stone that comprised the town square.

"He's probably at the meeting already."

"What? He's part of this?"

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know that, huh? Kahl, Tairn, Faust and Tolby." Seeing Nancy's look of confusion as she probably tried to decide which question she should ask first, Ebgin explained. "Tairn and Faust you might have seen around town. They do a comedy act with their Pokemon for money, but their real mission is to find gangs of thieves and stuff - you know, like the one that was around a few years ago. Team Jetplane, I think?"

"Team Rocket," Nancy corrected.

"Right! That. Team Jetplane," he laughed. "Anyway, they said they're gang-hunters." He phrased it like that, saying that they "said" they're gang-hunters, because a part of him doubted that the word existed before they decided to call themselves that, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't like to make assumptions one way or the other.

Ebgin stood beside Nancy at Respite, staring up at the grandiose building of polished silver and golden wood. Ebgin was wearing a black shirt with a blue and red jacket to protect against the cold, while Nancy was wearing an orange sundress with a short black cardigan over it for warmth. A simple hairband orange hairband pulled her bangs back.

"We'll be seeing places like this all of the time," Nancy said conversationally.

Ebgin looked over to see her still gazing up at the building. She really meant to join him when they were older. He didn't deserve her trust after all he'd done. A resolve suddenly tightened within him, a burning desire to be the person she thought he was.

Words of passion came welling up from his heart. "I love you, Nancy. I'd go anywhere with you. I'd-" He considered the words he had been about to say in the heat of the moment. Would he be willing to surrender his dreams for the sake of hers? He imagined losing one, and then imagined losing the other, and considered the pain he felt at the prospect of each.

"You don't need to do that," Nancy said as if reading his mind.

She probably just read his expression. He was never much good at hiding his thoughts and feelings, if his parents were any indication. They could read him like a book, sometimes from another room!

"Whatever we do, we do it together, and we don't give up our goals." Her eyes exuded such strength and intensity that Ebgin couldn't stop himself from believing her with an absolute certainty that was probably not even healthy.

"Right, then. Let's do this."

Stepping forward, Ebgin opened the door and gestured for Nancy to go first, which she did with an appreciative nod. They both made their way to the back wall where the staircase led them up to the second floor, which was a long corridor with doors lining the wall.

Ebgin found room 23 and knocked.

Muffled voices could be heard within. One voice got louder until the doorknob rattled and when the door swung in the voice burst into volume. ". . . don't think it's the best idea to have a kid coming on this dangerous thing is all," Tairn was saying, all with his head turned to look at whoever he was talking to.

He turned and his expression turned to surprise when he saw Ebgin standing there. Then he saw Nancy and he gave both of them an unamused glower. Turning, he complained loudly, "And now there's a little girl coming, too? I'm not doing this, Kahl!"

Nancy gave Ebgin an uncertain glance and he took her hand and gave her a reassured smirk.

"She's not coming," he said as he gently pulled her into the room with him. "She's just here because I want to be honest with her, so want her to see what we talk about."

"That's stupid," Faust said from the couch against the left wall. He was sitting at the edge, arms draped over his knees. "You're just gonna scare her."

Kahl, standing over the table that had been set up the prior day, crossed his arms and leaned his behind against the table. "You think kids get traumatized that easy, you got another thing comin'."

Tairn said, "He isn't saying she's going to be comatose after the meeting, but it's scary stuff. Hey, it scares me, honestly." He shook his head, looking at Ebgin with such concern it made Ebgin uncomfortable.

"If it gets bad, she'll excuse herself," Ebgin said. "Right, Nancy?"

"Right."

Tairn shook his head again but he didn't object.

A knock came at the door. Tairn motioned for Ebgin to answer it. He did. Tolby stood in the hallway looking awkward. Ebgin had at first been ready to greet him with enthusiasm, but seeing the uncomfortable way he was holding himself, Ebgin's cheerful greeting died before it began.

"Hey, Tolby. You alright?"

Tolby put on a smile that was obviously forced. "Uh, yeah. Everything is fine. Let us begin, shall we?"

His voice was quiet, reserved, especially for Tolby. He came in, went to the couch and sat beside Faust. He just stared down at his lap.

"Who's that?" Nancy whispered in Ebgin's ear.

"Uh, that's Tolby. He's usually way more cheerful. I don't know what's wrong with him right now. He looks like someone just gave him some really bad news."

"Well, if everyone's here," Faust said in his gritty, low voice, "then let's get started. I'm getting -" he faltered for a moment, and Ebgin figured he was stopping himself from swearing again, "- really bored," is what he went with.

"Right," Tairn said. "Kahl?"

Kahl pointed at the map Tolby had drawn the day before. "We don't wanna go in guns blazing, as they say. We wanna do this smart, so here's the plan."

Kahl explained it at length. They would go in at night when there were fewer employees there. Faust would enter first, sneak through the building using Tolby's PokeGear, and distribute sleeping powder throughout the building using the air ducts. Thereafter, he'd return to the entrance, everyone would join him inside and they would begin destroying all of the equipment. They'd tie up anyone they found sleping to avoid a fight once they awoke.

"We don't want to hurt anyone seriously," Kahl continued, looking from face to face as he spoke. "We wanna use non-damaging moves like hypnosis, sleep powder, mean look and the like, to immobilize as gently as possible. I want the rundown on everyone's Pokemon and the move-set they possess by the time this meeting is over."

After giving him the rundown of their Pokemon, Tairn took the center of the room. "I want everyone to know that this will be dangerous. Someone might get hurt. It goes against my better judgment and every reasonable cell in my body that's screaming to not allow you two kids to join in on this, but we wouldn't even know about it if it weren't for the two of you. Besides, Kahl seems confident that he can take care of you, so I'm trusting him."

"Wait," Nancy said, looking worried. "If it's so dangerous, why don't we just let the police handle it?"

Tolby, for the first time since he stepped into the room, spoke. He actually jolted to his feet like something bit him. "That's right! We could simply alert the authorities."

Kahl shook his head. "No can do, kids. I'm the closest thing to "the authorities" in this town, so technically, the police are handling it. You're lookin' at him."

Tolby sank to the couch until he was sitting again. Ebgin could see his spirits deflating at the same time. Why in the world was Tolby acting like this? Something must have happened before he showed up at the hotel. It was making Ebgin nervous.

Nancy tugged on his sleeve. He turned to see her staring at him with misty eyes.

"Do you have to do this?"

Ebgin looked at her expression and had a hard time saying anything. He knew it'd just upset her more, but what else could he do? Abandoning the whole thing wasn't really an option at this point. "It'll be fine, Nancy. I promise."

She made a guttural noise that sounded like a mixture of a whimper and a protesting huff. She took his hand for the rest of the meeting. He reassuringly squeezed her grasp. As nice as it was to have her there, she was making this a lot harder. So was Tolby, actually. What was going on, today?


	42. Endless Compromise Chapter 41 - Remarkab

**Chapter 41: A Remarkable Recounting**

"What about Spark?" Nancy said.

"Spark's gotten much stronger. He'll make sure we're safe."

Nancy didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but she let the topic drop.

Ebgin wondered if she should have taken her along after all. He didn't have any intention of upsetting her; he just wanted to be as honest as possible. He considered and dismissed a notion that he'd try to keep her out of the loop from now on. Making her see some things that were tough to accept was way better than sneaking around.

"So when are we doing this?" Ebgin asked, looking around the room.

Everyone looked to Tolby when he began to speak. "If we want to avoid as much opposition as possible, the ideal solution is to go during the weekdays. Many of the employees are still teenagers who have school, so they won't be working there late."

"Alright," Tairn said thoughtfully, leaning over the table with the blueprint. "Tomorrow then."

Ebgin felt unprepared suddenly.

Kahl said, "We need to run over the plan a few more times and ensure we've got the specifics down. I don't want someone freezing at a bad moment 'cause he forgot what he's supposed to be doin'. That means you're stayin' for a while longer, Ebgin."

"Yes, sir." He turned to Nancy. "It's probably going to be pretty boring from here on, so if you wanna leave–"

"I can make myself useful. Maybe I can prepare you some drinks?" She looked between Tairn and Faust, who in turn looked at one another.

"Uh, yeah," Faust said, standing. "Right through there. There's some tea packs in there if you wanna make that."

"Oh, good," Kahl said. "I could use somethin' to wet my whistle."

While Nancy disappeared into the kitchen area, the rest of them went over the plan a few times. According to Tairn, his haunter – whose name was Duskbreak – could create a psychic smokescreen that would only affect the enemy. It could also use lick to paralyze and hypnosis to directly put people or Pokemon to sleep.

Faust's ivysaur – named Razor Leaf, like the attack – could use sleep powder and stun spore. Their effects are self-explanatory.

Nancy came out with some warm tea on a tray she'd found. Faust asked her where she'd found that tray. "Under the counter," she told him. He said he'd never noticed it before himself, or the glass teacups. Nancy shrugged, giggling at his confusion. "They were just right there."

Ebgin was reminded of the first time she'd met his mother.

Forty minutes later they felt that they had a pretty good grasp of what they'd be doing. Tomorrow, they'd meet at the shore, go over the plan once more, and then they'd go to the other side and the assault would begin.

Out in the town square, Ebgin, Nancy and Tolby said farewell to Kahl and began all walking toward the shore.

"Alright, Tolby," Ebgin said, "What's going on?" His expression was grave. He didn't want Tolby thinking for a second that he was going to let this go. Arguing would be useless.

Tolby looked liked a scolded growlithe: Eyes big and gray beneath his brows, prominent because of his down-turned head. His hands were buried deep in his pockets. Ebgin noticed with bemusement that he was wearing shorts even in the chilly weather.

"I really shouldn't say anything," Tolby said so softly it was nearly a whisper.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Tolby. We're friends. I trust you."

Tolby grimaced at Ebgin's words as if they were needles piercing his skin. He looked about as if expecting someone to be listening in from the bushes, then he clenched his jaw and huddled up close to Ebgin with no regard for his personal space. One arm went around his neck and clasped his shoulder; the other took the crook of his elbow.

"Uh, is this really necessary?"

"Absolutely."

Nancy pushed close. "I want to hear!" She took hold of his other arm with both hands.

Now fairly squeezed between his two friends, Ebgin felt very loved, though also like he'd lost some level of control of the situation. Nancy and Tolby's foreheads were nearly touching.

"Now," Tolby hissed, "be prepared for a tale that is hardly believable."

"I'm excited!" Nancy whispered back.

Why are we whispering? Ebgin decided not to say. The futility of it was evident.

Tolby closed his eyes and exhaled a calming breath. He began his story.

I.

Yesterday, my intentions were pure, my motives were – well, a bit selfish, I admit, but they were at least my own motives. No one was influencing me but me. That was yesterday. Today, I stand beside you full of uncertainty, vacillating between loyalty and self preservation.

II.

Ebgin and Nancy glanced at one another.

"What in the world are you talking about, Tolby?"

"You will know momentarily. Don't interrupt!"

Nancy beamed a heartwarming smile. "Sorry." She must have been enjoying this story.

III.

As I was saying, yesterday I was my own man, minding my own business. I was across the lake where I oftentimes am, sitting on one of the pier's pillars, skipping stones and chatting with Tettle. She understands better than some people think.

It was a bright, sunny day, as you'll recall, and my feet were dangling happily. Then an unusual thing happened. I saw someone coming out of the forest.

Well, that in itself wasn't terribly atypical, given the number of persons employed at Hierarchy. The strange thing is who the person was. Guess who it was. Go ahead. No? The story won't be as enthralling if you don't engage, you know.

Oh, very funny, Ebgin. No, it wasn't a celebi. It was Wisperal.

She came walking out with her hand behind her back, which I didn't notice at the time. I was so surprised by her presence that I noticed little of anything, really. Here she comes, la-dee-dah, prancing along toward me. Maybe I should have been suspicious, but I rather like Wisperal. You too, right? Of course! She's effervescent and – _effervescent_? You know, bubbly. Bouncy. Energetic. Engaged. Peppy. Hyper. Yes, right, you get the point.

"Howdy, Wisper!" I called out, because I call her _Wisper_ like some of us do. She waved with her free hand and I still wasn't looking at her other arm.

"Hello, Tolby. You look like you're enjoying yourself."

I hopped down off the pier and approached her in my woeful ignorance. "Oh, I am most days," I quipped. "Nine times out of ten, at least. If not less."

That was about all we got out. The woman didn't waste any time thereafter. She just grabbed my shirt collar, pulled me in close and her other hand came out from behind her back. I'm not claiming to be the bravest person around, but I didn't urinate on myself even a little when she pressed the polished silver barrel of that gun against my temple.

IV.

Ebgin stepped back, breaking up the huddle. "Oh, come on, Tolby!"

"What? I'm telling the truth."

"You expect me to believe Miss Wisperal would do something like that?"

Nancy was out of the loop. "Who's Wisperal?"

"That's one of the four head members of Hierarchy. She's a pretty, kind woman. I can't believe she'd just put a gun to Tolby's head like that. That's insane!"

Tolby shrugged. "It's true, Ebgin. Now, do you want to hear the remainder of this tale or otherwise?"

"Well–"

Nancy interjected. "He does. I do, too. Go ahead, Tolby."

She threw a hard look at Ebgin, who couldn't believe he was being ganged up on like this. There's just no way Wisperal would do that.

V.

Where was I? Oh, yes. The cool metal pressing an indentation into my epidermis.

"Wisperal?" I stammered, as I was so full of disbelief that a part of my brain hadn't really accepted the situation to be what it seemed to be at the moment.

"Listen, Tolby. You know I've been fond of you for some time."

I was heartened by those words at first, but when she added, "I'd be devastated if I were forced to splatter your gray matter onto this pier," I was less so heartened, as you might imagine.

Yes, yes, Ebgin. I know. She's not that type of person; well, I would have believed you if you'd say that two days ago, but I suppose I am justified in my skepticism thenceforth.

So at this point I had my hands up in supplication. I know that guns don't tend to go off by themselves, but I didn't really know how mad Wisperal was, given her sudden breaking of character, so I think I was justified in attempting to not even twitch a muscle, lest she consider it some grievous affront.

I couldn't decide whether to stare at her gun, the engine of my potential destruction, or stare into her eyes. Seeing as her eyes were not wide with a lust for murder, I found it easier to just look at the gun or at the ground or stare off into the sky maybe.

My words were carefully considered, each one, for maximum dispelling of any errant negative energies. "A-anything I can do to dissuade that outcome, Miss Wisperal, I'm all ears." I decided to call her "Miss" at this point as a placating maneuver.

"Oh, wonderful. You may leave this island of your own volition, then." Her grin seemed to be getting bigger as she spoke. "I know all about your little coup."

Immediately, I thought of protecting my friends by feigning ignorance, but it didn't have much effect. Wisperal's knowledge was uncanny. "I don't know what you're–" Wisperal twisted the gun's barrel into my flesh. I cried in pain, I'm not afraid to admit.

"Kahl. Tairn. Faust. Ebgin. I know all about it. Would you like to try lying again? Perhaps you can choose one that will be such a masterpiece of fiction that I will decide to believe you."

"How about a rousing epic about–"

She twisted the barrel again into my temple to quell my attempt at levity. It was right about then I decided I was over a barrel. Or, behind a barrel, as the case my be. In any case, my humor had been somewhat dampened.

"Now," she said, and spoke each word slowly, like she wanted to ensure that not a single one was missed. I certainly didn't miss any of them, I should like to say. "Tell me what day you intend to make this attack, and I promise I'll not bifurcate that area where your neck and shoulders meet."

Well, Ebgin, I'm ashamed to say that the deal was far too good for me to disregard. I told her that it'd be tomorrow, and I said I'd try to ensure that it happened tomorrow. Fortunately for me, or unfortunately, I didn't even have to steer the conversation. Kahl made the call, forgive the redundancy.

So that said, it seems that they will be prepared for us, Ebby, and it's my fault.


	43. Chapter 42 - Considering a Change of Pln

**Chapter 42: Considering a Change of Plan**

Ebgin's mind puttered in disbelief. "Why?" He asked himself aloud. Why would Wisperal do that? Well, why not? She was a part of the company, and if they brought that place down then she'd be out of a job; but, then, how did she know anything about this? The only explanation he had right away was that maybe when Tolby took those files the other day, Wisperal saw him.

"Ebgin!" Nancy's harsh voice cut into his thoughts. "Can't you see Tolby is regretful? Don't just ignore him like that."

Surprised and confused, Ebgin looked to Tolby. His head was hung. How long had he been ignoring him? Ebgin quickly put his hand on Tolby's shoulder. "It's O.K., Tolby. You didn't do anything wrong. There are a million things that could happen that we can't change. Anyway, I've made my own mistakes, and they've been way worse."

Tolby looked up with a weak smile. "Thank you, Ebgin." He frowned. "This means that you cannot do this. I've told her that I would alert her when we are coming, and if I don't alert her, she will, how did she phrase it? Neatly bifurcate my cranium from the bulk of my anatomical structure?"

Ebgin considered the situation. "If we don't attack, then won't she know that you warned us?"

"Well," Tolby said reluctantly. He clearly didn't like where this logic was going. "I suppose–"

"And if we attack today or tomorrow and you don't tell her, then she'll know that you either told us what happened, or you just didn't tell her that we were attacking."

Tolby pursed his lips. "Ebgin–"

Nancy continued for Ebgin, "So there really is no choice but to attack, is there?"

Tolby dug his hands in his pockets, slouched his shoulders and turned away. He looked like he was sulking. "Indeed, we've limited options, yet I can't help but feel responsible for this situation. If you do this, the danger will be brobdingnagian."

Ebgin and Nancy exchanged a glance, after which Ebgin cast a baffled expression at Tolby's back. "What?"

Tolby turned and saw Ebgin looking confused and Nancy shrugging her shoulders because she had no idea what brobdingnagian means, either.

"I'm saying the danger is going to be significantly worse given the circumstances. I believe they'll know we're coming."

Nancy said with concern, "We need to tell the others! Maybe they can think of a plan to get around it."

"Don't do that!" Tolby pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Because. . . ." He said no more.

Ebgin figured he knew the problem, though. "It's fine, Tolby. They're not going to think any less of you than I do." Feeling that his sentence sounded ambiguous, he added, "That is, I think highly of you, and they will too."

"I don't know," Tolby said doubtfully, but he didn't protest more than that.

They walked to the shore where they said goodbye. "Don't worry, Tolby. I'll make sure they understand. Just meet us here tomorrow."

Ebgin then walked Nancy home. "Are you sure?" She'd asked. "You'll have to come right back here."

"Trust me," Ebgin replied. "There's nothing I'd rather do than walk with you."

She'd blushed and taken the crook of his elbow, making him blush too. Blushing together, they went on.

I

The next day, Ebgin awoke and tested his wrist. It was feeling significantly better. He figured it wouldn't mess him up at all.

At school, he took every chance to talk to Nancy, a great difference from what he was doing just the other day. They didn't talk about anything except the upcoming event with Hierarchy.

Outside of school, they spoke more about it. They spent some time together at Billows field and wandering about the town. Nancy was afraid. Ebgin was, too. Nancy expressed some surprise at this admission. To her, he seemed excited and full of energy.

Trying to take down a gang wasn't something someone his age did every day, he told her, so it was only natural to feel some fear. He wasn't ashamed of it, either. His father had taught him that simply being afraid wasn't the mark of a coward. Being afraid but doing what's right anyway; that was courage.

Nancy walked with Ebgin to his house so that he could change clothes in preparation for the upcoming – well, what was it? Assault? Mission? He couldn't decide what to call it. He tried not to think too much about it, because it always began to feel absurd when he did.

"Wait here," he told Nancy as they entered the living room. "I'll be right back." He dashed upstairs to make good on his word.

In his room, Ebgin went straight for his closet. He knew exactly what he was going to wear for this event. Mission. Whatever. He'd spent some time saving his allowance a while back and purchased a specific set of clothes and gear, just in case he ever managed to actually become a trainer.

The whole ensemble was orange and black – his favorite color combination. It looked tough but fashionable. The outfit consisted of a pair of long shorts, black denim, whose legs went below the knee, and a sleeveless v-neck t-shirt with a hood he always kept down. He also wore his pokeball holder belt – with a seventh slot - his knuckle gloves and his spitfire cap emblazoned with an orange and black pokeball.

Adjusting the cap so the bill protruded high up, he examined himself in the mirror, making various poses and pulling facial expressions. Satisfied with his repertoire of comedic and cool faces and poses, he took off downstairs and rejoined Nancy. They headed to the shore where Kahl was already waiting.

His giant purple armored nidoking was beside him, clawed feet sunk deep into the damp sand due to its great weight. The two of them, Kahl and his nidoking, were gazing out to sea. They must have been waiting for Tolby.

"Hey, Mr. Kahl!" Ebgin called, a greeting Nancy echoed.

"Ah, kids. You didn't see those other two comin' this way, did you? Tairn and Faust?"

"No, sir."

"Hmm, I guess it doesn't matter. Tolby isn't here anyway."

Ebgin stopped a ways away from the nidoking. It was taller than him, covered in armor, and there were teeth jutting out from its bottom lips even when its mouth was closed. Its tail, thick and powerful, gently waved about. As gentle as it was, it was as unnerving as someone casually waving around a grenade.

"Don't worry, kid," Kahl said as Ebgin contemplated getting closer. "Ol' Bunker Buster here won't attack 'less I give the word. Otherwise he's a pussycat."

That wasn't as assuring as Ebgin might have hoped.

Spotting movement toward the water, Ebgin looked up and saw a familiar dot shimmering on the lake. "Hey, looks like Tolby's coming!"

Kahl looked up and squinted, the wrinkles in his face deepening. "Hm, can't say I see anything. Eyes aren't what they used to be. They'll do in a closed-quarters fight, though, don't concern yourself." Ebgin believed him.

Tolby hung off of Tettles neck, waving as he neared. Nancy waved back enthusiastically, smiling. Ebgin watched her and loved her all the more for it. One day he was going to awake from this dream in which Nancy was – well, what was she? His girlfriend? The thought made him giddy and bashful. He caught Kahl looking at him, but Kahl turned quickly away like he had no interest.

"Where're the others?" Tolby asked as he hopped off of Tettle and landed his sandaled feet in a few inches of water.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Nancy exclaimed.

Tolby puffed his chest out, hands on his hips. "Aint she, though? I reckon she is the most beautiful creature in this lake. Powerful, loyal, lovely."

"May I pet her?"

"She'd be honored, verily," Tolby said enigmatically. Verily?

As Nancy petted Tettle, Tolby came in close to Ebgin, shoulder-to-shoulder, and whispered. "Did you say anything yet?"

"No, because Tairn and Faust aren't here."

"Well, here's your chance," Tolby said with resignation. Ebgin turned to see both of the people in question coming down the slope.

"Everyone ready?" Tairn asked. Ebgin noticed that Tairn seemed to speak most of the time, while Faust remained quiet. He wondered if it was because Tairn liked to do the talking, or because Faust was quiet.

Ebgin noticed Tolby giving him a look. Oh, yeah. He hadn't told them about Tolby's story. "Everyone, I need to say something. It might change what we need to do a little."

Kahl said, "I doubt there's anything that'll change things at this point."

Ebgin recounted Tolby's story.

"Well, that kills that plan," Tairn said with disappointment.

Faust shrugged. "I say we do it anyway. Doesn't matter if they know we're coming. We'll slaughter 'em. Did anyone forget that I have a !# % dragonite?"

"Which," Kahl reminded him, "you're supposed to keep stowed unless we need it."

"I remember, I remember, but maybe the plan's different now. Unless if you think it'll work the same way now that they'll be expecting us."

"Does it matter either way?" Ebgin asked. Everyone looked at him. Since he had everyone's attention he continued. "If we don't go, Wisperal says she'll hurt Tolby. If we do go, they'll know we're coming. If we go a different day, she'll hurt Tolby in that case, too. So we might as well go in and just not have Tolby tell her anything. Once we take them down, they won't have any reason to harm him."

"Seems unlikely that Wisperal would do anything to the head of Hierarchy's son," Tairn said, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully.

Tolby shuddered, hugging himself as he stared at some horrible thought that must have been in his mind. "I would reconsider," he said quietly. "The unmitigated insanity in her eyes was enough to convince me that she was capable of anything, sane or otherwise. Frankly, she might have a go at me regardless of the outcome of this ordeal."

Faust was making a face. "Where'd you learn to talk? You sound like a, frickin', dictionary."

"Only the finest schools," Tolby said proudly, as seemed to be his usual reply to that question, based on the last time Ebgin heard someone ask him something similar.

"O.K." Faust said.

"Faust isn't completely wrong," Kahl said. "We have the manpower, and poke-power, to take on just about anything. We've got darkness on our side, and technically they don't know exactly when we're gonna be going, anyhow. We'll just have to be extra careful in assessing the surroundings before we move in."

Tairn sighed, looking at every face individually. "Alright, we'll go have a look. If they're on high alert, we can change the plan. If we're able to do the plan as we intend, then we'll do it." He pointed at Faust. "He's the one going in first to put the place to sleep. If he encounters resistance he is a, as he said, 'friggin' dragonite.' I doubt he'll be in much danger."

That settled, Ebgin said bye to Nancy. She stepped suddenly toward him and embraced him. At first surprised, he did wrap his arms around her and lean into the hug. They only reluctantly parted. He had an ominous feeling when he hopped onto Tettle and turned to see Nancy standing alone on the shore, her skirt tossed in the wind.

"Hardly room on this thing," Faust complained as the lapras pushed itself off of the shore and thrust into the waters.

"A beautiful thing though, the girl was right," Kahl said, looking in appreciation at Tettle's flippers making powerful strokes.

Ebgin sat beside Tolby and watched the white water splashing and churning into a long tail behind them. No matter how many times he was certain that he knew what he was doing, and why, he got a sick feeling in his stomach that told him he had no idea what was going on and he should go back to his parents' shop and start stocking shelves.

A part of him really wanted to when he watched Nancy shrink into a speck on the horizon. She never turned though, not while he could see her. He had the feeling she didn't turn for a long time even after they were out of sight.


	44. Chapter 43 - Unbridled Destruction

_(Author's Note: We're nearing the finale! Hang onto your butts.)_

 **Chapter 43: Unbridled Destruction**

The small group disembarked on the other shore.

"Keep that lapras in the water," Kahl ordered. "It'll make for a hasty retreat if necessary."

Tolby petted Tettle's muzzle and assured her in whispers that he'd return soon.

Kahl insisted on going ahead first while the rest of them waited behind. Ebgin watched Kahl slip into the forest and disappear into the shadows soundlessly. Twilight had already arrived and darkness was quickly falling.

The air was still, the forest mostly quiet except for the chirping of crickets and the occasional bird alerting of its presence. Far though they were, the gentle lapping of water on the shores was still audible, adding a peaceful atmosphere to the evening. It also seemed to exaggerate the silence from each member of this "team."

Ebgin looked at each of them. No one had suggested they be quiet; it was just understood. There was some sort of sadness in the air, or loneliness.

"All's clear," Kahl said, and Ebgin started at his sudden appearance.

Together, they all entered the forest and approached Hierarchy's headquarters, following Kahl's lead. If he motioned for them to stop, they stopped; if he said to hide, they hid. That was the plan, anyway. In reality, Kahl had them stop once, holding a hand up, and cocked his head to the side listening. He was as still as a statue. Ebgin was irritatingly aware of his own breathing.

Then the moment ended. Kahl dropped his hand and led the group without another incident to the clearing where the office building stood thrusting up out of the trees. There were not many windows. It was mostly a large gray tower shaped like a rectangle.

The entrance was ahead, but everyone stopped just before the clearing and looked for any sign of activity. Ebgin recalled the first time he'd come here, seeing Theodore walking around with his gun on his hip. He searched all about, certain he would see him making a pass. No one appeared for a long time.

Kahl finally jerked his head toward the entryway. "Same as it was when I came here earlier. Unless they're in hiding, we should be good." He looked at Tairn and Faust. "You two bring up our rear." He looked at Tolby and at Ebgin. "You two, stay between us. I'm spearheading."

Ebgin nodded, as did Tolby next to him. Kahl turned and started toward the entrance with the two of them staying on his heels. At the door, Tolby scanned his PokeGear, turned and tossed it to Faust who caught it deftly. "Any door at all, right?" He confirmed.

"Right," Tolby said.

Faust, wearing a cloth surgical mask to prevent himself from breathing in his ivysaur's sleep powder, leaned against the doorframe, putting his weight on his palm. He poked his head through the door, looked to the left and right, then ducked in and the big metal door slid to a close with the hiss of decompressing air.

Again Ebgin found himself waiting in silence. He recalled the plan and tried to imagine how long it would take. According to the plans they'd gone over a couple of times now, there was a service hatch in the leftmost wall of the main room. Antechamber it was called, which Ebgin knew because he had one in his own home between the entrance and the living room. Once Faust made it to the service hatch he'd crawl in, find the central air conditioning unit and have his ivysaur contaminate the air with sleep powder.

Sleep powder has a pretty limited duration of effect, so he was supposed to tie up anyone he found along the way using ivysaur's vines. If he encountered any resistance he was supposed to try not to use his dragonite unless absolutely necessary, since that Pokemon has such destructive power. During all of this time, he'd be covered by a psychic smokescreen from Tairn's haunter.

Ebgin had never heard of it before, but according to Tairn, his haunter could create a psychic area effect that would make all enemies within range see a smokescreen that would cloud their vision. It was just an illusion, so you wouldn't have to worry about breathing it in, but you'd still not be able to see.

A few minutes in and Ebgin was looking about nervously. According to Tolby, Wisperal knew they were coming, so where was everyone? Were they all inside waiting to ambush them? Were they in the trees? He looked out toward the forest. The light was almost completely gone now, and the woods looked dangerous. Anyone could be hiding in there.

Kahl, leaning against the building beside the door with his eyes closed and head down, grunted. "Relax, kid. If anything happens we'll take care of it."

"I'm getting impatient myself," Tairn said, looking at his PokeGear.

Tolby approached Ebgin and leaned in close. "Hey, Ebby. I neglected to mention that I reactivated your PokeGear credentials. You should be able to access any door that requires a scan."

"That's great!" Ebgin hissed, trying to keep his voice low. "How'd you do it?"

"I accessed the computer and pressed the enable button."

"Hm, yes, I suppose that would do it." Ebgin had imagined it would require some major, well, hacking or something.

Several minutes later, during which time nothing had happened and most of everyone was getting sleepy from inactivity, the entry door let out a puff of decompressing air and slid open. Faust, with his ivysaur next to him, stood in the doorway.

"Alright, we're good."

Finally! Everyone filed into the building and clustered together. There were a couple of guys near the back, tied together with green vines. They seemed to still be sleeping.

"These were the only ones here?" Kahl asked. He sounded surprised.

Faust had his hands shoved nonchalantly into his pockets. "Yep."

"According to what that kid told us, this place should at least have a moderately higher security level than normal. I wonder if he was mistaken."

"Or," Tairn said, looking pensively at the floor, "it's a setup of some sort."

Tolby looked at Ebgin with wide eyes. Ebgin lifted his hands placatingly, trying to make a flippant expression. Yet, Tolby's concern wasn't completely unreasonable. It sounded like Tairn might be saying that Tolby gave them bad information for some reason.

"Hey," he said. "What do you mean about a setup?"

Faust answered for Tairn. "He means that Wisper character might've figured we'd come here without letting her know anything and this is just some kinda trap."

Tolby sighed in relief while Ebgin looked around again, now way more worried than he was before. A trap of some kind? Maybe they'd, like, blow up the building or something, with them in it! No, that's stupid. What if–

"Again," Kahl interrupted Ebgin's frantic thoughts, "I'm not too worried about it. I don't reckon this kind of operation has anything we can't handle. Ol' Delta can cause earthquakes and stop bullets if necessary."

Ebgin's eyebrows went up. Earthquakes? Couldn't only the most elite trainers control a Pokemon with that kind of power? Seeing that in action would be a treat. Still, not having to fight at all would be the best thing.

Tairn put his hands on his hips, looked about for a moment, then spoke like he was a leader. "Alright, I'm going to go see if the boss is still in his office. If we can scare him badly enough we'll have most of our work done."

At the mention of Mr. Dewitz, Ebgin glanced at Tolby. He had his arms crossed over his stomach and was looking away intentionally. Ebgin could tell. Would Tolby really be comfortable with this? Imagining his own father in this situation was so strange that Ebgin had to force himself to banish the image from his mind. It made a weird sort of sickly feeling snake up his chest.

"Faust, you're with me–"

"Wait," Ebgin said. He didn't want to miss the opportunity to show the boss exactly who it was that had made all of this happen. "I want to go with you, Tairn."

Tairn gave him a critical look. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

Ebgin froze. He hadn't really considered that he'd be asked that question, but now that it had been asked, he realized he didn't want to answer it. He couldn't just say that it was because he wanted to see the look on Mr. Dewitz's face when he saw Ebgin there taking down his whole organization. That'd look petty.

"Uh, well–"

Faust said, "Just let him go. I'll stick with Toby there."

Tolby didn't correct him when he said his name wrong. He must have been thinking about something. There was not time to ask him about it though.

"I'm going to create a psychic smokescreen now. It shouldn't obscure your own vision, but you'll be able to tell where the smoke is." Tairn turned to his haunter. "Make a psychic smokescreen cover the whole first floor. I want all of us to be able to see through it."

The haunter closed its eyes. Ebgin watched it so intently that he didn't notice anything happening until he looked away. There was a transparent cloud of smoke filling the room. It was like line-art without the color filled in. He would have gazed at it for a long time if Tairn hadn't beckoned him on. Ebgin swiped his PokeGear and, just like Tolby said, his credentials were up and working. The door slid open into the office area.

There were a couple of people sitting at the computers. Their bodies were slumped in the chairs, faces pressed against the desktops in slumber.

"Pokemon," Tairn said as he withdrew his pokeball and called his haunter. Ebgin sent out Spark and quickly shushed the bouncing growlithe with a finger to his lips and a hand on Spark's head.

"Duskbreak, keep them incapacitated for a little while, got it?"

The haunter moved to the sleeping bodies and waved its floating hands, wiggling its fingers. Yellow, glowing, concentric rings moved through the  
air, growing in size as they approached the two workers. Nothing seemed to happen.

"What did that do?"

"Paralysis. They might awaken, but they won't be able to move for a while. It'll give us some time to take care of things." Tairn began to move to the right, toward the elevator.

"Shouldn't we break these computers?"

"We will, but I want to secure the boss first."

Tairn led them to the elevator. They rode in silence up to the second floor. Ebgin kept his hand atop Spark's head. It felt good having him there.

The elevator doors opened and they both cautiously made their way to the end of the hallway. Tairn slowed a moment to peer into the office behind a window that took up most of the left wall.

At the end of the hallway was that familiar wooden door with its red hue. The one Ebgin'd seen more than once. The one that just reminded him of why the company needed to be stopped.

"Duskbreak, I need you to show me what's on the other side of this door."

Duskbreak closed its eyes. Tairn closed his. Ebgin watched, having no idea what was going to happen. Turns out, nothing did. Tairn just opened his eyes and said, "He's in there."

"What? How do you know? What just happened?"

Tairn didn't answer. He just looked at his haunter. "Get this door down."

Duskbreak pointed its palms toward one another. Black lines of energy began to appear from its palms, converging into a center point that began to glow and increase in size. Ebgin knew what this was: Shadow ball. With a swift thrust forward of its hands, the ball of rolling black energy launched into the door, smashing a large hole in it. Tairn kicked the edges of the hole, making it larger, then slipped in. Ebgin followed.

Mr. Dewitz was at his desk, face cheek-down in front of his desktop monitor. Ebgin felt a great sense of anticlimax. So much for petty gloating.

Tairn went around and hefted him onto his shoulder. "Let's go," he ordered.

"Hey, I just noticed. Where's the smokescreen?"

"It's still downstairs. That's the biggest area, the most likely place we'd encounter resistance of any significance."

"Is it still working even though we're up here?"

"Should be. Duskbreak didn't tell me he dropped the illusion."

After that conversation, they made their way out, down the elevator and back to the entrance. They met no resistance the whole way, though they could hear some sounds of crashing. That must have been the others breaking things. Outside, Tairn set the boss down and had his haunter do the same thing he'd done to the two in the office. It gave Ebgin the willies. He didn't want to think about what exactly was happening in their brains.

"Now," Tairn said, grinning, "let's take this place down."

I

They began going from room to room, destroying everything they found. Spark burned papers, and blasted computers. Ebgin ensured any loose storage media like USB drives and discs were broken. Whatever the organization done here would be completely wiped out. There would be no way for them to easily restart this operation.

It was eerie, though, the lack of any kind of resistance. Metal twisted, plastic snapped and papers erupted into flames, all in isolated bursts of sound that pealed through an otherwise quiet building.

"That's about it," Faust said, kicking over a computer tower with a casual kick.

Tolby said, "What about the Spoiler room?"

"Right," Tairn replied. "Let's go take care of it."

Kahl suggested that he and Ebgin go up to the training room and get rid of whatever they could there. Sounded fine to Ebgin. Anything to make it harder to rebuild. They were pretty much done and they hadn't had anyone try to stop them. There was no reason to hurry to get out.

On the third floor, they stepped out of the elevator into the familiar training room. The one where Theodore had shown Ebgin exactly how strong he was. Hopefully no one showed up to give him another lesson.

They began breaking whatever equipment they could. Tairn, Faust and Tolby all came up after a time.

"You guys nearly done?"

"Yep," Kahl said. "Looks like this organization is busted. I doubt we'll see anything else from 'em."

"What's that?" Faust said. He was looking toward the elevator. When Ebgin followed his gaze he saw the glowing orange numbers above the elevator change. Someone was coming up.

Tairn and Faust both darted toward the stairwell without a word.

"Where are they going?" Ebgin exclaimed in confusion.

Kahl said, "They're going to stop anyone else from getting on the elevator. Only so many people can fit in there. If there are others waiting it's better to take 'em by surprise."

"Oh." Ebgin didn't know how they had all communicated that without saying anything, but he was glad that they knew what they were doing.

"Get your Pokemon out," Kahl ordered. "We might be havin' a skirmish."

Ebgin already had Spark ready, but Tolby released his persian.

The elevator dinged. The doors opened.

Cesare appeared, standing in front of four or five grunts.

Ebgin got a sick feeling in his stomach. He thought he might be able to reason with anyone else, maybe even Tarah, but Cesare was not someone likely to be convinced of anything. He stood there with his blank eyes, rasping behind that weird mask. Ebgin couldn't think of anything to say. He just gritted his teeth and prepared to give Spark an order.


	45. Chapter 44 - Grabble in the Chaos

_(Author's note: The climax approaches. If you're enjoying the story, please leave a comment. Any word of praise or appreciation is encouraging and motivates me to keep going. Thank you to all of those who are dedicated readers of the story!)_

 **Chapter 44: Grabble in the Chaos**

Kahl's nidoking took a step forward, protectively placing himself between the men in the elevator and his master.

Kahl spoke first. "It's already been done. There's nothin' to fight for. You might as well just turn around and head back home."

Ebgin noticed that Cesare had an abra standing beside him. A psychic Pokemon. If that thing started attacking, it would get hectic quickly. He prepared a command in his mind. If the fighting started, he'd put everything he could into getting rid of that Pokemon.

Cesare took a step out of the elevator. The men followed him out, surrounding him on the left and right. They all released their own Pokemon, a collection of rattatas, pidgeys and caterpies. Not much to look at. Ebgin figured he could take any of them, maybe any three.

With a deep, gritty breath, Cesare spoke. "Need is irrelevant. Desire. That's what drives me."

That was ominous. Ebgin glanced at Kahl, who looked unimpressed at best. Good. If he wasn't impressed than there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Then," Kahl said, "let's get started. I wanna be home in time for supper."

"You'll not be going home. Abra. Show them fear."

The abra's eyes glowed red. Suddenly, the room was darker. Ebgin looked around in confusion. Did the lights dim? Had that shadow moved? It had. Shadows were rippling along the walls. Ebgin took a step back. What was happening?

A shadow began to push itself from the wall. It wasn't possible, but it was doing it. The black mass shoved its way into the third dimension. Shapeless, a tendril of blackness formed into a claw. Ebgin's breathing quickened. The rest of the shadow formed into a massive, monstrous creature. A demon.

There was no thinking. Ebgin couldn't think. Terror gripped him. He saw the door to the stairwell as if it were a shining gate to paradise. An escape. With no thought in his head except for fleeing that horrible creature, the creature that was now slowly lumbering toward him, he made a panicked dash toward the door. Slamming into the release bar, he flung himself into the stairwell and rushed downstairs.

He needed to escape, to get away. That thing was going to tear him to shreds! It was, it– it wasn't so scary, was it? Ebgin's footfalls slowed as he reached the bottom floor. The panic was subsiding, leaving only heavy breathing, and sweat running down his face. Something touched his leg and he jerked in shock. It was just Spark.

Crouching, he hugged Spark's neck. The adrenaline that had been coursing through him left him shaking. What was that? That creature, it couldn't have been real. It was maybe a psychic move? Similar to the smokescreen on the first floor that Tairn's haunter employed.

That's right, the fight was still going. Kahl and Tolby might need his help! Ebgin stood to go back up the stairs when the stairwell door burst open and someone came rushing in. Ebgin retreated several steps up the stairs and, turning to check his opponent's Pokemon, he saw a vulpix.

Quickly he looked up and was surprised to see Samwise staring back with an equally surprised expression. They were silent. Ebgin was trying to think of what to say, and wondering how Samwise was going to react to this situation.

Samwise spoke first, his voice high-pitched with confusion. "You're the ones trespassing? The ones who broke all of that equipment? Why?"

Once words had been spoken between them, Ebgin found his shocked silence had vanished, and thoughts came easily. "Because they're thieves, and they hurt people and their Pokemon." Ebgin watched Samwise carefully for his reaction, hoping that he'd understand.

Samwise's eyes darted about nervously. Sounds of the combat outside reverberated dully in the stairwell. Samwise's Adam's apple dipped low as he swallowed. "How do you know? I haven't seen that."

That answer was relieving. Ebgin had a good response prepared."What about the other day? When Cesare was happy to let Marshal beat on a downed Pokemon?"

Samwise stuttered as he tried to speak, but Ebgin pressed his advantage, interrupting him. "We have all the evidence we took from the computers here, plus snapshots of paper documents. There've been crimes that I don't even understand, and we can prove all of it."

Samwise breathed erratically, shifting his weight from leg to leg, glancing down at his vulpix who looked back up at him. Ebgin was silent, and in his mind he pleaded that he wouldn't need to have this fight. Watching Samewise's eyes, Ebgin got the sense that he was considering how a fight might turn out. Based upon previous battles, Ebgin knew he'd win if it came to it, but that only felt slightly better than if he knew he wouldn't win.

"But. . . my little girl."

Ebgin couldn't respond to that. He'd already destroyed everything there was to destroy. The company was done for, whether he changed his mind about the whole thing or not. Apologizing felt like it'd be an insult. He said nothing.

Samwise turned and opened the metal stairwell door. It screeched on its hinges, filling the stairwell with painful, piercing echoes. Door open, Samwise paused. He stared down at his feet. "My daughter wouldn't have been proud of me if she ever discovered what this place is doing anyway; but Ebgin, I want to see that evidence when this is over."

"You will. I promise."

"Good. Be careful. There's some serious fighting happening. I wouldn't be surprised if this place burns to the ground before the day is through." He left without another word. Shoulders slumped, Ebgin looked down at Spark. Spark licked at his fingers, which were hung limply at his sides.

An explosion shook the building. Ebgin grabbed for the railing. He managed to catch it and steady himself. What was going on now? He dashed out of the stairwell into the remnants of a battle. No one was around, but there were smoking holes in the wall, edges charred black; broken glass scattered across the floor, and papers and equipment strewn everywhere. Down the hallway, Wisperal's office door was hanging inward from its bottom hinge.

Falling drywall gave Ebgin a start. He jerked away. Spark crouched warily. "It's O.K., just some debris or something," he placated.

Sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance, commands being yelled, Pokemon clashing flesh against flesh, armor against armor; but it was difficult to tell exactly where the sounds were coming from. Ebgin scanned his PokeGear. The door to the main entry room opened. As he stepped through he looked to the left to notice that the glass walls had been shattered. He could have just stepped through without the door.

Scanning the rest of the room, he saw Marshal skulking about. Ebgin's fist reactively clenched. He saw visions of a downed Pokemon, and Marshal's shoe striking it again and again.

Marshal put his hands on his hips and grinned. "I guess the fighting's comin' to a close, since we got 'em outnumbered an' all. I'm surprised to see you here, boy. I thought you'd've tucked yer tail and run."

"No," Ebgin said, glaring. "I just came to clear the hallways of stragglers." As if reading Ebgin's emotions, Spark bent his knees, preparing himself to spring the instant a command was uttered.

Marshal studied Ebgin's expression, then glanced down at his growlithe's body language. He scowled, but took a step backward. "So, what? You gonna fight me, too?"

"Yes, actually, but we both know who would win. Again." If Ebgin wasn't going to get this fight, he was at least going to rub in the fact that he was stronger.

"Alright, kid. I aint concerned anyhow. We done rescued the boss, and he'll be sure that his allies will send reinforcements of their own. You just enjoy this little victory while you can. . . if you even win. Cesare's still in here."

"I don't think he'll beat Kahl."

"We'll see."

Marshal turned and fled the building. Ebgin lifted one of his hands and looked at it. It was shaking. He couldn't tell if it was anger or fear or something else. Maybe it was just the intensity of the moment.

Spark released a bark. Ebgin looked down. Spark was facing the other way. When Ebgin turned, his heart made a pulsing beat that shook him from his core to every limb. Cesare was standing there, alone.  
His long black hair was covering his face, wildly splaying about. His eyes were wide, filled with a kind of desire that was disturbing, screaming for release.

He took a long breath, staring. Ebgin couldn't think, couldn't speak.

"It's time, boy. We'll test your skills as a trainer." His calm voice came out with a waver, like it was just about ready to snap into a screech.

Again, the breaking of the silence seemed to let Ebgin find his voice. "Where's Kahl?"

"He's busy." A pause. "I may as well tell you. All of our Pokemon are programmed with an override command that allows the person who knows it to control them. It was convenient, all of the men you left sleeping or tied up. I just collected their Pokemon and had them all attack your friend at once.

"He's a powerful trainer," he went on, "but even if he faints every one of those Pokemon, it won't be in time to save you."

Ebgin let those words anger him. Let himself get defiant. Courage was in that fury. "We'll see!"

Cesare let out a scream that was astonishing in its sheer lack of control or dignity. "Go!" He wailed. "Attack! Sandslash! Tear them apart!"

His sandslash leaped forward, rolled into a ball and came spinning toward them.

"Move!" Ebgin shouted. He and Spark launched themselves to opposite sides and the sandslash went hurtling by.

"Use roar!"

Spark turned, lowered its head, then thrust it forward, releasing a roar more powerful than he'd ever done before. The sandslash's roll wobbled. Ebgin noticed it. "Quick! Tackle!"

White energy ignited around the front of Spark like a shield as he ran forward and smashed into the sandslash. The sandslash was knocked backward at a downward angle, hit the floor rolling and came up on its feet. It slammed a claw against the floor as it slid backward to arrest its moment. Sparks flew.

Ebgin had managed to land an attack, but the sandslash looked like it wasn't hurt. Plus, Cesare had more Pokemon. This wasn't likely going to end in victory, not unless someone else showed up. Where were Tairn and Faust?

"Oh, quite skillful." Cesare called. "Let's make this even more difficult for you! I just ache to see you pleading for mercy. My ditto can not only transform into just about any Pokemon, but he can also use their moves. Ditto, smokescreen!"

The ditto opened its mouth and black smoke began streaming out, billowing up into thick, opaque clouds. If this kept up, Ebgin wouldn't be able to see at all.

"Spark!" Ebgin shouted. "Hit that ditto!"

Spark turned and began charging a flame. The sandslash launched forward to punish the opening. Ebgin saw it. "Spark! Watch that sandslash. Firewind!"

Spark turned toward the sandslash and released a fan of flames. The sandslash stopped short, avoiding the flames, but kept its guard up and eyes on the growlithe. This wasn't going to work! If Spark knew extremespeed or double team he might be able to get by, but he just couldn't attack both of these at once.

The smoke was filling the room. Spark and the sandslash kept at it, each trying to get an advantage. Sandslash would swipe a claw, Spark would dodge and counter with flames. Sandslash would curl into a ball, letting the fire hit its hard spines that were like armor. It couldn't last. The strongest would land a hit, and it did. Spark made a bold slash with his paw that the sandslash ducked beneath. It came in with one of its wicked claws and raked. Flesh parted. Blood spurted in a speckled line across the gray floor.

"Spark!" Ebgin shouted in alarm. Spark yelped in pain, but like a true fighter, he launched forward with his back legs and smashed into the sandslash, sending it sprawling. The smoke was now filling the room so thoroughly that Ebgin was not only having trouble seeing Spark, but he was having trouble breathing, too.

"Sandslash," Cesare called through the smoke and the yelling. His voice was manic and jovial, cutting through the raucous like a screeching chair on a polished concrete floor. "Use hyperbeam."

Ebgin gasped, one arm across his mouth, his other hand over his eyes, trying to block the smoke. If that move landed it might kill, and Spark's leg was injured.

"Spark! Whatever you do–" Ebgin released a series of coughs. He dropped to his knees, trying to find some air to breathe. "Don't let that hit you."

This close to the ground, Ebgin could see a bit. He saw the sandslash first. He looked frantically. Spark's legs were there, and a bloody trail where he had moved. Ebgin slapped both hands on the ground, thrust himself up and ran. The sandslash's hyper beam took a bit to charge, but it was very nearly done now. A brilliant glow found every crack in the smoke and shined through with beams of white light.

Leaping, Ebgin caught Spark around the neck. The sandslash thrust its arms forward and a beam of white, hot energy shot forward. It caught Ebgin in the lower back, sent him tumbling on the floor. As his tossed body settled, he arched his back in pain. His flesh stung where the hyperbeam had hit him.

A shout of excitement burst from Cesare's lips from behind his mask. "Yes! Ebgin, you poor, injured boy. I will see to your wounds."

The words were dull, unclear. Ebgin was trying to think, trying to get up. The smoke burned his lungs and obscured his vision. Where was Spark? Why couldn't he see? Everything went black.


	46. Chapter 45 - Smoke and Confusion

**Chapter 45: Smoke and Confusion**

 _ **S**_ park knew that his master had saved him, and knew that he had to return the favor. Crawling on his belly, keeping his snout beneath the smoke, he crawled toward the fallen boy. Sounds and sights and smells surrounded him, but he ignored them all.

Close now, he could see that his owner's eyes were closed, his body lying limp. Spark nudged him with his nose, licked his face.

* * *

 **I**

 _ **E**_ bgin's eyes fluttered, open. Squinting as his vision wobbled, he looked unsteadily about. What was happening? Spark?

The growlithe was there at his side, whimpering. Ebgin felt a tug at his pant pocket. Spark was pawing at it. The smoke seemed to be clearing. He could see something drop from his pocket and clatter to the floor. The fire stone?

Cesare's screams suddenly filled the air. Ebgin could see him through the clearing smoke, pacing, shouting something to no one. "I'm ready!" He screamed, grabbing his mask and ripping it from his face. He cast it aside. "I'm prepared to face my demons!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light. Spark was engulfed. Ebgin's eyes involuntarily snapped shut against the painful radiance.


	47. Chapter 46 - Cold Rebuke

**Chapter 46: Cold Dismissal**

The next thing Ebgin sensed was the encompassing rumble of the air itself as an explosion ripped through the building. He slapped both palms against the floor to steady himself. There was a gust of wind, and then smoke was funneling out of a craggy hole in the wall that was splintered with rebar and cracked concrete.

Kahl and his nidoking came running into the room, but they both stopped suddenly, staring. Ebgin tried to sit up to look, but a pain erupted in his lower back. Eyes wide, he stared at the ceiling, waiting for the pain to subside. He was finally able to look by turning just his head.

Standing with its great mane fluttering in the wind was an arcanine. Ebgin stared through watery eyes and tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Attack!" Cesare screamed. "Sandslash! Ditto!"

Kahl prepared to send in his nidoking, but it wasn't needed. The arcanine blurred and vanished. Then it was slamming a shoulder into the sandslash, sending it through the back wall where the glass used to be. It disappeared from sight, but could be heard smashing into something. The arcanine didn't stop to listen. It immediately turned on the ditto with frightening speed and with one swipe of the claw the ditto was splatting against the far wall.

"No!" Cesare clutched at his head. "I was finally going to give in! I would have had what I've avoided for years! You!" He turned on Kahl. "What happened? How are you here? What happened to the Pokemon I sent after you?"

"I admit it took me a while," Kahl said. "But Trungeon here took care of 'em."

Tairn, Faust and Tolby took that moment to approach, much to Ebgin's gladness. He'd been wondering where they went. "Looks like we took care of the rest of them," Tairn said.

"Indubitably," Tolby added, throwing a grin to Ebgin.

Ebgin smiled despite his predicament.

Cesare stood where he was, looking with an almost panicked intensity at everyone around. Then, when he realized he would not be winning this fight, he made a run for the door. He was fast. Tairn made a run for him and they both disappeared out the front door.

"I don't know what he thinks he's doin'," Kahl said. "Just let the guy go. We did what we came to do."

Faust shrugged. "He probably just wants to see if he can catch him. He considers himself a fast runner."

The arcanine was suddenly next to Ebgin, settling down against him. He whimpered and lay his muzzle by Ebgin's cheek, flicking his tongue out against it now and then. Ebgin tried to reach a hand out to pet him, but everything blurred again. Blissful sleep overtook him.

I

Ebgin awakened with a light bullying its way through his eyelids. He winced, every muscle in his body feeling sore. Something blocked the light. Opening his eyes, he saw a figure. He blinked. The figure resolved into a person. "Tolby?"

"Oh, excellent! I was concerned that my best buddy had assumed room temperature."

Ebgin moaned out a "What?"

"Trust me, it won't be a relevant expression for a time, I posit. Are you well?"

While Ebgin was becoming more aware of his surroundings, he was at the same time becoming more confused about what had happened. Where was he, now? He looked about using just his eyes. The light blinding him was the moon. There was the forest. Kahl, Tairn and Faust were clustered together over on the left, talking. He was on the island still, only near the shore now. What was behind his head? It was soft. He realized that he was on the ground, his upper body propped up against Spark who lay behind him.

Oh, that's right. He recalled Spark pawing at his pocket, and the firestone tumbling out. As cool as it was, what would Nancy think? Spark was her Pokemon really, not Ebgin's. He didn't have a right to evolve it. Then again, he didn't really do it, did he? It was Spark's choice, and it had helped them.

"Good job bringing that firestone along, Ebgin, though you might have just evolved him sooner. We could have used the firepower. That said, Nancy might have some trouble fitting him through her front door henceforth."

The group came over and asked how he was doing. Ebgin tried to stand, but he just couldn't. It hurt too much. He was afraid to look at or try to touch his back. He couldn't imagine what it looked like. Was it bloodied? Was the skin ripped off? Was his bone showing? He grimaced at the thought, his face reflexively twisting in revulsion.

"Looks like we might have to make a makeshift stretcher for you," Kahl said.

He talked to Tairn and Faust for a bit, then they disappeared. Tolby stayed with Ebgin.

"Did he catch Cesare?"

"Negative. He claims that the moment they exited the building, Cesare darted among the trees and disappeared. Frankly, I'm glad he escaped. I don't want to spend a single moment with that individual, incapacitated or otherwise."

If there was one person Ebgin would have wanted to get arrested, it was Cesare. That man was insane, and he was going to do something horrible one day. Then there was Mr. Dewitz. Tolby's father. Ebgin considered not mentioning it, but he decided that Tolby would want to tell him.

"What about Mr. Dewitz?"

"Dear old Father? Well, no one knows. His men untied him when they came in, he departed and that is the quietus of that story."

"Marshal said something about him getting help from someone else. Like, from the people who he works with? Other organizations or something, maybe."

Tolby stared forward for a long time, looking melancholy in the blue hue of the moonlight, despite his sarcastic words. Ebgin thought that Tolby probably would be happy if Mr. Dewitz would just give up his pointless work and instead be there for his family.

"He has connections, it's true, but they tend to be difficult to impress. Considering that he was felled by a small group like us, I suspect they won't be ready to provide him with support."

Ebgin had been bothered by something this entire time. "Where are Wisperal, Tarah and Theodore? They could have made this way more difficult. Maybe even stopped us."

Tolby frowned. "That is a fantastic query. Wisperal certainly made a show of terrifying me, but then she failed to show. I'd blame it on the fickleness of women, but I wouldn't expect even the most capricious female to be that enigmatic.

"As for the others? Who knows? Tarah is the one that worries me most. She's the one who got you into all of this, so where did she go? Something strange has happened here, I guarantee it."

Ebgin closed his eyes. He could feel his breathing almost immediately falling into a rhythm as if his body were asleep before his mind. He had no idea what Tarah, Wisperal or Theodore were thinking; but right now, he was just glad that all of this was over.


	48. Chapter 47 - Quiescence

**Chapter 47: Quiescence**

 _Beep! Beep!_

The piercing sound thrust through Ebgin's unconsciousness like a muffled echo in a misty evening. A glow sparked in the distance, then erupted on the horizon in a long, white line of painfully bright light. The light wavered, up and down, then lifted. Ebgin's eyelids opened to the morning light beaming in from the window over his desk.  
 _  
Beep! Beep!_

The PokeGear repeated urgently. He'd thought it was his alarm at first, but when he rolled to the edge of his bed – grunting at the pain in his lower back – and grabbed the PokeGear, he was awake enough to realize that the sound was different. A message was coming in.

It'd been two days since the events at Hierarchy. The first day especially had been stressful as he lay at the resident doctor's house on the special bed for patients, waiting to see what was wrong with his back. Fortunately, it had just be very badly bruised. It was still stiff in the mornings, but it wasn't bothering him too much after he was up and about.

Swinging his legs off of the bed, he sat bleary-eyed and tried to read the message through squinting lids.

 _Ebby, ol' pal. I would like a colloquy. Please tend to my request. I shall be awaiting your arrival at Billows field, where the grass mourns the warmth of summer's passing._

Ebgin rubbed his eyes. Was Tolby serious, sending such a wordy message? He eyed the dictionary on his desk. With a great sigh he heaved himself to his feet and made for the dictionary so he could decipher this message.

Hmm, _colloquy_ , _colloquy_.

 **I**

After school, standing at the bottom of the entry stairs, Ebgin sent Tolby a message.

 _On my way._

The response was almost immediate.

 _Superlative._

Ebgin grinned. It could get annoying, but after all of the stuff that'd happened lately, this was nothing. Besides, it was a small price to pay for a good friendship.

Nancy skipped down the steps and came whirling around him, books swinging from the binds of the leather strap. "Ebby!" She said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He touched the spot, face flushing red. "So now you're calling me Ebby?"

Nancy was blushing too. She turned around, clasping her hands behind her back and coming up on her tip-toes. "I heard Tolby call you that and I quite like it."

"I do too. I think I like it even better when you say it."

Nancy turned to face him. That expression, it was pure happiness. "You." She said, and that was all.

They took a moment to look at one another in contentment.

"Hey, I gotta go meet Tolby."

"Oh!" Nancy said, as if she were going to ask to tag along, but after a beat she said, "Well, you two have fun. Do you wanna meet later?"

"You know I do!" Ebgin said with maybe too much excitement. "Um," he floundered a moment. "Maybe at the square? In–" he checked his PokeGear "– an hour and a half?"

Nancy began backpedaling away, waving. "Sounds wonderful. If you get busy, though, don't rush. Alright?"

She knew. Tolby had called Ebgin out to talk, and it might get serious. Nancy wanted to give Ebgin his space. If Nancy were any more understanding, he'd start feeling guilty.

 **II**

Tolby was waiting alone, sitting just off the road, on the grassy slope that dropped into the field itself. He was more dressed than usual, with pants instead of shorts, although the pants didn't reach his ankles, at least while sitting. He was wearing a white sweater with a hood pooled at his nape.

Ebgin's footsteps crunched on the dirt road. He imagined that ice was breaking beneath his shoes.

Hearing the sound, Tolby turned. "Ebgin." His voice wasn't its typical loud projection. That first word set the tone for the rest of the conversation, somber, in sedate voices.

"I'm glad you came." Tolby said as Ebgin settled next to him on the cool grass. There was a silence where the cold and quiet seemed to freeze the air itself all around them. Even the blue sky and cheerful sun seemed muted without the cheerful attitude that usually accompanied Tolby's presence. Yet, Ebgin didn't want to speak first; he felt his friend preparing to say something.

"Father's become withdrawn, since his defeat. Maddened."

With an askance look, Ebgin blurted "What?" He hadn't wanted to interrupt, but he also hadn't expected Mr. Dewitz to just go back home after all he'd done.

"He showed up last night, looking wild and disheveled. He did not glance at mother once. Me, though, he stole glances continually. Venomous sidelong looks when he didn't think I was looking at him.

"Sometimes when he knew I could see him. Mother doesn't know what to do."

Another long, cold silence passed. Ebgin shivered and pulled his thick vest more tightly around himself. He should zip it, but it didn't look as cool, so he suffered.

Tolby looked ahead, but his eyes were cloudy with the thoughts running behind them. "When you depart this place and begin your venture, whatever it is, and wherever it takes you, I want to accompany you."

Ebgin wanted to do something to show his support. He clapped a hand on Tolby shoulder and grasped in a way that he hoped was reassuring. "You're in, Tolby. Well, if I ever make it, anyway."

"After all of this, there's still doubt?"

Ebgin shrugged with indifference that was meant to be a joke. "I've gotta stay humble, after all."

They shared a laugh, and it seemed to shatter the frozen world. They stood together intuitively. Stretching, Tolby said, "Incidentally, where's Spark? I figured you'd want to have him out and about since you're no longer surreptitiously pocketing him."

"He's with Nancy. They haven't been together for a while and need to catch up. He's hers, y'know?"

Tolby nodded his head, indicating over Ebgin's shoulder. He turned to see Tairn and Faust approaching. "Hey!" Ebgin shouted, waving them on.

Tairn spoke first as they neared. "Ebgin, we were looking for you. And Tolby, I'm glad we caught you."

Ebgin's excitement dampened. "You sound like you're here to say goodbye."

Faust had his hands buried in the thick front pockets of his hoodie. "That's," he elongated the word thoughtfully, "pretty much it."

"Aww," Ebgin whined, disappointed.

"Yep," Tairn confirmed. "We're off to new landscapes. You know the feeling," he said to Ebgin in particular, nudging him in the shoulder with an elbow.

Tolby asked, "Whither will you go?"

Faust chuffed in annoyance. "Are you trying to sound smart or something?"

"If I am, it is only so that the sounds coincide with the facts."

Tairn laughed, hands on hips, chest out, and the sound went through the air like a melodic tune on the PokeGear's radio, vibrant and heartening. "Yes, we're off. We're considering perhaps going to that island where Hierarchy's headquarters are – or were - set. We'll take the long way around this time though, instead of going on the water. Maybe we'll travel that windy path I saw out of Mr. Dewitz's office window, see what's beyond there.

"I did witness some blue mountains looming invitingly on the horizon." He got starry-eyed, and looked up to some grand sight only visible to him. "Beyond that trail, past those mountains, and onward, Faust and I have our eyes and visions set: We'll take down every gang from here to the Orange islands, blasting a trail of our own, littered with the carcasses of our fallen enemies!"

Tolby leaned in to Ebgin's shoulder, whispering. "Rather a morbid end he sees for his opponents, don't you think, Ebby?"

Ebgin agreed, but he also was wondering why Tairn didn't just use a map if he wanted to know what was beyond.

Faust interjected, suggesting that Tairn do something in an upward direction. Ebgin tried to blank the memory from his mind.

Ebgin shook Tairn and Faust's hand in turn. The two gang-hunters went on toward the forest behind Ebgin's parents' shop. That was also where Tarah's home was. As he watched them go, he wondered if he should visit sometime.

"Ebby? You coming or are you going to stare dumbly at the distance between you and those trees indefinitely?"

With a shake of his head he joined Tolby's side and they headed back toward the shore. At Ebgin's house, they split ways, Tolby going to the water and Ebgin going toward the town square.

 **III**

The walk was pleasant. Ebgin was struck with the notion, the perception that he was free, free from the secrets that had been binding him for so long. He'd made them, and finally undone them, and somehow he'd come out unscathed. Someone might say he was due some bad luck right about now.

At the town square, Ebgin took the steps two at a time and bounded up to Kahl's stand.

"Ebgin!" Kahl said, leaning his elbows on the wooden counter-top. "Say, I'm proud of you, boy. You handled yourself well back there."

Ebgin could feel that creeping embarrassment, the heat in his cheeks, at the flattering words.

"Don't let it get to your head, make you sloppy, but I'm expecting great things from you, kid."

Ebgin nodded, since words didn't want to come to his mind right then.

"By the way, you should visit the daycare sometime. Got a little surprise for ya."

Ebgin asked him what it was, but Kahl only gave him a secretive smile. He wouldn't give even a clue, except for the fact that the daycare lady had whatever it was. It must have been a Pokemon, right? It had to be.

"Hey, wait. You know about the daycare lady?"

"Elaine? Shoot, boy, any trainer worth his salt knows her."

"Say," Ebgin said, "what do you think happened to Tarah?"

Kahl looked off toward the town's exit, his brow wrinkling as he thought. Something about that look always made Ebgin feel like he was in the presence of a real thinker, someone who had information and knew how to use it. "She must have had her reasons for doing whatever she did."

"Then she just disappeared, though."

"Yeah, who knows. I tell you what, though. I'll put the whoopin' on her if I ever see her again."

Ebgin snickered. Kahl probably could, too. No one was stronger than him, not so far, anyway. The talk about Tarah naturally made Ebgin think about Wisperal and Theodore, too. Where did they go?

He leaned his back against the counter and looked, too, toward the town's entrance. Maybe he'd never find out.


	49. Chapter 48 - Chasm

**Chapter 48 - Chasm**

When Nancy appeared, holding her long skirt in both hands to lift it as she came up the square's steps, Ebgin leaned forward in his chair to gaze. She was wearing a white sun-dress with a thick red cardigan for warmth. On her head was a white wool beanie with a red fuzzy ball at the end. The ear flaps had tails that fell past her cheeks and also ended in fuzz-balls. Her hands were covered with gloves that had a foldable finger-cover that would turn the gloves into mittens if it got really cold.

"Hello, Ebgin. Hello, Mr. Kahl!"

Kahl's smile was warm and gentle. "Howdy, Nancy. You're lookin' as bonnie as a triple-scoop of strawberry ice cream."

She blushed and looked away coyly. "Thank you," she murmured self-consciously.

Ebgin made a mental note of that compliment as he hopped up from the stool.

"Where are you two headin' off to?"

"Nancy!" Ebgin said with excitement. "Kahl said there's something special for me at the daycare. Do you wanna go with me?"

"Of course! The one down Frontier Way?" That was the road coming into Loamy town, named by the founder.

Ebgin didn't actually know how to get to the daycare from that direction since he'd only gone there through the forest. Or was she referring to the same place? Kahl dispelled his confusion.

"That's the one," he said. "You been, Nance?"

Nancy smoothed her skirt, averting her eyes and saying a kind of elongated and defensive, "No." She quickly added, "But I've seen it on the map! And I learned a bit about the history of it. It's been there a long time. I wonder how many people still go there."

"Looks like you do know a thing or two about it," Kahl said approvingly. "I'll tell you one thing: Elaine will be happy to have visitors, especially by young'uns like yourselves. She's got her Pokemon, but it isn't always a substitute for human interaction."

Ebgin had already wanted to go, but now he was enthused with a new vigor, an excitement created from a sense of duty. He'd be able to help bring someone some joy. "Then that's what we'll do!" He looked at Nancy who nodded emphatically, determined.

"Then you two have fun."

Just as they turned to leave, Kahl added, "I hope you've got your Pokemon with you. I don't want you going out of town without it."

Nancy reached into a small pocket of her red cardigan and pulled out the tiny, miniaturized pokeball. "Yep! Spark's always with me now. Though," she said with a thoughtful panning of her eyes, "he doesn't fit inside our house anymore."

Ebgin looked away and tried not to be added to that bit of the conversation.

 **I**

On the way to the daycare, Spark was let out of his Pokeball. He ran all about, sniffing things, bounding with great leaps and chasing pidgeottos, rustled from the grass or frightened from trees. Ebgin was in constant awe at the former growlithe's size and strength. On the right side of the road there was a steep rocky slope, about twelve feet high. Spark ran over to it and leaped. His front paws cleared it by far, while his rear legs tucked in, caught the precipice and pushed him up. He disappeared for a moment in the tall grass up there.

"Wow." Ebgin uttered, not realizing he even said it aloud.

"Ebby, you know it's almost frightening. He's formidable, now."

"Yeah. Wait, _formidable_? You sound like Tolby, now."

Nancy shrugged carelessly, but she was grinning. "Tolby, I think he opened my eyes to some things."

"Really?"

"I've, well, I've always been myself, but I think I held back sometimes, because I was uncertain. Tolby, though, you two are good friends, and everyone likes him." She placed a finger on her lower lip, eyes turned upward thoughtfully. "It made me realize that you can be an hundred percent accepting of your own, you know, elements of your personality." She looked right at Ebgin then. "And people will still like you."

Ebgin stared back at her. His heart began to thud. Now what? Their eyes were locked, there was some sort of thing here. Now what!

It wouldn't matter, since Spark, the great arcanine, came leaping over the rocky slope, body stretched, front legs forward and rear legs back. He blotted the sun for a moment, clearing both Ebgin and Nancy, then alighted on the ground with a _whump_ of his weight hitting the grass. Grassy particles jumped up and settled slowly to the ground.

After a pause of surprise, almost shock, the two children burst into laughter at the display, and at their own reactions of stunned surprise.

 **II**

A mile or two before Stackers Inn they made a right down a dirt road. It had been untraveled for some time. Grass was growing up around the edges, and patches had found their way into the middle of the path, making it look overgrown and unkempt. The road was curvy, winding and fun. Sometimes the road turned even when there was seemingly no reason, and then returned back to its original path. Ebgin and Nancy playfully followed the path's circuitous route, even if they could have just walked straight.

At the end of the trail was a crossroad. Ebgin recognized it as the very same path that he'd been on that day with Tarah when she brought him to Elaine's little house. The memories came to him and he stood still for a time in retrospect. He hadn't seen her for a while, ever since. . . when was it? Ever since he'd left the PC room. That was it, the room where he'd met Donasson. What had happened to him? There were things Ebgin still didn't know, and it was gnawing at him, nibbling against the corners of his peace.

"Are you coming?"

Ebgin's eyelids fluttered; he shook his head. Nancy was down several steps on the path to the right, and her body was twisted as if she'd turned to see if he was with her.

"Oh," he muttered distractedly as he came out of his thoughts. "Yes, yeah. Sorry."

"What's on your mind?" Nancy asked as he came to her side.

"I was just. . . ." He considered if he should drudge up the thoughts of the past. It wasn't so long ago, but the past was full of his misdeeds. The consideration didn't last long, nor did he ever truly believe he'd withhold anything. Not after what he'd been through. Nancy awaited his reply patiently.

"I was wondering where Tarah is, or Donasson, for that matter. Will I see them again? Maybe it'll be a good thing if I never do, but I, well– Tarah may have done some bad things, but I think there's some good there. In Wisperal too, and Theodore.

"I don't want bad things for them, even if they, y'know, did bad things." He shrugged. "I did bad things, too."

Nancy nodded with his words. "I agree, Ebby. I don't want bad things to happen to them either. I hope they learn from the things they've done. Like you have."

Yeah, Ebgin thought. Like he had. He peered skeptically into the distance, trying to decide which of his past mistakes he'd make again, if given the chance. He didn't like the feelings that revealed themselves when he considered the things he'd be willing to accept as consequences in the pursuit of his ambitions. He knew he'd changed, certainly. His actions were proving that. His honesty with Nancy, for one. That, though, that didn't change how easy it felt, when he searched within, to do similar things again. Only, he thought, he'd do them better next time. He'd be more clever about it. Smarter.

That was a terrible line of thought. He'd need to discuss it, aloud– with someone, with Nancy. He glanced at her carefree stride beside him, arms swinging in dramatic arcs, her hair coming out of her beanie, framing her pretty face. He'd discuss it with her, but not right now. Soon, but not right now.

 **III**

The daycare came up over the horizon, sending through Ebgin a jolt of emotion. He'd only seen her a couple of times, but he had quickly become fond of Miss Elaine. A spirit came to his steps and he was several paces ahead of Nancy before he realized he was making her nearly sprint to keep up with him.

"Oh, let me knock!" Nancy said.

They were standing on the steps before the door, Ebgin's fist raised. He lowered it and stepped down to the grassy ground surrounding the little stairway. He was aware of his own complete inability to deny her anything. If she'd asked him to do a belly flop off of the steps, he'd probably have done it, or at least thought really hard about it.

Nancy bounced giddily up the steps and knocked a jovial rhythm. A few moments later the door opened a little, blocked by a silver chain-latch. Miss Elaine's aging but still lively face appeared in front of the crack. With a gasp and a smile, she shut the door. The metallic sound of the latch being pulled sounded, muffled from inside, and then the door jerked open. "Ebgin! How lovely to see you again!" She looked at Nancy. "And who might this pretty young thing be?"

Nancy curtsied, lifting her skirt daintily and even crossing a foot behind. "Hello! I'm Nancy. It's nice to meet you." Although it sounded rehearsed, it also had a ring of sincerity. Ebgin imagined Nancy was happy to meet everyone. Well, he usually was too.

Miss Elaine put her hands on her hips with some enigmatic kind of smirk on her face. "And how long have you two been friends?"

Ebgin tried to recall.

"About a month and a half," Nancy offered. Ebgin nodded in agreement, even though he couldn't really remember. "He's always got an adventure happening," she added.

"I'll just bet he does." Miss Elaine stepped back, pulling the door open wider. "Come on in, don't just stand out there like a couple of strangers."

They walked in as Miss Elaine turned and started toward the little kitchen area Ebgin remembered from the last time he was here. "Shut that door, will you?"

Ebgin did so. Miss Elaine rummaged in the counters. "Have a seat. You kids like sweet tea?"

Still standing side-by-side in front of the door, they both said, "Yes, Ma'am," in almost unison. They exchanged a look and shared a quiet, private chuckle at the coincidence.

"Good, 'cause that's what your gettin'. So what brings you here today? I know you didn't just figure to come visit an ol' lady without some kinda prompting."

Ebgin felt a little guilty that he really hadn't just come to visit out of the goodness of his heart. "Well," he said hesitantly, because he knew he had to be honest, and honesty was as embarrassing as it was moral. "Mr. Kahl said you had something for me."

Miss Elaine turned, still holding some tea bags in her hands. "Did he? I didn't expect you to show up for that quite so soon." Shrugging, she turned back to her work. "But then again, kids are impatient creatures. I know, I used to be one." She turned back again suddenly. "What are you two doin', standing over there as stiff as geodudes? You look like you're about to be scolded. Relax, have a seat." She gave a sly look for just an instant. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She turned back to her preparation.

With slow, uncertain steps, the two made their way toward the chairs in the middle of the room. Ebgin would have thought he'd be more relaxed, but something about having Nancy there made him uncomfortable, like he was worried that Miss Elaine wouldn't approve of her, or maybe wouldn't approve of him, somehow. He took the four-legged wooden stool on the left of a small coffee table, not wanting to be intrusive by taking the recliner. Nancy apparently had no such concerns, because she went right to the thick, dark brown chair on the right, the one Ebgin had seen Miss Elaine sit in when he'd been here last. Nancy stopped in front of it and gasped. "Miss Elaine!" She exclaimed. "There's a Pokemon on this chair. A nidoran!"

Ebgin stood quickly to go look. "Neat!"

Miss Elaine came over and looked, crossing her arms. "Ah, yes, he likes to sleep there. When he's got energy, he's got energy, but when he doesn't, he shuts down completely."

"He's so cute," Nancy said. Her hands were extending to it, but she paused, looking at Miss Elaine. "May I?"

"Go right ahead. He's fully domesticated. Gentle, though, you don't wanna startle him awake."

Nancy gingerly scooped him into her arms, cradled him against her chest. Turning, she did a little bend and swing at the knees to throw the back of her skirt up and quickly sat. Ebgin recalled his own habit of closing the counter hatch at the shop with his foot. It was so common to do that he never really even thought about it. Scratching his head absentmindedly, he wondered if there were more habits he didn't realize he did.

They spoke for a time. Miss Elaine told them about how she started the daycare, and why. It seemed she had a love for Pokemon caring, and she also liked training, though she was more interested in the one-on-one time with the Pokemon than with "traveling around, pummeling other people's Pokemon," as she put it. This was a perfect compromise.

A few times, Ebgin thought about asking her if Tarah had shown up recently, or maybe asking about some history with her. It never felt like a good time though, and eventually the meeting was over and his chance lost.

"Well, I guess I better let you kids go. You've been here for what? An hour?"

Ebgin hopped from the stool. Miss Elaine had leaned against the reception counter the whole time. She seemed to be as fit as anyone Ebgin knew. Nany stood as well and placed a gentle kiss on the still-sleeping nidoran before she set him lightly back on the chair.

"Oh, don't leave him here," Miss Elaine said. Ebgin looked at her sharply. She was grinning, eyes twinkling.

"You mean–"

"That's right. It's Kahl's gift, the ol' softy. He said you were eyein' his nidoking, and he wanted you to have the chance to get one of your own. . . if you can manage it. These aint easy to raise, cute as they look. They're full of nervous energy, they're strong and they need lots of attention."

Ebgin turned his head slowly toward the chair where the little purple mouse-like Pokemon slept. Mamma and Pop were still not really big on Pokemon. They had been more lenient lately, especially Pop, who'd been really understanding, but would they allow this? Even if they did, they probably wouldn't want him constantly interacting with some little ball of energy, running all over the place. Of course, he wasn't going to say no, right?

"I, I think I can do it."

"What's wrong, Ebgin?" Nancy tilted her head to the side and her little fuzzballs on her hat swung over and hung down.

"Well, it's just–" It would sound lame to say that his parents might not approve. What was he, a kid? Well, yes, he was. He was self-aware enough to know that. Still. "I don't want him to bug my parents," he said, half-honestly. Honestly enough, right? It wasn't _dis_ honest, really.

"I trust your ability, Ebgin. You did a great job with Spark. He adores you."

"If you can care for a growlithe the way you did," Miss Elaine added in, "I don't think you'll have a problem. Just s'long as you give him plenty to gnaw on to keep his teeth growth in check. Just some sticks will do, but you'll be surprised how quickly they can whittle those suckers down to nubs, so you'll probably have to gather 'em daily. That shouldn't be outside the comfort of a young boy, though, I reckon."

Miss Elaine explained a bit more of what was needed to care for him. It was mostly about what kind of attention to give it, how much sleep it needed and what to feed it. It was so much information that Ebgin pulled up his PokeGear's "Notes" application and began to jot down the information.

When she finished lecturing him, Ebgin gently lifted the nidoran from the chair and cradled it just like Nancy had. Its fur looked like it was made of rock, but it was actually rather soft. He petted it.

"Feels soft, huh?" Miss Elaine said, to which Ebgin nodded. "He gets alarmed, that fur'll go hard as a rock. The military have made technology based upon the properties of that animal in your hands right there."

Ebgin looked down at the nidoran with a new respect. The coming days were going to be awesome! Just then, the nidoran's eyes opened into slits, slowly widening. It looked around, ears stiffening, pivoting left and right with rapid jerks. Ebgin gasped, but continued to gently pet its back.

"Watch the ears," Miss Elaine warned. "You pet those while you're holding him and he's liable to kick you right in the gut."

"Miss Elaine." Nancy asked, "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one, not yet, anyway. That's up to Ebgin."

After consideration, Ebgin said he'd have to think about it. After all, a name was something that'd be with the Pokemon forever. It had to be good.

 **IV**

"Tell Kahl to come visit himself sometime, and not to send kids to do it for 'im." Miss Elaine had called her parting words to them as they started down the trail.

They both huddled around the twitching Pokemon in Ebgin's arms. It had the strange, jerking energy of a bird.

"I think he looks like his name should end with a y."

Ebgin grimaced. "Like, spiky or something?"

"Exactly!"

That sounded like something a girl might say. He held up the Pokemon at arms' length from under its forelegs and looked at it. The nidoran's upper lip wobbled over its long buckteeth.

"It feels as though I'm looking at a fresh start."

"What do you mean?"

It felt like Nancy knew what he meant, but wanted him to say it in his own words. That was the impression he got anyway. He was happy to oblige. "Well, it reminds me of Kahl's nidoking, Trungeon. It's like it was devolved, and here it is in my hands. Just like my life, in a way."

"You mean, the situation you were in before, and where you are now?"

"Yeah."

"But there's a difference." Nancy reached out and tickled the nameless nidoran's belly. Its legs twitched. "He's just starting out. He's inexperienced, right? But you-" Ebgin half-expected her to poke his belly, too, "–you're evolved. There's a chasm between who you were before and who you are now. That's what I think, anyway."

Ebgin pulled the little nidoran in, cradled him under one arm, and stuck his other hand into his pocket. "You're right." The words were only partly meant for Nancy; he was talking mostly to himself.

Their footsteps crunched on the dirt road. The sun beamed in a clear blue sky. Nancy could have broken the silence, and Ebgin would have been happy to respond, but she didn't. She remained silent, and Ebgin remained with his thoughts.

"That's his name," Ebgin said finally.

"What is it?"

Ebgin looked down at the twitching ears and the big teeth and the large eyes looking up at him. "His name is Chasm."

Nancy touched Chasm's nose. It twitched. "That's a good name."


	50. Chapter 49 - Digression

**Chapter 49 - Digression**

The wooden sign hung from the wrought iron bar, affixed firmly above the inn's door. "Stackers Inn" was burned into the sign in charred calligraphy. It creaked, swaying gently in the passing zephyr. Sunlight beamed through the windows, and inside made square shapes of illumination on the floors

The red-haired woman sat in her chair restlessly, gabbling. The large, muscular man across from her sat quietly, back straight, fingers laced, large hands resting on the tabletop. He listened patiently, and when he spoke he did so laconically.

"So," Theodore said. His voice was deep and calm. "You sided with your acquaintance, rather than your employer."

Wisperal balanced a fork at the end of her finger, gyrating about for balance. Her words came in bursts as she swapped her focus. "Oh. We always knew that would happen."

"Tarah doesn't pay the bills though."

"No, but it was never about the money. You don't need me to tell you that. Not after all this time."

"I suppose not." Theodore looked thoughtful. "We may not have been able to stop them anyway."

Still balancing the eating utensil, Wisperal grinned slyly. That told Theodore nothing. When she said "Maybe," he remained as ignorant as before.

The innkeeper's wife showed up with some plates of hot food. When she'd set them down and her inquiries of further assistance had been politely declined, Wisperal tucked into her plate with abandon.  
Theodore took his bites one fork at a time. Chewing without urgency, he watched the red-haired lass attack her food like a ravenous luxray. He could lose track of time watching her. Surely, he could. Maybe he'd idealized her unjustifiably, but she could do no wrong in his eyes.

Rice stuck to her face, cheeks ballooned with food, she looked up and stopped mid-chew. Her lower eyelids lifted with a sort of intellectual, amused curiosity. "What?"

"Marry me."

For a moment she stared, bewildered. Then she lurched from her chair, rushed around the table and flung her arms around Theodore's neck while he still sat. She clutched him tightly, mouth still full.

She withdrew, palms pressed against his muscular chest. Looking like a petulant child with her lowered brows and down-turned mouth, she whined. "Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

"Because I was a fool."

 **I**

Wingulls chirped raucously, dozens of them fluttering over the vast expanse of water, whether dipping for fish, gliding lazily about or mingling together. The great cruise ship bobbed near the dock, moored with thick chains around the metal bollard. These all represented change, for when a girl from the woods set foot upon the wooden planks of these docks, it was oftentimes the preamble to a long voyage, a departure of all that once was.

Tarah finally turned her gaze from the birds and their various routines to start down the dock toward the waiting boat. The sun was sinking on the horizon, a giant pink glow, mixing with the rippling blue waters to create a lavender hue. It was gorgeous, and Tarah was going to sail directly into it.

The sailor guarding the gangplank took her voucher and glanced at it critically. She wondered if it was because of her, or if he was just a particularly fastidious individual. He punched a hole in it, handed it back. "Welcome aboard, Miss Tarah. Will the Mr. Be following?"

"There is no Mr., fortunately," she responded without bothering to look him in the eyes. She walked past, into the ship, reflecting on the teetering facial expression she'd seen: A rising, hopeful smile, then a dropping, dejected frown. How easily it is to control those who are not willing to take what they want without compunction.

She made straight for her room, which was the mere fifth. Rooms filled fast, but she'd gotten there early. Very early. There was a twinge of irritation at the idea that four others had made it there before she had. She was in the reserved suites, all paid for by her wonderful employers, and she had been insistent on the tickets being purchased months in advance. She had told them she was very confident in the success of her mission.

Closing the door, she flung her single knapsack into the wall and collapsed backward onto her bed where she allowed herself to luxuriate thoughtlessly for a long time.

Finally, she withdrew her PokeGear and dialed a number that she alone knew. The ringtone ceased and a professionally grim voice came curtly through the speaker. "Speak."

"It is done. Send your man to confirm."

"Good. I presume you're on your way to the arranged transportation."

"I am presently enjoying my leisure time in my first-class cabin paid for by your boss."

There was a moment of silence wherein Tarah could sense a certain irritation. Her lips pulled into a grin at the PokeGear receiver.

"We'll see one another soon."

"I anticipate it with excitement."

The connection closed with a snap of silence. Laying back and putting her arms behind her head, Tarah stared up at the ceiling, considering all that had been done. Dropping hints to those two so-called "ganghunters," and bringing in Kahl by taking Ebgin there that day. The old fool never suspected a thing.

Well, that's what she'd like to think, but Kahl had, on more than one occasion, given her this knowing look. It rankled her, to think that he was onto her the whole time, but if that were the case then things wouldn't have played out the way they did. If he suspected, he certainly didn't know for certain.

Then there was Ebgin himself. She thought he would be a bolstering element, but no, he was the very catalyst through which all of her plans were made manifest. He'd become a reckoning individual one day; she could sense it. What were the odds that he was there that day, the very same day she took the growlithe from that little pest - what was her name? It didn't matter. Nothing back there mattered anymore, really. She was free and away from that life.

A little sliver of apprehension slipped between Tarah's ribs. Would that boy find her new place of employ? If he did, would he be far more powerful by then, and have a full team of Pokemon? What of the girl? Would she–

Absurd. The girl was just a naive, silly child. Ebgin, he was. . . ambitious, but not a threat. Tarah would not cease improving, herself; and anyway, she would be in possession of an army by the time Ebgin turned 18. When that happened, perhaps he would be a prime candidate for more than just his strength.


	51. Chapter 50 - Epilogue

**Chapter 50: Epilogue**

Ebgin kissed his mother's cheek and his lips came away wet. Her tears were freely falling now. Nancy came forward and embraced her and they wept together. Father thrust a hand out and Ebgin caught it in a firm handshake, just as he'd been taught from when he was a lady.

"You know whatever happens, you have a home here."

"I know."

After more tears and words of well wishes and love, Ebgin and Nancy were finally able to detach from his parents. They'd fortunately already bid farewell to Nancy's father, so this was the last emotional pit-stop before they'd be gone. As much as Ebgin loved his folks, he was eager to be gone.

Ebgin's nidoran, Chasm, had become a nidorino in the years leading up to now. Training had become more important the older Ebgin had gotten, and he spent long hours perfecting moves, developing strategies and creating stacked commands. In the meantime his relationship with Nancy fostered into something of an open romance.

Nancy, she'd become as knowledgeable about, well, everything! Everything she could learn, she thirsted to know. Not just theoretical, either. She spent every hour with her nose in a book or her hands at the grindstone, learning, performing and perfecting a working understanding of everything from writing and drawing to mechanical and circuitry repair. She could diagram a sentence as well as she could prepare a hot meal of curry.

As they made their way to the town square, Chasm scampered on the ground, leaping and whirling and chomping at unseen things in the air. Spark came bounding up and the two stood off, then launched into all-out runs. It was a game. The two were getting on as well as any two Pokemon. Both of them were powerful but gentle Pokemon, good with kids and affectionate, while carefully restrained even with adults.

In battle, Chasm was ferocious and could even be frightening. Spark was more relaxed, thoughtful, though no less skilled. While Spark remained largely Nancy's Pokemon, she wanted him trained, and she trained herself, too. She'd become a formidable battler, actually, something Ebgin was extremely proud of.

Kahl, Tolby and Alexander Ellion – the man Ebgin and some others from Hierarchy had escorted all those years ago – were at the sweet stand, bantering. Nancy and Ebgin greeted them cheerfully. Their Pokemon wandered about unrestrained.

"Come to say farewell to this old geezer?" Kahl normally would have reached across the counter, but he came around front and shook Ebgin's hand with no obstruction between them.

"Old geezer?" Ebgin said, giving him a critical look. "I've little doubt you could still take me in a bout of fisticuffs, Sir."

"I reckon that's true," Kahl admitted.

Nancy came around and embraced Kahl in a hug. She held onto him longer than Ebgin would have expected; then he noticed her shoulders were shaking, her face buried in Kahl's shoulder. Oh, brother! Was she crying again? Ebgin stifled a chuckle. It didn't disappear all the way, but at least he was able to work it down into a tittle.

Turning, he extended a hand to Mr. Alexander. "Sir. S'been wonderful knowing you, hearing your great stories, and of course, all the things you were able to teach Nancy. I think you've inspired her more in her dreams."

Alexander made a guttural sound of skepticism, making a puff of air flap the bottom of his well-groomed, silver mustache. "Half of the time she taught me things," he said. His handshake was solid, with more strength than Ebgin might have expected from a man of his advancing years. "She inspired her own dreams, and had the strength of character to chase her ambitions. Just like me, really. I have respect for that girl, and I'll greatly miss our sessions together."

"I think she'll miss them too."

Nancy had finally unlatched from Kahl, who had been speaking softly to her. Turning to face Mr. Alexander, she stared at him only a moment and then her face was screwing up as another fit of emotion hit her. Ebgin scratched his head. He was starting to actually get uncomfortable. As she hugged Mr. Alexander, Ebgin looked to see that Tolby had stepped a few feet away to give them room.

"You ready to go, Tolby?" Ebgin came up beside him and they looked toward the horizon together.

"I want to express my gratitude again for your solicitude, Ebby, for allowing me to accompany you."

"I promised I would if it came to it, didn't I, Tolby?" He grabbed Tolby's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Whither I go, thither I give you leave also to traverse." Ebgin smirked at Tolby's surprised look. He'd been listening to Tolby's verbosity for years. It was good to turn back on him for once.

Returning Ebgin's grin – a sign that was anything but good – Tolby retorted, "Practiced that one in the mirror, did you?"

"Dozens of times," Ebgin admitted, slumping his shoulders miserably. "I think I'll stick to my limited vocabulary for now."

"Pay no mind to him," Nancy said, approaching from behind, still wiping her damp eyes. "Sesquipedalian language gestates slowly in his mind."

"Nancy, please," Ebgin pleaded. "I'm dying here. And you're saying that while bawling and sniffling?"

She stuck her tongue at him playfully, then sniffled.

Ebgin looked about for the Pokemon. "Nancy, would you–?"

Nancy stuck her pinky fingers in her mouth and blew. An impressively loud whistle pierced the air and almost immediately from among the sparse crowd Spark and Chasm came, skirting people carefully.

Ebgin felt the departure coming and felt something he needed to say. He looked at Kahl. "I'll make you proud, Sir."

"I've no doubt of that, lad. You just try to get back here before I give up the ghost."

Ebgin said he'd try, but the mention of death made him choke up. He couldn't imagine Kahl ever not being around anymore. Even leaving, he felt like there'd be this connection to him, through his knowledge that he was still alive and rooting for him.

Kahl crouched down to pet the approaching nidorino. He scratched behind its ear, then on the ear itself and the nidorino's rear right leg went to thumping the ground with such force that the dull thuds sounded like a giant's footsteps. "Now you keep this young'un out of trouble, y'here? He'll be relying on you." Chasm nuzzled his face affectionately.

When all of the words that could be spoken had been spoken, and there was nothing else to do but depart, Ebgin and his companions gave a final farewell.

They took the first steps of their adventure onto Frontier Way's light brown dirt. As they walked, they were strangely quiet. Ebgin glanced at the two with him, one on each side. They both had their faces pointing ahead, but their eyes bore expressions of deep thoughts. The three were leaving all they had ever known, and embarking into an unknown, possibly disastrous future. Maybe they'd come home with heads hung low, the world having spent them all; or maybe they'd return home as celebrities or rich as kings. All of those possibilities were there. Pathetic failure, or grand success. Somewhere between the two, maybe. Every step away from Loamy Town coincided with a serene sort of wistfulness that seemed to be encompassing not just Ebgin, but Nancy and Tolby, too.

As scary as it was, it was exciting, too. Ebgin rushed ahead. Spark and Chasm came running after him, hoping to play chase. Turning into a backpedal, Ebgin waved at his two best friends. "When you're done with your introspection, I'll be somewhere ahead, chasing my dreams," he said, and turning, started into a jog.

Yeah, this felt good. It felt right. All of everything Ebgin wanted would be right over that horizon. His Pokemon would be beside him, and his friends, too.

As he smiled into the wind, Nancy and Tolby strode abreast of him, chasing their dreams.


End file.
